Change heartache into courage
by plaixi
Summary: TRADUCTION- le combat contre Victoria et son armée de nouveau né s'est terminé par la mort de 2 membres du clan cullen. Puisse ceux qui reste jamais trouvé à nouveau l'amour. c'est un Jella, évolution lente mais ca vaut le coup de lire! rated T/soft M
1. Chapter 1

**je tiens à remercier pixiestick-cc de m'avoir autoriser à traduire ca fic.**

**tout les personnage appartienne à SM**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 1**

J'étais assis dans sa chambre, elle dormait, elle avait l'air en paix. Mais je ne pouvais pas m'y fier. Je ne savais pas comment j'ai réussi à lui transmettre des émotions calmes et de bien-être alors que j'étais aussi tourmenté qu'elle. Mais je l'ai fait, j'ai réussi. Alice le voulait.

« Veille sur Bella »

Ses mots résonnaient dans mes oreilles comme des ongles sur un tableau noir.

- Pourquoi ! j'avais envie crier. Pourquoi m'as-tu confié cette tache alors que tout ce que je veux c'est disparaître. Je veux cesser d'exister. Comment as-tu pu me laisser avec une telle responsabilité.

Mes yeux se dirigèrent vers elle. Un mélange de sympathie et de colère déferlèrent en moi et c'est à ce moment que j'ai perdu ma concentration. Je ne pouvais plus la préserver de la souffrance, je pouvais la voir se crisper. C'était furtif. Puis j'ai été assailli d'émotion. J'ai du reprendre le contrôle. Je m'efforçais de rester calme, mais pas assez vite. Je pouvais sentir les émotions de Bella percer. Sa tristesse commençait à remplir la petite chambre ou nous nous trouvions. Puis j'entendis un cri, ce n'était pas juste un cri, c'était un nom. Son nom. Le nom de son amour mort.

Edward.

Je devais me dépêcher, je savais que ses yeux allaient bientôt s'ouvrir, après qu'elle est appelé Edward. Aussi discrètement qu'un vampire puisse le faire, je sortais de sa chambre par la fenêtre. Elle ne se calmerait pas. Mais bientôt son père serait là et mes services ne seraient plus requis. C'est comme ça que ce sont déroulé les 3 nuits précédentes. J'ai passé 3 nuits à l'aider dans son sommeil. Je ne pouvais pas laisser s'échapper ma propre douleur du trou dans lequel je l'avais enterré depuis la mort d'Alice c'est comme ça que j'arrivais à donner un peu de sursis à Bella mais ça se terminait toujours par le même cri…. L'appel d'Edward. La première nuit, elle avait passé à s'agiter dans tout les sens. Je n'avais pas été aussi rapide que je l'aurais voulu, je n'avais pas pensé échouer aussi lamentablement pour la calmer. J'aurais du savoir que je serais incapable de garder ma propre douleur enfoui. Cela faisait seulement 24 heures qu'avait eus lieu la bataille qui nous avait enlevé Edward et Alice. Dans mon hésitation à partir, j'ai vu le regard de Bella se poser sur moi dans l'obscurité. Edward…. Sa voix était faible, mais on pouvait y entendre les prémices des sanglots.

Je me suis rapidement jeté par la fenêtre ouverte avant que ses yeux d'humaine ne lui disent que je n'étais pas le vampire qu'elle espérait. Après cette nuit là je me suis promis de ne jamais refaire cette erreur. Pour assumer ce que j'avais promis, il fallait que je trouve la capacité de refouler ma tristesse, c'était insensé. J'étais peut-être un vampire, mais je n'étais pas plus fort qu'un être humain en ce qui concerne la souffrance de la perte d'un être cher.

Maintenant, je me tenais devant la fenêtre de Bella, après avoir réussi à m'échapper, et j'écoutais ce que lui disait son père. Je pouvais sentir son inquiétude alors qu'il lui disait des paroles apaisantes. « Bells ? » l'entendis-je murmurer derrière la porte.

En réponse, le cœur brisé de sa fille laissa échapper un sanglot étouffé, comme si elle avait enfoui son visage dans un oreiller. Son père n'a pas tardé à réagir, la porte grinça quand il l'ouvrit, suivis par le bruit de pas lourd pour finir par le grincement du lit lorsqu'il s'assit dessus. « Oh Bella, ce n'est pas grave ma chérie, chut, ça va aller ».

Elle souffla et lutta pour lui répondre « Non papa, je… j'ai l'impression (sanglot) Edward était…. Il était ici, il était ici ». sa voix ce fini dans un cri plaintif.

De la ou je me trouvais, j'ai reçu la douleur de Bella de plein fouet. Cette sensation était insupportable. Non seulement parce qu'elle souffrait beaucoup de la perte d'Edward mais aussi parce que sa douleur était le reflet de la mienne. Je ressentis une douleur lancinante au niveau de mes yeux, je savais qu'il n'y aurait pas de larme, mais j'aurais tellement voulu. Ca m'aurait libéré de toutes ces émotions.

- Je suis désolé Alice, je ne peux pas, je ne peux pas. Ai-je murmuré pour moi-même et je partis en courant.

Je suis parti à la vitesse de l'éclair, je ne voulais rien d'autre que sortir de cette douleur atroce que j'éprouvais. Peu importe les kilomètre que je pouvais mettre entre la jeune fille en deuil et moi, mon cœur mort me faisait toujours souffrir. La douleur est restée la même que la nuit ou Alice à été tué. Peu importe le temps que j'ai passé à essayé de les enfouir dans le trou que je leur avais creusé, ces émotions ont toujours été présente. J'ai réussi à me concentré assez pour que la douleur devienne sourde quand j'étais avec Bella…. Quand je jouais les nounous pour ainsi dire. Cependant, maintenant que je courais, et que je n'avais plus personne à surveiller, mes pensées s'aventuraient vers un sujet que je ne voulais pas revoir. L'image d'Alice. Son corps mutilé, son cadavre immobile pendant que les flammes léchaient se qui restait d'elle pour les réduire en cendre. Je me suis retrouvé sans le vouloir à cet endroit.

NON

Je ne voulais pas le voir. Je le refusais. Elle ne ressemblerait pas à ça encore une fois dans mon esprit. Je cherchais encore et encore une autre image d'elle. Un moment ou nous étions tout les deux, ensemble, amoureux et sans problème. J'ai essayé, mais je n'ai réussi qu'à repenser à notre dernière nuit ensemble. On était soucieux, mais on s'aimait et on avait l'espoir que tout finirait bien lors de notre bataille contre Victoria et son armée de nouveau né.

Quelle erreur d'avoir cru ça.

Peu importe, je laissais mon esprit vagabonder au gré de cette nuit……

J'entrais dans notre chambre pour trouver mon amour entrain d'attendre.

« Alice, tu sais l'effet que tu me fait dans cette tenue ? »

La femme à qui je parlais était pleine d'espièglerie, elle tournoyait autour de moi avec un sourire malicieux sur le visage. « Oh je sais ce que tu en penses, mais j'avais envie de mettre ceci. » elle me fit un clin d'œil.

Alice continuait de tourné jusqu'à ce qu'elle rentre en collision avec moi. « Le costume que je portais le jour de notre rencontre ». Elle réfléchit et glissa ses bras autour de ma taille.

J'ai fait la même chose et la rapprochais un peu plus de moi. Je savais pourquoi elle portait ça, étant avec Alice en couple depuis pas mal d'année, j'arrivais à savoir ou elle voulait en venir avec ses stratagèmes. Elle essayait de me distraire, de m'enlevé de l'esprit l'inquiétude que j'avais depuis qu'elle m'avait dévoilé sa vision. L'image de leur mort à Edward et elle.

« Je suis étonné qu'il t'aille encore, j'aurais pensé après tout ce temps que tu aurais pris quelque kilo » je tapotais sa cuisse avec espièglerie et son rire raisonna tel des petites cloches.

Je ne percevais aucune émotions, mais l'amour inconditionnel qui émanait de cette femme me transportait. L'amour était mélangé à un peu de malice. Je me suis penché pour embrassé ses lèvres que j'avais déjà gouté un millier de fois auparavant, quand à vitesse vampirique, elle mit son doigt sur mes lèvres et me coupa dans mon élan. Puis lentement, et je pourrais ajouter de façon séduisante, elle enleva son doigt de ma bouche et le fit descendre jusqu'au premier bouton de son chemisier. « Est-ce qu'un gentleman du sud me ferait l'honneur de bien vouloir m'enlever ses vêtements terriblement lourds. » me demanda-t-elle en essayant d'imiter l'accent que j'avais dans ma jeunesse, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de rire.

Elle n'a pas eu à me le répéter. J'ai rapidement enroulé ses jambes autour de ma taille et l'ai porté jusqu'à notre lit qui n'avait jamais été utilisé pour dormir. Notre amour cette nuit là avait été au-delà de tout ce que nous avions connu. La peur s'était mêlée au désir de l'autre. La peur de perdre l'amour qu'on avait trouvé. La peur que tout ce que nous avions tout les deux allait toucher à sa fin.

Ce fut aussi la nuit ou elle formula sa demande. « Jasper…. » Avait-elle chuchoté alors qu'elle était blottie nue contre ma poitrine. Elle ne me laissa pas le temps de répondre et je pouvais sentir son appréhension augmenter. « tu devras veiller sur Bella….si…. » elle n'arrivait pas à finir sa phrase je le savais.

Elle fit une pause afin de retrouver son courage et continua « Bella a déjà perdu Edward une fois et ça l'a presque tué, j'ai peur que si elle le perdait encore une fois, s'en serait fini d'elle. »

Dans l'obscurité j'ai vu ses yeux doré me supplier, mais tout ce que j'ai réussi à faire c'est un signe de tête. Parler signifierait perdre mon sang froid, et je ne voulais pas qu'Alice sache ce que je ressentais réellement.

* * *

**Alors??? perso ce 1er chapitre m'a un peu bouleversé!!!!!!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Et voilà la suite merci pour toute vos mise en alerte et tout les coms que j'ai reçu ça motive!!!!!!**

**rep au anonyme**

**grazie : merci et ravi de te revoir en espérant que cette fic te plaise autant que la dernière!!!!!**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 2**

De là ou je me trouvais , je cherchais les chiffres rouge qui pourraient m'indiquer l'heure qu'il était. J'ai fini par les trouver sur ma table de nuit, seulement avec la vue troublée du matin, j'ai eu du mal à les voir clairement. J'ai frotté mes yeux avec ma main pour mieux voir et cela à fonctionné.

6h12.

Seulement 3 heures c'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois que je me suis réveillée, je me suis aperçu que le sommeil entrecoupé était maintenant mon quotidien. Je ne pouvais que souffler que quelques heures à la fois avant que mes souvenirs infernaux me replongent dans le cauchemar de ma vie. J'étais néanmoins reconnaissante aux quelques instants fugace de répit que me laissait le sommeil ou je pouvais échapper à la vérité qui me brisait dès que j'ouvrais les yeux.

Edward.

Même penser à son nom suscitait en moi une immense douleur qui me saisissait la poitrine, comme si on l'éventrait. Cette douleur était généralement suivie d'un cri qui patientait au fond de ma gorge, un râle qui voulait se libérer. Pourtant, bien que c'était prévu, je n'avais pas eu envie de crier, et je savais pourquoi. Cela permettait d'épargné Charlie, et bien que j'aimais mon père et qu'il faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour me calmer, je sentais tout la peine que je lui causais. C'est pourquoi, j'ai réussi à avoir assez de contrôle et j'ai pu faire passer son bien-être avant le mien.

J'étais contente qu'il n'y ait pas de cri d'horreur à apaiser. Le choc de sa mort avait été libéré plus tôt. 3 heures avant. Charlie était venu et j'avais réussi en quelque sorte à me rendormir dans ses bras. La dernière image dont je me souvenais c'était qu'il me caressait les cheveux tout en murmurant des paroles apaisantes. Et là il n'était plus là donc je supposais qu'il était reparti se coucher dans son lit. Bien. J'étais contente que lui au moins puisse retrouver le sommeil.

Je poussais un gros soupir et m'assit sur mon lit. Je relevais mes genoux pour les mettre sous mon menton et je gardais les jambes serrées contre ma poitrine. Cette position me permettait de contenir un peu la douleur dans ma poitrine, c'est ce que j'avais trouvé de mieux à faire durant ces 3 jours de deuil.

3 jours. Sa mort était-elle réellement aussi récente.

Autant j'arrivais à m'évader quand le sommeil arrivait, autant je ne pourrais pas échapper à ce qui allait ce passé aujourd'hui. La robe que j'avais choisit pour l'occasion était là posée sur la chaise qu'Edward occupait lors de ses visites nocturnes dans ma chambre. Quand il venait me voir dormir. J'ai refoulé le sanglot qui menaçait de sortir.

Non !

Je ne voulais pas m'effondrer si tôt dans la journée. Je détournais le regard de la chaise. Il s'agit seulement d'une vieille chaise à bascule. J'essayais de me souvenir de chose agréable concernant les vieux meubles de ma chambre. Maman ne m'avait-elle pas bercé pendant des heures afin que je trouve mon sommeil dans cette chaise ? Le cri qui voulait sortir commençait à s'atténuer alors que je laissais l'image de ma mère m'envahir. Là. J'ai réussi à me sortir de mes sombres pensés grâce à ces images. J'ai reposé mon regard sur ma robe, je l'avais choisi hier lors d'un de mes moments de lucidité. Je ne l'avais jamais mise, c'était un des cadeaux un peu fantasque de ma mère « tout les filles ont besoin d'une petite robe noire » m'avait-elle déclaré.

Oui toutes les filles on besoin d'une petite robe noire….. À porter à un enterrement, surtout quand la cérémonie qui est donnée est pour votre fiancé et sa sœur qui était par la même occasion était votre meilleure amie.

Mes sombres pensées ont libéré la bête qui déchirait ma poitrine et j'ai perdu le contrôle. Je n'ai pas eu la force de me retenir. Le son qui est sorti de ma bouche m'a vrillé les tympans. Je n'étais même pas sûr que ce que j'ai crié fût cohérant. J'ai seulement entendu un bruit et alors que mon agonie était à son apogée, Charlie frappa à ma porte. Pile au bon moment.

« Je suis désolé papa » j'haletais, je n'avais pas encore retrouvé mon souffle et ma voix.

Il n'a pas répondu, il a juste tourné la poignée de ma porte et est entré. Dans une de ses mains se trouvait une tasse pleine d'un liquide fumant. Après un examen un peu plus poussé, je me suis rendu compte que c'était du café. Je gémis. Si le café avait été coulé, ça voulait dire que Charlie ne s'était pas recouché après mon dernier hurlement.

« Je sais que tu ne bois pas de café, mais j'ai pensé que ça te ferais du bien avec l'épreuve que tu vas passer aujourd'hui. » Il posa la tasse sur ma table de nuit et s'installa à coté de moi.

Je ne voyais aucune raison de protester, je saisie le manche de la tasse et la portais à mes lèvres. J'ai rapidement avalé le liquide brulant et ai donné à Charlie un pauvre sourire en lui disant « merci ».

En réponse, il me caressa tendrement le dos. « Jake est en bas, il t'attend dès que tu seras prête à te lever ».

J'acquiesçais, me rappelant vaguement que mon ami Jacob Black m'avait proposé de m'accompagner à l'enterrement avec Charlie. Les choses paraissaient si floues depuis la mort d'Edward. Je pouvais me rappeler des événements, des gens, des paroles, mais j'avais l'impression de voir ma vie à travers un épais brouillard. Je me demandais si un jour j'allais réussir à m'en sortir. Au moins Jacob était là. Je pouvais compter sur lui pour être là pour moi pour ce qui serait la chose la plus dur que je n'aurais jamais à vivre. Je le savais parce qu'il avait été mon roc lorsque ma vie est tombée en morceau il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça.

Je n'étais pas surprise que mon ami soit là si tôt. Chaque jour depuis la mort d'Edward, Jake était là. Je ne voyais que lui, surtout parce que je passais la major partie de mon temps dans ma chambre, mais il m'arrivait d'en sortir pour des cas nécessaire et c'est à ce moment là que je le voyais. Je me demandais combien de temps il resterait à faire ça si ma vie continuait comme ça entre le lit, la salle de bain, les repas et à nouveaux mon lit.

Enfin, une fois que je me décidais à sortir de ma chambre, je vis Jake vautré sur le canapé entrain de dormir. Je me suis lentement approché de lui et je l'ai regardé dormir. Son visage avait l'air si angélique quand il était comme ça, ses lèvres légèrement ouverte laissaient échapper un grondement sourd qui ressemblait à un ronflement. C'était loin de celui qu'il a eu il y a 3 nuits quand il était un loup garou enragé. L'image de Jacob en animal massif qu'il pouvait devenir m'avait toujours choqué. Je le préférais de beaucoup sous sa forme humaine, surtout maintenant qu'il était calme et tranquille.

« Jake » lui ai-je chuchoté doucement à l'oreille.

« Hein ! » Ses yeux se sont ouverts et se sont posé sur moi. Il m'identifia et s'assit correctement sur le canapé. « Bella, quelle heure est-il ? » Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs entremêlés.

Je m'installais à coté de lui. « C'est bientôt l'heure » lui répondis-je d'un air absent en lissant les plis de la robe noire que je portais.

Jacob attrapa une de mes mains « comment ça va ? » Ses yeux cherchaient une réponse.

Comment pouvais-je répondre à une telle question. N'était-il pas devenu évident que j'étais devenue un cas désespéré. Comment avais-je été capable de me lever, d'aller prendre une douche, m'habiller et me tenir là ou j'étais assise. C'était un mystère. Et pourtant j'étais là. Je devais me sentir suffisamment bien pour le moment. « J'ai l'habitude d'aller jusqu'au bout. » ma voix n'avait été qu'un murmure.

« Nous pourrions juste rester ici, tu n'as pas à t'infliger ça, Bella »

J'ai secoué la tête à sa proposition « non, je dois le faire ».

Il attendait que je continue…. Pour lui donner une explication de mes raisons à le faire. Mais je n'ai rien ajouté de plus. Jacob ne pouvait pas comprendre le sentiment de perte que je ressentais en ce moment et les raisons pour lesquelles je devais me faire encore plus souffrir en assistant à l'enterrement du vampire que j'aimais.

Je fis une pause dans mes réflexions quand l'image d'un autre vampire s'imposa à moi. Il n'y a qu'une autre personne qui pouvait savoir exactement ce que je ressentais en ce moment…. Quelqu'un qui éprouvait les mêmes douleurs intenses que moi.

Jasper.

J'étais tellement accaparé par ma propre douleur que je n'avais pas pensé au frère d'Edward. Sans doute ressentait-il les mêmes émotions que moi. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mon esprit n'y pensait que maintenant, mais je me demandais comment il se débrouillait…. S'il serait même en état d'assister aux funérailles d'Alice et d'Edward. Il allait falloir que je prenne sur moi pour réussir à aller jusque chez les Cullen …là ou se déroulait le service commémoratif. Que ferait Jasper ? Il ne pourrait pas y échapper puisqu'il vit là bas.

« Bella …. »

La voix chaude de Jacob me sortie de mes pensées. Je le regardais dans les yeux et y mis tout le courage que j'avais. « Allons-y ».

* * *

**Alors??? l'auteur alterne le pov bella avec le pov jasper je trouve que c'est une bonne idée moi donc prochain chapitre pov jasper!!!! à la semaine prochaine.**


	3. Chapter 3

**bon j'avais dit un chapitre par semaine!!!! mais j'ai un peu d'avance et de temps donc je vous poste le chapitre 3!!!! on dit merci qui???? (je blague)**

**merci à grazie et nina pour leur review.**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 3**

Après m'être échappé de la chambre de Bella aux premières lueurs du matin, mes pieds m'avaient finalement ramené à Alice. C'est-à-dire à la maison des Cullen. Je ne voyais rien bouger à l'intérieur, mais quand je me suis approché, j'ai été agressé instantanément par le chagrin des autres. Ces émotions n'étaient pas comparables au niveau intensité à ceux que je venais de quitter en laissant Bella, mais ils étaient assez forts pour me faire hésiter à entrer. Au lieu de cela, je parti m'asseoir sur une des chaises qui était installé pour la cérémonie. Je ne voyais pas l'utilité de me mettre face à leurs émotions alors que je n'arrivais pas à dompter les miennes.

Toute ma famille faisait face à une grande perte. Mais je suppose que Bella et moi ressentions le même degré de chagrin. Après avoir passé 3 nuits à la surveiller, j'avais pu me rendre compte de la profondeur de sa douleur vis-à-vis de cette perte. Cela m'a surpris au début. De voir qu'une humaine puisse être capable d'un tel amour pour un vampire, c'était inhabituel, pour ne pas dire impossible. Quand Edward et elle était dans la même pièce que moi, je pouvais ressentir l'amour qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Mais l'idée que Bella avait exactement les mêmes sentiments que moi me faisait bizarre. Alice et moi étions des vampires et une fois que l'un d'entre nous trouve sa moitié, notre amour est inconditionnel pour cette personne. D'une certaine manière Bella l'humaine aimait de la même façon que les vampires.

Je regardais ou je m'étais installé, et j'ai réalisé que tous les préparatifs pour l'enterrement avaient été mis en place durant mon absence. J'ai vu qu'il n'y avait que quelques chaises blanches en plus à coté de la mienne, et je me souvins de ce que Carlisle avait dit. « Inviter trop d'humain, attirait une attention inutile sur nous ».

Ca m'était égal. Le plus souvent, les vampires comme nous ne prenaient pas la peine de faire ce genre de cérémonie. Rien de tout cela n'était fait, il s'agissait juste d'un vampire qui laissait sa moitié seule. Dans le cas d'Alice, c'était moi. Cependant, la vie que j'avais choisi de vivre avec Alice et les Cullen avait créé un dilemme. Quand les humains meurent, ils sont pleurés lors des funérailles, c'est pourquoi, nous devions poursuivre notre mascarade, et organiser une cérémonie pour Alice et Edward. Ne pas le faire aurait été étrange pour les humains. En ce moment, les décisions étaient prises sans me consulter. J'étais un vampire mais je ressemblais plus à un zombie à l'heure actuelle…. Sans vie, avec seulement la douleur pour seule compagnie. Ainsi, lorsque l'idée de la cérémonie funéraire avait été évoquée, je n'ai pas protesté et n'ai pas revendiqué mon droit au deuil en privé. Au fond je savais que Bella aurait besoin de faire ses adieux à Edward de la seule manière que les humains savent faire. Un enterrement. Une fois qu'elle aurait fait ses adieux, je ferais les miens à ma façon à Alice.

Mes pensées prirent fin lorsque que je levais les yeux sur l'entrée principale de la maison et que je vis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer sur Rosalie ma sœur. Elle s'est dirigée vers moi et instinctivement je me préparais. Pour une raison qui m'était inconnue, Rosalie était la dernière personne que je voulais voir. Sans que je puisse rien y faire, ses jolie jambes s'approchait de moi lentement cependant, comme si elle attendait de voir comment je réagissais. Bientôt elle fut assez près pour que je puisse sentir ses émotions, il y avait de la tristesse mais aussi de la frustration…

« Jasper » m'appela-t-elle d'une voix douce en tirant une chaise près de moi.

Je lui montrais bien que je n'avais pas envie de parler. En faite, c'est la première fois qu'un membre de ma famille s'est approché pour venir me parler. En général, on m'expliquait se qui allait se passer sans attendre de réponse de ma part. Rosalie tenta de briser la glace.

« Jasper…. Reprit-elle, j'ai senti du courage émaner d'elle. Pourquoi fais-tu cela ? »

Le vent à légèrement ébouriffer un mèche de ses cheveux et j'ai eu l'irrépressible envie de la lui arrachait car je savais ce qu'elle voulait dire. « En quoi cela te concerne t'il ? » dis-je en la regardant avec les yeux noirs.

J'ai supposé qu'elle s'était rendue compte de mes allée et venue nocturne du fait que l'odeur de Bella s'attardait sur moi à chaque fois. Son regard et son visage choqué avait été flagrant la première fois que j'étais rentré d'avoir été surveillé Bella. Elle n'avait rien dit alors et avait laissé de coté ses sarcasmes. Je savais maintenant que c'était parce qu'il lui a fallut 3 jour pour trouver le courage de venir me voir et me parler de mes activités nocturnes.

Mon irritation ne semblait pas perturber Rosalie plus que cela. Elle continua « Edward est mort. » Elle s'arrêta là et je pouvais ressentir sa tristesse d'avoir à prononcer son nom. « Il n'est pas nécessaire que tu continue à t'occuper d'elle. Rien de bon ne peut ressortir de tout cela, elle n'a plus besoin de devenir vampire maintenant ».

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à contenir ma colère. J'étais dégouté du vampire que ce tenait à coté de moi. « Rien de bon ? A quoi bon ? » Donc le fait qu'Alice et Edward se soient fait assassiné durant cette bataille valait bien un peu de souffrance du moment que Bella n'a plus à devenir vampire. « Tu te rends compte que tu me donne l'impression d'être insensible Rosalie »

Elle se mit automatiquement sur la défensive et leva sa main pour m'empêcher de continuer à parler. « Laisse moi t'expliquer Jasper, ce n'est pas ce que j'ai voulu dire. Bien sur, c'est la pire chose qui pouvait arriver à notre famille, mais il faut continuer et inclure Bella dans notre deuil ne fera qu'empirer les choses sur le long terme. Il n'est pas nécessaire pour nous de continuer à prendre soin d'elle. »

Je ne pouvais pas en entendre plus, je me suis levé. Ma voix s'est transformée en un grondement sourd qui est sorti comme un souffle. Je savais que Rosalie pouvait voir ma colère. Je n'ai pas essayé de la contenir, et le risque quand on a la capacité de manipulé les émotions, c'est que ceux qui vous entour peuvent ressentir vos sentiments si on ne fait pas attention, et j'ai fait en sorte que Rosalie ressente toute ma colère. « Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que Bella et moi ressentons, aucune idée ! »

La fureur dans laquelle je me trouvais me rendait insensible aux mots de ma sœur. J'étais aussi surpris qu'elle d'ailleurs. Elle n'avait pas prévu ma réaction et sa jolie bouche s'est entrouverte, elle était choquée.

« Rosalie » quelqu'un cria de la maison.

Nous tournâmes la tête pour voir Emmett debout sur le pas de la porte.

Rapidement Rosalie ferma sa bouche et rejoignis son compagnon.

J'ai cru avoir vu la bouche d'Emmett prononcer « je suis désolé » avant que Rosalie et lui ne disparaissent à l'intérieur en me laissant seul avec ma colère. Je pouvais qu'Emmett n'était pas d'accord avec le fait que Rosalie vienne me parler.

Je me suis laissé retomber sur ma chaise en repensant à ce que Rosalie m'avait reproché, le fait que je prenne soin d'un être humain. Croyait-elle réellement que Bella allait pouvoir être rayé de nos vies si facilement. Qu'on allait pouvoir l'oublié, oublié une personne qui faisait presque partie intégrante de la famille. C'était vraiment cruel. Je n'étais pas tout à fait surpris du fait qu'elle ne soit pas concernée par la douleur que pouvait ressentir Bella. Dès le début elle était contre le choix d'Edward. Pourtant je me demandais…. Est-ce seulement Rosalie qui ressentait cela ou le reste de la famille aussi.

Veulent-ils aussi abandonner Bella ?

La voix d'Alice résonna un fois de plus dans ma tête « veille sur elle ! »

Même si je devais abandonner ma vie d'avant, à ce moment, je me suis promis de ne jamais laisser Bella seule avec sa souffrance. Les paroles de Rosalie avaient eu l'effet inverse sur moi. Aussi longtemps que Bella Swan aurait besoin je serais là pour elle.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions!!!!! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Bon vue que j'ai pas mal de review et que je vous sens impatiente de lire la suite la voilà je ne sais pas si je continuerais à publier aussi vite mais min ca sera un chap par semaine le reste sera que du bonus lol.**

**Grazie : comme toujours, tes coms me font super plaisir.**

**mrs esmée cullen : Merci, moi aussi j'aime beaucoup les jella c'est bien pour ça que j'ai décidé d'en traduire une;)**

**Shella : Merci et c'est vrai que le début est un peu triste.**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 4**

Jake m'a tenue la main tout le long du chemin qui menait à la cérémonie commémorative. Nous avions pris sa voiture. Je n'étais pas en état de conduire, et bien que je puisse monter en tant que passager, je ne me sentais pas prête à monter dans mon camion. A peu prêt tout ce que je regardais me reliait à Edward, mais mon camion, tout comme la chaise à bascule dans ma chambre avait une signification particulière. Notre première sortie à notre clairière s'est fait dans mon camion.

Notre prairie.

Mon cœur s'est serré alors que l'image de l'endroit ou notre histoire avait débuté m'est revenue en mémoire. Jacob sentis mon changement d'humeur et il serra un peu plus ma main. Il me jetait des coups d'œil de temps en temps.

« Ca va ? Tu veux qu'on rentre chez toi ? »

Je passais ma main libre sur ma poitrine, pour essayer de calmer le sentiment de panique qui s'insinuait en moi. « Non… nous y sommes presque. Je vais bien. Vraiment. » Je lui fis ce que je pouvais donner de mieux en sourire rassurant. Mais ça sonnait faux.

« humph » Jacob était septique. J'ai cru entendre le mot martyr dans tous ses marmonnements. Mais il ne poussa pas plus en avant son questionnement et je le remerciais pour ça.

Le fait est que, je n'avais plus seulement à convaincre Chalie ou moi que je pouvais assister aux funérailles, mais aussi Jake maintenant. En plus d'être pénible c'était aussi ennuyeux. Je sais qu'ils étaient seulement préoccupés par mon bien-être, mais ce n'est pas comme si j'allais participer à une veiller mortuaire. Je suis presque sur que si Edward avait été présent sous quelque forme que se soit ça aurait été une urne. Pleurer sur un corps était tout simplement impossible car si Edward avait encore un corps cela voudrait dire qu'il serait encore vivant. Les vampires ne meurent pas si facilement. Celui qui lui avait ôté la vie ainsi qu'à Alice avait fait son travail minutieusement. Bien sur je n'avais pas vu leurs corps. La dernière image que j'avais d'Edward était de lui et moi entouré de nouveau né. Jasper n'avait pas eu cette chance là avec Alice. Je frémis à l'idée de ce qu'il avait pu voir… Une image vraiment horrible qui resterait gravée à jamais dans sa mémoire. Heureusement ma dernière vision d'Edward, était lui se précipitant pour aller Alice.

« Est-elle blessée ? Ou est Jasper ? » Avais-je demandé.

« Je n'en suis pas sur » avait-il répondu en fermant les yeux et en se pinçant l'arrête du nez. Comme si cela allait l'aider à entendre plus clairement Alice. « Sa voix est faible, tout ce que je peux percevoir c'est un appel au secours, mais je n'entends rien d'autre ».

« Allez ! » lui ai-je dis. « Je vais bien, Victoria à déjà été tué et Seth est là pour me protéger si jamais d'autres nouveaux nés décidaient de venir fouiner par ici » je désignais le loup garou qui se tenait à quelques pas de nous d'un signe de tête.

Edward semblait hésiter alors j'ai pris un ton un peu plus autoritaire. « Va-t-en, Alice à besoin de toi »

J'étais appuyée contre un arbre durant toute notre conversation, quand soudain mon fiancé a plaqué son corps froid si durement contre moi que je pouvais sentir l'écorce de l'arbre s'enfoncer dans mon dos dans une douleur aigue. « Je vais revenir » m'a-t-il promis « reste en vie pour moi, ok ».

Je m'attendais presque à voir apparaître son sourire en coin. Mais son visage resta impassible, il était très sérieux. « Bien sur » dis-je en ressentant un panel d'émotion.

Il m'embrassa et me plaqua encore plus contre l'arbre. Ca me faisait mal, mais dans le bon sens. Alors qu'il se reculait, il laissa sa main s'attarder sur ma joue et me regarda dans les yeux. Puis je sentis un courant d'air, il était parti.

Ce que je n'avais pas pensé c'est qu'il fallait que je lui dise la même chose « reste en vie pour moi ok. »

Une larme s'est échappée de mes yeux alors que je me rappelais qu'il m'avait quitté. Je l'empêchais de couler tranquillement. Pour éviter d'alerter Jacob et qu'il ne tente à nouveau de me convaincre de rentrer chez moi. Je savais que mon ami ne ferait rien contre ma volonté mais il pouvait être très convainquant si la situation l'exigeait. Ca me faisait bizarre de penser que bien que Jake soit 2 ans plus jeunes que moi, il était pour moi un grand frère….mon protecteur en quelque sorte. C'est lui qui est venu m'annoncer la nouvelle pour Edward et Alice. Il se trouvait là bas… il a vu les corps bruler et il est venu me rejoindre quand Jasper à découvert là scène. J'ai sorti ça de ma mémoire. Je présumais de ce qu'il s'était passé puisque une fois la nouvelle appris, tout est devenu noir, même quand finalement je suis sortie de l'inconscience quelque heure plus tard, les ténèbres ne s'en sont jamais aller totalement.

« Nous y sommes Bella »

J'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Nous étions arrivés chez les Cullen avant que je sois mentalement prête. La panique me gagna de nouveau. Et Jacob qui commençait à bien connaître mes réactions m'enlaça à me briser et j'ai posé mon front contre sa poitrine. Je pouvais entendre les battements de son cœur.

Pouvais-je vraiment le faire ? Etais-je réellement prête à lui dire au revoir ?

Tous les efforts que j'avais réussi à faire depuis ce matin dans ma chambre pour pouvoir assister à la cérémonie et maintenant qu'on y était je flippais. Foutaise. Je ne pouvais pas reculer maintenant. J'ai du faire abstraction de mes émotions et me concentrer sur les battements de cœur de Jacob. Quand soudain j'entendis un coup sur ma fenêtre, qui me fit sursauter. Je me tournais pour voir Charlie avec un regard inquiet pour moi. Il nous avait suivis avec sa voiture de patrouille et bien évidemment maintenant il en était sorti.

« Tout va bien » a-t-il crié à travers la fenêtre.

Je me penchais en direction de la porte pour l'ouvrir, mais en descendant, je trébuchais dans les bras de mon père.

Stupide talons.

La seule paire de chaussure appropriée pour aller avec ma petite robe noire était la paire de talon noir que je portais actuellement. Compte tenu que mes gouts ont plus tendance à tirer vers les baskets cette paire n'avait pas été achetée par moi. Ca a plutôt été un cadeau pleinement conscient d'Alice. En repensant à elle, je me suis tout de suite sentie coupable de les avoir traité de stupide.

Charlie sourit à moitié de ma maladresse, et m'a aidé à me remettre correctement debout. Puis avec Jacob d'un coté et Charlie de l'autre, j'ai réussi à trouver une chaise sans m'étaler de tout mon long. Une fois installé, je me suis donné pour mission d'enlever mes chaussures afin de masser mes pieds endoloris. J'ai continué à le faire même une fois que je n'avais plus mal, je me suis rendue compte que c'était ma façon d'échapper à la réalité. Tant que je me concentrais sur la tâche à accomplir – mes pieds – j'arrivais à faire abstraction du lieu ou je me trouvais. D'ailleurs, je trouvais que mes pieds avaient besoin de plus d'attention. Le fait que je les fixes pendant si longtemps m'a permis de voir qu'il fallait que je m'en occupe. Je me suis mis à frotter le vernis à ongle noir qui s'était écaillé. J'avais peint mes orteils sur un coup de tête il y a un mois de cela. Edward avait alors rit de mon choix de couleur.

« Je suppose que c'est normal pour la petite amie d'un vampire d'avoir des tendances gothique finalement. » Je me souvins qu'il plaisantait et malgré moi je me mis à sourire.

En fait ce n'est pas seulement le fait de sourire, mes sentiments en général se sont significativement améliorés. Comme si tout le temps que j'avais passé à contempler mes pieds m'avais donné le courage de voir ou je me trouvais et de relever la tête. Car même si je me trouvais au bord de l'allée, mes yeux avaient perpétuellement été baissé – en partie parce que j'avais peur de tomber à cause de mes chaussures- mais aussi d'une manière générale parce que j'avais peur de voir comment était organisé l'enterrement d'Edward. Cependant, maintenant que je sentais un courage naitre en moi, je décidais de lever les yeux. Et je ne m'attendais pas à entrer en contact pour mon premier regard avec une autre paire d'yeux. La seule différence avec ma couleur chocolat, c'est que la sienne était ocre et ils appartenaient à un vampire sans aucun doute.

* * *

**Alors vos impressions, j'adore vous lire j'y peux rien lol!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Merci encore et toujours à celles qui me laisse des reviews et qui me mettent en alerte story et auteur, ça me touche énormément!!!! et c'est super gratifiant sisi je vous assure!!!!!**

**voici un nouveau chapitre**

**bonne lecture!!!  
**

**Chapitre 5**

Putain Rosalie !

Je n'arrivais pas à lire clairement les émotions de ma sœur alors qu'elle regardait Bella qui se trouvait derrière elle. J'avais l'impression qu'elle me bloquait son état d'esprit…. Du moins autant que possible. Si quelqu'un pouvait réussir à faire ça c'est bien Rosalie avec sa détermination, il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Je poussais un soupir de frustration, tout le travail que j'avais accompli pour réussir à sortir Bella de son désespoir est tombé à l'eau lorsque ses yeux ont rencontré ceux de Rosalie. Bella s'est instantanément raidit et ses sombres pensées ont toutes ressurgis. Elle baissa à nouveau les yeux et retourna à la contemplation de ses pieds avec une telle intensité qu'on aurait pu croire qu'elle effectuait une opération chirurgicale au cerveau.

Rosalie était arrivée avec toute la famille, chacun d'entre nous avait pris une des 5 chaises du premier rang. A ma droite se trouvait Carlisle et Esmée et de l'autre coté il y avait mon frère et ma sœur. Je tournais mon regard vers Emmett et me dit que si il n'avait pas fait rempart, j'aurais pu me jeter sur Rosalie. Elle le méritait. Bien que le moment ne soit pas propice à une rixe entre vampire. Depuis qu'elle avait essayé de me faire laisser tomber Bella, de ne pas m'occuper d'elle, je bouillonnais de ressentiment à son égard. Cette émotion grandissait d'heure en heure. Avant cela, je n'avais jamais concidéré ses défauts – l'égoïsme, l'obstination et la vanité – comme gênant, mais maintenant que ma sœur avait décidé de m'en faire profité personnellement, je l'ai vue sous un jour nouveau.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi ses paroles m'avaient autant gêné, mais elles l'ont fait et maintenant que je l'ai vu regarder Bella comme un chasseur regarde sa proie, ça me fit blêmir. Au lieu de céder à ma colère, j'essayais de garder un tant soit peu de contrôle sur moi. Le résultat c'est que j'ai réussi à me détendre et j'ai transformé mon envie de me jeter sur Rosalie en un simple sifflement d'irritation. En entendant cela, 4 paires d'yeux se tournèrent vers moi et elle se remit correctement sur son siège laissant Bella qui était assis 5 rangés derrière nous, tranquille. Emmett plaça un de ses grands bras musclés autour des épaules de Rosalie qui se blottit contre lui. Je ne savais pas si son geste était pour réconforter sa copine ou un avertissement pour moi. Peut-être un peu des deux. Peu importe j'avais décidé d'ignorer ces 2 là et de reporter mon attention à celle qui le méritait.

Bella.

Je scannais les émotions de Bella une fois de plus, j'ai senti un élan de tristesse si intense que je pouvais la comparer à un truc tout troué de partout. J'ai soufflé non pas parce que j'en avais besoin mais parce que c'était un reflex que j'avais étant humain. Je me battais avec les sentiments de Bella jusqu'à ce que j'arrive à en réduire les effets sur moi. J'avais du mal à admettre qu'ici, en dehors de sa petite chambre, il était beaucoup plus difficile de la calmer. Il m'a fallut presque 10 min avant de réussir à lui enlever cette dépression qui était revenue. Cela aurait été si facile pour l'ancien Jasper… le Jasper bien que nouveau né était bien vivant dans les yeux d'Alice. Maintenant, après sa mort, je n'étais pas au mieux de ma forme et associé à ça la masse d'émotion que je recevais à cause de l'enterrement ne me facilitait pas la tache. C'est alors que j'ai réalisé que je n'avais jamais essayé de calmer Bella dans un lieu public avant.

Il y a eu les 3 nuits que je venais de passer dans sa chambre à la regarder et à essayé de l'aider à trouver le sommeil. Et avant cela, il y avait eu la chambre d'hôtel à Phoenix que nous avions partagé avec Alice ou la encore je l'ai aider à trouver le sommeil. Et là je cherchais à la calmer alors qu'elle était plus qu'éveillée. Je me demandais si Bella se rendait compte du bonheur artificiel dont j'essayais de la recouvrir. Alice m'a toujours dit que la façon dont je manipulais les émotions était artificielle comme un édulcorant artificiel…..bon, mais pas autant que l'original. Bien évidemment, aucun de nous ne le savait vraiment puisque nous avions tout les deux été mordu avant que le substitue de sucre soit créé.

Avant que ces funérailles ne nous rassemblent Bella et moi, je n'avais pas vraiment vu l'utilité d'être près d'elle pendant des heures là à la surveiller. Je savais que son ami Jacob passait ses journées dans la maison des Swan donc je ne voyais pas l'utilité de rester tapis dans l'ombre dans une maison ou un loup garou pouvait facilement détecter l'odeur d'un vampire. Il valait mieux que je reste discret sur ce que je faisais. De plus je n'avais pas vraiment créé de lien avec Bella du temps ou elle était avec Edward. En fait, il n'y a pas si longtemps j'avais perdu le contrôle à cause de son sang, donc je doute que la personne que j'ai tenté de tuer accepterait une quelconque aide psychologique de ma part. Donc j'en ai conclu qu'il valait mieux pour moi de rester dans l'ombre ou je ne pouvais pas être découvert. Heureusement le fait d'être un vampire m'avait aidé puisque nous avions l'habitude de nous cacher.

Encore aujourd'hui, j'ai ressenti le besoin d'aider Bella dans ses émotions. Même si nous étions tout les 2 entourés de personnes en deuil et que nous étions en plein jour enfin autant de clarté qu'une petite ville pluvieuse comme Forks pouvait nous offrir. Après avoir repéré ses angoisses je la vis longer la pelouse la tête baissée. Je ne voyais rien d'autre à faire que de satisfaire le souhait d'Alice.

J'avais réussi à faire en sorte que les émotions de Bella ne m'atteigne plus, donc je retournais à mon premier travail…. La calmer. J'ai essayé de la sonder plus profondément pour savoir comment elle se sentait réellement. En agissant comme cela, je serais plus à même de la sortir de sa dépression plus facilement. N'importe qui aurait pu la regarder et voir l'intensité du désespoir qui la rongeait, que cette émotion était si présente sur son visage qu'elle ne pouvait même pas la cacher. Mais ce que l'œil humain ne pouvait pas voir c'était cette don d'empathie me révélait qu'elle était au 36ème dessous, tellement elle souffrait. Mais pourquoi ? Bella était-elle nostalgique….. d'Edward ? Je ne voyais pas d'autre explication possible.

Je fermais mes yeux pour mieux me concentrer, je devais moi aussi retrouver le calme. Ce n'était pas facile à trouver pour une personne comme moi qui souffrait, mais j'ai creusé jusqu'à ce que je trouve le noyau et que je le diffuse en moi jusqu'à ce qu'il sorte de chaque pore de ma peau puis j'ouvris les yeux afin de pouvoir envoyer des ondes de calme à Bella.

J'étais stupéfait, la destinataire de mon cadeau n'était plus assise sur sa chaise. Jacob et son père était toujours là, mais elle avait disparu.

Je l'ai frénétiquement cherché partout, et quand je me suis aperçu qu'elle n'était pas en vue, je me suis mis à chercher ses émotions. Après avoir passé autant de nuit avec elle, j'étais capable de les reconnaître n'importe ou aussi facilement qu'un visage ou une voix. Je ressentais de la tristesse, mais elle arrivait par vague. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais je commençais à paniquer. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une raison logique à mon envie urgente de quitter cette cérémonie et de partir à la recherche de Bella. Mais j'en avais envie.

Sans réfléchir je me mis debout. 4 paires d'yeux me regardèrent avec curiosité. Aucun membre de ma famille ne pouvait sentir ma panique, mais je suis sur qu'ils savaient qu'elle était là. Je n'ai rien fait pour la cacher. Ils étaient tous là à attendre mon prochain mouvement. Peut-être que ma réaction les a quelque peu perturbés. On ne peut pas dire que je me suis montré actif depuis la mort d'Alice et maintenant je regardais partout nerveusement…. Le zombie Jasper était parti. Puis j'ai vu Carlisle se lever prestement, il posa une main réconfortante sur mon épaule « C'est bon Jasper, ta présence ici n'est pas obligatoire ». Il parlait sans doute de mon envie de partir.

J'ai entendu quelqu'un persiflé derrière moi, pas besoin de me retourné pour savoir de qui il s'agissait.

J'ai acquiescé et me sauvais rapidement.

Où es-tu Bella ?

* * *

**Bon alors maintenant que vous avez lu j'ai besoin de savoir ce que vous en avez pensé car celui là m'a donné du fil à retordre pour le traduire!!!! une fois n'est pas coutume lol!!!!! bientot pour le prochain chapitre**


	6. Chapter 6

**voilà la suite!!!!!**

**mrs esmee cullen : merci ton compliment me va droit au coeur.**

**Shella : merci beaucoup à toi aussi.  
**

**Chapitre 6**

Pourquoi étais-je venue ici ?

C'était un choix tellement stupide…presque masochiste… de me rendre sur le lieu ou ma douleur serait au point culminant, mais bien sur j'y suis allée, et la vue de la chambre d'Edward me fit souffrir. C'était une douleur atroce, mais bizarrement, je me sentais alaise dans cette douleur. C'était un oxymore – bien-être et douleur ne peuvent pas aller ensemble – mais me trouver dans la chambre qu'il avait occupé la plupart du temps est ce dont j'avais envie.

Rien n'avait changé, tout est à la même place que la dernière fois que je suis venue. Il y a seulement quelques jours pensais-je. Le grand lit qu'il avait acheté pour moi était encore dans le coin de sa chambre, intact, depuis que nous avions décidé ensemble de l'installer là. Les draps étaient même un peu froissés à l'endroit ou nous nous étions couchés cote à cote, ses bras froids autour de moi. Je m'en approchais doucement et passais ma main dessus alors que je me souvenais de ce moment. C'était trop pour moi, il fallait que je bouge, ça me faisait penser à la promesse qu'il m'avait faite de faire l'amour avec moi une fois que nous serions mariés. Une promesse qu'il ne pourra pas tenir.

Je me suis rapidement arraché à ces sombres pensées en me dirigeant vers la grande baie vitrée. Dehors, je pouvais voir les personnes qui s'étaient rassemblées pour les funérailles. D'une certaine façon, tout cela avait l'air moins impressionnant vu du deuxième étage. Ca me faisait moins peur de voir tout ce qui avait été aménagé pour la cérémonie d'Edward et Alice. Je scannais la foule et j'ai aperçu Jacob. Toujours assis et attendant avec impatience mon retour. Il m'a fallut beaucoup argumenter pour qu'il me laisse me rendre aux toilettes seule. Je savais qu'il le faisait pour mon bien mais, il pouvait quand même me laisser aller faire pipi toute seule. Je n'étais plus un bébé. Cependant l'utilisation des toilettes n'était pas ma seule motivation pour me rendre dans la bâtisse que jadis Edward appelait maison. J'avais besoin de me sortir de l'attention qu'on me portait. Enfin d'un regard en particulier. Je n'avais aucune idée de pourquoi Rosalie avait ressentie le besoin de me mettre mal alaise comme ça. Peut-être m'en voulait-elle pour ce qui était arrivé à sa famille et qui l'en blâmerait. C'est après moi que Victoria en avait. C'est à cause de moi que le combat contre les nouveaux nés à eu lieu. Donc oui…. D'une certaine façon… c'est moi qui ai causé la mort de mon fiancé et de sa sœur. Rosalie a parfaitement le droit de me mépriser.

Je me méprisais.

Tout en continuant de me noyer dans le dégout de soi, je m'éloignais de la fenêtre. Je ne voulais plus voir la scène de tristesse que j'avais créée. C'était entièrement de ma faute. C'est à ce moment là que la vérité cinglante m'est apparue.

J'avais tué Edward.

Alors que j'assimilais cette découvert, une immense rage s'insinuait en moi. J'étais en colère contre moi-même. En colère contre la situation que j'avais causée. D'un geste impulsif, mes mains ce sont tendues et j'ai commencé à balancer tout les CD d'Edward qui étaient méticuleusement rangé contre le mur. Je fis tomber les 4 étagères dans un grand fracas. Le bruit ne me dérangea pas plus que ça. En fait ma frustration ne faisait qu'augmenter. Et je continuais ma destruction de son mur de CD. Ma fureur me guidait. Les CD n'ont pas été les seuls victimes, ensuite, je me suis attaquée aux livres. Toutes ses éditions originales se sont retrouvées sur le plancher. Je les déchirais. Rien n'échappait à mon accès de rage contre moi. Je continuais sans réellement penser à ce que je faisais. J'avais simplement un besoin urgent de tout détruire. Rien n'avait été prémédité.

Quand j'ai attrapé les hauts de hurle vent, une douleur soudaine m'a traverser le doigt. « Aie » dis-je alors que je lâchais le livre.

Je jetais un coup d'œil à mon doigt pour voir que mon ongle avait légèrement été arraché. Le sang commençait à jaillir et à lentement s'écouler sur le sol. Cette image – un liquide rouge sortant de mon doigt – me ramena à la raison.

Oh m****

La dernière chose à faire quand on se trouvait dans une maison de vampire était de colorer le sol avec du sang. Je réfléchissais à toute allure. Que devais-je faire pour nettoyer le plancher avant que cette odeur de sel et de rouille ne réveille la soif de l'un d'entre eux. Heureusement, je savais que les Cullen à ce moment précis étaient tous dehors et qu'ils ne rentreraient pas avant un petit moment. A moins que Jacob n'avertisse l'un d'eux de mon absence prolongée. C'est dans cet état d'esprit que je me dépêchais à réparer la bêtise que j'avais faite. Je me souvenais qu'il y avait un bidon de javel dans la cuisine sous l'évier. Je me devais de mettre la main dessus et d'enlever l'odeur de sang qu'il y avait, et qui continuait de couler hors de mon doigt.

J'ai couru vers la porte, bien décidé à parvenir à la cuisine et nettoyer les dégâts avant que quiconque s'en aperçoive. Alors que je tournais au coin du couloir, j'ai percuté la poitrine dure d'un des vampires de la maison. La force de cette collision me projeta par terre et j'atterris sur mes fesses. « Ah » murmurais-je en état de choc.

Hébété, je posais mon regard sur le visage de la dernière personne que je voulais voir alors que j'étais entrain de perdre du sang.

Jasper.

L'image d'une époque lointaine où j'avais exposé mon sang devant lui lors d'une simple coupure avec du papier cadeau me revint en mémoire. Je me dépêchais de mettre mon doigt derrière mon dos, mais cette action n'a fait qu'aggraver l'écoulement de sang.

M*****

Je n'osais pas regarder ses yeux, je savais que s'ils avaient tourné au noir, ma vie était potentiellement en danger. Mon objectif était de m'éloigner de lui afin que Jasper ne fasse pas quelque chose qu'il allait forcement regretter. Sans regarder derrière moi, je filais dans les escaliers qui me permettrais de me retrouver en lieu sur.

« Bella, ne t'enfui pas devant moi s'il te plait. »

Le calme de sa voix me surpris, et malgré que mon instinct me criait de fuir, je me stoppais et me retournais.

* * *

**Alors ca vous a plus??????**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bon voilà la suite tant attendu lol!!!!!**

**je suis arrivé à 50 reviews en 6 chapitres merci beaucoup à vous sa me touche énormément sans compter qu'il arrive encore des mise en alerte et tout et tout!!!!! donc je vous salue bien bas pour vous remericier de me suivre**

**bonne lecture!!!!  
**

**Chapitre 7**

Je n'ai pas eu à aller bien loin avant de sentir l'odeur de Bella. Je ne pouvais toujours pas sentir ses émotions, mais l'odeur de son sang s'attardait dans l'entrée principale de la maison, et je rentrais sans arrière pensée. Mon siècle d'expérience en tant qu'empathe m'a appris qu'une personne qui avait les émotions que ressentait Bella ne devait pas rester seule.

Malheureusement, je ne l'avais pas appris seulement de la nature humaine, mais aussi de mon expérience personnelle.

Bien sur, le suicide chez un vampire n'est pas aisé à moins que quelqu'un vous aide. J'avais honte d'admettre que je voulais en finir les premières heures après la découverte d'Alice ou ce qu'il en restait. Je frémis en repensant à combien j'étais désespéré à ce moment là. Mes pensées n'étaient en rien rationnelle et je n'avais qu'une idée, quitté le monde ou Alice n'était plus. Je me suis enfermé dans la chambre que nous partagions autrefois et me suis entouré de souvenir d'elle. Au début mon but était de trouver une façon d'en finir avec cette vie de vampire. Quand je me suis rendu compte que je n'arrivais à échafauder aucun plan, je me suis remis à penser à Alice. Et c'est au cour de cette remémoration que j'ai trouvé mon salut. Si j'étais obligé de vivre une vie sans mon amour alors je ferais la dernière chose que ma bien aimée m'ai demandé. « veille sur Bella. »

Je pensais que pour une humaine comme Bella, il ne lui fallait pas beaucoup de temps pour trouver comment en finir. Je me refusais à penser combien il serait facile pour elle d'abimer son corps lors d'une grosse crise d'angoisse. Je ne la connaissais pas assez pour savoir si elle pouvait avoir de telle pensée, mais les sentiments que j'avais senti émané d'elle m'avait donné une raison suffisante pour la suivre. Si la jeune fille qui souffrait ne voulait qu'une seule chose – et je devinais que cette chose était Edward – n'aurait-elle pas envie d'aller le retrouver dans un autre monde. J'avais souvent entendu Bella argumenter pour convaincre Edward qu'il avait une âme. Si elle y croyait vraiment je ne voyais rien qui pourrait la retenir de le rejoindre.

C'est cette pensée qui me poussa à entrer précipitamment dans la maison, avec mon odorat, je savais qu'elle était aux toilettes, mais en arrivant, j'ai vu que la petite pièce était vide. En employant mes compétences, j'ai scanné ses émotions et j'ai instantanément revécu ce que j'avais déjà connu chez Bella. Elle était proche…. Dans la chambre d'Edward à l'étage. J'étais pétrifié de peur alors que je pensais à ce que cela pouvait signifier. Pourquoi une personne se rendrait dans un endroit ou sa douleur serait décuplée ? Une image de Roméo et Juliette me vint à l'esprit et à vitesse vampirique j'ai grimpé les escaliers.

Il m'a fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas défoncer la porte de la chambre. Je me répétais que ce n'était que des présomptions de ma part. Apparaître devant elle comme ça pourrait l'effrayé et ce n'est pas ce que je voulais. Je décidais de me faire discret et d'agir si besoin était. En arrivant en haut de l'escalier je me glissais près de la porte et regardais discrètement dans la pièce. J'aperçu Bella et poussais un soupir de soulagement.

Elle se tenait près des étagères qui contenaient les CD de mon frère. Il y avait toujours de la tristesse en elle, mais je pouvais sentir bouillonner un autre sentiment juste en dessous. Puis en un instant, j'ai été scotché par ce sentiment, une immense colère, qui avait pris le dessus. Son changement d'humeur à été si soudain que je n'avais pas pu m'y préparer et j'ai été pris moi aussi d'une immense colère. Je regardais Bella choqué entrain d'exorcisé sa rage en démolissant tout. Tout était balancé au sol sans ménagement. Rien n'échappait à sa fureur, y compris moi. Expérimenter la force de sa colère à suffit à me terrasser, mais ça m'a été aussi difficile de la voir faire. J'avais l'impression d'être le témoin d'un moment personnel.

Instinctivement, j'avais envie de mettre un terme à cet accès de rage. Mais je n'avais aucune idée de comment m'y prendre sans révéler ma présence. Je pourrais le faire comme je l'avais déjà fait mais la situation était différente alors. Puis en une seconde, un autre instinct beaucoup plus puissant grandissait en moi. Le venin arrivait dans ma bouche, ce qui voulait dire qu'il y avait du sang dans l'air. Et je savais instantanément d'où cette odeur exquise venait.

Bella.

Elle avait du se blesser lors de sa crise de démolition. Je savais que je devais m'éloigner d'elle. La partie de mon cerveau qui avait gardé des réminiscence humaine me disait de partir, mais le vampire en moi refusait de bouger. J'étais inondé d'image de moi entrain de m'abreuver de son fluide vital. J'en avais envie plus qu'autre chose…. Plus que tenir la promesse que j'avais faite à Alice.

La situation à été d'autant plus difficile lorsque le produit de mon envie entra en collision avec moi quelques instant plus tard. Le coup de son corps contre le mien a intensifié son odeur et mon envie de m'abreuver d'elle. Je regardais son petit corps tomber en arrière sur le sol. Bien sur, elle ne savait pas que j'étais là. C'était d'autant plus simple de l'attaquer. Elle était sans défense, empêtrer dans ses pieds…maladroite comme elle l'était. Elle était étendue là devant moi essayant faiblement de s'enfuir.

« Veille sur Bella »

La voix d'Alice me ramena à la raison. Et tout à coup la vue de Bella craintive et essayant de s'échapper par les escaliers fit naitre en moi un nouveau sentiment. Elle avait peur de moi. Ca me troublait et lentement mon coté humain revint. J'ai réussi à refouler mon envie du sang de Bella et laisser mon besoin de prendre soin d'elle prendre le dessus.

« Bella, ne pars pas » lui demandais-je.

* * *

**Alors à la hauteur de vos espérances?????**


	8. Chapter 8

**Voilà la suite que vous attendiez!!!!!!!**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 8**

La scène faisait penser à un film d'horreur, la demoiselle en détresse en sang - ce qui à toujours été mon cas (je suis un aimant à danger) - debout devant un vampire assoiffé. Curieusement ce vampire – qui dans une autre occasion, avait perdu le contrôle face à une goutte de mon sang – se tenait tranquille à quelque mètre de moi. Ses yeux bien que sombre ne l'était pas autant que la dernière fois dans la même situation. Je repensais à cette couleur. Si noir, lors de cette nuit ou mon sang avait fait ressurgir la bête qui sommeillait en lui.

« Bella », il parlait et je restais immobile, pas encore prête à réduire la distance de sécurité qu'il y avait entre nous. « Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » Je voulais juste m'assurer que tu allais bien.

Il s'inquiétait pour moi ? Jasper Hale et non pas Jacob Black s'inquiétait de savoir si j'allais bien et c'est pour ça qu'il m'avait suivi. Un soupir m'échappa. Cela voulais dire qu'il avait assisté à mon accès de folie de tout à l'heure.

Oh mon dieu.

J'étais plus que mortifiée. Sans oublié qu'au moment même ou il me parlait, il pouvait ressentir mes émotions, j'ai d'ailleurs vu son visage s'attendrir, et il m'a surpris quand il m'a dit « s'il te plait, ne soit pas embarrassée, compte tenue des circonstances, je pense que tout le monde peut comprendre par quoi tu passes. Quelques objets cassés ne sont rien en comparaison de notre souffrance. »

« Notre souffrance ? »

A-t-il assimilé la tristesse qu'il ressentait avec la perte d'Alice à la mienne ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire que Jasper, celui de tout les Cullen qui refusait tout contact avec moi, se tenait debout devant moi, laissant lentement se briser les barrières qu'il y avait entre nous.

Alors qu'il parlait, je me suis souvenu de mon doigt blessé. Depuis combien de temps luttait-il afin de pouvoir parler avec moi ? Sans lui jeter un regard, je retournais à ma première mission. Celle que je voulais accomplir avant que tout ne se complique plus que je ne le voulais. J'ai trouvé l'eau de javel, je savais exactement ou elle se trouvait et je me précipitais à nouveau dans les escaliers la javel dans une main et du papier absorbant que j'ai pris dans la cuisine dans l'autre. Je me suis agenouillée devant la tache de sang et me suis mise à la nettoyer. Lorsque j'ai été sur qu'il n'y avait plus une trace et plus d'odeur, je me suis dirigée vers l'armoire. Edward gardait toujours une trousse de premier secours depuis qu'il avait une petite amie qui était sujet à avoir de petit accident. Cette constation faisait que je savais exactement ou se trouvait cette trousse. Je retirais donc la boite blanche avec une croix rouge dessus de l'étagère du haut et en sortie des bandages et des compresses. Alors que je me soignais, je recommençais à être nerveuse.

Pourquoi Jasper voulait-il me parler ou alors il voulait m'embrouiller l'esprit comme c'était le cas maintenant. Parmi toutes les personnes mythique présente à ces funérailles, le vampire qui m'attendait patiemment en bas était la dernière personne que je pensais voir m'aider. La situation était irréelle, mais après tous ce que j'avais déjà vécus en arrivant à Forks, devrais-je vraiment être étonné ? Tout de même….. Jasper ! J'ai secoué la tête.

Après avoir bandé mon doigt, je suis allée dans le couloir nettoyé les taches que j'avais semées. Je devais m'assurer que tout serait nickel. Je ne devais pas causé plus de douleur aux Cullen. Ils en avaient déjà assez fait pour moi, pas la peine de rajouter quelque chose à leur liste. Alors que je repartais dans les escaliers, j'ai croisé le regard de Jasper. Il était assis, immobile comme seul les vampires savaient le faire, sur le canapé situé en face du grand écran plat. Il me fit un signe de la tête et j'ai remarqué que ses yeux sombres qui m'avait effrayé avait repris une couleur caramel. Je ne comprenais pas…… tout les efforts qu'il faisait pour pouvoir me parler. Pourquoi ?

Après avoir rangé l'eau de javel et le papier absorbant là ou était leur place, timidement, je me suis diriger vers l'endroit ou Jasper était assis. Je me suis tenue à coté du canapé mais j'ai refusé de m'asseoir. La peur m'empêchait d'être si prêt de lui.

Il avait l'air de voir mon hésitation. « Bella, assis toi, je te promets de ne pas te faire de mal, n'ai pas peur s'il te plait ».

Sa voix était mélancolique, et pour ne pas accentuer sa douleur, je me suis assise sur le canapé mais aussi loin de lui que je le pouvais. Une fois de plus il vit mon attitude et soupira de frustration. « Je comprends ton inquiétude. Il est naturel que tu es peur de moi… le vampire qui a faillit t'ôter la vie. »

« Non Jasper ! Je me suis dépêcher de le stopper dans ses hypothèses. Je veux juste ne pas te mettre dans une situation délicate inutilement. »

Il me regarda intensément. « Bella, je sais que tu as peur de moi….ne ment pas pour me faire plaisir s'il te plait. »

Flute j'avais oublié sa capacité à voir le mensonge. « Ok Jasper, j'ai peur. » je l'admets, « mais ma peur n'est pas pour ma sécurité. »

Il semblait intrigué. « Explique-toi » me demanda-t-il d'une voix profonde et convaincante.

Je cessais de le regarder et fixais mes yeux sur mes mains qui se trouvaient sur mes genoux. Nerveusement, je pliais et dépliais mes doigts. Comment pouvais-je lui expliquer ? Beaucoup d'émotions me traversaient et je savais qu'il pouvait toutes les percevoir. J'ai eu peur oui, mais plus pour la sécurité de sa famille. Si j'avais mis Jasper dans une position ou il aurait pu me tuer parce que mon sang l'aurait attiré, j'aurais souffert mille mort si ça avait causé une quelconque peine à la famille d'Edward que j'aimais moi aussi. Et je ne voulais pas qu'il ressente ça.

Je n'osais pas le regarder alors que je commençais à parler. « Jasper….Je…. » Ma voix tremblait. « Je ne peux pas l'expliquer. Il faut juste que tu sache que je veux que toi et ta famille soyez en sécurité. »

« Hummmm » fut tout ce qu'il répondit.

Il réfléchit à ce que je venais de dire pendant un long moment. Tellement longtemps que j'en venais à me demander s'il souhaitait continuer notre conversation. Une partie de moi s'en voulait de la maladresse dont j'avais fait preuve, mais l'autre voulais savoir ce que Jasper avait voulut dire exactement en disant « alléger ta peine » Avait-il utilisé ses compétences vampirique sur moi ? Mon corps était rempli de curiosité et c'est pourquoi je suis restée assise sur le canapé ne voulant pas bougé jusqu'à ce que Jasper s'explique.

Malheureusement, rien ne ce passa. Alors que j'attendais que Jasper ouvre la bouche, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir avec fracas. Nous tournâmes la tète en même temps pour voir apparaître Jacob Black. Il avait l'air furieux.

* * *

**Bon alors je dois vous avez que j'ai eu un peu de mal à bien formuler mes phrases sur ce chapitre et si vous le ressentez je m'en excuse, il n'est pas toujours évident de trouvez la bonne traduction!!!! donc méa culpa si parfois cela vous semble bizarre**

**allez au prochain chap  
**


	9. Chapter 9

**bon voilà la suite!!!!!! en espérant qu'elle vous plaise!!!**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 9**

Jacob avait peut-être l'air en colère, mais je connaissais ses réelles émotions. Il revivait…..Il revivait le moment ou il avait trouvé Bella. Bien qu'il ne fût pas heureux de sa situation actuelle, il avait remis son masque pour jouer son rôle. Il était en colère contre moi et bien que je n'aie pas le pouvoir d'Edward de lire dans les pensées, je savais pourquoi, il me lançait un regard meurtrier. Jacob était contrarié que Bella soit avec moi…. Un vampire.

Le garçon se tenait toujours devant nous, et je pouvais sentir son indécision, il ne savait pas comment nous aborder. Ma première réflexe face à ce genre de réaction en général était de tenter de calmer les personnes dans la pièce….La rage de Jacob et la peur de Bella. J'hésitais cependant, envoyer des ondes de calme n'envenimeraient-elles pas les choses ? Les loups-garous sont des animaux impétueux, donc j'ai décidé de ne rien faire. Jacob aurait su que le changement d'humeur venait de moi, comme je n'étais pas sur de sa réaction, je ne voulais pas aggraver son état.

Un lourd silence pesait dans la pièce depuis un long moment. Puis finalement Bella pris sur elle de prendre la parole maladroitement afin de nous sortir de cette sensation de malaise. « Jacob… Il y a un problème ? » Demanda-t-elle.

Il détourna ses yeux sombres de moi pour regarder Bella. Puis en lâchant un soupir il répondit « Bella….j'était inquiet, tu ne revenais pas. »

« Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'es inquiété Jake. Que crois-tu qu'il puisse m'arriver ? Tu croyais que j'étais tombé dans les toilettes ? » Dit Bella en essayant de paraître irriter.

Il leva les yeux au ciel. « Et bien, nous sommes quand même dans un repère de vampire. Et j'aurais plutôt penché sur le risque que tu te fasses sucer sang par l'un d'entre eux. » Il reposa son regard sur moi furieux. « Je t'ai vu la suivre ! »

Je sentais la colère monter en moi. Comment pouvait-il avancer que j'avais l'intention de tuer Bella. Il pouvait m'accuser de beaucoup de chose mais pas de ça ! S'il me cherchait, il allait me trouver. Je me suis levé et un grondement est sorti de mes dents serrer.

« Approche vampire » grogna-t-il

« STOP »

Bella s'était levé dans le but d'arrêter les choses avant qu'elle ne dégénèrent, elle posa une main sur ma poitrine et tendit l'autre en direction de Jacob, l'avertissant de rester à distance. « Jake…. Sort maintenant ! »

Je n'étais pas sur que Jake ne soit pas déjà entrain de muter. Son corps tremblait, mais au moment ou Bella lui a ordonné de sortir, les tremblements ont commencer à ralentir. Mais il continuait à me regarder avec un regard meurtrier et a déclaré « je ne te laisserais pas avec ce monstre. »

J'ai ouvert ma bouche pour répondre à son insulte, mais Bella me devança. « Si tu vas me laisser seule avec lui, j'ai besoin de parler avec Jasper. Et tu pourrais t'excuser pour ton extrême grossièreté, je te ferais remarquer que lui aussi à perdu Alice tout comme j'ai perdu Edward. Alors tu pourrais te faire plus discret.

Les yeux de Jacob ne me quittaient pas. Je pouvais sentir son envie de se battre reculer, mais pas sa colère. Puis il me fit un doigt d'honneur en signe d'insulte. Je ne pu que constater ce qu'il pensait de moi, je pouffais. Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux. Ma réaction à eu le dont de l'énervé un peu plus et il se rapprocha de moi.

« Dehors ! » lui redemanda Bella.

Après un tel déploiement de bravoure, je ne m'attendais pas à ce Jacob l'écoute, j'ai été surpris de voir qu'il s'exécutait. Le jeune se rua vers la porte nous laissant à nouveau seul Bella et moi. Dommage. J'aurais bien eu besoin d'une bonne bagarre, mais bien sur il y avait une personne que je connaissais qui ne voulait pas me voir blesser son ami, peut importe la façon, il méritait une bonne raclée. Bella…. C'est à ce moment que je me rendis compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas enlevé sa main de ma poitrine. Elle ne l'avait pas retiré durant tout le temps qu'a durer notre échange verbale. Je regardais cette petite main sur moi et je pouvais sentir sa chaleur envahir mon corps froid. Alors que je regardais ses doigts, elle capta mon regard et elle retira sa main les joues cramoisies.

« Euh… désolé pour ça » dit elle doucement.

« Ne soit pas gêné » lui répondis-je en lui prenant la main dans l'espoir de lui montrer que son contact ne me dérangeait pas. « Je sais que j'ai gardé mes distance dans le passé, mais rassure toi, à cet instant, je n'ai pas soif de ton sang. »

Le rouge de son visage s'intensifia, elle retira doucement sa main, « je voulais parler de Jacob. » Bégaya-t-elle

« Oh ça » dis-je ne comprenant pas sa soudaine timidité.

« Il est parfois un peu surprotecteur avec moi…. D'autant que, Edward…. » Elle ne finit pas sa phrase et baissa les yeux.

Sans ne vouloir rien d'autre que de lui remonter le moral, et sans réfléchir ma main se déplaça de façon à ce que je lui relève le menton afin de capter son regard. Et je lui dis de la façon la plus calme que je pouvais « je comprends. S'il te plait, laisse-moi-t'aider. »

Dans un premier temps, elle ne répondit pas…. Ses yeux chocolat étaient insondables. « Euh….. Les funérailles. » A-t-elle déclaré au bout d'un certain temps.

Je lâchais son menton. Elle n'était pas prête à ce que je l'aide « Bien sur » ai-je répondu. « On y va » lui dis-je désignant la porte.

Bella se frottait son menton avec sa main, comme si elle voulait enlever la sensation que j'y avais laissée. Bizarrement ca me dérangeait. « Oui » elle acquiesça et nous sortîmes tout les deux par la porte.

La gêne de Bella m'inondait au fur et à mesure que nous avancions vers le lieu de la cérémonie. Je me demandais si c'était le fait que je l'ai touché qui l'a mettait dans cet état. Si je voulais mener à bien la mission que m'avait confié Alice, alors cette expérience m'a permis d'en apprendre plus. Bella n'aimait pas que je la touche, il faudrait que j'y pense à l'avenir.

« Jasper »

Ca voix douce me tira de mes pensées. « Oui »

Bella s'était arrêtée et j'en fit de même. Personne ne pouvait encore nous voir. « Merci…. De vouloir m'aider et pour tout le reste. » Elle frottait sa nuque nerveusement et refusait de me regarder en face préférant de loin le sol.

« C'est une proposition sans limite de temps » lui dis-je, ne voulant pas l'effrayé plus.

Je vis Bella faire un signe de tête, puis elle poursuivit rapidement son chemin pour rejoindre les autres. Et j'ai sciemment marché un peu plus loin d'elle.

* * *

**Alors la réaction de Jacob???? et celle de Bella????? vous etes contente ou pas?**


	10. Chapter 10

**Voilà la suite**

**Malffada : merci ça me touche.**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 10**

Je me tenais devant ma fenêtre entrain de scruter la nuit. Une légère brise passa entre les arbres, puis dans les feuilles pour finalement arriver jusqu'à moi. Elle ébouriffa les quelques mèches qui avaient échappé à ma queue de cheval et me fit frissonner. Je poussais un soupir….. Un soupir résigné. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je scrutais la nuit noire. Je savais qu'une partie de moi espérait un miracle et voir apparaître Edward. Je l'imaginais venant me rejoindre, avec son corps de dieu vivant. Tel qu'il était dans mon esprit, je ne l'avais pas vu démembré de mes yeux. Un frisson me parcouru en essayant de l'imaginer comme cela, je repoussais vite ces images.

Je m'étais assis là devant ma fenêtre depuis que nous étions rentrés de l'enterrement. J'ai grimpé les escaliers, me suis enfermé dans ma chambre, j'ai pris une chaise et me suis installé là à regarder la nuit tomber. Assise, les bras croisés sur le rebord de ma fenêtre, je regardais le vent jouer avec les feuilles devant mes yeux. Ce que je voyais n'avait pas d'importance puisque mon esprit était ailleurs. Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai posé ma joue sur mon bras et je continuais à regarder le soleil se couché sur le passé. Je ne pensais à rien, mais j'avais toujours envie de revoir Edward vivant. C'était vraiment stupide, mais n'était-ce pas une des étapes du deuil – le déni ? Je continuais de nié sa mort alors que je revenais tout juste de ses funérailles.

Pour la première fois cette nuit là je m'autorisais à penser à Edward, et au évènement qui s'était passé un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Je me souvenais vaguement des gens qui se sont levé pour nous parler des 2 adolescents décédés qui ont été bruler dans un accident de voiture. Quand j'ai entendu ça, ça m'a fait un choc. Bien sur je connaissais la vrai histoire, mais jusqu'à ce moment là je ne connaissais pas l'histoire qui avait été inventé pour tout les autres… enfin tous ceux qui ne savait qu'un clan de vampire vivait à Forks. Ainsi la vie d'Alice et d'Edward avait pris fin dans un accident de voiture. Je me demandais brièvement comment ils avaient organisé la mise en scène vu que cela susciterai forcément une enquête de la police de Forks. Toutefois je ne m'y attardais pas trop. En fait à mon grand étonnement, mon esprit est resté plutôt silencieux durant la cérémonie, chose que je pensais impossible. Bien que ce ne soit pas la plus grosse surprise de la journée. Mon incapacité à pleurer était le vrai mystère. J'avais versé tant de larmes depuis que j'avais appris la nouvelle pour Edward et Alice et je me demandais si ce n'était pas la raison à mon incapacité à pleurer. Les avais-je toute épuisées ? Ce pourrait-il que je n'arrive plus à produire de larmes ?

Peut-être….Jasper. Peut-être que sa capacité à jouer avec les émotions était la raison de mon apathie durant la cérémonie.

Non, je secouais la tête à cette idée, je reportais mon regard au loin dehors. Je me redressais, tendit mes mains et fermais d'un coup sec la fenêtre. Après un rapide tour aux toilettes, je me suis préparé pour aller me coucher. Les effets néfastes des talons hauts n'étaient pas très important puisque je les avais enlevés dès que j'étais arrivé chez eux. J'ai simplement enlevé ma robe noir et l'ai posé sur mon lit. Je me suis couché en soutien-gorge culotte et j'essayais d'ignorer les penser qui me rongeait l'esprit.

« Jasper » dis-je tranquillement à personne en particulier.

C'était inutile. J'essayais d'ignorer tout ce qui c'était passer entre nous avant, mais c'était impossible, et avec un gémissement, je me suis permis de repenser à l'échange que nous avions partagé. Je n'arrivais pas à trouver une explication rationnelle pour savoir pourquoi de tous les vampires c'est Jasper Hale qui a cherché à me tendre la main. Non j'aurais plutôt pensé à Esmée, Carlisle, Emmett ou Rosalie, bien que je doute que la beauté blonde veuille bien me proposé son épaule pour pleurer. Jasper a voulu m'aider alors que les autres semblaient ignorer voir détester pour le cas de Rosalie mon existence. Au fond je savais que c'était leur façon à eux de me forcer à aller de l'avant. En l'absence d'Edward, plus rien ne me retenais autour d'une bande de vampire au quotidien. Pourquoi, alors qu'il était le membre de la famille qui cherchait le plus à m'éviter, recherchait-il ma présence maintenant ? La situation me semblait étrange.

Je me suis mise sur le ventre et ai enfoui mon visage dans mon oreiller. En faisant cela j'ai réussi à étouffé le cri de frustration qui sortait de mes poumons. J'ai caché mon cri, car je ne voulais pas que Charlie débarque pour voir si j'allais bien. Je savais qu'il était en bas entrain de regarder une émission quelconque et heureusement Jacob n'était pas avec lui. Après le scandale qu'il avait fait chez les Cullen, j'ai demandé à celui qui me suivait comme mon ombre jusqu'à présent de rentré à la réserve Quileute pour la soirée. J'ai même refusé que ce soit lui qui me raccompagne après les funérailles. Jake devait comprendre qu'il n'a pas le droit de dire ou faire des choses blessantes vis-à-vis de mes amis. A ce mot j'ai stoppé mes réflexions. Amis. Jasper et moi avons-nous jamais été des amis ? Aujourd'hui, il m'a touché comme si nous étions amis. L'image de Jasper enveloppant ses doigts long et froid autour de ma main douce et chaude et ce sans autorisation me fit battre le cœur.

C'était ridicule.

Me mettant debout, je me dirigeais vers mon placard pour attraper un t-shirt. Puis rapidement, j'attrapais un jean qui était en boule sur le sol. Je savais ce qu'il me restait à faire. Bien que je ne sache pas si j'allais pouvoir convaincre Charlie que le besoin que je ressentais était assez important pour que je l'accomplisse si tard le soir.

Je continuais de me dépêcher et je bondis dans les escaliers et après avoir descendu la dernière marche j'entendis la voix un peu confuse de mon père « Bella ? »

« Je vais juste faire un tour papa » lui répondis-je, espérant contre toute attente que cette petite phrase lui suffirait.

C'est ce que je souhaitais. Naturellement avec ce qui s'était passé durant ces 3 derniers jours cela ne suffirait pas à mon père. Il se posta devant moi et posa une main sur mon épaule. « Penses-tu vraiment que ce soit sage ? Jusqu'à présent tu n'as même pas été capable de quitter ta chambre et encore moins de conduire ton camion. Mince Bella, tu as hyper ventilé quand tu l'as vu aujourd'hui. » M'a-t-il rappelé.

Son visage n'exprimait rien d'autre qu'une profonde inquiétude. « Papa, s'il te plait, comprends que je dois le faire. J'ai juste besoin…. J'ai besoin d'aller faire un tour » Je le regardais avec des yeux suppliants.

Heureusement, il a enlevé sa main et dans un mouvement que je n'avais pas vu arrivé il me serra contre lui aussi fort qu'il le pouvait. « Reviens juste ok ! »

Je n'étais pas habitué à ce genre d'élan affectif venant de mon père et je me suis battu contre mes gènes d'ados qui voulaient le repoussé. Au lieu de ça j'ai glissé mes bras autour de lui et répondis « bien sur ».

« Ok alors » dit-il en se dégageant de mon emprise.

Je le regardais lentement retourner dans le séjour et secouais la tête d'étonnement. Je n'avais jamais vu cette facette de mon père avant. Ce mettre à nu émotionnellement devant moi était quelque chose de nouveau pour moi. Je suppose que je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir au vue de ce qui c'était passé au cours des derniers jours. Je suppose que même quelqu'un d'aussi blasé que Charlie qui n'avait que perdu le petit ami et la meilleure amie de sa fille pouvait être affecté. Bien que je devinais que Charlie avait du perdre un peu de sa Bella durant le processus de deuil lui aussi. Je pris note pour moi-même d'essayer de lui cacher au mieux ma douleur.

La route jusque chez les Cullen n'était pas aussi longue que je m'y attendais, ce qui m'avais donné que peu de temps pour rassemblé mes pensées et mon courage pour ce que j'allais faire. J'ai réussi après un bref moment de panique assise dans ma voiture en stationnement à sortir. Et avant que mes nerfs ne lâchent, je me suis précipité vers la porte.

N'oublie pas de respirer me suis-je rappeler.

Et alors que je m'apprêtais à donner un coup à la porte je fut surpris quand elle s'ouvrit. Et j'ai été encore plus étonné quand celle qui m'ouvrit n'était autre que Rosalie.

Rosalie se tenait là dans toute sa gloire, un sourire béat affiché sur ses superbes lèvres.

* * *

**Bon comme je sais que je chapitre est encore coupé au mauvais endroit, je vous promet que demain la suite sera mise, je laisse juste le temps à tout le monde de lire ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Je me sentais d'humeur généreuse ce soir!!!!! donc pour votre plus grand plaisir voici le chapitre suivant**

**bonne lecture!!!  
**

**Chapitre 11**

Je poussais un gros soupir alors que j'étais assis contre un arbre. Le ruisseau à coté de moi courait tranquillement, et ce son était apaisant. C'en était de même pour la nuit. Il y avait une brise légère et quelques grillons chantaient au loin, mais à part ça tout le reste était silencieux. Par contre, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de mes émotions. La journée avait pris fin. Les funérailles étaient finies depuis quelques heures maintenant, mais je n'arrivais pas à m'enlever l'angoisse qui me dévorait.

Je pensais qu'une ballade dans les bois, et le fait d'étancher ma soif enlèverait le malaise que je ressentais mais cela n'a pas fonctionné si bien que ça. Je ne pensais plus à Bella…. Mais à la place à Alice. Nous allions toujours à la chasse ensemble tout les deux. Je savais que sa présente à mes cotés était pour m'aider à garder la bonne ligne de conduite, mais j'aimais la compagnie qu'elle m'apportait. Alice avait réussi à calmer mes ardeurs vis-à-vis du sang humain et pour cela je lui en serais toujours reconnaissant. Je ne me rappelais pas une partie de chasse sans Alice à mes cotés. Avant de trouver ma compagne, mon existence de mort vivant n'était faite de rien d'autre à part la tristesse et le dégout de moi que j'avais en prenant des vies humaines. Alice m'avait montré un autre mode de vie et depuis ce jour là la tristesse et le dégout de moi avaient cessé d'être. Maintenant qu'elle avait disparut de ma vie, ces 2 sentiments n'ont pas eu de mal à réapparaitre de nouveau.

Alors qu'un cerf solitaire croisait mon chemin et que je me préparais lentement à passer à l'attaque, une pensée me frappa – Je n'avais pas chassé depuis la mort d'Alice. Cela me choqua et mon esprit se dirigea immédiatement vers Bella. Comment avais-je pu être aussi irresponsable. Toutes ces nuits que j'ai passées auprès de Bella dans sa chambre auraient pu se terminer dramatiquement, si je n'étais pas perdu dans ma douleur à ce moment là. Je repensais à Bella trébuchant pour essayer de m'échapper un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Mon désir de satisfaire le souhait d'Alice est la seule chose qui m'a empêché de lui faire du mal. L'image d'une Bella morte à cause de ma négligence était plus que je ne pouvais en supporter. A partir de ce moment là j'ai décidé que je chasserais à chaque fois que je saurais qu'elle se trouverait à proximité de moi. Je ne pouvais pas risquer de lui prendre sa vie. Jamais.

Une fois que j'ai avalé tout le sang de mes proies, j'ai décidé de passer un peu de temps dans la forêt avant de rentré à la maison. J'étais fatigué du comportement vindicatif de Rosalie envers moi ou même Bella. Le traitement de ma sœur vis-à-vis d'elle était inexcusable, et alors que je me rappelais le regard baissé de Bella à l'enterrement, une haine farouche s'empara de moi. Je savais que lorsque je rentrerais, Rosalie, serait là prête pour une autre querelle. « Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas la laisser tranquille » me sifflerait-elle surement.

Et je ne pourrais pas lui donner de réponse. Ma promesse à Alice était privée et je ne la raconterais à personne, même pas à ma famille.

Le temps que je passais seul me permettait aussi de repenser à la principale raison de mon inquiétude…. Bella, mais surtout à sa réaction quand je l'ai touché. Ca réaction n'avait pas cessé de m'intriguer. Je ne savais pas pourquoi je n'ai pas su me contrôler quand je lui ai pris la main. A l'époque, je souhaitais juste calmer les émotions qui déferlaient en elle. Jacob à fait naitre en elle des sentiments négatifs en elle quand il est apparut et qu'il me déclarait sa haine. L'embarras est aussi une émotion que j'ai ressentie chez Bella, après qu'elle ait posé sa main sur ma poitrine et je croyais bêtement que c'était lié à mon manque de maitrise de moi. Car je pensais qu'elle ne pourrait jamais oublier l'incident qui s'est produit lors de son 18ème anniversaire.

Je voudrais réussir à ce que son sang ne m'attire plus de façon à ce que je ne risque plus de perdre mon contrôle. Et le seul moyen pour y arrivé était de pouvoir la toucher. Seulement elle a rejeté le contact de ma peau sur la sienne et ça me hantait. J'avais envie de l'aider à atténué sa douleur, pour Alice, mais si Bella me repoussait, comment pourrais-je le faire. Je pourrais l'aider en secret, mais je me suis souvenu lui avoir dit que je voulais utiliser mes capacités sur elle. Allait-elle me soupçonner maintenant… même me haïr d'intervenir ? Au cours des funérailles, j'avais décidé de ne pas utiliser mon don pour calmer Bella, mais au contraire utiliser une émotion beaucoup moins sensible… celle qu'elle pourrait détecter comme étant fausse que beaucoup plus tard. L'apathie.

Maintenant, je me demandais si je devais continuer mes visites nocturnes dans la chambre de Bella. Ca me semblait presque inapproprié maintenant de le faire sans sa permission. Je lui avais déclaré mon désir de lui venir en aide et j'ai donc contribué à me créer un vrai casse-tête. Dois-je continuer de l'aider ou alors attendre que Bella vienne à moi pour me montrer le chemin à suivre. Je n'arrivais pas à me décidé, alors je m'assis la tête poser sur mes genoux. Si je restais assis là assez longtemps peut-être que je trouverais une solution.

Je suis restée ainsi pendant un bout de temps, jusqu'à ce que j'entende des pas délicats s'approcher. J'ai tourné ma tête vers le bruit et restait bouche bée quand je vis Esmée. Elle se dirigeait lentement vers moi. Comme toujours un sentiment d'amour émanait d'elle. Le sentiment était tellement palpable pour moi que parfois j'avais l'impression de voir un halo de lumière autour d'elle. La capacité d'aimer d'Esmée, à mes yeux, surpassait tout les autres pouvoirs, le mien, celui d'Edward ou même celui d'Alice que nous possédions. J'arrivais à l'envier parfois.

Sans dire un mot ma mère s'assit près de moi et posa sa main sur mon épaule. Puis rapidement je me suis retrouvé contre elle m'enlaçait. Elle me tint comme ça pendant un long moment, avant de me relâcher et de me mettre devant elle, je pouvais sentir son cheminement en elle quand elle posa ses mains sur mes joues. Quand elle fut décidé à me parler elle fixa ses beaux yeux ambre dans les miens et me dit une simple phrase : « Va la voir, Jasper. »

Je savais exactement de qui elle voulait parler et je compris qu'Esmée m'avait aidé à prendre ma décision. J'irais voir Bella.

* * *

**Perso j'ai adoré la sécance émotion avec Esmée pas vous??**


	12. Chapter 12

**Je suis déchainée en ce moment lol et voilà un nouveau chapitre**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 12**

« Jasper » ai-je crié dans la nuit

Il devait être ici. Selon Rosalie Jasper devait se trouvé là comme il l'avait fait les 3 nuits précédentes… ou plutôt elle l'avait revendiqué. Je n'étais pas sortie de mon camion, je n'en n'avais pas le courage pour le moment. Au lieu de cela j'avais baissé ma vitre coté conducteur et l'ai de nouveau appelé une fois que je verre ne faisait plus obstacle à ma voix. Il devait m'entendre. Jasper est un vampire et comme tous les vampires, il a une ouïe excellente. J'ai attendu, et comme je n'avais toujours pas de réponses, je suis restée assise là, incapable de sortie de la protection que m'offrait mon camion. Si je restais à l'intérieur, peut-être que je pourrai éviter la confrontation qui m'attendais. Tout au long du chemin de retour à la maison, j'avais essayé en vain de calmer toute les émotions qui faisaient rage en moi. La colère et la confusion se battait la 1ère place et c'est la colère qui au bout du compte a gagné.

L'image de Jasper assis dans la même chaise à bascule que jadis Edward avait occupé me révoltais. A quoi pensait-il ? Il m'espionnait et ensuite pour rendre la situation encore plus terrible, il avait fallut que ce soit Rosalie de toute les personnes (ou vampires me corrigeai-je mentalement) qui me raconte tout ça. Après tout ce que nous avions vécu ensemble…. La perte d'Alice et d'Edward… Pourquoi avait-il pensé que je serais d'accord pour qu'il se faufile dans ma chambre.

Pourtant, en même temps, je sentais que ma colère était un peu déplacée. Bien que Rosalie ne m'ai rien dit sur les raisons de les visites nocturnes de Jasper, je sentais que sa venu était totalement désintéressé. Que m'avait-il dit plus tôt….il voulait contribuer à apaiser mon esprit troublé. C'était peut-être sa façon à lui bizarre et terrifiante de me venir en aide. Tout de même… je secouais la tête, je ne pouvait accepter que quelqu'un d'autre que Charlie soit présent dans mes moments les plus faibles et les plus vulnérables. Combien de fois avais-je crié le nom d'Edward dans mon sommeil ? Même si c'était complètement irrationnelle, je me sentais embarrassée et je baissais la tête sur mon volant. « Peux-tu sentir ça Jasper ? Peux-tu sentir mon embarras ? » Je remarquais que ma voix était pleine de sarcasme.

Je me redressais sur mon siège et poussait un soupir. En dépit de mes efforts, je n'arrivais pas à empêcher Rosalie de refaire surface dans mon esprit. Rosalie avec ses lèvres parfaite érigé en un petit sourire satisfait. C'est comme si elle attendait se moment depuis longtemps. Me « frapper » alors que je suis déjà à terre.

« Jasper n'est pas là » avait-elle déclaré en ouvrant la porte.

La confusion se lisait sur mon visage alors qu'elle prononçait ces paroles. « Comment…. Comment as-tu su que je venais le voir ? »

Rosalie avait seulement entre ouverte la porte…. Juste assez pour que je ne vois qu'elle. Pourtant, je pouvais entendre de l'agitation derrière elle et je me rendais compte que quelqu'un essayait de bougé Rosalie avant qu'elle ne réponde. « Jasper passe ses nuits auprès de toi, je croyais que tu le savais. » Ses sourcils se levèrent feignant la surprise.

« Rosalie ! Ce n'est pas à toi de dire ça à Bella» ai-je entendu Carlisle lui dire et j'ai vu la porte s'ouvrir sur le visage pale du docteur. Je ne sais pas comment, mais il me semblait plus blanc que je ne me souvenais.

« Jasper est chez moi ! » criai-je

« Dans ta chambre, du moins c'est là qu'il était ces trois dernières nuits je suppose. Chaque matin il revient avec ton odeur sur lui. » Me dit Rosalie avec l'air de s'ennuyer.

Carlisle poussa Rosalie pour prendre sa place et sortit sous le porche ou je me tenais toujours complètement hébétée par ce que je venais d'apprendre.

« Bella, je suis sur que Jasper à ses raisons » me dit-il, mais je ne voulais rien entendre.

Avant que Carlisle puisse ajouter quoique ce soit je courais vers mon camion, les larmes affluant à mes yeux, je ne voulais pas qu'ils me voient pleurer….surtout Rosalie. Elle aurait sans doute trouvé plaisir à me voir comme ça. Une fois à l'intérieur, je mis en route le moteur, je jetais un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi, pour être sur que le chemin était dégagé. J'étais contente que mon cerveau ce soit souvenu des leçons de conduite d'Edward. J'avais tout retenu. Mon camion dépassa Esmée. Je savais que quoiqu'il arrive vu qu'elle était un vampire mon véhicule ne pourrait rien lui faire.

A la vu de sa silhouette longiligne derrière moi, mon cœur fit un bon, j'étais surprise, puis il a continué sa course folle, par peur de ce qui allait arrivée. Pourquoi était-elle là ? Voulait-elle que je m'arrête ? Comme si elle avait entendu mes pensées, elle ouvrit la porte coté passager et mis sa main sur mon bras de façon réconfortante.

« Bella, s'il te plait, ne juge pas trop sévèrement Jasper. Il voulait juste te réconforter. Il sait mieux que quiconque ce que tu ressens…. Souviens en toi ».

Quand Esmée parlait on ne pouvait pas ne pas ressentir de l'amour. Sa voix était tout ce qu'il y avait de maternelle et à ce moment là ma colère et ma confusion s'évanouir. Bien sur, je n'étais pas encore arrivé et une fois que je ne serais plus sous l'influence d'un vampire, mes émotions vont revenir de plus belles.

Et maintenant, j'étais là…. Assise dans mon camion sans savoir ce que serait mon prochain mouvement. Jasper n'avait pas répondu quand je l'ai appelé et j'avais le sentiment que peu importe le nombre de fois ou je prononcerais son nom, il ne voulait pas se montrer. Peut-être s'était-il enfuit dès qu'il a découvert que je savais tout.

Froussard.

Mon meilleurs choix après réflexion était d'attendre pour voir s'il se montrerait plus tard. Je décidais de faire le pied de grue devant ma fenêtre et de me mettre à la recherche d'une créature mythique en sécurité dans mon deuxième étage. Je ne savais pas que je n'aurais pas à mettre ce plan en action pour trouver Jasper. En sortant de mon camion, je sursautais en entendant mon nom, je me retournais et il était là. Je posais ma main sur ma poitrine afin d'arrêter la course folle de mon cœur.

« Je suis désolé…. Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer. » Sa voix apaisante me couvrait comme une couverture chaude et je sentais mon rythme cardiaque ralentir.

« Arrête ça » lui ordonnais-je

L'expression de Jasper ne changea pas, mais je pouvais sentir les émotions de bien-être s'estomper et par la même occasion, ma colère revenir.

« N'utilise pas ta connerie de super empathie vampirique sur moi, je sais que c'est ce que tu as fait ces trois dernières nuits. » Rosalie me l'a dit.

Je voulais qu'il réagisse par rapport à mon accusation et mon rejet. Je souhaitais que tout ceci ne soit que pur invention de sa s**** de sœur, mais à ma grande déception, Jasper n'a rien réfuté. En faite sa réaction était de ne pas réagir du tout. Il se tenait là debout. La seule partie de lui qui bougeait était une de ses mèches de cheveux qui se déplaçait lentement au gré du vent de la nuit d'été.

Je poussais un soupir exaspéré. « Tu n'as rien à me dire ? »

« Tu as l'air d'avoir froid » Il retira sa veste de cuir noir et me la tendit.

« Je ne veux pas de ta veste » j'arrachais le vêtement de sa main tendue et le jetais rageusement par terre. « Je veux que tu admets ce que tu as fait. Comment as-tu osé Jasper ? »

Des larmes de colères commencèrent à me monter aux yeux. Ca ne manquerait pas. Dès que j'étais en colère les larmes ne tardaient jamais. J'en sentais une m'échapper et glisser le long de ma joue. J'avais une féroce envie de tendre la main et de le frapper, mais mon expérience personnelle m'avait appris que je souffrirais bien plus que Jasper.

Puis une chose s'est produite. Je me blâmerais plus tard, la fatigue, ma rage, enfin en toute honnêteté, il n'y avait aucune explication à ce qui suivi. Dans un moment d'impulsivité, je suis redevenue Bella et je me suis jeté dans les bras du vampire en sanglotant.

* * *

**Perso de tout le chapitre c'est la dernière phrase que j'ai aimé le plus!!!!!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Alors voilà, suite à un chantage honteux auquel j'ai céder de bon coeur ;) (mon maitre chanteur se reconnaitra) voici un nouveau chapitre, j'ai répondu aux com différemment de d'habitude et je m'en excuse, mais il y a eu un bug et je ne sais pas d'ou ca venait!!!! sur ce je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!!!**

**Chapitre 13**

« Jasper….. » Sa voix était douce et un peu tremblante…. Comme quelqu'un qui s'éveille lentement.

Bien sur, j'avais entendu mon nom. Je me tenais debout au milieu de la chambre de la personne qui m'avait appelé. Bella était couché et au son de sa voix, je me suis détourné de l'album photo que je regardais. Je regardais son apparence, et a part ses cheveux un peu en bataille, elle avait l'air normale…Loin de la jeune fille brisée que j'avais déjà vu auparavant.

« Oui » demandais-je de ma voix la plus basse de façon à ce que Bella et seulement elle entende.

J'ai traversé la chambre et me suis assis sur le plancher à coté d'elle. Bella s'est lentement mit de la position couché à la position assise et ma main se glissa instinctivement dans son dos pour l'aider. Elle me sourit et me murmura « merci ».

« Comment as-tu dormi ? » lui demandai-je

Ses mains se précipitèrent sur son visage et elle se mit à le frotter de bas en haut, comme si elle voulait essuyer quelque chose. Un demi-sourire se forma sur mon visage. Je n'étais pas encore habitué à toutes les petites manières des humains au réveil. Cela faisait 100 ans que je n'avais pas dormi et maintenant je me retrouvais en présence que quelqu'un qui le faisait. S'habituer à ces bizarreries d'humain allait être un travail progressif. « Merci de rester la nuit » Bella parlait enfin.

« Ce n'est pas tout à fait le matin »l'ai-je corrigé en lui désignant son réveil sur sa table de nuit.

Elle tourna la tête et pris le temps de regarder. « Hein ? 5h30 ! Et bien c'est mieux que ce que je fais d'habitude. M'endormir à minuit et ne pas me réveillé n'est pas quelque chose de courant ces derniers temps. »

« Pas de cauchemar alors ? Devinai-je

« Ai-je crié comme avant ? demanda-t-elle très intéressée.

J'ai posé ma main qui était derrière son dos sur mes genoux. « Tu as dormi profondément durant ces 5 dernières heures et quelques minutes ».

Bella avait l'air ravi, et dans un mouvement que je n'avais pas du tout anticipé elle posa sa main sur mon épaule « grâce à toi ».

La sensation de sa main me réchauffait. J'écartais son compliment. « Euh…. C'est un travail de nuit. » Dis-je en plaisantant.

Un rire doux s'échappa de ses lèvres, mais aussitôt son visage se ferma. Elle ôta sa main et regarda l'édredon qui couvrait ses jambes. Elle semblait observer les tourbillons dorés et rouge imprimé sur sa couverture, puis j'ai senti le calme qui émanait d'elle se transformer en culpabilité. Je cherchais à quoi était du se brusque changement d'humeur. Etait-ce le fait qu'elle m'est touchée qui la culpabilisait ? Elle pensait trahir Edward en faisant ça ? Avant que je ne puisse pousser plus en avant ma théorie, Bella me fit sortir de ma perplexité en s'excusant, mais pourquoi exactement, je n'en étais pas sur. Quand elle dit « je suis désolé », sa voix n'était que murmure.

« Et pourquoi es-tu désolé Bella ? » lui demandai-je en la regardant, mais elle continuait à garder la tête baissée sur sa couette. Un de ses doigts retraçait lentement les dessins « pour la façon dont j'ai réagi la nuit dernière. »

Je fus surpris. Elle se sentait coupable de sa réaction vis-à-vis de moi après avoir appris que je me faufilais dans sa chambre le soir. N'importe qui d'autre aurait fait la même chose et ne se serait pas excusé. En secouant la tête de l'absurdité de la jeune fille qui se trouvait à coté de moi, je me dépêchais de la débarrasser de son embarras. « Bella veux-tu bien me regarder »

Bella gardait son visage baissé, mais je pouvais voir ses yeux me regarder à travers ses cils. « Bella, ne perd pas une minute à t'inquiété pour moi. Tu peux faire ça ? » Lui dis-je aussi sincèrement que je le pouvais.

Cette fois, j'avais retenu son attention et Bella me regarda dans les yeux. Je sentais de la frustration venant d'elle et elle avait l'air presque enragé quand elle me répondit : « Non….je ne pourrais jamais te promettre de ne pas m'inquiéter pour toi, je m'inquiète si ce que je fais te cause de la peine. Si tu t'inquiète de mon bien-être alors je ferais la même chose pour toi, et je tiens à m'excuser de t'avoir réprimandé. »

« Je te le promets, Bella. Je ne mérite ni la pitié, ni l'inquiétude de qui que ce soit. Mais si c'est ce que tu souhaites, après tout. » Je me levais et haussais les épaules.

Il n'y avait pas à discuter avec cette fille. Cela ne servirait qu'à l'énerver, et je le voyais comme une défaite par rapport à l'objectif que je m'étais fixé en restant près d'elle. Pourtant, mes paroles ne l'ont en rien apaisé, je sentais qu'elle voulait continuer la conversation, peut-être pour me prouver que j'en valais la peine. C'est à ce moment là que je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de partir. Il valait mieux que je m'en tienne à mon objectif et partir. Je n'avais pas besoin de m'impliquer plus en avant. Je me dirigeais vers la fenêtre et me stoppais net quand Bella me demanda : « Pourquoi regardais-tu mon album photo ? »

Je regrettais maintenant la liberté que j'avais pris durant mon temps impartit dans la chambre de Bella. Elle s'était endormie profondément et bien que je continue d'utiliser mon don pour la garder sereine, mes yeux eux ont découvert l'album sur le plancher. Je déplaçais les vêtements qui le recouvrait partiellement et l'ai pris dans ma main afin de mieux l'observer. La plupart des photos concernaient Bella et Edward. Au bal…. Dans une sorte de prairie… et peu importe l'endroit, ils étaient toujours tout les deux heureux. Tellement amoureux. J'ai eu un petit pincement au cœur, lorsque je me suis rendu compte que la fille qui était sur les photos, ne serait plus jamais heureuse comme ça. Tout comme moi d'ailleurs, je poussais un soupir.

Alors que je tournais les pages, je découvris quelques photos d'Alice. Les voir ne m'a pas fait tomber dans la dépression comme j'aurais pu le croire. Au lieu de ça, la douleur dans ma poitrine s'allégeait un peu. Ces images d'elle, étaient nouvelles pour moi, et je supposais donc que comme elles n'étaient pas reliées à mes souvenirs, je pouvais les regarder sans me sentir triste. Et c'est ce que je fis. 2 heures se sont écoulées avant que je puisse m'arraché à la contemplation d'Alice et ce parce que Bella m'y obligea. Elle s'était finalement réveillée alors que je regardais les photos de mon amour et maintenant la propriétaire de l'album me questionnait. Je pouvais croire que la raison de son interrogation était pour m'accuser de voyeurisme.

« Tu regardais Alice ? »

Encore une fois je fus abasourdi, comment arrivait-elle à lire si bien en moi.

Je n'ai pas répondu et j'ai plutôt ouvert la fenêtre. « Jacob ne va pas tarder, et je suis sur que tu souhaite un peu de temps pour toi pour réfléchir à ce que tu vas lui dire. Mon odeur sera surement sur toi, il vaudrait mieux que tu prennes une douche avant. »

Je fis un mouvement pour m'élancer par la fenêtre, mais Bella se dirigea vers moi et m'arrêta dans mon élan : « Tu sais Jasper, si tu as besoin de parler d'Alice, je suis prête à t'écouter. Tu fais tellement pour moi que je tiens à te rendre la pareille. »

Elle me regarda vivement, mais je n'étais pas encore en mesure d'accepter son offre. « Fais attention à toi. Je reviens ce soir. »

« Ou vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle

« J'ai quelques trucs à régler avec Rosalie » et je sautais par la fenêtre.

* * *

**voilà voilà!!!!! alors ca vous à plus???**


	14. Chapter 14

**Bon vous voilà la suite ca bouge pas beaucoup la non plus mais bon faut bien faire un peu de blabla quand meme mdr!!!!**

**Mrs esmée cullen : tu es la première à me dire ça lol moi je trouve au contraire qu'il n'y a pas trop d'évolution et qu'ils restent justement trop encré dans leur douleur mais bon chacun son avis mdr!!! bientot et merci de ton com!!!**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 14**

Une fois Jasper partit, ça ne m'a prit que quelque seconde pour me décider à prendre une douche et aller voir Jacob, ça valait mieux que de rester ici à attendre que le temps passe lentement.

Si j'allais à la Push avant que Jacob ne décide de venir chez moi, alors je pourrais être en mesure d'éviter qu'il ne sente l'odeur de Jasper qui est présente dans la maison et que mon ami loup-garou ne manquerait pas de remarquer. J'avais une autre raison, beaucoup plus valable pour mettre mon plan en œuvre. Si j'avais un truc à faire, je pourrais éviter de rouvrir les blessures. Après le départ de mon vampire manipulateur d'émotion de la chambre ou nous nous trouvions ensemble, mon corps commençait à ressentir son manque, donc je savais que je devais m'occuper l'esprit.

En fouillant dans la pagaille qu'était devenu ma chambre, j'ai trouvé ma trousse de toilette sous un tas de vêtements sales. Puis aussi doucement que je le pouvais, j'ai tourné le bouton de ma porte afin de l'ouvrir. A part le grincement des charnières, tout était silencieux dans la maison des Swan. Bien qu'en parcourant la petite distance qui séparait ma chambre de la salle de bain, j'ai pu capter quelques ronflement provenant de la chambre de Charlie. Pour la 1ère fois depuis la mort d'Edward, mon père à pu faire une nuit correcte. Grace à Jasper, j'avais pu dormir sans soucis et ainsi évité à Charlie de venir à mes cotés. C'était important pour moi que mon père puisse dormir quelques heures sans interruption de ma part par un cri que j'aurai poussé. Encore une chose pour laquelle je devais remercier Jasper.

En entrant dans la salle de bain, j'ai allumé l'eau de la douche, j'ai enlevé mon pyjama et je me suis glissée sous l'eau apaisante. Aussitôt mon corps s'est détendu sous l'effet de la chaleur. Ce n'était pas Jasper, mais ça avait le don de me calmer quand même et je lâchais un petit gémissement de bonheur. Bizarrement, ça m'a fait repenser au moment ou Jasper à sauté par la fenêtre. Si je n'avais pas été habitué, à ce qu'un homme saute du 2ème étage pour atterrir au sol en douceur, j'aurais pu crier. Tout le temps que j'avais passé avec Edward m'avait appris qu'un vampire ne craignait rien de cette hauteur. J'en restais sans voix. Au lieu de ça, mes yeux ont suivis les mouvements de Jasper lentement et je me disais qu'il ressemblait beaucoup à Edward. Ils avaient la même grâce et la même agilité. Ces vampire étaient tellement souple…. Jasper en touchant le sol n'avait fait aucun bruit. Puis dans un mouvement rapide, je l'ai vue lever les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux brillaient à cause de la lumière qu'il y avait dans ma chambre. L'or intense de ses yeux soutenait mon regard avec une telle force que je me sentais physiquement incapable de détourner les miens. L'emprise qu'il avait sur moi était palpable. Et avant que je fasse quoi que ce soit, Jasper me libéra et partie hors de ma vue.

Naturellement, une fois partie, je commençais à ressentir les effets de son absence. Le calme que je ressentais n'était plus et la panique commençais à me gagner et j'avais la chair de poule maintenant. Je me suis retirée de la fenêtre et me suis dirigée vers mon lit. Assise sur le matelas, j'essayais de comprendre ce que cela pouvait bien signifié. Maintenant que Jasper avait disparu, je pouvais à nouveaux sentir toutes les émotions qu'il avait supprimées, c'est à ce moment là que je me rendis compte que son don agissait comme un sédatif. Pourtant au lieu d'agir comme un anti dépresseur, qui vous fait planer, le fait qu'il est utilisé son don sur moi à été comme une sorte de désintoxication, un peu comme de la méthadone pour un héroïnomane. Une fois qu'il est parti, ma détresse émotionnelle et la douleur qui va avec m'est retombée dessus instantanément. J'ai essayé tant bien que mal de ne pas me focaliser dessus, et je décidais donc d'en revenir au moment ou je voulais voir Jacob chez lui. J'espérais que cela m'empêcherais de redevenir une vrai fontaine.

Donc maintenant, je me trouvais sous l'eau chaude de ma douche, et je me demandais comment j'allais m'y prendre pour approcher Jacob. Sa réaction vis-à-vis de Jasper la vieille avait été inexcusable, mais en même temps, je n'avais pas envie d'en remettre un couche. Le but de ma visite serait de rétablir notre relation – Meilleurs amis.

Meilleurs amis.

Je réfléchissais à ce terme alors que je me frottais les cheveux avec mon shampoing à la fraise. Je me demandais si Jacob me voyait encore comme ça. Je n'arrivais pas à me sortir de l'esprit le baiser que nous avions échangé avant le combat contre Victoria. A l'époque, j'avais accepté, seulement parce que Jacob menaçait de se faire du mal pendant le combat. J'étais totalement consciente de la passion qui l'habitait quand ses lèvres ont rencontré les miennes, mais bien que j'ai apprécié physiquement le contact de son corps contre le mien, je n'ai jamais vu Jacob autrement que comme mon meilleur ami. Bien sur, nous n'avions pas rediscuté de ce baiser, puisque peu de temps après, Alice et Edward étaient…. Je n'avais pas la force de penser à ce mot. Je doutais même que Jacob veuille ramener le sujet sur le tapis. En dépit de sa brutalité et de son immaturité, Jacob n'étais pas méchant.

Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai réussi à me sortir de la chaleur de la douche, à contre cœur, je devais bien l'avouer, mais si je restais plus longtemps, j'aurais utilisé toute l'eau chaude. Charlie devait reprendre le travail aujourd'hui et je suis qu'il appréciera de pouvoir prendre une douche chaude lui aussi. J'ai donc enveloppé mon corps dans une des serviettes éponge accroché à la porte, je me suis dépêcher dans le couloir, de peur que mon père ne me surprenne à moitié nue. Je jetais un coup d'œil sur mon réveil en entrant. 6h13. Etait-il trop tôt pour aller à la Push maintenant ? Disons, que je n'avais pas vraiment envie de rester ici à ruminer mes pensées toute la journée, donc advienne que pourra. Rapidement, je me suis séchée et je me suis dirigée vers ma commode afin de récupérer une paire de sous vêtement propre dans le tiroir du haut. C'est alors que mes yeux se sont poser sur mon album photo, le mot « souvenirs » étaient inscrit de façon élégante sur la couverture. Il était placé sur le dessus de ma commode, juste là ou Jasper l'avait laissé.

Mon album photo.

Jasper n'avait pas avoué avoir regardé les photos d'Alice à l'intérieure, mais il n'avait pas remarqué que moi je le regardais faire avant que je ne lui fasse savoir que j'étais réveillée. Peut-être que s'il n'avait pas été aussi absorbé par la contemplation des photos d'Alice, le vampire aurait senti que je le regardais. Des mèches de ses cheveux blonds avaient partiellement recouvert son visage pendant qu'il regardait les clichés, mais je le voyais suffisamment pour voir ce qu'il faisait. Il y avait une profonde tristesse d'inscrit sur ses traits, et je suis sur que si Jasper avait pu pleurer à ce moment là, les larmes couleraient le long de ses joues. Je me suis retenu de me lever et d'aller l'enlacer car je suis sur que ça n'aurait fait qu'exacerber le problème. Etre si proche de lui ne pouvait que créer une atmosphère de malaise, c'est pourquoi, j'ai décidé de lui faire savoir que j'étais réveillée. Cela, pensais-je lui permettrait de ne plus penser et voir Alice.

Je n'avais moi-même pas touché ce livre depuis ce qu'il s'était passé il y a 4 jours. Je ne voulais même pas savoir ce que ça me ferait de voir une photo d'Edward. Ces pensées n'ont fait qu'accentuer ma peine pour Jasper. Que diable faisait-il…. A s'exposer à une telle tristesse ? D'un geste vif, j'ai fait tomber le livre par terre, de peur que moi aussi je veuille jeter un coup d'œil à l'intérieure et me replonger dans les souvenirs. J'ai poussé un soupir, puis j'ai continué la mission que je m'étais donnée, c'est à dire m'habiller pour aller voir Jacob avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Car plus je restais, plus j'aurais de chance que le passé me rattrape et par là même ma tristesse.

Me préparer, réussi à me tenir occupé un petit moment et lorsque je sortie de ma chambre tout habillée, mes cheveux attachés en une queue de cheval, 30 minutes s'était écoulée. En sortant dans le couloir, je vis la porte de Charlie ouverte et le goutte à goutte de la cafetière arriva jusqu'à mes oreilles. Donc il était réveillé. Moi qui pensais pouvoir me glisser dehors sans qu'il s'en aperçoive et donc échappé au petit interrogatoire qu'il m'avait préparé. Effectivement, dès que Charlie m'aperçu les questions commencèrent : « Alors, vas-tu m'expliquer ce que tu faisais dehors à enlacer ce gosse, Jasper, la nuit dernière ? »

Il était assis à la table de la cuisine le journal ouvert dans ses mains. Il me lançait un regard septique.

« Quoi ! Pas de bonjour ! » Dis-je en éludant la question et en me dirigeant vers les boites de céréales situées au dessus du frigo.

« Bon-jour » me répondit-il en appuyant sur chaque syllabe.

Je levais les yeux au ciel à son ton sarcastique et continuais à prendre mon petit déjeuner.

« Et bien….. »

« Et bien rien du tout papa, je t'ai dit hier soir que Jasper était juste venu voir comment j'allais. » dis-je entre deux bouchées de céréale.

Charlie secoua la tête, « a 23h30, la nuit….humph. C'est juste que ça ne me semble pas très correct. » Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cafetière.

« S'il te plait papa, Jasper et moi avons vécu beaucoup de chose ces derniers temps. Je suis sur que profité d'une jeune fille est là dernière chose à laquelle il pense en ce moment. » Je plaisantais, mais la tristesse se percevant derrière mes mot, Charlie changea de sujet.

« Pourquoi es-tu toute habillé ? »

J'ai lentement porté mon bol à ma bouche afin de finir le lait et après avoir passé ma langue sur mes lèvres je lui répondis : « Je comptais rendre visite à Jacob. »

Charlie semblait content de cette nouvelle. « C'est une bonne idée, car je ne vais pas pourvoir être ici de la journée. Jake et toi pouvez aller vous promener à la plage. Peut-être pourrais-tu inviter Jessica et Mike. Oui passe la journée avec eux. »

Mon père était ridiculement transparent. Il avait tellement hâte de m'entendre dire que je ne passerais pas ma journée à me morfondre seule dans ma chambre. « Non juste Jake et moi pour aujourd'hui. Petit pas par petit pas. »

« Bien » a-t-il acquiescé et il prit une gorgée de café.

Un silence inconfortable s'installa une fois qu'il eut fini de parler, je saisis cette occasion pour me sauver. « Et bien, j'y vais. » Dis-je et avant que Charlie puisse faire un autre commentaire sur Jacob moi ou Jasper, je sortie par la porte d'entrée.

* * *

**Bon alors moi j'ai adoré le passage ou Bella décris la détresse de Jasper et vous???**


	15. Chapter 15

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à vous toutes qui laissez des coms!!!! j'ai passé la barre des 100 coms et ça me rempli de bonheur!!!!!!!**

**donc pour vous remercier, voici un nouveau chapitre**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 15**

Bien, j'avais quitté la chambre de Bella dans l'intention de rentrer chez moi, je n'étais pas bien loin au moment ou je me suis arrêté, perdu dans mes pensées. Dernièrement, ça me paraissait clair je ne faisais que vivre les choses en spectateur, et à ce moment la des images me vinrent en mémoire.

Bella entrain de pleurer dans mes bras.

La façon dont elle a eu l'air de laisser ses larmes aller si facilement alors que je la tenais.

Ses larmes chaudes mouillant ma chemise.

C'était juste un peu surréaliste. Je n'étais pas habitué à être aussi proche d'un humain sans mettre une certaine distance de sécurité. La plupart des êtres humains se méfiaient de moi vue mon statue de vampire. Leurs sens leur disaient que j'étais différent, par conséquent, ils gardaient leur distance. Puis il y a eu Bella. La seule personne qui connaissait les vampires et qui était alaise avec eux…. Même ceux qui était comme moi, c'est-à-dire qui n'avait pas le même contrôle que Carlisle, Esmée, Rosalie ou Emmett. J'avais encore beaucoup de mal à ne pas céder au sang humain comparé à ma famille. J'étais sur que Bella le savait. Ma réaction face à la coupure qu'elle s'est faite lors de son anniversaire planait sur nous tel un nuage sombre, mais elle se tenait quand même dans mes bras en pleurant. Le moment n'était pas seulement un soulagement pour moi, mais pour elle aussi. Je sentais que Bella était contente d'avoir une épaule ou pleurer. Je savais qu'elle avait besoin de se libéré et donc je n'ai pas utilisé mon don pour la calmer. Je m'en servirais plus tard….dans sa chambre. Enfin si elle me permettait d'y entrer. Sa venue dans mes bras a été si soudaine, que je ne savais pas ce que Bella pouvait bien penser de tout cela. Avait-elle craquée aussi soudainement qu'elle s'était jetée sur moi, je ne l'espérais pas, mais rien n'était moins sur.

Puis une autre image m'est apparue. Celle de Charlie nous regardant exaspéré, dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je l'ai vu lorsque j'ai regardé par la fenêtre du salon et une fois que je me suis concentré sur lui, je pouvais sentir qu'il n'était pas content du tout que sa fille soit aussi proche de moi. Sans attendre que Charlie arrive à la porte j'ai baissé la tête et ai chuchoté à Bella : « Ton père va bientôt arriver. Je m'en vais, mais je reviens bientôt. »

Je couru derrière les arbres juste à coté, et même si j'étais caché à leur vue, rien ne m'empêchait de les entendre. Charlie demanda à Bella si elle allait bien, et ou j'étais parti. Mon départ brutal avait laissé Bella abasourdie, et je pouvais l'entendre lui répondre de sa voix enroué par ses pleures : « Papa, je suis fatiguée, je crois que j'ai besoin d'aller au lit. »

Puis une image de Bella m'est apparue de nouveau…. Elle me faisait signe de sa fenêtre ouverte. « Ne t'inquiète pas, Charlie dors. » Me dit-elle.

Elle m'a tendu sa main pour m'aider, j'ai trouvé ça très comique…comme si j'avais besoin d'aide. Toujours est-il que ce geste m'a touché, puisque Bella ne se recula pas à mon contact. Elle avait l'air si alaise au touché de notre peau. Je n'ai pas entendu la trépidation de son cœur comme lors de l'enterrement, quand j'avais bêtement osé la toucher. Je pouvais encore sentir qu'elle était toute chamboulé, sans doute du au fait qu'elle se soit laissé allé dans mes bras tout à l'heure, pourtant je voyais un peu de bonheur par-dessus sa tristesse. Bella était contente de me voir.

La dernière image qui me revint fut quand elle me regarda du haut de sa fenêtre, il y a de cela quelque minute. De là ou elle se trouvait je pouvais sentir toute l'estime qu'elle me portait. Elle était désolée de la peine que je ressentais et elle s'est senti obligé de me proposer son aide. Je soupirais profondément à ce souvenir. J'étais irrécupérable….Rien de ce qu'elle pourrait m'offrir ne m'aiderais. Le seul répit que j'avais c'est quand je remplissais le dernier souhait d'Alice de prendre soin de sa meilleure amie. Je repensais à ma 1ère nuit dans la chambre de Bella, et comment à ce moment là je trouvais que la demande de mon amour était un véritable enfer. J'ai été forcé d'être face à la douleur d'une humaine alors que tout ce que je voulais c'était que ma douleur s'en aille. Comment pouvais-je accomplir ce qu'elle m'avait demandé alors que j'étais dans le même état émotionnellement, je ne savais pas. Puis en l'espace de quelques jours, les choses ont changés. Aider Bella était la seule chose dans mon existence qui me permettait d'être en paix avec moi-même.

Alors que je la regardais, je repensais à la façon dont elle et Edward se regardaient amoureusement, je me demandais si lui trouver une petite mission à accomplir lui permettrait d'alléger un peu sa peine. Cette idée m'intriguait tellement que je n'avais pas vue qu'elle me fixait elle aussi hypnotisé par mon regard de vampire. Elle était figée et une fois que j'en ai pris conscience, je me suis sauvé.

C'est là que ma relecture mentale de la nuit dernière et de ce matin s'arrêta. Une nouvelle image m'apparut…. Celle de Rosalie blessant Bella en lui révélant mes allées et venue la nuit dans sa chambre. Je n'avais aucun souci pour imaginer la tête de ma sœur. Je suis sur qu'elle jubilait et ça me fit enrager. Ma colère était si forte que sans m'en rendre compte, je tapais du poing dans un arbre à coté de moi. J'ai réalisé la force du coup seulement une fois que j'ai entendu le craquement et que j'ai vue l'arbre par terre. Je grimaçais de dépit, heureux qu'il n'y ait pas eu d'être humain pour assister à ma petit scène de destruction. Pour plus de prudence je décidais de me remettre à la recherche de Rosalie. J'ai couru jusqu'à la maison, je savais qu'elle s'y trouverait, a attendre mon retour. Je pouvais voir ses intentions d'intimidation de là, pour voir comment la trahison de mon petit secret avait agit vis-à-vis de Bella. Et bien, je ne voulais pas la faire attendre.

J'étais déterminé. J'avais besoin de mettre un terme à l'ingérence de Rosalie. Si cela signifiait ne plus mettre les pieds à la maison, je l'avais fait durant ½ siècle et ca ne me dérangeait pas de recommencer. Ma nouvelle mission dans la vie (ou dans la mort comme vous voulez), c'est de protéger Bella et si Rosalie ou tout autre membre de ma famille voulait si opposer, je serais tout à fait apte à reprendre ma vie de solitaire. Alice avait des liens très fort avec le clan, c'est pour ça que je suis resté. J'ai tout simplement pris part à son aventure….c'est là que mon amour souhaitait être alors je l'ai suivi. Maintenant qu'elle m'a quitté, je n'ai plus à faire semblant d'avoir un quelconque lien avec cette famille. Le bien être de Bella était mon seul et unique objectif maintenant.

Je suis finalement arrivée devant la maison, je me suis arrêter devant la porte d'entrée en me demandant comment j'allais aborder ma sœur. Alors que je courais, je repensais au coup que j'ai donné dans l'arbre, mais en imaginant la figure de Rosalie à la place. Mais maintenant que j'étais arrivé à destination et que ma colère s'était un peu calmée, je pensais qu'il valait mieux agir avec diplomatie. Si elle refusait de laisser Bella tranquille alors je leur dirais que je m'en vais. Je n'avais pas envie de voir notre famille éparpillé mais à ce stade là avais-je un autre choix ?

Une fois ma décision prise, j'entrais avec fracas dans la maison prêt à en découdre avec Rosalie. Au lieu de cela, le rez-de-chaussée était vide de toute personne à l'exception d'une. Elle se tenait debout près de la baie vitrée qui donnaient sur l'arrière de la maison. Après mon entrée bruyante, j'ai vu ce vampire femelle se retourner vers moi et tout de suite j'ai senti un amour incommensurable m'envahir.

« Bonjour Jasper » me dit Esmée d'une voix douce pour me souhaiter la bienvenue.

Je me sentais un peu confus que personne d'autre ne soit là. Après une nuit typique à chasser dans les bois ou alors à faire des câlins dans leur chambre, tout le monde aurait du se trouver là à vaquer à leurs occupations. Je me rappelais le nombre de fois ou Alice défiait Edward aux échecs et ou moi je m'installais pour lire un livre d'histoire. Les autres faisaient aussi ce qu'ils voulaient, mais nous étions tous réuni dans l'endroit ou actuellement je me trouvais avec juste un seul vampire pour compagnie.

« Ou sont les autres ? » demandais-je

« Je leur ai demandé de nous laisser car je voulais te parler seul à seul. »

C'est peut-être mon regard ou alors les émotions que je lui envoyais sans le vouloir qui montrait à Esmée que je ne comprenais pas. « Oh Jasper », soupira-t-elle, en se dirigeant lentement vers moi. « Je dois te parler de quelque chose qu'Alice m'a confié juste avant sa mort. »

« Alice…. » Ma voix ce coupa. Dire son nom, me faisait mal encore.

Plus rien ne nous séparait et je sentis la main d'Esmée sur ma joue. Il fallait que je me prépare aux paroles qui allaient suivre : « C'est à propos de la vision d'Alice. »

* * *

**Alors????**


	16. Chapter 16

**Coucou tout le monde!!! vous voilà la suite**

**merci à méganne pour son com**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 16**

Alors que je me rendais chez Jake, il se mit à pleuvoir.

Au début c'était une petite pluie fine qui tombait. Puis à environ 20 minutes de la réserve, la pluie fine s'est transformée en averse. J'ai du mettre mes essuie glace au maximum. Mais je ne voyais pas grand-chose quand même. Je devais conduire si lentement qu'il me fallut 40 minutes pour arriver le double temps que j'aurais du mettre. Je suppose que je pouvais appeler ça de la chance, puisque sinon je serais arrivé chez les Black et tout le monde serait toujours entrain de dormir. Donc dans un sens, la pluie m'avait aidé et c'était mon ami. 8h20 était une heure beaucoup plus correct pour venir les voir. Ou du moins je l'espérais.

J'entrais dans l'allée en gravier de chez Jacob et restais assise dans mon camion le moteur en marche. J'étais tellement concentré à faire attention avec la pluie que je n'ai même pas pensé à ce que j'allais bien pouvoir dire à Jacob. Dommage que mon véhicule soit à peu près aussi discret que de la dynamite. Jacob a entendu le grondement de mon camion et je l'ai vu soulever le rideau de la fenêtre principale de la maison. Je ne savais pas s'il était content que je sois là ou pas. Avec la pluie, je ne pouvais quasiment rien voir de l'extérieure. Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulé lorsque je vis une grande silhouette sortir de la maison. La personne s'avançait vers moi, donc je retirais les clés du contact. Le moteur émit un grondement de tonnerre avant de s'éteindre lentement.

« Bella » l'entendis-je m'appeler alors qu'il entrait du coté passager, complètement tremper. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Il passa sa main dans ses longs cheveux noirs, ce qui m'éclaboussa un peu le visage.

« Hey ! Fait gaffe ! » Dis-je, faisant mine d'être irriter.

Jake me fit un sourire malicieux « Désolé. »

A en juger son comportement, Jacob était surpris, mais aussi content de me voir. Je poussais un soupir inaudible de soulagement. Au moins ce qui s'était produit hier entre nous ne laissait pas une atmosphère trop lourde.

« Alors, pourquoi n'as-tu pas téléphoné avant de faire tout ce chemin. » me questionna-t-il

« Et bien, je suis partie tôt de la maison et je ne voulais pas vous réveiller avec ton père. »

Il leva ses sourcils et me répondit : « Tu ne crois pas que ton camion est un peu plus bruyant que le téléphone ? »

Flute.

Je supposais que 8h20 devait être trop tôt. Je m'apprêtais à m'excuser lorsque je vis que Jake était habillé. « Tu avais l'air déjà réveillé, vue que tu es déjà habillé. »

A ma remarque, le visage de Jacob se ferma. Il détourna ses yeux de moi pour regarder au loin dehors. Sa voix était plate lorsqu'il me répondit : « Et bien, je m'apprêtais à aller rejoindre la meute. »

Instantanément, mon esprit se mit en alerte. Je pensais qu'après le combat contre Victoria et son armée, la meute aurait pu se reposer un peu. Le fait qu'il se retrouve déjà me faisait paniquer et mon corps se figea.

Bien sur Jake connaissait mes réactions par cœur, et il sentit mon changement d'humeur. Après tout, nous étions proches et il n'avait pas besoin de ses capacités de loup pour savoir ce que je ressentais. Même avant ça Jake lisait en moi, c'est pourquoi, quand il me pris dans une étreinte féroce, ça ne me surpris pas.

Il m'a tenu comme ça pendant un temps infini. Aucun de nous ne parlait. Tout ce qu'on entendait, c'était la pluie tapé contre mon capot de voiture. Quand Jake m'a libéré de son étreinte, il s'est rabattu sur la portière, il était près à sortir, et sans me regarder, il me dit « Je dois y aller. »

Je ne voulais pas que Jake s'en aille déjà, j'ai tendu la main pour la poser sur son bras « Ou vas-tu…. Je peux peut être t'y emmener, je sais que si tu te transforme, tu iras plus vite, mais j'ai vraiment besoin de compagnie en ce moment. »

J'espérais que ma dernière déclaration ne le culpabiliserait pas et qu'il ne se sentait pas obligé de rester avec moi. A mon grand désarroi, Jake ne me regarda pas, puis il serra ma main dans la sienne. « Ca ne serait pas sage, Bella. D'ailleurs, nous seront sous notre forme de loup et Sam et Emily nous attendent pour le petit déjeuner. »

« Et alors, je pourrais venir. Ca serait sympas de voir tout le monde. » Je lui avais répondu rapidement en espérant que la vitesse atténuerait le doute que Jacob avait insinué en moi.

Au lieu de cela, mon ami resta calme, comme s'il cherchait ses mots et alors que mon genou tremblait, je m'inquiétais. Pourquoi Jake devait réfléchir à sa réponse ? Un simple « Ok, tu peux venir » aurait suffit.

Quand il se décida à parler, mon cœur dégringola. Je savais à son ton qu'il cherchait à adoucir ma déception. « Bella… » Il prononça mon nom tendrement puis fit une pause : « Tu ne peux pas m'accompagner, parce que notre réunion est… sur toi. »

« Moi ?! » m'écriais-je. Wow…. je ne m'attendais pas à ça.

Ensuite il se tourna vers moi. Il se mit face à moi de tout son corps. Je pouvais voir la profondeur de sa tristesse dans ses yeux marron. Ils me rappelèrent une autre paire d'yeux que j'avais vu un peu plus tôt. « Ca concerne le fait que tu te sois retrouvé seul avec Jasper et la meute s'inquiète…. En particulier Sam. »

Ma bouche s'ouvrit sous le choc. « Tu leur as dit que je m'étais retrouvé seul avec Jasper. Pourquoi as-tu ressenti le besoin de faire ça ? » Le choque faisait place à l'irritation maintenant.

Jake pointa rapidement son index sur ma tempe. « Euh…. Ils peuvent lire dans mes pensées tu as oublié ? En tout cas, Sam n'était pas très content après avoir entendu mes réflexions sur les funérailles et ils nous a tous demandé de rester loin de toi jusqu'à ce qu'on ait eu la réunion aujourd'hui. »

Un million de pensée me traversait l'esprit. J'étais un peu secoué par les paroles de Jake et je n'ai pu empêcher ma voix d'être aigu quand je lui répondis : « Quoi ? Mais c'est méchant et inutile. Pourquoi dois-tu resté loin de moi ? De tout ce que j'ai à te dire… »

« Ecoute Bella ! » la voix de Jake est soudain devenu dure et sous le coup de la surprise, j'arrêtais de parler. « Nous avons tous pensé qu'une fois Edward mort, tu ne t'occuperais plus des Cullen. On m'a demandé de m'occuper de toi et de m'assurer que c'était le cas. Sauf que tu as tout foutu en l'air en rencontrant Jasper seul à seul. Tout ce que je sais c'est que Sam en a marre de ton obsession pour les buveurs de sang. »

Instinctivement, je me reculais, comme si j'avais reçu une gifle. La douleur de la perte d'Edward était si fraiche, et entendre Jacob parler de lui et de sa famille si acidement et sans que je puisse m'en n'empêcher… les larmes ont débordé de mes yeux de façon incontrôlable. Compulsivement, ma main s'est dirigée vers ma poitrine. Le trou s'y trouvant me fit souffrir sous les paroles de Jake.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de ce que tes paroles m'ont fait Jake. Je… je ne peux pas croire… c'est dingue. Jasper n'a jamais voulut me blesser. Il ne pouvait pas…. » Je perdais le cours de mes pensée, frustrée, je ne comprenais pas pourquoi la situation était si compliqué, je m'y perdais.

Jake ferma les yeux pour ne pas voir mes larmes, qui étaient là par sa faute, il attrapa de nouveau la poignée de la porte. « Il n'y a pas que Sam…Je pense la même chose. Je ne peux pas….Je ne peux pas te sauver de ces vampires. J'en ai assez. » Je l'ai vu hoché la tête comme s'il cherchait à se débarrasser de sa colère. Quand il reprit la parole, sa voix était monotone et plate. « Si tu choisit de rester en contact avec eux, ne compte plus sur moi comme faisant partie de ta vie. » Et c'est après m'avoir lancé cette dernière bombe que Jacob quitta mon camion.

Je regardais Jake courir vers sa voiture et s'éloigner comme un fou loin de moi. Je n'ai rien fait pour partir à mon tour. J'étais incapable de faire le moindre mouvement. Le choc de ce qui s'était passé m'avait statufié. « Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai. » me répétais-je encore et encore. Jake m'avait abandonné. J'étais seule.

Si seule.

Le trou dans ma poitrine déchirée s'ouvrit en grand et avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte un cri sortie de ma bouche. C'était peut-être un cri, mais ça ressemblait plutôt à un gargouillis de quelqu'un qui se noie.

Comme j'étais entrain de me noyer.

Une image de moi me noyant me revint en mémoire. Je me rappelais ce que j'avais ressenti alors. Savoir et accepter que j'allais mourir à cause des vagues de la baie de La Push. Je repensais à ce moment. Comment mon esprit avait réussi à me montrer Edward pour une dernière fois – alors que je voulais mourir afin de pouvoir voir mon bien aimé plus longtemps. Comme la mort serait agréable pour moi en ce moment.

« ARRETE. »

Je ne sais pas qui avait prononcé ces mots dans ma tête. Peut être que mon cerveau avait senti le danger et m'avait fait entendre cette voix pour me faire revenir à la raison, bien que je me demandais….l'inflexion du mot « arrête » était tinté d'un léger accent du sud.

C'est alors que j'ai su exactement ou je devais me trouver.

* * *

**Alors Jake on a envie de le baffer hein???**


	17. Chapter 17

**Vous voilà la suite!!!!! dites je suis à 130 coms merci sincèrement je pensais pas arriver jusque là ça me touche je sais je me répète mais que voulez vous c'est de votre faute aussi lol**

**merci encore une fois à méganne pour son com!!!!!**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 17**

Je savais ce qui allait arriver.

Je repensais au moment ou Esmée était venu me rejoindre dans les bois et la façon dont elle m'avait aidé. Pourquoi m'avait-elle encouragé à aller voir Bella alors que le reste de ma famille semblait vouloir rayer la jeune fille de leur vie ? En savait-elle plus que ce que je croyais ? A l'époque j'avais l'esprit trop occupé pour que ça me mette la puce à l'oreille, donc je n'avais pas relevé. Bella occupait encore tout mon esprit, mais alors que je me trouvais devant Esmée, je me décidais à scanner ses émotions. Je mettais de coté l'amour et l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait, et je tombais sur un autre sentiment, mais qu'est-ce que c'était. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle cachait, mais cela ressemblait à la dissimulation d'un secret. Je scrutais ses yeux couleur or et là je compris.

« Tu sais » Ma voix n'était qu'un souffle.

Bien sur, j'avais compris qu'Esmée connaissait la vision d'Alice. Elle me l'avait dit juste avant, mais d'après ce que j'avais pu percevoir à travers ses émotions, elle en savait plus….beaucoup plus. Peut-être même plus que moi.

Esmée me regarda attentivement et à ensuite lentement hoché la tête : « Oui, Jasper, je sais tout sur ce qu'Alice à vue à propos de sa mort. Elle m'a parlé aussi de ce qu'elle t'a fait promettre. »

Mon visage ne laissait rien transparaitre par rapport au choc que je ressentais face à cette nouvelle. J'ai essayé de ne pas me trahir en évitant de lui envoyer mes émotions. « Et pourquoi me dis-tu ça maintenant ? » Les mots sortaient plus sèchement que je ne l'aurais voulut.

Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir trahis. Pourquoi Alice avait-elle divulgué un tel détail intime de notre relation à Esmée ? Lorsque qu'Alice à eu sa vision, nous en avons discuté pour savoir si nous devions en parler à Edward, mais au final nous avons décidé que non. Avec tout ce qui se passait à ce moment là, elle pensait que ça ne servait à rien d'en rajouter et j'ai accepté. Ses visions étaient subjectives, elles pouvaient toujours changer et nous gardions l'infime espoir que cela serait le cas pour celle là. Je me souvenais comment mon amour se démenait pour garder ses images secret quand Edward se trouvait dans les parages. Il lui a fallut tout l'énergie qu'elle possédait pour y arriver. Alors pourquoi Alice avait-elle brisé son serment en en parlant à Esmée ? La prise de conscience de ce fait fit souffrir mon cœur mort.

« Jasper, s'il te plait, ne soit pas peiné. Alice est venue me voir, par égard pour toi. » La voix d'Esmée était plus rassurante que jamais, je sentis la douceur de sa main sur ma joue.

Comme un enfant irrité, je me suis retirer de son touché et me suis assis sur le canapé. « Bizarre. » Le mot était sorti dans un murmure moqueur.

Esmée ne semblait pas perturbée par ma témérité et s'assit à coté de moi et me pris les mains dans une étreinte de fer, me forçant ainsi à regarder son visage. Ses yeux étaient attentionnés et suppliant. Les mêmes émotions que tout à l'heure l'envahissait, et le fait est qu'avec Esmée, on ne pouvait pas rester fâché très longtemps. Je regardais ses mains et je me sentais fautif. « Que voulais-tu me dire ? » Demandais-je gentiment.

« Jasper… il y avait un raison pour qu'Alice te demande de veiller sur Bella. Elle avait gardé cette raison pour elle, mais juste avant la bataille, elle est venue me trouver et m'a demandé de t'encourager à veiller sur Bella si sa vision se réalisait. » Esmée s'arrêta un instant avant de poursuivre.

Je pouvais deviner que revivre la mort d'Alice et d'Edward, n'était très facile pour elle, alors je lui envoyais un peu de calme. J'ai vu son regard pensif changer. « Merci » Me répondit-elle avec un sourire qui n'atteint pas ses yeux.

« Peux-tu continuer ? » lui demandais-je

Esmée acquiesça. « Il y avait une partie de sa vision qu'Alice ne voulait pas que tu connaisses, elle était en rapport avec Bella et elle m'a demandé de ne rien te dire et de faire en sorte de veiller sur toi pour voir si tu faisais bien ce qu'elle t'avait demandé. Mais avec tout ce qu'il s'est passé avec Rosalie, je ressens le besoin de rompre ma promesse envers Alice. Je pense qu'elle serait d'accord que tu sache ce qu'elle m'a confié. Elle a du voir que sa mort et celle d'Edward allait mettre le chaos dans notre famille, et elle avait peur que ça te décourage. Alice ne voulait pas que tu sache ce qu'elle a vue, car elle voulait que tu fasses tes propre choix et que tu ne sois pas guidé par sa vision, mais au fond de moi…. Jasper, je sais que c'est ce qu'il faut faire. »

« Qu'a vu Alice ? » Je n'étais pas tout à fait sur de vouloir le savoir.

« Elle ne m'a pas tout dis, mais elle m'a dit que tu….qu'un jour, tu allais être amené à sauver la vie de Bella. »

Je n'ai pas réagis comme Esmée pensait que je le ferais. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle s'attendait à ce que je sois troublé par sa révélation, mais au lieu de cela, j'étais en paix. Je savais finalement pourquoi Alice m'avait demandé de veiller sur Bella. A partir du moment où elle avait formulé sa demande, cette question n'avait de cesse de me tarauder. Je savais que toutes les deux étaient liée par une très forte amitié incassable. La force de cette relation était comparable à celle d'un couple. Ayant toujours été d'un naturelle solitaire, je me demandais souvent comment elle pouvait être si proche. Je n'avais jamais réussi à me faire de vrai ami ou même à les conserver. J'avais des alliés, mais je n'avais jamais créé de lien plus fort mis à part avec mon amour….Alice. Alors quand une humaine est entrée dans sa vie et a réclamé une place dans son cœur, je me suis sentis un peu jaloux.

Et le fait qu'Alice me chuchote sur la poitrine : « tu dois veiller sur Bella » me perturbais encore plus.

Sans aucun doute je ferais ce qu'elle voulait, mais je me demandais pourquoi de tout les vampires de cette famille, c'était à moi qu'elle le demandait. Maintenant que j'avais la dernière pièce du puzzle, j'avais tout compris, je devais sauver la vie de Bella.

« Jasper…. Tout va bien ? »

Le son de la douce voix d'Esmée me ramena à la réalité et je pris alors conscience du silence qui s'était abattu dans la pièce alors que j'étais plongé dans mes pensées. « Tu n'en as parlé à personne d'autre Esmée ? »

Elle secoua la tête : « Non Alice voulait que je garde ça pour moi…..je ne devais même pas te le dire. J'ai brisé ma promesse, parce que j'avais peur que tu renonces à cause de ce que vous a fait Rosalie à toi et à Bella. »

Je poussais un soupir d'exaspération. Rosalie ne pouvait pas influencer mes choix. Je veux aider Bella, parce ce que c'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire, et je continuerai à le faire indépendamment de ce que tout le monde pense. Tout le monde sauf Bella bien sur.

J'ai vu ma mère sourire alors. Le premier vrai sourire que je lui avait vu avoir depuis ce qui me semble une éternité. « Je suis contente d'entendre ça, Jasper. »

« Au moins, tu es de mon coté » J'ai pris Esmée dans mes bras et l'ai embrassé. « Tu n'as aucune idée du bien que ça me fait de le savoir. »

« Toujours » me chuchota-t-elle à l'oreille, et j'ai été ravi d'entendre un sourire dans sa voix.

Je me suis retiré de notre étreinte et me suis levé. « Peux-tu m'excuser ? »

« Ou vas-tu ? »

« Je vais aller chasser, j'ai senti du sang humain toute la nuit et mes besoins de vampire se font ressentir. » lui répondis-je

J'ai vu un éclair de scepticisme traverser ses yeux et je suis sur qu'elle savait que je mentais. J'avais chassé quelques heures avant d'aller voir Bella. Et j'en avais tellement bu qu'à la fin je me sentais un peu nauséeux. C'est mes yeux qui me trahir par rapport à Esmée. Elle pouvait clairement voir leur couleur caramel, signe que je n'avais pas faim du tout. J'attendais les questions qui allait suivre, mais elle ne dit rien, elle hocha simplement la tête.

Je lui en étais reconnaissant. C'était mieux si je n'avais pas à dire ou j'allais aller maintenant. Je préférais garder secret le fait que j'allais espionner Bella et Jacob.

* * *

**Alors!!!!!**


	18. Chapter 18

**voilà la suite!!!!!!!!**

**Merci à meganne pour son com au dernier chap**

**Bonne lecture!!!  
**

**Chapitre 18**

Je ne sais pas comment j'ai réussi à bouger après toute les paroles cruelles que m'a dit Jacob, mais j'étais à peu prêt certaine que c'était dû à la voix de Jasper qui continuait à résonner dans mon esprit. Une fois le choc passé, je réalisais lentement ce qu'il s'était passé. Mon cerveau avait fait en sorte que j'entende Jasper me dire « stop » afin que je mette un terme au pensée que j'avais à ce moment là et qui m'emmenait sur une voix dangereuse.

Je repensais à la seule autre fois ou j'avais été assez folle pour entendre d'autre voix que la mienne dans ma tête. Ca ne faisait pas si longtemps que cela. 4 mois pour être précise, alors que j'étais plongé une fois n'est pas coutume, dans la douleur d'avoir perdu Edward pour la première fois. Contrairement au fait qu'il soit mort, il était juste parti. Il vivait, mais dans une autre partie du monde. Au cours de ma profonde dépression, Edward s'était mis à me parler….m'avertissait contre le danger. Pourtant lorsqu'il est revenu à Forks et dans ma vie, j'ai de nouveau été seule dans ma tête. La voix d'Edward avait cessé.

Maintenant, je souffrais à nouveaux de la perte d'Edward, et la mes angoisses me tirait dans des endroits que je n'avais jamais envisagé avant. Mourir n'avait jamais été une option lorsque que je savais que mon vampire était vivant et que son immortalité le ferait vivre bien après moi. J'avais pensé aussi à mes parents, et après quelque temps à Jacob. Je n'étais pas assez égoïste pour me retirer de leur vie.

Le pire a été lorsque je me suis jetée de la falaise recherchant encore cette sensation d'euphorie. Aujourd'hui, la douleur de la perte d'Edward était beaucoup plus forte et je n'arrivais pas à repousser l'idée de partir du monde ou celui que j'aimais le plus n'était plus. L'idée de la noyade m'était revenue….. Si soudainement que je n'ai pas réussi à l'occulter. J'en avais même envie, le suicide était une solution tellement simple qui m'était offerte, mais la voix a stoppé mes réflexions. Ce qui à été le plus surprenant à son sujet, était la personne qui se tenait derrière cet avertissement. Je n'ai pas entendu la voix que j'aurais reconnu entre toute et qui avait été la bienvenue dans ma tête, il n'y a pas si longtemps. Ce n'était pas Edward une fois de plus, mais Jasper. Sans aucun doute, j'ai reconnu la légère inflexion des gens qui ont été élevé dans le sud et pour être plus précise – au Texas. Comme il était étrange que les deux frères est inversé les rôles et que Jasper soit devenu mon ange gardien concernant les dangers imminents.

Je poussais un gros soupir. Je ne savais pas ce que tout cela pouvait bien signifier, et honnêtement, je ne crois pas que je voulais savoir pourquoi j'étais à nouveau devenue skyzophrène. Une étape à la fois me suis-je rappelée. En ce moment, j'avais une chose plus urgente à faire. J'avais besoin de voir Jasper. Oui Jacob m'avait abandonné alors que j'avais besoin de lui, mais il y avait une autre personne là-bas qui savait ce que je ressentais plus que quiconque. Mais comment allais-je le retrouver, et acceptera-t-il que je reste avec lui ?

Tout ce que je savais sur les agissements de Jasper, c'est qu'il devait aller régler une affaire avec Rosalie. J'espérais que ladite affaire ne concernait pas ce qui s'était passé entre sa sœur et moi. Je pris la décision de me rendre chez les Cullen afin de rejoindre celui qui avait fait son apparition dans ma tête. Bien que ce soit un choix relativement difficile à faire. C'est vrai…je ne voulais pas arrivé au milieux d'une dispute entre 2 vampires, mais la raison principale de mon hésitation, pour ne pas me rendre à la grande maison blanche au milieu de la forêt, concernait plus particulièrement une déesse blonde qu'autre chose. Après la réaction qu'avait eu Rosalie à mon égard la veille, tout à fait ce à quoi je m'attendais de sa part – c'était donc le dernier endroit ou je voulais être en sa présence.

Sans la moindre idée de ce que j'allais faire, j'ai glissé la clé dans le contact et l'ai tourné. Puis comme toujours, le moteur de mon camion à rugis. En temps normal, le bruit ne m'aurait pas surpris, mais j'étais tellement perdu dans mes pensées concernant la voix mystérieuse et son propriétaire, que je sursautais. Un juron s'échappa de mes lèvres et ça me choqua.

Ce mot n'était pas un de ceux que j'avais l'habitude d'utiliser. Malgré l'éducation classique non conventionnelle que j'ai reçu de la femme qui m'a mise au monde, je n'avais jamais voulut prendre cette mauvaise habitude de Renée ou alors peut être était-ce par soucis de rébellion. Or, ici, mes nerfs étaient mis à rude épreuve et mes émotions étaient exacerbées. Je commençais à révéler la Bella la moins bien éduqué et merde…. Ça faisait du bien. Vu que j'étais destiné à aller en enfer, je décidais de redire le mot une fois de plus et je l'ai à nouveaux crié dans le petit espace que m'offrait le camion. J'ai ressenti une vague de joie, tout comme la veille quand j'ai détruit la chambre d'Edward. L'utilisation d'un mot qui a été le juron le plus destructeur et sale de la langue anglaise me donnais un frisson bizarre et je l'ai tenté à plusieurs reprise. Pendant une ou deux minute j'ai crié se mot explicite, et lors de ma dernière élocution, je rajoutais le nom de Jacob Black à la fin.

Oui j'avais utilisé ce mot horrible et le nom de mon ami dans la même phrase, et je n'avais aucun remord de l'avoir fait. A cause de son attitude et de celle de la meute dont il faisait parti. Oui, le mot commençant par un F leur convenait parfaitement. Je veux dire….franchement, avoir une réunion à propos de MOI, pour savoir si oui ou non je devais être laisser seule. Et bien, mon dieu, oui, laissez-moi tranquille. Et c'était quoi cette histoire d'espionnage avec Jacob, afin de s'assurer que je ne retournerais pas auprès des Cullen. Toutes les fois ou il dormait sur mon canapé en bas, dans ma maison….s'était pour s'assurer que je restais loin des vampires ? Et vous pensez connaître quelqu'un…

L'explosion de ma folie commençait à diminuer, une horrible tristesse pris sa place. Savoir que vous êtes rejeter par une personne qui jadis à dit vous aimé me brisait le cœur. Alors, afin que je puisse garder une stabilité mentale, je décidais de m'éloigner de tout ce qui me rappellerais Jacob, en particulier, de cette grange et cette minuscule maison que j'avais en face moi et qui sait pour combien de temps.

Beaucoup de temps.

Je décidais de rentrer à la maison. Au moins là, rien ne me rappellerais Jacob. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière moi, je passais la marche arrière, puis j'appuyais sur la pédale d'accélérateur, j'ai entendu mes pneus crissé sur les graviers de son allée. « Au revoir Jacob » ai-je marmonné dans un souffle.

Si mon ami avait décidé de m'éviter à partir de maintenant, alors je pouvais bien lui dire adieu. C'est une personne de plus qui ferait parti de mon passé, je soupirais.

Alors que je rentrais à Forks, je me demandais si allé à Port Angeles, serait une bonne façon d'occuper ma journée. Je savais qu'une fois que j'aurais atteint la ville, une tonne de magasin de vêtement tendance m'attendraient. Partir en excursion, pour aller dépenser de l'argent afin de m'achetez des vêtements que je ne porterais sans doute jamais me semblait une bonne idée. Faire cela n'aurait aucun lien avec Edward et laisserai donc mon esprit engourdi en paix. Les seules fois ou je me suis rendu à Port Angeles était pour trouver des vêtements hors de prix pour habillé Jessica qui savait ce que porter les marque « cool kids » voulait dire. Abercrombie & Fitch, Hollister et Aéropostale….étais tous les détaillant existant que je connaissais, seulement grâce à ma partenaire de shopping à la mode. Pour être honnête, je pourrais juste me contenter de vêtement venant de Walmart, mais bien sur, comment aurais-je pu achetez des vêtements dans un magasin discount alors que mon petit copain avait une petite fortune à sa disposition.

Les seuls endroits que je devais éviter lors de mon voyage, étaient ceux qui vendaient des livres. Edward et moi les avions fréquenté – Borders Book et Music & Barns & Nobles – assez souvent lorsque nous étions ensemble. Alors bien sur, il était mal avisé de vouloir aller voir une librairie qui avait été le catalyseur de notre première rencontre à mon vampire et moi-même. Bon peut être que cette viré shopping organisé à la hâte n'était pas une bonne solution pour amélioré ma santé mentale. Me revenais déjà en mémoire, l'arrivé fulgurante d'Edward le soir ou j'ai faillit entrer dans les statistiques des viols. Pourtant, il fallait que je trouve de quoi m'occuper jusqu'à l'arrivé de Jasper à ma fenêtre, se préparant pour un autre round « d'assistant du sommeil de Bella ». « Et bien Jasper Hale, j'aurais vraiment besoin de toi pour aider la Bella réveillée. » grommelais-je pour moi-même.

J'avais espéré que peut-être en parlant à voix haute, sa voix serait réapparut. Des clous !

Lorsque je me suis finalement garer dans mon allée, je n'avais toujours pas trouvé quoi faire du reste de ma journée. L'idée de vider la bouteille de whisky de la réserve secrète de mon père m'a rapidement traversé l'esprit, mais j'ai abandonné l'idée dès que je suis sortie du camion. Non même si j'étais désespérée…. Pas cette fois.

Puis tout en avançant vers la porte d'entrée, j'ai réalisé que tout ce que j'avais imaginé pour m'occuper durant le trajet de la Push à chez moi n'avait servi à rien. Là debout sur le perron, se trouvait Jasper. Ses mains blanches profondément enfoncé dans les poches de son blouson en cuir noir. Il avait les yeux fixé sur le plancher qui se trouvait sous ses pieds quand je l'ai aperçu, des mèches blondes tombant sur son visage. Cheveux qui m'empechaient de voir l'expression de son visage. Si j'avais pu voir son visage, j'aurais pu voir dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait. Vu comment il était, je n'avais pas besoin de voir ses yeux pour savoir comment il se sentait alors que je courais vers lui. Une fois que je fus assez près pour pouvoir ressentir ses émotions, je me suis arrêtée. Il était bouleversé.

« Jasper…. « Ai-je commencé timidement, « qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? »

* * *

**Et voilà!!!!! alors votre avis?**


	19. Chapter 19

**Merci encore et toujours pour vos coms, j'espère avoir répondu à tout le monde, je ne les reçois plus par mail pour le moment doit y avoir un bug quelques part donc j'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour vous répondre. merci à méganne (la seule à qui je ne l'avait pas encore dit c une anonyme lol) bon fini le blabla inutile.**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 19**

Qu'avais-je fait ?

Je me suis arrêté dans mon hystérie, pour faire le point sur le gâchis et le chaos que j'avais mis dans la chambre de Bella. Ce fut au moment ou je jetais les affaires de Bella dans tout les sens que je percutais. Je savais maintenant pourquoi Alice m'avait caché le reste de sa vision. Alice et moi avons été ensemble durant plus ½ siècle et comme elle connaissait tout de moi, j'étais sur qu'elle savait que cela allait m'obséder.

Je ne pouvais pas savoir que j'étais le sauveur de Bella et ne pas réagir….ne pas m'assurer que la fragile petite humaine serait à jamais à porter de ma vue. Ma mission était de garder Bella en vie, et je venais de créer une vraie pagaille afin de savoir où elle se trouvait et ainsi remplir mon devoir.

Lorsque je suis arrivée chez Bella, mon plan était tout simplement de me tenir en retrait dans la forêt adjacente. De cette façon personne ne pourrait me voir. Je voulais garder un œil sur Bella, mais surtout, j'avais besoin de m'assurer que la créature volatile qui devait lui rendre visite se tienne correctement. Avant de s'endormir, Bella m'avait dit que Jacob comptait lui rendre visite. Ils s'étaient disputés lors des funérailles et Bella l'avait renvoyé vers ses amis de la meute. Bien qu'elle lui ait quand même demande de passer la voir le lendemain matin afin de pouvoir faire amende honorable, alors je voulais m'assurer que tout allait bien avec Jacob. Si Alice m'avait vu lui sauver la vie, alors il ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit, qu'un loup au tempérament instable, soit plus que capable de causer sa mort.

Même si j'avais coopérer avec les loups durant notre bataille contre les nouveaux nés, je n'avais toujours pas confiance en eux. Ces créatures sont imprévisibles et elles sont aussi capable de détruire un être cher si la situation devait s'envenimé. Par conséquent, je ne permettrais pas à Jacob de ruiné la vie de Bella, si elle faisait ou disait quelque chose qui ne lui convenait pas. Il était possible qu'elle lui dévoile sans le vouloir le fait que je passais mes nuits dans sa chambre, ou alors peut-être que son odorat de loup lui aura indiqué ma présence. De toute façon je voulais être présent lors de sa visite. Toutes les précautions devait être prise, dieu m'en garde, s'il devait lui faire du mal.

Donc je me suis tenu éloigné dans l'espoir d'entendre des bribes de conversation entre Bella et son ami, tout en me tenant prêt à passer à l'action si nécessaire. Cependant, le seul bruit que j'ai entendu, c'est le roucoulement d'une tourterelle quelque part dans un arbre, j'ai donc décidé de me rapprocher. Peut-être avais-je mal jugé la distance. Sans faire de bruit je m'avançais parmi les arbres jusqu'à ce que j'aperçoive la maison à deux étages de Bella et son père. J'ai tendu l'oreille une fois de plus, mais je me stoppais lorsque je remarquai que les véhicules qui auraient dû être devant le garage, le camion de Bella et la voiture de fonction de son père, ne s'y trouvaient pas. Un frisson d'inquiétude me parcouru, et je tendis l'oreille, mais aucun bruit ne provenait de la maison. Seul le goutte à goutte d'un robinet qui fuyait avait retenu mon attention. Je m'approchais encore…. Mon désir de rester caché se battait avec le besoin de garder Bella en toute sécurité. Encore une fois rien. Bella avait disparu et la panique me gagna.

Ou était-elle ?

J'ai analysé toute les odeurs qui se trouvaient autour de moi, afin de voir si je ne détectais pas une odeur de sang signe qu'elle était blessée. Tout de suite, mon esprit imaginait les pires scénarios possibles – Bella, laissé pour morte entre les griffes d'un loup féroce. Imaginer son corps mutilé couvert de sang qui une fois de plus dans ma vie aurait faire renaitre le monstre en moi, me donnait la nausée. Je voulais défoncer la porte d'entrée pour sauvé la Bella mourante de mon esprit. Bien qu'une fois devant la porte, j'avais retrouvé un peu de bon sens et j'ai décidé de rentrer par la fenêtre de la chambre de Bella, cela serait beaucoup moins destructeur. Je grimpais donc sur le grand chêne juxtaposé à sa fenêtre. Accroupie sur la plus grosse branche, je saisie le bas de la fenêtre et l'ouvris de façon à ce que mon corps entier puisse passer. Je bondis gracieusement et atterris dans la chambre de Bella.

Mes yeux ont précipitamment scanné la zone pour voir qu'il n'y avait rien, même mes compétence vampire n'ont rien vu de déplacé. La chambre était restée tel quelle avait été lorsque je suis parti quelques heures auparavant. Des vêtements sales trainaient sur le sol, sa couette était restée comme Bella l'avait laissé en venant me rejoindre à la fenêtre. Elle était si paisible sous mon influence. Je frémis à l'idée de ce qui avait pu se passer durant mon absence. Ma folie c'est intensifié à cette pensée, et je me suis mis à fouiller la chambre dans l'espoir de trouver un quelconque indice de l'endroit ou elle se trouvait…..un mot… une odeur…. Juste une petite piste pour retrouver Bella.

L'énergie que je mettais dans ma recherche était la même que celle qui m'avait gagné lorsque je m'était rendu compte qu'Alice avait disparut de mon champs de vision au cour de notre combat contre les nouveaux nés. Je m'étais juré que lorsque le combat aurait commencé, je m'assurerais que mon amour serait écarté le plus possible du mal. Je savais qu'elle était capable de tuer des vampires. L'image d'Alice arrachant la tête de James aussi facilement que si il avait été une poupée de chiffon n'était pas facile à oublier. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de m'inquiété pour elle. Elle allait certainement bien, mais il y avait aucune chance pour que je la laisse seule. Je voulais m'assurer qu'aucune blessure ne serait infligée à mon amour. Laisser la bataille derrière moi à été une décision difficile à prendre, mais finalement mon amour profond pour Alice a gagné. J'avais besoin de savoir ou elle se trouvait. Mon état était proche de la folie alors que je la cherchais des yeux, et puis bien sur, j'ai fait la découverte…..du feu brulant des morceaux de vampire.

Je m'arrêtais et regardais le carnage que j'avais fait de mes propres mains. Mon obsession de trouvé Bella, s'est transformé en recherche d'Alice. Je revivais une nouvelle fois sa mort. Peu importe ce que je faisais, la panique que j'avais ressenti ce jour là et que j'essayais d'oublier….était là à fleur de peau. Je pris une profonde inspiration et laissait un soupir sortir en frissonnant. Je devenais fou.

Bella n'était pas là et j'étais presque sur que Jacob n'était pas dans sa chambre non plus. Son odeur était bien présente, mais nettement moins forte que celle de Bella. Jacob n'avait pas mis un pied ou une pate dans la chambre aujourd'hui et si j'avais été assez calme pour inspecter le reste de la maison, je suis sur que je n'y trouverais aucune puanteur de loup. Je pris mon visage entre mes mains alors que j'essayais en vain de recouvrer un semblant de raison. C'était étrange de savoir que pas plus tard qu'hier, c'est Bella qui avait fait preuve de destruction massive dans la chambre d'Edward. Et là maintenant, je rejouais la même scène comme si j'avais suivi un script. Je me mis à rire sans joie. Nous ressentions vraisemblablement la même douleur.

Ce fut alors, au cours de ma courte pause pour réfléchir que j'entendis le bruit d'un moteur plus que familier. Je levais ma tête.

Le camion de Bella.

Je regardais par la fenêtre pour voir l'objet de ma recherche frénétique arriver dans l'allée au volant de son mode de transport habituel. Bella était en vie, je poussais un soupir de soulagement, mais en un instant, ce sentiment s'est transformé en inquiétude. Comment pourrais-je lui expliquer le carnage que j'ai fait dans sa chambre sans qu'elle me prenne pour un fou ? Tout ce qui était autour de moi se trouvait par terre. Sa commode était allongée sur le dos, les tiroirs vides de tous vêtements qui étaient éparpillés à même le sol. Le matelas sur lequel elle avait dormis la nuit dernière se retrouvait nu de tout drap et était mis à quelque pas du sommier sur lequel il se trouvait. On pouvait apercevoir des bouts de verre ici ou là, produit de cadre photo brisés. Il n'y avait aucun moyen d'expliquer ce que je venais de faire.

Je me retournais vers la fenêtre lorsque j'entendis le claquement d'une portière. Bella était sorti de son camion et était maintenant à quelque minute de la découverte de sa chambre. Je devais réfléchir et vite. Comment pourrais-je la distraire ? Aussi vite que je le pu, je bondis hors de la chambre, descendis l'arbre par lequel j'étais monté et me suis mis devant la porte d'entrée, avant qu'elle-même n'ai commencé à monter les escaliers du perron.

Je l'ai vu lever ses grands yeux bruns vers moi surprise. Sans doute m'attendait-elle plus tard dans la soirée. J'espérais que ma présence si tôt ne la perturberait pas, j'attendis que la surprise qu'elle ressentait se transforme en autre émotion…..un sentiment plus tangible qui me dirait si elle désapprouve ma présence ou pas. J'étais soulagé lorsque je vis apparaître un demi-sourire sur ses lèvres. Elle était contente. Je pouvais le sentir, mais pour une raison quelconque, Bella était trop fatigué pour le faire apparaître sur son visage. Puis la jeune fille accéléra son allure pour arriver jusqu'à moi. Elle se tenait au pied de l'escalier, j'étais sur qu'elle maintenait une barrière invisible entre nous qui l'empêchait d'avancer plus. J'ai vu ses sourcils se froncer d'inquiétude.

« Jasper… » Elle s'arrêta comme si elle cherchait ses mots. « Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Elle me demandait si quelque chose n'allait pas ? Il me paraissait étrange qu'elle me pose cette question, et je me demandais ce qui l'avait amené à s'inquiéter. Mon visage….avait-il encore les stigmates de ce que j'avais ressentis alors que je la cherchais. Vite je secouais la tête pour enlever toutes ses émotions ressenti afin que je puisse lui afficher un semblant de sourire. Malheureusement, elle perçut ma tentative et gravit les quelques marche qui nous séparait pour se retrouver face à moi. « Jasper…. Si quelque chose ne va pas… tu peux me le dire. »

Je l'ai vu tenter de me prendre la main mais elle stoppa son geste et remis son bras le long de son corps. Pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à lui enlever l'inquiétude qu'elle ressentait à mon sujet. Elle essayait farouchement d'appuyer ses dires, et j'étais fatigué de me battre contre ça, l'envie de la protéger repris le dessus. « Tout va bien. » j'ai peut être un peu trop insister sur les mots. « Ou est Jacob ? Je pensais que vous seriez ensemble en ce moment. »

« Oui et bien…. Cela ne s'est pas fait. » Me répondit-elle dans un murmure.

Je sentais que quelque chose s'était passé pendant que j'étais parti….quelque chose qui quand elle y repensait faisait faire le yoyo à ses émotions. Elle n'a pas voulu me répondre en me regardant dans les yeux, mais je n'avais pas besoin de les voir pour savoir que Jacob l'avais blessée. Je percevais bien la tristesse qui émanait d'elle par vague. Qu'avait fait ce loup pour augmenter autant sa peine ?

« Bella » dis-je d'une voix autoritaire. « Je t'emmène »

Nos regard se croisèrent à nouveaux et elle haussa les sourcils « tu m'emmène ? » sa voix était confuse.

Oui l'emmener se balader était une bonne chose. Cela retarderait la découverte de sa chambre et si je pouvais l'empêcher de penser à Jacob pendant ce temps, je ferais d'une pierre deux coups. « Tu te souviens que tu m'as proposé ton aide ce matin ? »

Elle hocha la tête

« Et bien j'accepte ton offre. »

* * *

**Alors????**


	20. Chapter 20

**Et voilà chose promise chose du!!!!!**

**Shaly : merci d'avoir lu mon autre fic et comme elle était déjà fini je te remercie ici!!!! en espérant que celle-ci te plaira tout au tant.**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 20**

Je tendis la main dans le but de chercher une station de radio sur la stéréo de mon camion. Jasper me regardait du coin de l'œil, mais ne dis rien. Il se concentrait sur la route devant lui et je continuais à chercher une chanson qui n'aurait pas de rapport avec Edward. Non pas que le choix de Jasper me faisait penser à mon amour perdu, la vérité c'est que je détestais la country. J'ai finalement trouvé une chanson pop sirupeuse que je connaissais, parce que je l'avais parfois entendu sur mon lieu de travail.

Un endroit où je n'avais pas mis les pieds depuis un moment me disais-je. Depuis la mort d'Edward, je n'étais pas retournée dans la boutique d'équipement de randonnée des Newton. Cependant, cela ne m'avait pas gêné le moins du monde. Sur la liste des choses qui me préoccupaient, mon travail avait le numéro 115. D'ailleurs, j'étais sur, qu'il ne téléphonerait pas à la maison pour faire part mon absence. A ce stade, toute la ville de Forks savait que je passais la majorité de ma vie dans ma chambre…. Noyé dans ma tristesse.

Enfin, jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

J'étais seulement sortie lors des funérailles et lors de ma visite peu inspiré à la Push ce matin, et là je me trouvais passagère de mon propre véhicule avec Jasper au volant. Notre destination – Port Angeles et c'était à peu prêt tout ce que j'avais pu tirer de mon mystérieux compagnon vampire. Si j'en avais eu la force, j'aurais discuté avec lui pour le pousser à me révéler ses intentions, mais ma rencontre avec Jacob avait ébranlé ma carapace et en ce moment, je voulais juste profiter de la présence de Jasper. Il était, après tout, celui que je voulais voir après avoir entendu sa voix dans ma tête. C'était bien pratique de l'avoir revu si tôt.

« Humm…. Je ne savais pas que tu étais fan des Cookie cutter lip synching. Je pensais que tes gouts musicaux étaient un peu mieux que ça. » Me taquina Jasper, me distrayant de mes pensées. Ses yeux scrutant toujours la route.

« Hey…. Je te laisse conduire mon camion, le moins que tu puisses faire c'est de me laisser faire le DJ. Lui lançais-je du tac au tac même si j'étais à moitié sérieuse.

Jasper pinça ses lèvres. « Et qu'est-ce qui n'allait pas avec l'autre station que j'avais mis ? Hank Williams est une légende ! » Il prononça la dernière phrase avec un enthousiasme que je ne lui avais jamais vue.

« Je suis désolée, vieux, mais ici dans le camion de Bella, nous aimons écouter des choses un peu plus moderne. »

Il grogna à ma petite pic sur son âge, et après quelques instants de silence, je me demandais si je ne l'avais pas vexé. A ma connaissance, Jasper était le plus vieux des vampires après Carlisle, ayant été transformé au cours de la guerre civile. Durant les 2 ans où j'ai côtoyé les vampires, j'avais rencontré d'autre vampire plus vieux que Jasper, mais dans sa famille, il dépassait la plupart d'entre eux de 60 ans.

« A quoi penses-tu Bella ?, je ressens de la compassion émanant de toi »

Flute !

Cela allait me prendre un certain temps pour m'habituer….au faite que Jasper puisse lire les émotions. J'avais toujours été ravi de constaté qu'Edward était dans l'incapacité de lire mes pensées. Ça me permettait de garder un petit jardin secret, et j'aimais ça….avoir une partie de ma vie rien qu'à moi. Avec Jasper et bien je n'étais pas hermétique à sa télépathie émotionnelle et dans un sens il venait de fouiller dans une partie de moi que je ne voulais pas lui montrer.

« Et bien Jasper, je me demandais si nous pouvions discuter de la raison qui nous a amené à être dans mon camion en direction de Port Angeles ? » lui répondis-je en éludant la question.

« Laquelle ? » me demanda-t-il comme si il n'en avait pas la moindre idée.

Je levais les yeux au ciel, à sa pathétique tentative de faire comme si il ne savait pas pourquoi nous étions tout les deux réunis ici, « mon offre de t'aider Jasper. Comment le fait d'aller à Port Angeles va me permettre de le faire. »

J'ai entendu un soupir s'échapper des lèvres du vampire, mais rien ne suivit. La chanson pop se terminait dans un pathétique crescendo qu'on aurait pu comparer à des gémissements, et j'ai rapidement éteint la radio. Je ne voulais pas entendre ce passage.

« Jasper » l'appelais-je

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite. Quelques minutes passèrent sans rien entendre d'autre que le frottement des pneus sur le bitume. Puis d'un doux ténor, Jasper finit par me dire : « D'accord, Bella Swan….Compromis. Je vais te dire ce que tu m'as demandé, mais seulement si tu me raconte ce que t'as fait Jacob Black. »

Maintenant, c'était à mon tour de jouer les muets. Tournant mon corps légèrement afin que je puisse faire face à Jasper, et je fronçais les sourcils afin de feindre la confusion. « Je ne suis pas sur de comprendre ce que tu veux dire. » mentis-je

« Bella » Jasper prononça mon nom de façon presque condescendante. « S'il te plait….je pourrais dire à partir du moment où tu as prononcé son nom que quelque chose s'est passé entre vous. Tu étais triste… non triste n'est pas le bon mot pour ce que j'ai ressenti…dévastée. Qu'est-ce que ce garçon à bien pu faire pour te mettre dans cet état ? »

On pouvait sentir la colère à travers ses paroles, j'ai décidé de lui dire la vérité plutôt que de l'envoyer sur une fausse piste. Il pourrait s'imaginer des choses, je grognais. Je ne pouvais pas échapper à son pouvoir. « En réalité, ce n'est pas seulement Jake qui m'a bouleversée. Il ne faisait que suivre les ordres de Sam. » J'ai décidé de changer un peu ce qu'il s'était exactement passé avec Jacob de façon à ce que Jasper comprenne que mon changement d'humeur était dû à une instance supérieure.

Jasper tourna sa tête vers moi. Ses yeux couleur or me fixaient. « Sam dis-tu ? » Il était vraiment surpris.

J'ai acquiescé et mon beau chauffeur reporta son attention sur la route. « Pourquoi aurait-il quelque chose à voir avec la peine que j'ai ressenti en toi ? »

Je retournais mes paroles dans ma tête de façon à trouver la bonne formulation pour que Jasper ne soit pas plus troublé qu'il ne semblait déjà l'être. Si j'étais sincère et cohérente, je dirais que tout les membres de la meute ont l'interdiction de venir me voir, et cela le bouleverserait et le ferait tomber dans une spirale de colère. Je voulais simplement être prêt de quelqu'un qui puisse gommer mes angoisses un certain temps. C'était peut être égoïste de ma part, mais j'avais besoin de Jasper pour rester calme…pour avoir une épaule ou m'appuyer. Je me mordais l'intérieure de la joue pendant que je cherchais une façon de répondre à mon ami. « Et bien….Sam s'inquiète au sujet de …. Euh…. Nous. »

La sonorité du mot « nous », comme si Jasper et moi formions un couple, sonnait faux. Je me sentais un peu gêner de la direction que prenais mes pensées et Jasper pourrait le savoir avec mes émotions.

Reflute.

Heureusement ma gaffe est passée inaperçu. Jasper semblait s'être bloqué sur la raison que Sam est un quelconque rapport avec ma tristesse au lieu de faire attention au mot que j'avais utilisé pour nous décrire lui et moi. « Dis moi s'en plus Bella, ou alors cherches tu intentionnellement à rester vague. »

Je fis un geste de la main en signe de défaite. « Bien ! » mon ton était un peu plus dur que je le souhaitais. « Sam à dit à Jake et à toute la meute de s'éloigner de moi. Ils ne sont pas contents que toi et moi ayons été seuls, hier, à l'enterrement. Je ne sais pas pourquoi Sam à décidé tout à coup que je n'avais pas le droit d'être proche des vampires. Ce n'est pas comme si le fait que nous soyons ami, compromettais le traité. Mon dieu….pourquoi ne peuvent-ils pas comprendre que j'ai absolument besoin de toi en ce moment. Tu es la seule personne qui puisse comprendre ce que je ressens et pas seulement parce que tu peux lire les sentiments pour l'amour du ciel ! »

J'ai puérilement croisé les bras sur ma poitrine et ai poussé un soupir de colère. Les secondes passait alors que je ruminais ma colère par rapport à ce que je venais de lui raconter. Je m'attendais presque à ce que Jasper ce joigne à moi avec le caractère sulfureux qu'il avait, mais à mon grand étonnement, j'entendis le doux ronronnement de son rire sur ma gauche. J'ai tourné ma tête vers lui et ma bouche s'est légèrement ouverte lorsque j'aperçu un sourire sur son visage.

« Tu trouves que la situation est drôle ? » demandais-je exaspérée.

Jasper secoua la tête : « Pas le moins du monde. Je trouve l'ordre de Sam pour les autres membres de la meute gênant….mais toi je te trouve agréablement amusant. Tu pète le feu. »

Il me fit un sourire qui découvrit ses belles dents blanches et je lui rendis son regard avec un air renfrogné.

« Et bien, laissons cette discussion de coté maintenant. Je ne vois pas l'utilité de parler de quelque chose que te cause tant de tristesse et de colère. Tu as répondu à ma question, et maintenant, je suppose que c'est à moi de répondre à la tienne. »

« La raison pour laquelle nous nous dirigeons maintenant vers Port Angeles, demandais-je surprise qu'il tienne parole. »

« Oui, vois-tu, avec toutes les évênement que nous avons vécu tout les deux ces derniers jours, je pensais qu'une petite escapade nous ferait du bien. » Il fit un geste pour me montrer ce qui se trouvait devant nous. C'est alors que je me rendis compte ou il voulait nous emmener.

« Un film….tu m'as emmené au cinéma ? » Je ne savais pas pourquoi cela me choquais tant que cela, mais je pouvais entendre de l'inquiétude dans ma voix. « S'il te plait, dit moi qu'on est pas là pour voir High school musical 384. » Je plaisantais en vain essayant de caché mon hystérie.

« Au contraire…. Je pensais que Judd Apatow serait mieux. » Dit-il en se garant sur le parking du cinéma avec la plus grande des facilité.

Avant que j'aie eu la chance de dire si j'étais pour ou contre, Jasper se trouvait déjà à ma portière. Il l'ouvrit et en douceur me pris la main dans ses doigt glacé. « Me permettez-vous ? »

Je ne savais vraiment pas comment je me sentais face à ça. Ces films étaient composées généralement de blague graveleuse suivit du mot de 4 lettres (1). Je soupirais.

Allons-y

J'avais décidé qu'au lieu de débattre des avantages et des inconvénients, passer la journée dans un cinéma à regarder des films avec mon ami était ce que je voulais. Le film à l'affiche, n'avais rien à voir avec ce qui me dérangeait. Pas du tout. « Allons voir quelque plaisanterie graveleuse » ai-je dit en riant.

Qu'est-ce que c'était que ce bruit bizarre….mon rire. J'avais ri. Après toute la douleur et le chagrin que j'avais vécu, mes cordes vocales étaient encore capables de produire un son que je pensais éteint à jamais. C'était agréable de savoir que j'avais encore cette capacité et je suis sur que c'était grâce à Jasper.

* * *

(1) pour celles qui voit ce que c'est dite le moi ????

**Alors verdict!!!!!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Coucou voilà la suite!!!! alors après plusieur com qui m'ont dit a peu près la meme chose le mot rechercher dans le chap précédent est "fuck" voilà pour celle que ca intriguait merci à méganne pour son com et Mandy voilà la réponse mais merci qd meme ;)**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 21**

Mon plan n'avait pas été très bien pensé. A vrai dire, l'idée d'emmener Bella ici m'est venu une fois que j'ai aperçu le grand édifice de l'autoroute – Nous sommes entrée 5 min avant que ça ne commence.

Lorsque nous avions commencé ce voyage vers la ville touristique de Port Angeles, mon but premier était que Bella découvre le plus tard possible l'état de sa chambre que j'avais saccagé. Bien sur la jeune fille ne connaissait rien de ce détail. Sa raison pour m'accompagner était purement désintéressée. Elle voulait m'aider à surmonter la perte d'Alice. Je l'avais trompé en lui faisant croire que c'est ce que je voulais.

Donc je conduisais. Ne sachant pas trop où aller. La partie ouest de l'état de Washington rendait Bella triste. La Push et tous ses habitants étaient situés dans ce coin, et je pouvais deviner que ma compagne n'était pas très enthousiaste par rapport à tout ce qui pouvait lui rappeler Jacob Black. La suite logique, c'est que nous allions vers l'est. Seattle était trop animé, et j'ai estimé que notre moyen de transport – le camion de Bella – n'aurait pas supporté un aussi longue distance, donc Port Angeles semblait être notre meilleur solution.

La durée de notre voyage à été comblé par des discutions sans importance. Rien de très passionnant pour un début. Ensuite, Bella a essayé de deviner ce que je nous avais réservé, chose pour être honnête que je ne savais pas moi-même. Je l'ai donc joué à quitte ou double. Cela l'avait un peu agacé, mais en fait elle a joué le jeu. Je sentais effectivement un peu d'espièglerie venant d'elle, tout les questions qu'elle me posait était fait avec joie, et mon état émotionnel mis à part, j'étais heureux, car je retrouvais un peu de l'ancienne Bella.

Son bien être était ma principale préoccupation et je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir plus que ce qu'elle subissait déjà. Même le plus petit affront tel que le fait de ne pas répondre à une de ses questions faisait monter l'angoisse en elle. Quand finirait par craquer Bella ? L'esprit humain ne peut pas prendre autant de coups, et la souffrance de l'âme de Bella avait augmenté durant mon absence ce matin, et j'étais sur que c'était Jacob Black qui était à blâmer.

Même après avoir appris la raison pour laquelle elle se sentait encore plus malheureuse, Bella continuait de défendre Jacob et rejetais la faute sur le chef de la meute, Sam. Il avait ordonné à toute la meute de rester loin d'elle….mais quelque chose me chiffonnais, qui était en complète contradiction avec ce que je savais des loups Quileute. La seule raison pour laquelle ils existaient était qu'ils protégeaient les humains des créatures surnaturelles comme moi. Si Bella et moi étions un « nous » comme elle avait dit un peu plus tôt, cela leur donnait une raison supplémentaire de garder un œil sur elle. Sans aucun doute, à cause de Bella, ils chercheraient à connaître mon passé en tant que vampire. Ce comportement était en total contradiction avec ce qu'ils faisaient d'habitude et tout ce que je voulais c'était questionner Bella pour avoir plus de renseignement sur ce revirement de situation.

Je réalisais que ce sujet était plus adapté pour une conversation avec Carlisle plus tôt qu'avec Bella. Je parlerais de ce changement de tactique avec lui une fois que je serais rentré à la maison. Actuellement, je voulais continuer ma mission de départ qui était de veiller sur Bella et de la garder en vie….Toute les questions concernant les loups et la meute n'apporterait rien de bon à l'heure actuelle. Mon objectif était de faire oublier à Bella ce que Jacob avait pu lui faire, et quel meilleur endroit pour le faire qu'une salle de cinéma.

Je n'avais vraiment pas envie de passé 2 heures assis à regarder un film à l'humour douteux. Au lieu de cela, mes yeux et mon attention seront tout le temps fixé sur Bella. Regarder un film était une activité tellement humaine – rester assis dans une pièce avec d'autre congénère. La plupart des vampires trouvent cela distrayant. Nos capacité extra sensorielle rendent presque impossible de faire la sourde oreille à tout ce qui nous entour. Nous pouvons gérer car notre cerveau est surdéveloppé donc, nous pouvons mettre les bruits tel que le mâchouillage de pop corn dans un coin et continuer à nous focaliser sur le film. Personnellement, je préférais largement être à la maison devant l'écran plat. Mon besoin de voir un film avec Bella était plutôt pour pouvoir l'avoir près de moi et la protéger.

En raison de l'heure précoce en ce début d'après midi, il y avait peu de gens dans la salle quand nous sommes entrés elle très peu éclairée. J'ai vu Bella jeter un coup d'œil sur les 3 gars et dans un mouvement auquel je ne m'attendais pas, elle me prit la main. Ensuite, elle m'emmena dans l'allée afin de prendre nos places – loin des autres. Nous nous sommes isolés et pendant une fraction de seconde, une pensée sournoise me traversa l'esprit. Pourquoi, un homme et une femme choisissent t'il des fauteuils éloigné lorsque la salle est quasiment vide ? La première pensée des gens serait que ce couple veut de l'intimité afin de s'adonner à quelque acte indécent. J'étais sur que c'est ce que pensait le gros homme assis devant nous, surtout lorsque j'ai senti son désir alors qu'il posait ses gros yeux globuleux sur Bella lorsque nous sommes passés devant lui. J'ai même senti son regard nous suivre et les sentiments pervers qui émanait et qui allait tous en direction de Bella me firent serrer les dents et un léger grognement m'échappa. Je ne savais pas s'il m'avait entendu, mais le pervers reporta son attention sur l'écran. Et bien que Bella soit déjà assis, elle me jeta un regard mauvais.

« Qu'est-ce que c'était que ça ? » me demanda-t-elle

« Rien » ai-je répondu sèchement alors que je resserrais mon emprise sur sa main qui était posé sur l'accoudoir.

« Aie ! » cria-t-elle assez fort, puis d'une voix plus douce, elle me dit : « hum… c'est une main humaine là Jasper. »

« Oh désolé » je desserrais ma main et détournai les yeux de l'admirateur de Bella au front dégarni pour les posé sur elle en lui faisant un demi sourire pour m'excuser.

En réponse, elle me regarda les sourcils froncés, mais ses émotions m'indiquaient tout autre chose. J'ai ouvert ma bouche pour lui répondre par une petite plaisanterie, mais les bandes annonces ont commencé et elle son visage se rasséréna. Ses yeux chocolat se détournèrent des miens et se concentrèrent sur l'écran, bien sur, mes yeux ne la quittèrent jamais.

Le fait que les vampires aient une vision périphérique me permettait de rester discret. Je regardais devant moi, mais je restais concentré sur elle alors qu'elle jouait avec un fil dépassant de son t-shirt de sa main libre. De temps en temps ses yeux jetaient un coup d'œil au film, mais ils revenaient systématiquement sur ce fil. C'est comme si elle souffrait de troubles de l'attention. L'image qui passait était vraiment comique, et si je ne me contrôlais pas autant, j'aurais pu laisser échapper un rire ou deux. Après environ 10 min, la jeune fille porta son attention sur sa queue de cheval. J'ai regardé ses doigts pale jouer dans sa chevelure avec tellement de grâce qu'on aurait dit qu'elle jouait du piano

Je continuais de regarder Bella tout au long du film. Ses mouvements étaient beaucoup plus intéressant pour moi que ce qui passait à l'écran. Bella pour sa part, semblait légèrement amusé par mon choix. Parfois, je pouvais entendre un faible rire et ce doux son me faisait sourire. Pourtant avec tout les gestes qu'elle faisait, il y en a un que je n'avais pas anticipé, c'est quand elle a attrapé son portable dans sa poche.

« Mince, c'est Charlie. Je devrais probablement le prendre. » Me murmura-t-elle tandis qu'elle pressait le bouton pour faire stoppé la sonnerie.

« Tu veux que je viennes avec toi ? » ai-je demandé alors qu'elle se levait de son fauteuil.

Bella posa sa main chaude contre mon épaule pour essayer de me faire rester assis. « Non…Jasper. Je m'absente juste une seconde. Je viens de réaliser que mon père ne sait pas que je suis avec toi à Port Angeles. Pour autant que je sache il me croit à la Push. J'espère juste qu'il ne se demande pas ou je suis. On ne sait jamais, peut être à t'il parler à Billy qui lui a dit que je n'y étais pas. »

J'ai hoché de la tête et l'ai regardé bondir vers la sortie. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que j'ai pensé au fait que Charlie était peut être chez lui venue voir Bella…..Peut être a-t-il vu la chambre de sa fille ? Si ça se trouve il ne vérifie pas ou elle est mais plutôt si elle n'a pas été enlevée. Une chambre saccager donnerait certainement des raisons de s'inquiéter. En une fraction de seconde, je me retrouvais sur mes pieds près à aller rejoindre Bella. J'avais besoin d'éclaircir le malentendu que ma folie de tout à l'heure avait probablement causé.

Dès que je sortis par la double porte, je vis Bella dos à moi, son téléphone noir pressé contre son oreille. « Oui papa….calme toi. Je vais bien. Non je n'ai aucune idée de ce qui a pu se passer. Bien sur, je rentre à la maison tout de suite. »

Ses paroles étaient calme, presque comme si elle parlait à un enfant. J'avais bien supposé. Charlie avait vu ce que j'avais fait de la chambre de sa fille et avec son esprit il était plus que probable qu'il ait imaginé des scénarios plus sombres les uns que les autres. Lentement je me suis avancé pour me mettre face à Bella et lui faire part de ma présence. Une fois qu'elle m'a vu, elle leva sur moi un regard d'excuse.

« Non papa, ne prévient personne. C'est probablement Jake. » Elle fit une pause et je pouvais entendre son père lui demander pourquoi elle disait ça. « Je n'ai vraiment pas envie de me lancer dans les explications maintenant. Tu m'attends, je rentre à la maison, d'accord. »

Elle ferma son téléphone et le remis dans sa poche. Puis elle s'adressa à moi en s'excusant. « Désolé, mais il me semble que nous allons devoir écourter le film. Jake à fait un carnage dans ma chambre pour une raison quelconque, probablement pour me blesser encore plus. Bref, Charlie est vraiment énervé…. Il pensait que j'étais partie pour me suicider. »

J'ai vu la une chance, dès que le nom de Jake à été prononcé. Bella pensait que c'était son ami qui était coupable de la destruction de sa chambre…. C'était l'occasion pour moi de rejeter ma faute sur un autre. C'était un cadeau qu'on me faisait en clair.

Ça aurait pu être la fin de l'histoire, si je n'avais pas cette maudite conscience et ce don d'empathie. Les deux combinés, faisait qu'il m'était impossible de laisser quelqu'un d'autre porter le blâme de ce que j'avais fait. Même quelqu'un que je déteste autant que Jacob Black. Je soupirais.

« Tu as tord Bella, ce n'est pas Jacob. »

* * *

**Voilà pourquoi Jasper à décidé d'emmener bella dans un cinéma!!!!!! ca vous a plu???**


	22. Chapter 22

**et voilà la suite!!!!!**

**bonne lecture!!!  
**

**Chapitre 22**

Les mots que Jasper venait de prononcer résonnaient encore entre nous deux. « Redit moi ça ! » Lui demandais-je pas certaine d'avoir bien compris.

Le vampire en face de moi semblait un peu nerveux. Ses yeux avaient tendance à regarder vers le bas, comme si cela le gênait de me regarder en face, et lorsqu'il leva ses yeux une fois de plus, la nervosité remplissait son visage. Comme s'il avait un grand secret qui attendait d'être libéré.

« Jasper… qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » je n'avais pas l'intention d'avoir l'air exaspéré, mais son regard et l'expression de son visage, me mettaient mal à l'aise.

« Désolé » il souriait timidement « Vois-tu, j'attendais d'être dans un endroit plus propice pour te le dire. »

Je me suis appuyée contre le mur du cinéma et mon mystérieux ami me rejoignit les épaules voutées. Il rentra ses mains au fond des poches de son jean et il soupira. Je me tournais de façon à lui faire face « Tu sais que je n'ai aucune idée de ce que tu veux dire par là. »

J'avais comme un air de déjà vu, n'avais-je pas dit la même chose à Edward, lorsque j'essayais de deviner quelle mystérieuse créature surnaturelle il était. Ces vampires et leur manie de tout garder pour eux….j'aimerais tellement qu'il n'y ait plus de secret entre nous. J'avais espéré que le fait que j'ai été la petite amie d'Edward aurait montré à Jasper qu'on pouvait me faire confiance. Je libérais ma frustration en soupirant tout comme mon compagnon.

Je vis dans ses yeux un peu d'espièglerie : « Bien sur, tu ne serais pas Bella ? » Il caressa doucement ma joue de sa main froide, puis la laissa retomber le long de son corps. « Vois-tu, ce que je m'apprête à te raconter est susceptible de changer….ton opinion de moi. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel, « As-tu déjà oublié que tu as essayé de me tuer une fois ? Je pense qu'à ce stade tout ce que tu as pu faire va paraître bien pale en comparaison. »

J'ai été surprise de pouvoir parler des événements de mon 18ème anniversaire avec un tel calme. J'espérais que tout ceci atteste du fait que cela n'avait plus d'importance pour moi vis-à-vis de Jasper. En l'espace de seulement quelque jour, la créature que se trouvait actuellement à coté de moi avait réussi à construire une nouvelle image de lui dans mon esprit, comme étant une personne loyale, chaleureux et digne de confiance. Quoi que Jasper me dise, quelque soit l'acte dont il avait peur de me parler, je l'accepterais. Au fond de mon cœur, je savais que c'est ce qu'il se passerait.

« C'est ce que tu dis maintenant, nous verrons bien. » me répondit Jasper en faisant une grimace.

Je n'ai pas pu contenir mon gémissement d'irritation. « Ok, d'accord, nous verrons bien, qu'as-tu fait Jasper Hale ? »

La réponse sortie aussi vite que sa nature de vampire lui permettait. « Je… Je suis coupable. C'est à cause de moi si Charlie t'a appelé pour savoir si tu allais bien. C'est moi qui ai dévasté ta chambre. »

Ses yeux étaient fixés sur le sol, et je me demandais s'il avait peur de ce qu'il pourrait voir sur mon visage face à sa révélation. C'était bizarre. Pourquoi a-t-il pensé que la destruction de ma chambre me chamboulerait. Après tout ce n'est pas comme s'il avait tué quelqu'un. Alors quoi quelques trucs à moi étaient cassés et puis. Les choses matérielles ne représentaient pas grand-chose pour moi en tout cas. Jasper devait me connaître assez pour savoir ça. Mon seul but dans la vie est d'être prêt de ceux que j'aime, et malheureusement deux d'entre eux m'ont été enlevé, pourquoi m'inquiéterais-je d'une vieille commode en bois qui avait été acheté dans un vide grenier il y a de cela quelques années.

Je regardais Jasper curieusement alors qu'il continuait d'analyser le fil rouge de la moquette sur laquelle on se trouvait. Il était si nerveux de m'avouer sa destruction, mais pourquoi ? Il devait y avoir plus dans cette histoire que ce qu'il me racontait. J'ai analysé les évènements de la journée, et je me suis demandé si ça avait un rapport avec le fait qu'il est voulu qu'on parte tout les deux. A-t-il pensé à cela comme un moyen de me tenir éloigné de la maison afin que je ne vois pas le carnage qu'il avait fait ? Tout à coup, l'urgence qu'il avait à vouloir partir avait un sens. Il m'avait trompé.

« Tu n'as jamais vraiment voulu me parler d'Alice n'est-ce pas ? » mes mots sortaient dans un souffle. « Mais pourquoi? Cela n'a pas de sens, pourquoi as-tu détruit ma chambre ? »

Son regard était rempli de peine lorsqu'il me regarda pour me répondre. « J'ai commencé par rechercher ton odeur. » Sa voix avait le même ton que moi. « Mais c'est devenu beaucoup plus destructeur lorsque j'ai commencé à revivre le souvenir horrible de la recherche d'Alice sur le champ de bataille. J'étais fou furieux, et avant que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit le mal était déjà fait. »

Son discours était empli de tristesse, et je trouvais cela absolument bouleversant. Je connaissais sa peine. La folie qui vous prend, lorsque vous prenez conscience que rien ne vous ramènera celui que vous avez aimé. Jasper n'avait-il pas été témoin de ma propre crise dans la chambre d'Edward hier ? Pourquoi donc a-t-il cru que je ne comprendrais pas ? Bien sur que je comprenais, ses émotions faisaient écho aux miennes. Nous avions la même douleur.

« Oh Jasper » dis-je alors que les larmes coulaient sur mes joues sans que je ne contrôle rien.

J'ai hésité au début. Je ne voulais pas empiéter sur la ligne invisible qu'il y avait entre nous, Jasper n'en avait pas parlé, mais je savais qu'elle existait. Il n'était pas à l'aise lorsque j'affichais la sympathie que je ressentais pour lui. Il est vrai qu'il m'avait soutenue lorsque j'ai pleuré Edward hier, mais Jasper semblait distant lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa propre douleur. Pourtant je ne pouvais pas rester là à ne rien faire après une telle révélation de sa part. Son courage me toucha, et la nervosité qui m'habitait commençait à fondre. Je tendis les bras lentement et je l'attrapais afin de l'enlacer aussi fort que je le pouvais.

J'avais réussi à me mettre à sa hauteur en me hissant sur la pointe des pieds, puis j'ai approché mes lèvres près de son oreille. Mes mots étaient doux et venaient du fond du cœur : « Réalises-tu maintenant, combien nous avons besoin l'un de l'autre, tu m'as peut-être menti lorsque tu m'as dit que tu voulais me parler d'Alice, mais tu ne peux pas nier que je suis la seule personne qui puisse comprendre ta douleur. »

Je pensais qu'en resserrant mon étreinte sur Jasper, il mettrait ses propres bras autour de mon corps. Je voulais que les murs qu'il avait bâtit autour de sa souffrance s'effrite alors que nous nous tenions l'un l'autre, mais je me trompais. Rien n'a changé. L'attitude de Jasper était aussi froide que son corps lorsqu'il a répondu : « je n'en suis pas aussi sur, Bella. »

Alors avant que je m'aperçoive de quoi que se soit il me retira de son corps en béton. « Personne ne peut m'aider, et je ne suis pas du genre à mettre mes problèmes sur les épaules d'une jeune fille fragile et humaine qui a le cœur brisé. Tu as assez de chose à régler comme ça. »

N'importe quoi ! J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour protester face à ce qu'il avait dit de notre situation, mais je me suis arrêtée lorsque j'ai entendu la porte s'ouvrir. Les yeux de Jasper regardèrent par-dessus mon épaule et en instant j'ai vu le changement. La tristesse peinte sur son visage s'est transformé en rage. Ses yeux se rétrécirent et il explosa : « Qu'est-ce que vous regardez ? » dit il en grondant.

Je regardais le regard noir de Jasper, et remarquais un occupant du cinéma qui avait ses yeux fixé sur nous. Je me rappelais de lui. C'était l'homme gras et dégarni qui à ma grande consternation me déshabillait mentalement. Quand nos yeux se sont croisés dans la salle, mon intuition féminine me disait de me tenir éloigné de ces regards lubriques. Ça n'avait été qu'un regard, mais cela m'a rappelé la nuit ou Edward a été mon sauveur, il y avait un homme avec le même regard…. Un homme qui aurait pu me voler mon innocence facilement. Bien sur ce n'était pas la personne que Jasper poignardais du regard. Cet homme était beaucoup moins intimidant…. Ce n'était qu'une âme solitaire qui recherchait sans doute une fille comme moi à lorgner parce que c'était la seule chose qu'il savait faire.

« Je euh….euh…je » Le regard de Jasper semblait lui avoir fait perdre ses mots.

« Laissez nous ! » Le vampire face à moi avait prononcé ses mots de manière féroce et ça me donna des frissons dans le dos.

Je suis restée là à attendre que les autres client du cinéma s'en aille. Je regardais Jasper afin de voir si sa colère s'apaisait. Elle était si forte que je pouvais même la ressentir en moi et je m'inquiétais du sort des 3 gars, j'avais peur de ce qui aurait pu se passer si l'homme n'avait pas continué son chemin.

« Jasper, calme toi s'il te plait, j'arrive à sentir ta colère. » murmurais-je de façon à ce qu'il soit le seul à entendre.

Il avait l'air de ne pas avoir entendu ma demande. Parce qu'en quelque seconde, si vite que je n'ai rien pu faire d'ailleurs, Jasper me poussa sur le coté, et je tombais sur le sol. Une fois que j'ai retrouvé mes esprits et que j'ai compris ce qui m'était arrivée, je me retournais et j'ai eu le souffle coupé par ce que je voyais.

« Non ! Jasper stop ! » Criais-je

* * *

**Alors c'est ce que vous attendiez ou pas?**


	23. Chapter 23

**Et voilà se suspens est terminé, je suis gentille, je ne vous fait pas attendre trop longtemps.**

**Meganne voilà ta réponse ;)**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 23**

Les ténèbres que je ressentais alors que je m'approchais de l'homme recroquevillé augmentaient à chacun de mes pas. Je pouvais ressentir sa peur et j'adorais ça. Je pouvais entendre les protestations de Bella, mais elles me semblaient éloignées, mais j'avais toujours envie de sentir la douleur de ce pauvre gars donc je continuais. Je lui ferais payer la moindre pensée impure qu'il a eu envers la personne qui me demandait d'arrêter. Une infime partie de mon cerveau savait pourquoi elle me demandait cela en argumentant que ce n'était qu'un humain, mais je l'ignorais. Bien sur, il ne représentait pas une menace sérieuse pour Bella. J'aurais pu la protéger, ce n'était pas la question, il lui fallait une leçon. Pourtant je n'arrivais pas à occulter la voix de la jeune fille. Mes mains enserraient déjà le col de la chemise du gars qui avait vraiment pali à mon geste. Il était effrayé et terrorisé et je savourais ses émotions….comme un bon vin. Mais, Bella…. Elle était là et essayait vainement de me faire lâcher.

L'absurdité du geste de la petite humaine qui essaye de m'arracher à ma victime me fit monter un petit rire dans ma gorge et c'est ce qui apaisa le vampire en moi. Je ne voulais plus sentir l'odeur de sa peur qui suintait à travers sa peau. Je lui jetais un regard et remarquais ses aisselle trempée d'un liquide nauséabond, mais ce n'était pas le pire. Son entre jambe aussi était mouillé et après un examen approfondit, je savais que ce n'était pas de la sueur.

Je l'ai libéré immédiatement, me faisant horreur. Je voulais dire quelque chose… essayé de m'excuser, mais en quelque seconde, l'admirateur de Bella avait disparu. « Oh mon dieu ! » l'ai-je entendu crier alors que la porte des toilettes se refermait sur lui.

« A quoi pensais-tu Jasper ? » me demanda une voix féminine hors d'elle.

Je me tournais vers Bella, qui tenait encore mon bras de toutes ses forces. Ses yeux étaient grand ouverts, on pouvait voir le blanc autour de ses iris marron. L'expression horrifié qu'elle arborait me faisait honte. « Je…Je ne sais pas. » et c'était vrai.

J'ai recouvert mon visage de mes mains. Je ne n'avais pensé à rien. Le vampire en moi avait pris le dessus. Toutes ses années passées auprès de ma famille à tenter de supprimer la partie inhumaine de ma nature, et là, j'étais près à tuer un homme juste pour avoir ressenti des émotions tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal chez les humains – le manque d'une fille attirante. Oui, ce qu'il ressentait était pervers, mais je suis sur qu'il n'aurait jamais approché Bella. Ce genre d'homme manquait de courage lorsqu'il s'agissait de s'adresser aux femmes. Au lieu de cela il aurait été sur un site informatique facturé 9.95$ la minute.

Alors pourquoi avais-je réagis si durement face à son désir. Est-ce que cela voulait dire que mon esprit se détraquait ? Cette folie….l'incapacité à me contrôler….tout cela devait être en rapport avec mon âme brisé suite à la mort d'Alice. La perte de mon amour, avait également provoqué la perte de ma santé mentale.

Je pouvais encore sentir Bella me tenir et je découvris mon visage, je regardais autour de moi pour voir s'il y avait d'autre témoin a part Bella de mon attaque. Le couloir était vide. Pas d'employé de cinéma en vue. Cela résolvait un de mes problèmes mais pas l'autre. Elle avait été témoin de du mal être qu'habituellement je gardais enfermé au fond de moi et j'étais horrifié d'avoir une fois de plus exposé la jeune fille à mon coté sombre.

« Je suis désolé Bella. » dis-je. Je ne savais pas si de simple excuse suffirait pour effacer l'image de dépravation que j'avais pu lui montrer il y a seulement quelques instants.

J'ai alors décidé qu'échapper à cet environnement serait le mieux pour nous. Sans doute avais-je peur que ma victime sorte des toilettes et se décide à appeler la police et je ne voulais pas exposer Bella à ce genre de traumatisme. Si jamais elle devait jouer les témoins d'agression, jamais je ne pourrais me le pardonner.

« Allons-y » j'ai retiré les doigts Bella de mon avant bras avec facilité et j'ai mis sa main dans la mienne.

Ensuite, rapidement, je nous emmenais vers la sortie. J'ai aperçu le regard étonné des autres, qui voyait un couple se diriger à une vitesse vertigineuse vers la sortie, mais je n'en avais rien à faire. Ma principale préoccupation était de retirer Bella de cette situation précaire, je n'avais que faire de savoir que quelque paire d'yeux nous regardaient et se demandaient comment on pouvait aller aussi vite. Nous devions tout simplement partir avant que quelque chose soit fait par rapport à ma prestation.

Je regardais à travers les portes vitrée qui nous apporteraient la liberté et j'ai vu qu'il pleuvait une fois de plus dans la péninsule d'Olympic. J'ai attiré Bella plus près de moi afin qu'elle ne soit pas trop mouillée, et elle semblait avoir attendu cela. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ma taille et me tenait farouchement. Elle appuya sa tête contre ma chemise et pendant une fraction de seconde, je me suis demandé si je l'avais réellement entendu respirer mon odeur. Me reniflait-elle vraiment ? Repoussant cette idée, je poussais la porte et nous nous dirigeâmes ensemble sous la pluie vers son camion….le véhicule qui nous permettrait de nous échapper.

Je suis devenu le chauffeur de Bella une fois de plus et une fois que nous étions assis au sec en sécurité dans la cabine, je me dirigeais vers l'autoroute. Je voulais mettre une distance de sécurité entre nous et le cinéma avant que quoi que ce soit d'autre emplisse ma tête. Je voulais connaître les réactions de Bella concernant ce qu'il s'était passé mais j'essayais de retarder le plus ce moment.

Nous avions parcouru 5 miles et j'ai finalement permis à ma télépathie émotionnelle de ce mettre en marche, afin de voir ce que Bella pouvait ressentir. Je voulais savoir à quel point notre relation était brisée….ce qu'elle pensait de moi. A ma grande surprise, elle ne ressentait que de la sympathie. La même compassion que lorsque nous nous somme rendu à Port Angeles remplissait l'espace du véhicule. Même en cherchant plus en profondeur, Bella ne ressentait rien de mauvais à mon égard, je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce qui c'était passé ne l'avait pas dégouté de moi.

« Tu dois penser que je suis un monstre, Bella. » dis-je à regret pour briser le silence tendu qui s'était installé entre nous.

Je regardais devant moi, mais je pouvais quand même voir l'expression de Bella. Je m'attendais à voir un regard en colère, mais je ressentais toujours autant de sympathie émanant d'elle. Elle secoua légèrement sa tête et quelque mèche de ses cheveux suivirent le mouvement. Elle me fixa et d'une voix qui faisait plus que son âge elle me répondit : « Comment puis-je te juger Jasper ? Devrais-je voir tes actions différemment des miennes ? Juste parce que ta colère est beaucoup plus effrayant que la mienne….Et bien, cela fait-il une grande différence ? J'ai détruit la chambre d'Edward. Tu menace un homme. Ce qui importe c'est que tu as été en mesure de t'arrêter.

Pourquoi avait-elle un cœur si généreux ? Ce n'était pas humain d'être comme cela. Tout ce que je voulais en ce moment c'est qu'on me haïsse et Bella ne m'aidait pas beaucoup. Il fallait que je stop ses suppositions. Peu importe les caractéristique inhumaine qu'elle possédait, Bella ne pourrait jamais comprendre ce que c'était que d'être un vampire.

« Stop ! Arrête juste d'être condescendante avec moi, Bella .Je n'ai pas réussi une fois de plus à empêcher mes mots de sortir avec un rugissement, je suis un monstre et rien de plus. Alice avait réussi à repousser le monstre que Maria avait créé il y a tant d'année, mais Alice partie, je n'arrive plus à retenir la bête. » J'étais incapable de lutter contre la haine que je ressentais pour moi et qui déferlait dans mes veines.

J'attendais la réaction de Bella. L'exposition de ma force et de ma colère aurait du suffire à la faire réagir. Bella était connu pour son franc parler, quand elle croyait dur comme faire à quelque chose et bien sur, la fille assise à coté de moi ne me déçu pas. J'ai vu du coin de l'œil qu'elle se pinçait les lèvres. Je pouvais sentir qu'elle était déterminée. Bien que le ton de sa voix ne trahisse en rien ses émotions. Sa voix n'était qu'un murmure, très loin d'un cri en tout cas.

« Oui, Jasper, Alice nous a quitté, tout comme Edward. Cela ne changera pas. Peu importe l'intensité de mon espoir, Edward ne reviendra pas d'entre les morts. J'ai l'impression d'avoir perdu une partie de moi. » Elle s'arrêta et je pouvais sentir sa détermination faiblir. La douleur qu'elle ressentait quand elle parlait d'Edward était presque insupportable pour moi, mais Bella poursuivi quand même. « Je sais que tu dois penser que je ne suis qu'une humaine et que je ne peux pas comprendre ce que ressent un vampire vieux de plus de 100 ans qui vient de perdre sa compagne, Jasper, mais….Je comprends et tu dois me faire confiance quand je te dis que je peux t'aider. Nous pouvons nous aider l'un l'autre. »

« Impossible. » l'ai-je interrompu.

Je n'avais pas l'intention de prononcer ces mots à voix haute, mais ils sont sortis tout seul avant que puisse y réfléchir.

« Oh, mais qu'avez-vous tous vous les vampires avec vos lutte intérieure que personne ne comprend. Edward faisait la même chose et je lui ai prouvé qu'il avait tord. Donc Jasper tient le toi pour dis, je t'aiderai que tu le veuille ou non. »

Le changement de position de Bella me surpris. La colère que je pensais voir émaner d'elle était présente maintenant mais pas dirigé comme je l'avais attendu. Elle n'était pas irritée par ma réaction de vampire, mais plutôt de ma réaction en tant qu'homme. Je me tournais pour lui jeter un rapide coup d'œil et le regard qui m'accueillit était le plus effrayant que j'avais vu durant mes années en tant que vampire. Ah ces femelles humaines et leur manie de forcer la main avec leur colère….La vue de Bella assise, les yeux étincelant à fait fondre mon cœur de glace. Elle était vraiment prête à tout pour réussir à comprendre ma douleur. Je pouvais ressentir sa volonté. Comment pouvais-je refuser ? D'ailleurs, quelque chose me disait qu'il serait de mauvaise augure d'ignorer quelqu'un qui à ce genre de regard.

« Ok Bella » abandonnais-je « s'il te plait ne me regarde plus jamais avec ce regard là » la taquinais-je, espérant calmer un temps soit peu sa colère.

Ça avait marché. Un demi sourire apparaissait sur son visage alors qu'elle me répondit : « Et bien ne me redonne jamais l'occasion de ressortir le visage de Bella la méchante dans ces cas là. »

Je lui fit un clin d'œil en réponse et je lui dis en souriant à moitié « Considère que c'est fait. »

* * *

**Alors la réaction de Jasper!!!!!!!!**


	24. Chapter 24

**voilà la suite!!!!!! merci à meganne pour son com et merci pour les mise en alerte que je reçois encore**

**bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 24**

Je regardais la pluie tomber à travers le pare brise de mon camion, je regardais les gouttes s'écraser sur le capot et rejoindre la terre. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je suis restée assise là a attendre, 10 peut être 15 minutes. Honnêtement, je n'en avais rien à faire de la pluie….j'en avais vu beaucoup depuis que j'étais arrivée à Forks. Non la raison qui m'empêchait de sortir de la voiture, c'est que je voulais retarder l'inévitable. J'étais garé devant chez moi, Charlie était sans doute assis à l'intérieur à m'attendre impatiemment afin que je lui explique pourquoi Jasper avait saccagé ma chambre.

Seulement, j'avais décidé que je ne rejetterais pas la faute sur mon ami. De quoi ça aurait l'air, si je lui disais que le garçon qui se trouve avec moi avait eu la subite envie de rentré dans la maison et de dévaster ma chambre ? Il se gratterait la tête, mais je suis sur que son coté surprotecteur reprendrait le dessus et qu'il ferait en sorte que Jasper se tienne éloigné de moi. Sans compter que c'est le shérif de cette ville. Que ferait-il si quelqu'un entrait par effraction dans un magasin et avait mis le bazar ? Quelque soit la punition, je ne voulais pas que Jasper qui en avait déjà vécu assez, tombe sous le jouc de la justice…. Même s'il était en tord. D'un autre coté, je savais que si je m'accusais de la destruction de mes affaires j'éviterais quoi qu'il arrive une condamnation. Donc, je porterais le chapeau peu importe ce qu'il découlera de cet aveu.

Je n'ai pas été surprise lorsque que racontait à Jasper ce que je comptais faire et qu'il refusa tout net, mais j'ai tenu bon. J'avais besoin qu'il reste présent dans ma vie….et pas seulement la nuit lorsque je dormais, mais aussi pendant les moments ou j'étais bien réveillé et je savais que Charlie s'y opposerait s'il savait Jasper capable d'une telle violence.

Je regardais par la fenêtre du coté conducteur, et je me demandais ou mon vampire était parti exactement. A un mile de chez moi il a quitté mon camion et j'ai repris sa place au volant. Je le regardais alors qu'il se tenait debout sous la pluie, ses cheveux blonds était un peu plus foncés du fait qu'il soit mouillé. « Je reviens une fois que tu auras parlé à Charlie » M'a-t-il dit et il m'enlaça rapidement.

Ou avait-il décidé de me revoir, je me le demandais. J'avais besoin de le savoir….l'avoir loin de moi, même pour quelques minutes faisait réapparaitre la panique dans ma poitrine. Tant de chose s'était passé entre nous en si peu de temps, et je ne voulais pas que les autres se mêlent de notre relation. Un besoin intense de voir Jasper naissait en moi alors que je regardais le vide qu'il avait laissé en partant. Etait-il entrain d'attendre sous la pluie que j'ai parlé à Charlie ? J'imaginais la pluie mouillant ses vêtements. Je me représentais sa chemise que j'avais senti un peu plus tôt sculpter les contours de son torse musclé. Et bien, il était bien égoïste de le laissé se faire mouillé alors que je restais bien au sec dans mon camion. Je devais parler à mon père et c'est avec cette pensée que je stoppais le moteur de ma voiture.

« J'y vais » ai-je murmuré à Jasper, en me demandant s'il pouvait m'entendre.

J'ouvris la portière rouillé et me mis à courir sous la pluie vers les marches de la véranda. J'essayais de me dépêcher avant que je ne sois trop trempé, le sol juste mouillé par cette averse me fit déraper alors que j'atteignais la première marche. J'ai mis mes mains en avant en espérant atténuer le choc qui serait inévitable, alors que les escaliers se rapprochaient dangereusement de mon visage. « Aie ! » M'écriais-je alors que je venais de me rendre compte que j'allais avoir une marque sur mon œil gauche.

« Bella ! » entendis-je quelqu'un m'appeler.

Je n'ai pas eu à lever les yeux pour savoir qui venait de me héler. J'avais aussitôt reconnu l'anxiété de la voix de Charlie. C'est un ton qu'il avait régulièrement depuis la mort d'Edward.

« Je vais bien papa. » dis-je alors qu'il me remettait debout.

Le visage de Charlie croisa le mien et il fit une grimace en me voyant. « Tu saignes. »

Je touchais ma blessure qui était devenue douloureuse. Lorsque j'ai retiré ma main, elle était couverte du sang qui s'en échappait. Je commençais à avoir la nausée alors que l'odeur du sang brulait mon nez.

« Laisse-moi t'aider à entrer. » Charlie resserra sa prise autour de moi et me fit entrée comme un homme portant la femme qu'il venait d'épouser.

J'aurais probablement protesté si la situation avait été différente. Que c'était difficile à supporter….Charlie me portant comme une petite fille, mais l'odeur du sang me rendait tellement malade que j'avais besoin du soutien de mon père. Une fois entré, Charlie ne parut pas surpris de me voir dégringolé lorsqu'il me posa par terre. J'ai même cru entendre un petit rire lorsque je me suis précipité dans les toilettes du bas. Il ne me suivit pas et je fermais la porte, je me suis couché sur le doux tapis par terre attendant que le grand huit dans mon estomac cesse. J'espérais de toute mes forces que cela m'empêcherais de vomir. J'essayais tant bien que mal de porter mon attention sur autre chose que l'acide qui arrivait dans ma gorge et je fermais les yeux. Je me détendais du mieux que je pouvais, et je pris la décision de penser à la seule personne qui avait la capacité de me calmer.

Jasper.

Je repensais à la petite étreinte qu'il m'avait donnée dans ma camionnette pour me dire au revoir. Je revoyais les images de sa main s'attardant dans mon dos, tout en me promettant de revenir vite, je posais alors ma tête sur le tapis et le calme m'enveloppa. Lentement, les nausées diminuèrent, alors que je continuais de penser à Jasper. Je n'y pouvais rien, mais je fus surprise de la rapidité à laquelle les images de Jasper m'avais enlevé toute trace de malaise. Etait-il possible que la douleur et la maladie soient autant atténués rien qu'en sachant que vous avez quelqu'un dans votre vie qui sache ce que vous vivez ? Il aurait été incroyable pour l'ancienne Bella de penser que Jasper Hale deviendrait son sauveur, mais il l'est devenu.

« Bella….euh, tu n'as besoin de rien ? » La voix de Charlie me sorti de mes rêveries.

Mes yeux se sont ouverts et j'ai été ravi de constater que je n'avais plus de nausées. Je ne voulais pas perdre le contenu de mon estomac ! Et Jasper m'y a aidé. C'est son image qui m'a aidé à me tenir éloigné du trône de porcelaine.

« Laisse-moi juste encore une minute. » ai-je crié à travers la porte.

« J'ai préparé de la gaze et des pansements pour quand tu sortiras. »

Bien sur qu'il en avait préparé. Charlie avait une trousse de premier secours dans la maison….Parfait pour les personnes maladroites comme moi. Je suis sortie des toilettes et tout en me laissant soigné par mon père, j'ai décidé d'aborder le sujet de ma chambre dévasté avant qu'il ne le fasse.

« Donc…à propos de ma chambre. Il y a quelque chose qu'il faut que tu saches. » Je grimaçais alors que Charlie appuyais un peu plus sur ma blessure.

Je l'ai vu froncé ses sourcils bruns broussailleux avant qu'il me demande calmement : « Ouais… et qu'est ce que c'est Bells ? »

« Eh bien…euh, ce n'est pas Jake qui a cassé toute mes affaires. »

Il me regardait imperturbable, comme si ce que je disais n'était pas une grande découverte pour lui. « uh, uh… et qui penses-tu qui ai fait ça ? »

Je déglutis, « Moi. »

Charlie n'avait pas réagis de la façon dont je l'attendais. Il n'avait pas l'air choqué. Au contraire, il soupira et passa son pouce rugueux sur le pansement qu'il venait de me mettre. « Tout est ok de ce coté là » dit-il lentement.

Puis, doucement, il s'assit à coté de moi sur le canapé. Il ne parla pas durant de longues minutes, il avait les bras croisé sur sa poitrine. Il avait le regard pensif, mais pas bouleversé, ni en colère.

A quoi pouvait-il bien penser ?

« Papa… ? » dis-je d'une voix prudente.

Il me jeta un coup d'œil, mais rapidement il refixa un point devant lui. « Bella, je pense qu'il est temps de prendre quelque mesure de précaution concernant ta tristesse…. » Il buta sur le dernier mot, comme s'il ne savait si c'était vraiment le terme approprié.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Honnêtement, je ne savais pas ou il voulait en venir.

« Je me suis renseigné auprès de certaine personne à Port Angeles. Je suis sur qu'à Forks, personne ne pourra te fournir l'aide dont tu as besoin, en ce qui concerne ta douleur, mais Bella euh….je ne pense pas que ce que tu as fait de ta chambre soit sain. Tu as besoin de trouver un autre moyen d'exprimer ta dépression et a moi de trouver quelqu'un qui pourra t'y aider…. Quelqu'un formé pour ce genre de cas.

Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais cela ne me surpris pas du tout. Charlie n'avait-il pas déjà abordé ce sujet la première fois que j'ai été brisé lorsque les Cullen sont partis. A cette époque, je ne voulais pas en entendre parler et je me suis défendu bec et ongle pour ne pas avoir à parler à quelqu'un de mes « problèmes ». J'étais néanmoins prise au dépourvu par la suggestion de mon père et je ne savais pas comment réagir. Je ne sentais plus le besoin vital de refuser de faire une psychanalyse. Bien sur, je ne pourrais pas dire tout ce que je ressens, et tout ce que je savais, mais sachant que Jasper pourrait m'aider sur beaucoup de chose, aller voir un psy ne me paraissait pas si désagréable que cela. Il y avait aussi le fait que je voulais rassurer Charlie, faire en sorte qu'il ne s'inquiète plus pour moi. S'il savait que je voyais quelqu'un pour m'aider à supporter ma douleur, il s'inquiéterait beaucoup moins.

Il me regardait toujours, et sans s'en rendre compte, il s'était mis à caresser sa moustache. Je souriais. S'asseoir et exprimer l'inquiétude qu'il avait vis-à-vis de moi, était probablement une des choses les plus difficile qu'il ait eu à faire et je l'aimais d'autant plus pour ça. « Ok. » dis-je

Charlie semblait abasourdi par ma réponse rapide et positive. Il arquait ses sourcils de façon septique. « Hein ? »

« J'irai. Donne moi l'heure et le lieu et j'irai jusqu'à Port Angeles me vider la tête. » Je fis en sorte que mon visage soit serein afin d'apaiser les tensions qui était apparut chez Charlie d'avoir à me parler d'un sujet aussi délicat.

Le visage de Charlie se détendit considérablement lorsqu'il comprit ce que je venais de dire. « Bien sur….bien sur ! Et bien je ne savais pas si tu préférais voir un homme ou une femme, donc j'ai regroupé plusieurs noms. « Mon père bondit du canapé et se dirigea rapidement vers la cuisine. »

Il est revenu quelques instants plus tard avec un papier ou était griffonné 5 noms et numéros d'une écriture pas très lisible. « J'ai pensé que tu aurais voulu choisir par toi-même. »

« Oui, bien sur, je te remercie. » je pris la note dans le creux de ma main. « Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser, je vais m'occuper de ça. »

« Oui, bien sur. » il hocha la tête avec ferveur, incapable de masquer dans quel état d'esprit il se trouvait maintenant.

Je ne pouvais pas cacher le sourire qui commençais à apparaître sur mes lèvres et dès que je fus hors de vue, mon sourire s'élargie. C'est comme si Jasper avait utilisé son don sur Charlie. J'étais au milieu de l'escalier lorsque je tiltais. Le changement d'humeur de Charlie et l'arrivé de Jasper dans ma vie. Il n'avait pas pu…si ? Je sautais les 2 dernières marches et en un instant je fus devant la porte de ma chambre. Je l'ouvris et entrais.

« Salut » me salua un accent texan.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapitre 25**

« Jasper ! » murmura Bella, mais la douceur de sa voix, ne reflétait pas le ton qu'elle a employé pour prononcé mon nom, d'habitude il était beaucoup moins sévère.

Elle était bouleversée ou plutôt préoccupée par le trouble que ma présence pourrait créer à Charlie s'il découvrait un homme dans sa chambre. « Que fais-tu ici ? »

Le plan que j'avais échafaudé dans ma tête, ne me donnait aucune raison de répondre à la frustration qu'elle affichait à mon égard. « Comment va ton œil ? » lui demandais-je avec nonchalance.

Mon calme irrita Bella : « Tu dois partir. Charlie est de bonne humeur maintenant, bien que je pense que tu ais quelque chose à voir là dedans, mais toujours est-il que s'il te trouve ici, te servir de tes pouvoirs magique ne te servira pas contre son devoir de père protecteur.

J'ai essayé de ne pas sourire, mais les mots qu'elle avait choisit pour décrire mon don m'amusait. Plus j'étais proche de Bella, plus je m'habituais à elle et à son sens de l'humour sarcastique, elle en usait souvent et c'est une qualité que j'appréciais chez elle.

« Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Tu dois partir….maintenant. » Elle butta sur le désordre que j'avais mis un peu plus tôt, elle essayait de me rejoindre, mais trébucha.

Naturellement, j'ai été capable de la rattraper avant qu'elle ne se fasse encore plus de mal, et alors que je la tenais dans les bras je lui dit pour plaisanter : « ben alors on sait plus marcher ? »

Elle avait la tête sur ma poitrine, et à ma plaisanterie, elle leva ses grands yeux marron et me répondit : « Je ne sais pas Jasper. Peut-être qu'il m'aurait été plus facile de me déplacer si le sol n'était pas recouvert d'objet qui n'ont rien à y faire. »

J'ai senti le corps de la jeune fille s'éloigné du mien alors qu'elle se stabilisait sur ses pieds, une fois fait, elle porta sa main à son front et le frotta, sa tête n'était pas faite pour percuter un corps de pierre tel que ceux des vampires.

« Ah pas d'enfantillage, j'ai vu ta chute dans les escaliers en bas, donc ta maladresse de maintenant n'est pas seulement dû au bazar que j'ai mis. » Lui répondis-je sur le ton de la plaisanterie.

Bella posa sa main sur son pansement, et j'ai vu son visage passer de l'irritation à la préoccupation « Ca ne te dérange pas ? Je veux dire le sang frais en dessous ? »

Je secouais la main en signe de réponse « Je vais bien »

Elle s'inquiétait toujours de mon contrôle. Je ne m'attendais pas à moins après l'attaque du mec auquel elle avait assisté, mais je ne voulais pas gouter au sang de Bella. Oui je pouvais sentir sa blessure, mais mon besoin de la protéger, l'emportait sur le désir de la soif que je pouvais ressentir. Jamais je ne referais la même erreur que lors de son 18ème anniversaire et je me demandais combien de temps encore elle allait douter. Peut-être pour toujours. Et bien s'il le fallait, qu'il en soit ainsi. Après avoir appris de la bouche d'Esmée la totalité de la vision d'Alice, rien ne me ferait me tenir loin de Bella. Faire en sorte qu'elle ne soit pas victime de ce que mon amour avait bien pu voir serait ma seule préoccupation pour les temps à venir. La fille humaine se trouvant devant moi vivra une vie bien remplie. Elle sera mon nouveau but dans l'existence.

Bella semblait satisfaite de ma réponse concernant son sang et elle entrepris à nouveau de me faire sortir de sa chambre. « Ok, je suis contente, mais sérieusement, tu dois y aller. »

« Puis-je au moins te parler de mon plan. »

Sa bouche s'ouvrit comme pour répondre à ce que je venais de dire, mais la confusion couvrait son visage « plan ? »

J'acquiesçais et d'un mouvement rapide, je ramassais son matelas 2 places qui se trouvait loin de sa place d'origine. Je le replaçais sur le sommier ou il aurait du se trouver et m'assit. Puis je fis signe à Bella de venir me rejoindre. Elle croisa ses bras sur sa poitrine, je pouvais sentir l'incertitude émaner d'elle. « Ca ne sera pas long. » promis-je

Tout en regardant vers le bas pour éviter tout ce qui aurait pu la faire tomber, Bella s'approcha du lit. Elle s'assit à coté de moi et j'ai entendu un soupir s'échapper de ses lèvres « Très bien, tu as 5 minutes pour t'expliquer. »

Je levais les yeux au ciel. « Que penses-tu qu'il se passerait, Bella ? Si Charlie avait une envie soudaine de venir voir ce qu'il se passe dans ta chambre, ne penses-tu pas que je serais capable de l'entendre monter les escaliers et partir avant qu'il n'entre dans ta chambre ? Ce que je veux dire c'est que je suis là depuis ta chute et j'ai entendu tout ce dont vous avez parlé tout les deux. J'ai une excellente ouïe. »

L'expression de Bella n'avait pas changé et ça me faisait penser à la tête qu'elle avait fait lorsque nous sommes rentrés du cinéma. « Bella la méchante est de retour » dis-je.

A ces mots, son regard dur et ses émotions négatives se sont atténuées. Je pouvais sentir un léger amusement et bien qu'elle essaye en vain de ne rien montrer, j'ai vu ses lèvres esquisser un petit sourire. « Ok, je suis désolé. S'il te plait, dit moi ce que tu entendais par plan ? Je vais bien me tenir. C'est juste la peur de blesser Charlie plus qu'il ne l'est qui me fait agir comme cela. »

Bien sur, c'était sa raison. Ce n'était pas nouveau pour moi que son père soit la première de ses préoccupations. J'ai toujours été conscient de l'amour inconditionnel qu'elle lui portait. Je me souvenais comment Bella avait insisté pour revenir en arrière lorsque James était à ses trousses. Au lieu de penser à sa propre sauvegarde, elle pensait à celle de son père. Je lui attrapais la main et lui souris alors que je pensais au dévouement dont elle faisant preuve pour lui. J'enlaçais ses doigts aux miens ravi qu'elle ne s'éloigne pas à ce contact. Au lieu de cela, je la sentis serrer ma main un peu plus fort. Elle me regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs, je me suis raclé la gorge et je lui dis : « Avant de tout t'expliquer j'ai une faveur à te demander, va voir Charlie, et dit lui que tu m'as appelé pour t'aider à ranger tout le bazar, il ne dira rien, je pense qu'il est trop heureux de te voir avancer, ce qui lui enlèvera toute trace d'antipathie à mon égard. De plus, il faut qu'il s'habitue à ma présence ici. Allez maintenant va faire ce que je t'ai dit et dans 15 minutes je frappe à ta porte comme un vrai gentleman. »

Je pouvais voir qu'elle avait compris et qu'elle ne demanderait pas de plus amples explications. « Ok, euh Jasper, quand tu reviendras peux-tu faire en sorte que tes vêtements ne soit pas trempés s'il te plait ? »

Elle retira sa main et secoua les quelques gouttes qui était tombé de ma manche sur sa peau. « Bien sur » dis-je en rigolant. « Dois-je te rappeler, que ce n'est pas moi qui suis resté 15 minute à attendre sous la pluie avant d'entrée dans la maison. »

« Bla, bla, bla, » se moquait Bella en souriant.

« Et bien, il est extrêmement dur de faire plaisir aux filles, à tout de suite. » Et sans attendre sa réponse, je mis mon plan en action.

En quelques secondes, je sortais par sa fenêtre et je me dirigeais vers la grande bâtisse blanche que j'appelais maison. Mon voyage ne dura que 5 minutes grâce à ma vitesse vampirique. Une fois proche, je ralentis l'allure. De cette façon, j'éviterais peut-être une confrontation avec Rosalie. Je ne savais pas exactement ou elle se trouvait, mais je ne voulais pas la voir pour le moment. Oui nous allions devoir parler, mais pour le moment mon objectif ne la concernait en rien. J'étais simplement venu récupérer un document dont j'avais besoin et demander la Mercédès de Carlisle. J'aurais très bien pu prendre la Porsche d'Alice, mais je ne m'en sentais pas capable. Les objets qui lui avait appartenus étaient remplis de tristesse pour moi.

Même en courant à vitesse humaine, j'ai fini par atteindre l'entrée, j'ai gravi les quelques marche, et j'ouvris la porte pour arriver sur le salon, tout le monde s'y trouvait. Malheureusement, Rosalie se trouvait parmi eux. Je mettais un point d'honneur à ne pas croiser son regard et posais directement mes yeux sur Carlisle. « Ta Mercédès…..Je peux te l'emprunter ? » Demandais-je.

Je savais qu'il avait pris une semaine de congé pour cause de deuil, c'est pourquoi, je n'ai pas été surpris de sa réponse. « Bien sur, Jasper. Chaque fois que tu en as besoin, prends là. Tu n'as pas besoin de le demander. »

J'hochais la tête dans sa direction et me dirigeais vers les escaliers. Personne ne prononça un mot pour moi alors que je passais devant eux, et je pouvais sentir leur anxiété, en particulier celle de Rosalie. Seule Esmée était calme. Ma mère, était la seule personne qui savait exactement pourquoi je voulais garder Bella dans ma vie, c'était ma seule alliée. Et ça me réconfortait.

Laissant les autres derrières moi, je me dirigeais à l'étage d'un mouvement rapide, mais je commençais à ralentir tandis que je marchais le long du couloir. Chacun de mes pas provoquaient une douleur dans ma poitrine qui augmentait alors que je me rapprochais de ma destination.

La chambre d'Alice.

Tout le monde la considérait comme ça, même si j'étais son mari et que bien évidemment je partageais sa chambre. Mon petit lutin excentrique avait posé sa touche partout dans la chambre. Je n'avais que peu de chose, et tout ce que j'avais tenait dans une petite commode situé dans un coin, tout ce qui était après cette porte faisait penser à Alice. Je regardais par terre et avait de plus en plus de mal à m'approcher.

Ce n'était pas la première fois depuis sa mort que je n'avais pas réussi à aller plus loin que le couloir. C'est avec beaucoup d'effort, que j'essayais de ne pas me laisser submerger par le passé, c'est comme si les murs avaient fusionné avec l'esprit d'Alice. Mais je devais dépasser ma peur. Il y avait quelqu'un qui avait la même peine que moi et je me devais d'aller la retrouver. D'une certaine façon, penser à Bella, faisait que mon épreuve était moins douloureuse, je pris une petite inspiration pour me donner du courage et j'ouvris la porte.

Mon regard tomba aussitôt sur la moquette bleue, alors que je me tenais sur le cadre de la porte. J'ai refusé de me concentrer sur autre chose et me suis précipité sur la commode en bois, qu'Alice avait acheté pour moi, il y a quelques années. Le tiroir du haut grinça alors que je l'ouvrais, puis à tâtons, j'ai finalement trouvé l'enveloppe que je cherchais.

Il y avait 2 papiers à l'intérieur qui allaient s'avérer vitaux pour le plan que j'avais élaboré en écoutant la conversation de Bella et son père.

Le premier était mon extrait de naissance, et le second c'était un numéro de téléphone avec un nom J. Jenks inscrit dessus.


	26. Chapter 26

**coucou tout le monde, bon je suis vraiment désolé je vous ai fait patienter un jour de trop mea culpa, mais pour ma défense je me suis chopé une angine et j'étais complétement naze!!!! bon fini de parler de moi!!!! merci à ma revieweuse anonyme comme tjs et merci à celle ou ceux on se sait jamais qui me mettent encore en alerte**

**aller bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 26**

Même s'il y avait beaucoup de question que je voulais lui poser, je voyais bien que ce n'était pas le moment. Donc je laissais Jasper s'en aller par la fenêtre en essayant avec mes pauvres yeux d'humaine de suivre ses mouvements, mais je n'aperçus qu'un faible souffle de vent. C'est définitivement un expert en sortie. Jasper avait au moins cela pour lui. Je m'approchais de la fenêtre et posais mes mains sur le rebord pour voir si Jasper avait laissé des traces, mais aussi pour voir que la pluie tombait encore plus forte que tout à l'heure. Il était parti avant que je puisse m'en rendre compte.

Ah ces vampires. Grondais-je mentalement.

Il y avait tellement de chose sur Jasper qui ne cesserait jamais de m'étonner. Mes vieilles habitudes revenaient au galop. J'étais sur que si je restais assise trop longtemps, à essayé de comprendre, mon cerveau allait exploser. Et bien je pense que ça ne serait pas bien pour les plans de Jasper, non ? Mieux valait focaliser mon esprit sur autre chose….comme ce que j'allais dire à Charlie.

Jasper m'avait assuré que Charlie serait réticent vis-à-vis de sa venue pour m'aider à ranger ma chambre, mais pouvais-je faire confiance aux émotions qu'il avait ressenti de mon père ? Lire les pensées est une chose, mais les sentiments….c'est plus difficile. Le fait que je sois une femme me faisait confirmer mes pensées. Et bien au moins je n'aurais pas à me soucier de ses sautes d'humeur comme une certaine personne à une période. Heureusement, Charlie n'était au courant de rien. Cependant il avait été très présent depuis la mort d'Edward, et je me demandais s'il serait vraiment ravi de voir un autre mystérieux garçon Cullen entrer dans ma vie. Je soupirais en essayant d'imaginer sa réaction.

Finalement, je me suis lassée de regarder la pluie tomber, et m'assit sur le lit, là ou je me trouvais avec Jasper il y a quelques instant. L'endroit où il s'était tenu avec ses vêtements trempés était encore visible, je passais ma main distraitement dessus. Si la marque restait jusqu'au retour de Jasper, je lui ferais une petite blague sur la façon dont mon matelas à été mouillé. Ça le ferait rire pensais-je. Puis je repensais au sourire magnifique qu'il m'avait fait lorsque j'avais parlé de ses pouvoirs magiques pour lire les émotions. J'avais été ravi de voir que j'étais capable de lui faire avoir ce genre de réaction. Le Jasper heureux était beaucoup plus agréable que le Jasper dégouté de lui. Si nous nous impliquions tout les deux dans la vie de l'autre, alors je me donnais pour mission de lui donner d'autre sourire comme celui-là. Premièrement ça allait l'aider à atténuer sa peine vis-à-vis de la perte de son amour et deuxièmement, j'avais besoin de voir le Jasper heureux. Tout comme il ferait quelque chose pour mon âme. Les morceaux de mon cœur brisé par la perte d'Edward, ne semblait plus aussi irréparable lorsque je voyais ce sourire.

Jasper n'avait jamais été du genre démonstratif. D'après le souvenir que j'en avais, il avait toujours cette tristesse et cette inquiétude dans son regard ocre. C'était sans doute dû aux années qu'il avait passé à entrainer des nouveau-nés. Encore maintenant, en repesant à ce qu'il avait pu endurer avant de trouver Alice, des frissons me parcouraient le dos. Elle avait été une personne cruciale dans sa vie, et j'étais sur qu'elle avait du être la cause de bon nombre de ses sourires. C'était un rayon de soleil pour les personnes déprimées. Je n'avais jamais été témoin d'un sourire sur le visage de jasper, enfin jusqu'à tout récemment. La façon dont ses lèvres se sont élargies, jusqu'à ce que je puisse apercevoir ses dents était tout simplement magnifique.

Plus j'y pensais et plus je trouvais que Jasper ressemblait à Edward lorsque nous nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois. Il y avait toujours de la tristesse dans les yeux d'Edward, comme dans ceux de Jasper, bien que ceux de mon petit ami fussent plus torturés. Sans doute dû à la lutte contre l'odeur de mon sang. En fermant les yeux j'ai pu remonter le temps et revoir le visage d'Edward lorsqu'il se trouvait dans ma salle à manger. Je me rappelais son regard frustré, aussi clairement qu'avant, il semblait toutefois s'effacer un peu. C'était Edward, mais sa mâchoire était différente et ses cheveux un peu plus clairs.

J'ai ouvert les yeux dès que j'ai réalisé ce qu'il se passait. Mon cerveau mélangeait les 2 vampires, et sans le vouloir, j'avais créé une forme hybride de Jasper et Edward, oh mon…. J'ai vraiment besoin d'une thérapie. J'ai d'abord entendu la voix de Jasper dans ma tête et maintenant ça ! Bien, je suppose que c'était à prévoir. Le vampire que j'aimais avait disparu, et à sa place, j'ai trouvé un ami qui était aussi surnaturel que lui. Jasper était le seul à pouvoir me soutenir, et mon cerveau déjà bien fragile a créé une image qui me protégerait du souvenir d'Edward.

Un coup frappé à la porte me sortie de mes réflexion. « Entrer » m'écriais-je.

La porte s'ouvrit sur Charlie. Il ne parla pas tout de suite et je me demandais s'il cherchait encore comment avoir une conversation « difficile » avec moi.

« Oui ? » l'encourageais-je

Ensuite, j'ai vu sa bouche faire une mou et il fronçait ses sourcils et je commençais à croire que ce qu'il allait m'annoncer allait être mauvais. « Peux-tu me dire pourquoi Jasper Hale demande après toi à la porte d'entrée ? Il m'a dit que tu l'avais appelé pour qu'il vienne t'aider à ranger ta chambre. »

Oh, M****

Les 15 minutes s'étaient écoulées alors que je rêvassais. Je regardais mon réveil, mais je m'aperçus qu'il n'était plus à sa place. En fait le bureau n'était plus du tout à l'endroit ou il aurait du se trouver. Purée… Jasper avait vraiment fait un carnage dans ma chambre.

« Hum…oui, je crois bien que c'est moi. J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas. » J'essayais de le charmer en faisant ma tête de « je t'aime tant, ne me tue pas s'il te plait » je souriais. Je pouvais difficilement dire si ma tactique avait fonctionné.

Charlie leva les yeux au ciel face à ma médiocre tentative, et il grommela « Je n'aime pas ça Bells, pourquoi es-tu en rapport avec l'un d'entre eux ? »

Il était difficile d'ignorer la façon dont il avait appuyé sur le mot eux. Charlie n'avait rien contre les Cullen en particulier. En faite, Alice était devenue sa petite préférée, mais les hommes….en particulier Edward pour être plus précise, ne tenait pas une grande place dans son cœur. Je ne pouvais que supposer que Jasper ce trouvait dans la même catégorie que mon ancien petit ami.

« S'il te plait, papa, il est le seul qui comprenne ce que je traverse en ce moment. »

J'ai tenu à dire cela de façon presque inaudible, comme si j'étais malheureuse. Je ne voulais pas jouer avec la sympathie de mon père, mais je ne voyais pas d'autre façon de résoudre mon problème sans un argument aussi frappant. Je savais que le coté père aimant allait ressortir au bon moment. Il céda en grommelant quelque chose d'inintelligible et cramponna sa main à la porte « Tu la laisse ouverte ! » c'est tout ce qu'il dit, mais c'était un ordre, puis il parti.

Une minute s'écoula lorsque qu'une personne bien différente pris la place de Charlie. J'ai été incapable de retenir le sourire de joie qui apparaissait sur mon visage. Jasper me répondit en faisant une petite grimace, « Il me semble, que tu as oublié de prévenir Charlie que je venais. Quand il m'a ouvert la porte j'ai cru qu'il allait me casser la figure. »

« Non… j'ai été trop occupé par la tache d'urine que tu as laissé là. N'as-tu pas appris durant toutes ces années à quoi servaient les toilettes ? » Plaisantais-je alors que je désignais la tache humide à coté de moi.

Je ne m'étais pas attendu à la réaction de Jasper vis-à-vis de ma plaisanterie, il a fait quelque chose que je n'aurais jamais cru possible venant de lui. Il riait. Ce n'était pas un petit rire, ou alors une seule syllabe comme ha ! Non, je voyais bien que Jasper Hale était réellement amusé par ce que j'avais dit. Non seulement on pouvait apercevoir ses dents, mais son sourire atteignait aussi ses yeux. Le son de son rire était bruyant et contagieux. Je me demandais si je n'allais pas m'évanouir de bonheur. Une fois qu'il s'est calmé, je suis restée là à le regarder comme une idiote.

Il a dû venir se mettre en face de moi et me faire signe pour que je récupère enfin de mon éblouissement. « Bella, je peux te garantir que le fait que je sois un vampire fait que cette tache ne peut absolument pas être de l'urine. » me dit-il toujours en souriant mais d'un sourire plus petit.

Pendant qu'il était à mes coté, je me suis aperçue qu'il avait changé de tenue. Il portait une autre chemise bleue, plus foncée que celle qu'il avait un peu plus tôt, il avait aussi un pantalon kaki qui recouvrait ses jambes musclées. Cependant, ces 2 changements n'étaient pas les seules choses que j'avais vues. Dans la main droite de Jasper se trouvait une enveloppe marron et je la regardais avec curiosité. « Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demandais-je en pointant l'objet de mon attention.

Jasper jeta un œil à l'enveloppe qu'il tenait. Il se retourna vers moi et me dit, « Ceci, est la clé qui va te permettre d'éviter la thérapie. »

D'un mouvement fluide, que seule les créatures venant d'un autre monde sont capable de faire, Jasper me souleva pour me mettre debout à sa droite. Ses bras étaient toujours autour de ma taille, comme s'il n'avait pas confiance en ma capacité à tenir debout. Je regardais l'enveloppe qu'il avait mise dans ma main au cours de sa manœuvre. « Ouvre-la, s'il te plait. » m'encouragea-t-il.

Je jetais des coups d'œil dans ma chambre, comme si cette enveloppe contenait des documents top secret du gouvernement, qui pouvaient exploser si d'autre yeux que les miens les voyaient. Jasper rigola doucement. « Bien que l'enveloppe contienne des certaines choses que je considère comme précieuse, je doute que cela intéresse qui que ce soit d'autre. »

Cela aiguisa ma curiosité et j'ai prudemment glissé mon doigt pour voir si elle était scellée. Ce n'était pas le cas, donc j'ai délicatement pris les documents qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur. L'un semblait plutôt altéré par le temps tandis que l'autre était un simple bout de papier de bloc-notes. J'ai déplié le plus ancien, et avant de lire, je levais les yeux vers Jasper pour avoir son approbation. « Vas-y » me répondit-il.

« C'est ton certificat de naissance. » m'exclamais-je un peu choqué.

« Oui, c'est vrai, je voudrais que tu regardes d'un peu plus près la date de naissance. » Jasper attrapa ma main et fit glissé mon doigt jusqu'au petites cases qui contenaient 4 numéros.

Je restais bouche bée. « D'après cela, tu as le même âge que moi. »

C'était bien sur complètement faux, donc j'ai su instantanément que le document était un faux.

« Pour vivre parmi les humains, il est nécessaire pour moi et ma famille de se mettre en relation avec des personnes capable de faire ce genre de chose. » M'expliqua Jasper alors qu'il me retirait le deuxième papier des mains. « Celui-ci, contient le numéro de l'homme le plus fiable dans le domaine de la contrefaçon que je connaisse. »

« Je suis perdue…. » Ai-je finalement déclaré après une longue pause où j'avais essayé de donner un sens à ce qu'il venait de me dire. « Qu'est-ce que cela a à voir avec moi ou ma thérapie ? »

Jasper retira sa main de mon dos et rapprocha son visage du mien « Si tu peux faire en sorte que ton père accepte que tu choisisses toi-même ton thérapeute, alors je pourrais demander à J. Jenks de faire les documents qui seront en rapport avec celui que tu auras choisit et tu pourras faire semblant d'y aller. »

« Mais pourquoi voudrais-je faire ça ? Je crois qu'à ce stade, avec tout ce qui s'est passé….et bien mon cerveau est un peu perturbé. » Répondis-je.

Jasper était sceptique. « Et serait-il vraiment utile d'aller voir quelqu'un qui ne prendrait pas la pleine mesure de ta souffrance. Ton histoire serait remplie de trou et tu ne pourrais même pas dire toute la vérité. Maintenant, prends en compte que tu connais une personne qui non seulement sais ce que tu vis, mais qui est également conscient des émotions qui t'habite grâce à une capacité spéciale. »

Lentement, ce que Jasper me disait pris forme dans mon esprit. « Tu veux être mon thérapeute ? » je n'étais pas sur que ma voix est sonné aussi bizarrement à Jasper qu'à mes oreille.

« Oui, mais il y aurait aussi un rôle pour toi dans tout cela. » Il leva sa main et la posa lentement sur mon épaule. « Tu ferais la même chose pour moi. Nous pourrions aider l'autre à changer son chagrin en courage… courage d'aller de l'avant malgré ce que la vie nous a si brutalement pris. Tu as dis au cinéma que nous ressentions la même chose et que nous avions besoin de l'autre. Et bien, Bella, ça me va, je veux aller de l'avant de cette façon. »

* * *

**alors vous avez compris le plan de jasper maintenant?**


	27. Chapter 27

**voilà la suite!!!!!**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 27**

Je regardais le soleil évoluer dans le ciel, alors qu'aucun nuage ne s'y trouve. Le fait d'être un vampire faisait que mes goûts étaient hors du commun, alors qu'une personne normal aurait été heureux que la grisaille de Forks soit estompée le temps que quelques heures, moi, cela ne m'enchantait guère. Je détestais le soleil, car à cause de lui, notre vraie nature ne pouvait plus être dissimulée. Et maintenant, je le détestais encore plus car il rendait mon travail de surveillance auprès de Bella encore plus difficile. J'avais bien peur, que la luminosité ne me tienne à l'intérieur de la Mercédès de Carlisle pour le reste de l'après midi.

J'étais garé sur le parking du magasin des Newton, et j'étais assis dans la voiture de mon père en attendant que Bella termine son travail de vendeuse. Je pouvais deviner que Mike Newton travaillait avec elle. Même en me trouvant à l'extérieur du magasin, je pouvais sentir le désir du garçon aux cheveux blonds qu'il avait pour Bella. Pour une raison quelconque, cela m'ennuyait de ne pouvoir y mettre fin, hier, j'étais entré dans le magasin pour « libérer » Bella de Mike qui faisait émaner de lui des émotions extrêmement forte à son égard. Elle n'aurait pas dû avoir à faire face à un tel comportement. Ma présence avait autant surpris Bella que Mike et avant de partir au bras de celle qui le faisait languir, je lui jetai un regard que seuls les vampires savent faire.

A l'heure actuelle, tout ce que je voulais faire, c'était de répéter la même action, mais le soleil m'en empêchait. P***** de Mike et son incapacité à respecter les morts. Edward n'avait disparut que depuis 3 semaines et déjà cet idiot marchait sur les plates bandes de mon frère. J'étais frustré, pas seulement à cause de Mike, mais aussi de moi. J'avais été le 1er à encourager Bella à reprendre le travail. Je pensais qu'il valait mieux qu'elle se concentre sur autre chose que les 4 murs de sa chambre, peut-être cela atténuerait un peu sa tristesse et lui ferait retrouver un semblant de vie normale. En lui proposant cela, je lui avais aussi promis que je serais là à veiller sur ses émotions, mais je n'avais absolument pas pensé à cet humain qui profiterait de la fragilité de Bella. Je ne voulais rien d'autre à ce moment qu'entrer dans le magasin de sport et aller arraché la tête de ce minable. Or, je restais assis là, irrité au possible, je ne pouvais sortir de peur que quelqu'un s'aperçoive vraiment de qui j'étais. Un vampire qui brillait au soleil.

Saloperie de soleil !

Retirant mes yeux de l'objet de ma haine, je les posais sur le tableau de bord afin de savoir combien de temps allait encore durée mon attente. 5 minutes jusqu'à ce que son travail soit terminé. Je scannais toute les émotions et mettait de côté toutes celles qui n'étaient pas de Bella…. Surtout celle de Mike Newton. Une fois que je l'ai trouvé, je fouillais pour voir si j'y trouvais une trace quelconque de douleur. J'ai été heureux de ne trouver rien d'autre que de l'ennui chez Bella. Elle éprouvait les émotions typiques de quelqu'un qui travail, ça me fit rire.

Je passais la plupart de mes jours et de mes nuits avec la jeune fille depuis que nous nous étions mis d'accord sur le fait de nous aider mutuellement, et grâce à cela, mes capacités avaient évolué. J'arrivais à garder le contrôle de mes émotions ce qui fait que les autres n'en souffrait plus. Je me suis aussi aperçu que j'arrivais à gérer la douleur de Bella. Elle n'aggravait plus ma propre souffrance. Même si sa peine entrait en moi, je pouvais faire en sorte que ce soit une entité à part entière. Même si je ne m'étais pas encore ouvert à Bella, le temps que je passais auprès d'elle semblait panser mes blessures.

J'ai d'abord voulu me concentrer sur la douleur de Bella, contrairement à moi, elle n'avait de capacité surnaturelle pour résister à tout le chagrin que je pouvais lui envoyer. Si je travaillais assez avec elle, lorsque je verrais une amélioration dans son esprit alors je pourrais commencer à partager ma peine avec elle. Pour l'instant, c'était d'elle dont on s'occupait lors de nos rencontre thérapeutique.

C'est alors que j'ai aperçu la silhouette de Bella s'avançant vers les doubles portes pour accéder au parking. Elle fit une pause, le temps de balayer du regard le parking et de voir la Mercédès où je me trouvais, un sourire illumina son visage. Je ne cesserais jamais de m'étonner de sa beauté lorsqu'elle souriait comme cela. Il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi que Bella était séduisante pour les restes des humains, mais le fait qu'elle sourit en me voyant contribuait à mon propre bonheur. Toutefois, mon bonheur fut de courte durée puisque dès qu'elle fit un pas dans ma direction, une autre personne passa les portes derrière elle….Mike. J'ai été surpris lorsque je m'entendis siffler. Je ne pouvais rien faire, j'étais coincé dans cette voiture, je soupirais. Je regardais, impuissant le garçon courir pour rattraper Bella. Il lui demanda quelque chose et la seule chose que je captais c'est une invitation pour boire un café. Ha !....Si ce garçon connaissait Bella, il saurait qu'elle n'aime pas le café.

Idiot.

Bella secoua la tête et pointa un doigt dans ma direction. Je pouvais ressentir la déception de Mike alors qu'elle reportait son attention sur moi, il me lança un regard suffisant et je ne pouvais lui répondre qu'en lui faisant un petit sourire satisfait.

Et oui petit mec….Elle est avec moi. Passe ton chemin.

Bella fit un signe d'adieu à son harceleur, et il retourna tristement vers sa voiture. Puis elle continua son chemin vers moi. Sa longue chevelure brune, flottait au vent alors qu'elle essayait de les attacher. Il y avait un peu d'exaltation dans ses pas et lorsqu'elle ouvrit la portière côté passager ce sentiment s'est répandu dans la voiture. « Quoi, pas de visite surprise aujourd'hui ? » plaisanta-t-elle, faisant allusion à mon entrée inattendue dans le magasin hier.

La jeune fille s'assit à côté de moi et ferma la portière.

«Crois-moi….Si le soleil ne m'en avait pas empêché, j'aurais fait exactement la même chose. Ce garçon, Newton, me pousse vraiment à bout. » Lui répondis-je en mettant la voiture en marche.

J'ai vu Bella lever les yeux au ciel. « Tu es exactement comme Edward, lui non plus n'était pas un fan de Mike. »

« Je peux comprendre pourquoi. » Ma voix était dure.

« Mike est sans danger. Il est un peu ennuyeux, mais jamais je ne pourrais haïr quelqu'un pour des sentiments qui ne sont que naturels. Tant qu'il reste à sa place je ne vois aucune raison pour toi de le haïr. »

Bella a toujours eu une vision différente des personnes, mais elle ne ressentait pas les émotions comme moi. Si la jeune fille avait été forcée de vivre ce que je vivais en l'attendant dans la voiture tous les jours, je suis sûr qu'elle changerait d'avis. Mike était plus qu'un simple parasite.

« D'ailleurs, Bella continua comme je ne répondais pas, ce n'est pas comme si je pouvais empêcher une personne d'en aimer une autre, même si la moitié de l'autre a disparu. Tu n'as pas ressentit ce que Rebecca éprouve pour toi ? »

« Rebecca ? » Ce nom ne me disait rien, du moins ce n'est pas quelqu'un qui habitait Forks.

« Quoi ? Monsieur je peux lire les émotions n'a pas encore vu les grandes tactique de séduction de Rebecca sur lui ? » Bella était vraiment étonnée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Qui est Rebecca et qu'a-t-elle à voir là dedans ? Je pensais que nous parlions de Mike. » Je regardais Bella vite fait pour la voir les yeux écarquillés d'étonnement, puis je reportais mon attention à la route.

« Jasper ! Elle ne t'a pas quitté des yeux le premier jour ou je suis revenue travaillée. Oh mon dieu ! Depuis ce jour, elle ne parle que de toi. Même quand je lui ai dit que ta petite amie était morte depuis peu, elle continuait de m'en parler en me disant combien elle était désolée pour toi de ce qu'il t'arrivait. Je suppose que si elle savait ou tu habitais, Rebecca t'aurait apporté une assiette de biscuit fait maison. Elle est un peu bizarre et nouvelle à Forks. J'essaie de l'éviter à chaque fois que nous travaillons ensemble. Chaque fois que je la vois, c'est Jasper par ci, Jasper par là. Erk…. » Bella venait de prendre conscience de la variation négative que son ton avait pris. « Euh… désolé. Je suppose que je peux comprendre ce que tu ressens vis-à-vis de Mike maintenant. Je me tais. »

La culpabilité coulait en elle, et pour l'enlever je posais ma main sur son genou et le caressa doucement. « Hey j'ai une excellente idée, ne parlons plus de Mike et de Rebecca, ok ? »

« Ca me parait être un bon plan. » Répondit-elle nonchalamment. Puis elle changea de sujet de conversation. « Alors quel est l'ordre du jour aujourd'hui, Dr Emo ? »

Je rigolais doucement à l'expression qu'elle avait trouvée il y a quelques jours de cela, lorsque que nous avions commencé nos séances de thérapie. « Et bien, je pensais que nous pourrions aller dans un autre endroit que d'habitude. »

« Et où est-ce que c'est ? » Me demanda-t-elle

D'habitude, nous allions à Port Angeles, mais si ce n'était pas toujours au même endroit. Le fait que l'on se voit en secret faisait que nous ne pouvions pas risquer de croiser quelqu'un que nous connaissions, en particulier Charlie. Bella était censé être avec un professionnel et non pas avec Jasper Hale. Sa maison avait été bannie de notre liste, tout comme Forks d'ailleurs. La ville où nous habitions tout les deux était tout simplement trop petite pour passer inaperçu. Donc ces dernières semaines j'avais emmené ma « cliente » dans divers endroit de Port Angeles.

Généralement, un nouveau restaurant nous accueillait chaque soir et pendant que je faisais semblant de boire mon verre d'eau, je regardais Bella dévorer le repas que je lui offrais. Tout au long du diner, je lui posais des questions auxquelles elle répondait consciencieusement, mais nous ne progressions pas vraiment, car les endroits que nous choisissions empêchaient Bella de dire la vérité. Ainsi, alors que je m'étais installé à ma place habituelle dans sa chambre durant la nuit, une idée me vint à l'esprit, alors que je la regardais respirer pendant qu'elle dormait. Il pourrait y avoir une solution à notre problème, mais je n'étais pas entièrement sur que Bella y adhère totalement. Et maintenant que je devais lui en parler, j'hésitais.

« Alors…. ? » Me dit-elle.

Je grimaçais, puis je me mis à parler vite dans l'espoir qu'elle laisse tomber car elle ne comprendrait rien, « Je voudrais que tu garde l'esprit ouvert, par rapport à la proposition que je vais te faire, parce que j'y ai beaucoup pensé. Bella, je voudrais que nous allions dans la chambre d'Edward aujourd'hui. »

J'attendais sa réponse en croisant les doigts. Je n'aimais pas le silence qui s'était installé entre nous alors que Bella réfléchissait à ce que je venais de dire. J'avais espéré que sa réponse serait immédiate et que mon inquiétude s'envolerait aussi vite. Je savais que sa dernière expérience concernant ses souvenirs avec mon frère l'avait mis dans une rage folle, mais honnêtement, si elle voulait aller de l'avant, il fallait qu'elle retourne dans la chambre d'Edward.

« Bella ? » l'interpelais-je

Le silence était pesant, et je voulais mettre un terme à l'angoisse que cela faisait naitre en moi de quelque façon que ce soit. Heureusement, Bella avait décidé de me répondre. « Très bien, Jasper. Cela va être difficile pour moi, mais je peux comprendre la nécessité de le faire. Seulement…. » Elle fit une pause, puis posa sa main sur la mienne. « Si nous devons aller là-bas, je souhaite que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi. »

« Oui, bien sur. » Répondis-je avant même de savoir ce qu'elle voulait, tout ça parce que j'étais soulagé qu'elle ait accepté ma demande.

« Je voudrais t'emmener dans la chambre d'Alice aussi. »


	28. Chapter 28

**voilà la suite!!!!!!!!! merci encore et tjs pour vos reviews j'adore!!!!!**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 28**

Je savais que ma proposition mettait Jasper mal à l'aise.

Mon « thérapeute » avait été parfaitement clair dès le début, sur le fait que je n'étais pas prêt à supporter toute sa peine. Il me rassurait en disant que cela ne voulait pas dire que sa peine était plus grande que la mienne, mais il voulait me guérir un peu avant de libérer ses émotions sur moi. Il s'agissait plus de culpabilité qu'autre chose. Si j'étais accablée par sa peine et que cela me faisait régresser dans mes progrès, il se blâmerait. Ça doit être dû à l'âge de ces vampires. Edward avait eu le même manque de confiance envers ma force intérieur. Je n'avais peut-être que 18 ans et eux 100 et plus, mais je pouvais faire face. Toute ma vie j'ai du essayé de m'adapter….m'adapter à l'esprit un peu farfelu de ma mère, m'adapter au fait que mes parents étaient divorcés et vivant chacun dans un état différent, m'adapter à mon incapacité à trouver quelqu'un qui serait bien avec moi….Enfin ça c'était jusqu'à ce qu'Edward entre dans ma vie et maintenant, je m'adaptais à sa mort. Jasper ne s'attendait pas à que je me sente autant concerné par ses émotions au fond, et peut importe la façon dont il se justifiait, ça me blessait.

Donc, s'il voulait aller dans le ventre de la bête – la chambre d'Edward – je devais être capable d'en faire autant pour lui. Il devait accepter la force qu'il devait ressentir émanant de moi. Je pouvais le faire, et Jasper en était conscient. Mais sa nature inquiète, m'empêchait de le faire.

J'attendais et ne fus pas surprise de sa réponse. « Bella…. » Sa voix sonnait hautaine, « Tu sais ce que je pense de ça. »

« Oui, je sais ce que tu en pense, mais ça ne veut pas dire que tu as raison. » le contrais-je

« Qui peut savoir ce qui est bien ou mal dans notre situation. Sérieusement, où a-t-on vu dans l'histoire qu'un humain était le thérapeute d'un vampire. »

Son ton était prudent, mais ça ne m'empêchait pas de continuer. Jasper devrait affronter la vérité en face qu'il le veuille ou non. « Tu as dit qu'on avait la même douleur, mais tu refuse de me laisser t'aider. Jasper, je suis prête. Je sais que tu peux ressentir que je le suis, alors pourquoi m'en empêches-tu ? »

Jasper secouait la tête et fixait toujours la route, « tu ne comprends pas Bella. »

« Explique-moi. » dis-je sans pouvoir caché l'agacement que je ressentais, mais je n'en avais rien à faire, de toute façon, Jasper s'en rendrait compte alors.

« Bella… » Sa voix était douce, presque tremblante. « Tu ne pourras jamais savoir comment ça a été dur pour moi les premières nuits que j'ai passé dans ta chambre, à me battre contre la tristesse qui émanait de toi. Je pouvais à peine le supporter, sans compter qu'il fallait que je t'aide à dormir. Je suppose qu'il se passera la même chose que lors de ta visite dans la chambre d'Edward il y a 3 semaines. Penses-tu qu'après cela, je sois assez fort pour entrer dans la pièce ou Alice passait le plus clair de son temps ? Tu es peut-être assez forte Bella, mais aussi honteux que je suis de l'admettre…moi je ne le suis pas. »

J'essayais de ne pas penser à la dureté de ses mots. Avais-je été trop loin ? Il disait ça comme si supporter ma douleur était un énorme fardeau pour lui, et plus j'y pensais et plus je me détestait d'en attendre autant de lui. Il n'avait rien demandé, mais il était toujours là pour moi, était-ce trop dur pour lui ? Peut-être devrais-je lui proposé de faire un pause dans sa surveillance constante, mais comment être sur que mes émotions ne me referaient pas tomber dans un profond désespoir ? Mais ça n'empêchait pas la raison pour laquelle je voulais l'emmener dans la chambre d'Alice. Je voulais qu'il me fasse part de la douleur qu'il refoulait. Vivre sa vie à travers moi, avait fait des ravages j'en étais sur.

« Bon, et si nous n'allions pas dans la chambre d'Edward aujourd'hui ? Et si nous décidions plutôt qu'aujourd'hui serait destiné à ta guérison ? Tu pourrais peut-être réfléchir à ma proposition. » Je baissais ma tête et fixais mes yeux sur les boutons de ma veste de travail.

Mon attention était focalisée sur mes boutons, si bien que lorsque je sentis une main frotter le dos de ma tête, j'ai sursauté.

« Désolé. » Me dit Jasper, il semblait embarrassé et il reposa rapidement sa main sur le volant.

« Non…c'est juste…tu m'as surpris, c'est tout. » essayais-je de le calmer.

Je fixais Jasper, mais il ignorait mon regard, il préférait regarder la route. « S'il te plait, Bella….ne te sens pas coupable de partager ta peine avec moi. »

Maudit soit sa capacité à lire les émotions. Une jeune fille ne peut elle pas avoir son jardin secret !

« Oui, bien évidemment tu as sentit ça. » dis-je sèchement et légèrement irritée.

J'ai aperçu un léger sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres. « Naturellement, on ne peut rien cacher à Dr Emo. »

Je n'ai pas pu me retenir, malgré mon irritation, j'éclatais de rire et ça a eu le dont de dissiper la tension qu'il y avait entre nous. Jasper se joignit à moi et nous rigolâmes comme deux écolières sur une bêtise.

« Ecoute » Jasper essayait de retrouver un semblant de contrôle de sa voix. « Je veux que tu comprenne que je suis prêt à faire le premier pas. Je ne demanderais pas mieux que de partager ma peine avec quelqu'un…surtout si cette personne c'est toi. Mais je ne peux pas faire ça aujourd'hui. »

Il leva sa main vers moi comme pour couper toute objection de ma part. Il avait raison, je me suis retenue et l'ai laissé continuer.

« Mais, demain, je suis complètement libre, laisse moi juste le temps de trouver du courage. »

L'embarras que j'avais entendu un peu plus tôt dans sa voix était de retour. Mon ami était sincèrement honteux de ne pas pouvoir gérer à la fois mes émotions et les siennes. Si on m'avait dit que Jasper doutait autant de lui. Vampire ou non, le jeune homme souffrait, et aucun pouvoir surnaturel ne pouvait rien y faire. Mon cœur se gonfla de tristesse à cette pensée, et instinctivement, comme il l'avait fait pour moi un peu plus tôt, je mis ma main sur la peau froide de la base de son cou. Cette sensation était familière et réconfortante, aussi bien pour moi que pour Jasper. Sa tête se tourna brièvement vers moi, et j'ai vu un petit sourire sur ses lèvres. Je le lui rendis et je commençais à faire bouger mes doigts le long de son cou. Finalement, j'ai porté mon attention sur les cheveux couleur miel qui s'y trouvaient et sans réfléchir, j'ai commencé à les caresser.

« Est-ce que les vampires peuvent couper leur cheveux ? » Je réfléchissais à cette question alors que mes doigts continuaient à jouer dans ses cheveux blonds, et je ne m'étais pas aperçue que mes pensées étaient devenues des paroles.

« Oui » Répondit Jasper, il paraissait légèrement amusé par ce que je venais de dire. « Mais ils ne repoussent qu'à la longueur à laquelle ils étaient lors de notre transformation. Mes cheveux, ne seront pas beaucoup plus longs que la longueur que tu vois actuellement. »

« Et bien, j'aime ça. » Encore une fois, j'ai parlé sans réfléchir et j'ai cru avoir vu un petit sourire satisfait traverser le visage de Jasper.

« Quand j'ai vu Alice pour la première fois, elle avait la même coupe qu'elle av… » Il butta sur la fin de sa phrase, et je savais pourquoi, Jasper avait presque prononcé le mot.

Mais il réussit à poursuivre après une courte pause, « Quand Alice était humaine et qu'elle a été envoyé dans cette institution pour malade mentaux, le personnel lui avait coupé les cheveux comme ils le faisaient aux autres patients. C'était une façon de les garder propres. Les filles avaient un carré court, ça évitait que leur cheveux s'emmêlent, quand Alice à été transformé, elle avait ce genre de coupe. Pendant toute une période, elle était en avance sur son époque. Lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés, c'est une des choses qui m'a attiré, outre le fait qu'elle était comme moi….un vampire. Aucune femme à cette époque n'avait son style de coupe. Elle était jugée comme étant garçon manqué. Quand les années 1960 sont arrivées et que les femmes ont commencé à avoir la même coupe courte que le mannequin Twiggy, Alice pouvait se venter d'être enfin à la mode.

J'ai écouté le récit de Jasper avec fascination. Je ne savais pas tout ça à propos d'Alice….et je n'avais pas pensé à lui demander. « Oui, et bien, je suis sur que ne pas être à la mode pendant aussi longtemps à du être un enfer pour Alice, en considérant la façon dont elle suivait les tendances de la haute couture. » Dis-je

Un silence inconfortable s'était installé après ma phrase et je me suis demandée si Jasper était gêné de s'être confié à moi. Pour autant que je puisse le dire, cette histoire était ni plus ni moins le premier souvenir qu'il avait d'Alice.

« Alors vous n'avez jamais discuté des cheveux des vampires avec Edward ? » Me demanda Jasper après quelques minutes de silence que seul le doux ronronnement du moteur perturbait.

Il était évident qu'il essayait de nous faire repasser en mode conversation, avec une question qui bien sur, remettait l'attention sur moi. Et bien, si c'est tout ce que je pouvais retirer de lui aujourd'hui, j'ai été ravi de partager ce souvenir. Je repensais à sa question maintenant, « c'était la première fois, que je prends réellement le temps de toucher à des cheveux de vampire. » Lui répondis-je alors que je continuais à jouer avec les siens.

Il rigola et me mis une petite tape sur la main gentiment pour l'éloigner. Je la reposais sur mes genoux. « Sérieusement ? Tu n'as jamais touché les cheveux de mon frère ? » Jasper semblait vraiment étonné par ma révélation.

« Quoi, et gâcher sa coiffure si parfaite…. Jamais. »

Nous éclatâmes de rire par rapport au fait que les cheveux d'Edward avait été une partie de lui que personne ne pouvait toucher. Il était toujours bien coiffé, il n'avait jamais mis de produit coiffant ou autres, en quelque sorte, son don ne consistait pas seulement à lire dans les pensées, mais aussi à créer son propre gel. Les cheveux d'Edward étaient toujours scrupuleusement mis en place.

Une fois notre amusement terminé, le calme nous enveloppa de nouveau, mais contrairement à la dernière fois ce n'était pas gênant et j'étais heureuse que Jasper et moi puissions partager un moment comme celui-ci. Le calme resta jusqu'à ce que nous atteignions la maison.

« Alors demain ok ? » Lui demandais-je alors que nous nous engagions sur le chemin de terre qui menait à la villa.

« Demain » Me répondit Jasper sachant exactement de quoi je parlais, « Oui, demain, tu as ma parole, lorsque je viendrais te chercher au travail, nous irons ensuite ensemble dans la chambre d'Alice. »

La voiture s'immobilisa alors que Jasper prononçait ses derniers mots. J'ai pu voir que nous étions dans le garage, mais tout ce à quoi je pouvais penser c'était la chambre dans laquelle je ne voulais pas retourner. Cet endroit détenait la clé de mon cœur, et une fois déverrouillé, celui-ci à de grande chance de se retrouver éparpillé sur le sol et Jasper le savait. Je soupirais et présumais que mon ami pouvait sentir mon appréhension, car il attrapa ma main. Lorsqu'il s'est penché pour fixer ses yeux au mien, son regard de vampire m'hypnotisa et je fus incapable de bouger. « Je suis là, donc tout ce pour quoi tu t'inquiète, ne t'en préoccupe pas, je ne te laisserais que le meilleur. » Me dit-il d'une voix de velours.

« Je sais…. Merci. » Répondis-je. Je ne savais pas si c'était moi qui avais répondu ou bien une souris tellement ma voix était sortie dans un petit cri.

Jasper ricana en mettant une main sur ma joue. « Je suppose que je dois cette réponse à mon regard envoutant. Parfois je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. » Puis il se retira, mais garda quand même ma main dans la sienne.

Je sentais bien sa main, lorsque soudain plus rien, je regardais du coté de la fenêtre passager, et je le vis ouvrir la porte de la manière la plus courtoise qui soit. J'ai de nouveau mis ma main dans celle qu'il me tendait et avant que je me rende compte de quoi que ce soit, nous étions debout devant la porte qui menait à l'intérieur de la maison.

Nous entrâmes ensemble, et pour la première fois de la journée, je sentais la peur m'envahir, et ce n'était pas la peur d'aller dans la chambre d'Edward qui à motivé ma réaction. Non, je paniquais pour quelque chose de bien différent, mais tout aussi menaçant. Rosalie. Jasper était devant moi, et je me suis rapidement rapproché de lui. Puis je me suis hissée sur la pointe des pieds pour lui chuchoté le plus doucement possible, « Est-ce que Rosalie est ici ? »

Jasper s'arrêta de marché et me jeta un regard les sourcils levés, puis il continua d'avancer. « Bella, tu n'as rien à craindre, je t'ai dit qu'elle a été prévenu. Si ma sœur se comporte mal de quelque façon que ce soit avec toi, et bien disons que le résultat ne sera pas joli à voir. »

Oui je le savais. Jasper m'avait raconté la nuit ou il s'est finalement expliqué avec Rosalie, et ou il lui avait dit qu'il était déçu et indigné qu'elle n'accepte pas que lui et moi soyons resté ami, mais ça ne m'empêchais pas d'avoir peur d'elle. Même après tout ce temps…..Rosalie me faisait peur plus que de raison. J'aurais du être plus forte, et je savais que j'avais déçu Jasper en doutant de ses talents de persuasion. J'ai essayé de repousser l'image de cette blondasse de ma tête en me concentrant sur la tâche que j'avais à accomplir. J'aurais besoin de toute mes forces, pour faire ce que j'allais faire, et je n'avais pas besoin que ma peur de Rosalie m'empêche d'aller de l'avant.

« D'ailleurs, » Entendis-je jasper rajouté, « la seule voiture qui était dans le garage, c'était la Porsche d'Alice. »

« Carlisle est ici ? » Je le savais car lui et Jasper avait accepté d'échanger leur voiture jusqu'à ce que le vampire à coté de moi se sente capable de remonter dans le véhicule qui avait appartenu à sa femme.

« Oui, et si cela ne te dérange pas, je dois lui dire quelque chose. Peux-tu m'excuser ? » Jasper me laissa au pied de l'escalier menant au deuxième étage de la maison.

Je pouvais seulement croire qu'il avait senti son père, car j'étais certaine de ne pas avoir entendu Carlisle. Jasper s'est seulement absenté une minute ou deux avant de revenir près de moi.

« Pourquoi voulais-tu le voir ? » le questionnais-je, ma curiosité prenant le dessus.

Jasper ne dit rien pendant une seconde, puis il me serra la main en m'entrainant à coté de lui dans l'escalier. « Je t'en parlerais plus tard. Le sujet est beaucoup trop compliqué pour t'en parler maintenant. »

J'acceptais son explication et décidais de ne pas le forcer. Il y avait des choses plus importante pour le moment….comme ce qui se trouvait derrière la porte vers laquelle nous nous dirigions.


	29. Chapter 29

**Bon voilà un nouveau chap, je me dois de vous informer que je n'ai plus de chapitre d'avance donc pour le prochain, il faudra attendre que j'ai fini de la traduire, ce qui veut dire que je ne publierais plus une fois pas jour!!!!!! dsl pour tte les impatientes et je sais qu'elles sont nombreuses!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! merci à ma revieweuse anonyme méganne!!!**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 29**

Je n'avais pas prévu de laisser Bella au pied de l'escalier. Je souhaitais qu'on commence notre après midi tout les deux dans la chambre d'Edward, lorsque nous sommes arrivé à la maison. Tout cela à changé lorsque j'ai vu la Porsche jaune d'Alice dans le garage. Cela signifiait que Carlisle était resté en arrière suite à l'excursion que ma famille avait prévu. Les deux prochains jours allait être ensoleillé, malheureusement. C'était regrettable dans le sens ou ils étaient obligés de mettre entre parenthèse leur vie parmi les humains, bien que trouver une excuse pour aller à la chasse était loin d'être un inconvénient.

Mais Carlisle ne s'était pas joint à eux et pour moi il n'y avait qu'une seule explication possible. Il attendait mon retour afin de me communiquer les informations que je lui avais demandé. Par conséquent, je me suis dirigé vers le lieu ou j'étais sur de pouvoir le trouver. Son bureau. En approchant de la porte, je levais ma main pour frapper par pur politesse, mais avant que ma main atteigne le bois, j'ai entendu la voix douce de mon père « Entre Jasper. »

J'ai tourné la poigné de la porte et entrait. Instantanément, je sentis une odeur de vieux livre m'arriver dans les narines. Ce n'était pas une pièce ou je venais souvent, et depuis ma dernière visite il y a de cela un an, j'avais oublié l'odeur omniprésente qui imprégnait cette pièce. Il y avait tellement de livre sur la littérature, certain même étant plus vieux que moi, qui tapissais les étagères de la bibliothèque et leur ancienneté donnait cette odeur si particulière à la pièce. L'odeur n'était pas dérangeante, certain même la trouverait réconfortante. Pour moi, par contre, cette odeur me fit voyager dans le temps, me ramenant à l'époque ou j'allais à l'école, et ou le relent des livre scolaire ancien saturait mes sens. La majorité de mes souvenirs humains étaient flou, mais pour une raison étrange, je me souvenais des odeurs, et je frémis à la pensée d'une règle frappant mes doigts. « Pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas entrain de lire Mr Withlock ? » La voix aigue de mon professeur me résonnait encore dans les oreilles.

« Jasper. »

Je secouais ma tête pour faire partir mes souvenirs et revint dans le présent. « Oui Carlisle. Je me demandais si tu avais des nouvelles de la meute de La Push. As-tu pu prendre contact avec eux ? »

J'ai vu Carlisle se pencher en arrière sur sa chaise en cuir et la frustration pouvait se lire sur son visage. « Oui, mais ils n'ont pas voulut me rencontrer en personne. Ils ont fait jouer les règles du traité, ils n'ont pas voulut tenir compte de notre alliance contre victoria. Ce que j'ai découvert vient d'une conversation téléphonique que j'ai eu avec Billy Black, car il parait être le seul membre de la tribu Quileute disposé à parler à un vampire civilement. »

Mes lèvres se recroquevillèrent en un rictus, mais Carlisle me fit signe de rester calme. Je m'exécutais et mon père continua. « Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais leur chef Sam a dit à Billy que notre relation avec Bella était mauvaise et devait être arrêté. Sinon les loups prendront des mesures. »

« Mais nous n'avons pas rompu le traité ! Quelles mesures vont-ils prendre ? » Crachais-je de ma grosse voix, dégouté.

Carlisle acquiesça. « Je sais, par conséquent, à partir de maintenant, je vais essayer de garder un œil sur leur mouvement. Je ne les laisserais en aucun cas nuire à ma famille, ou à notre relation avec Bella. Peu importe qu'Edward ait été là ou pas, Bella est l'une des nôtres, et tu ne doit pas te sentir intimidé par qui que ce soit de vouloir l'aider. »

Avec cette dernière phrase, Carlisle se leva et s'approcha de moi. « Ne t'inquiète pas mon fils. Je trouverais un moyen de résoudre ce problème. Pour le moment tu peux être sur que Bella est la bienvenue dans notre maison. » Il s'arrêta un instant puis me demanda : « Est-ce qu'elle est en bas ? »

J'acquiesçais, « Je pensais la faire aller dans la chambre d'Edward. »

« Bien, je ne vais pas vous déranger plus longtemps. »

Il retourna vers son bureau, il saisit quelque papier en vrac qu'il rassembla. « Je dois encore remplir quelque papier et ensuite je rejoins les autres, mais c'est une affaire de quelques minutes, ensuite, vous aurez toute l'intimité que vous souhaitez tout les deux. »

« Merci » Lui répondis-je et Carlisle acquiesça.

En sortant de la pièce, je fermais la porte derrière moi, j'étais un peu troublé par les révélations qu'il venait de me faire, mais il y avait aussi un très petit sentiment d'exaltation qui s'immisçait dans mes émotions. J'avais maintenant l'appui de Carlisle. Il l'avait dit avec ses propres mots « il ne faut pas te sentir intimidé par qui que ce soit de vouloir l'aider. »

Son opinion comptait le plus pour moi, et s'il était d'accord pour que je reste auprès de Bella, alors j'étais en paix. Je savais déjà que j'avais le soutiens d'Esmée, avoir les deux parents de mon coté par rapport au fait que je veuille rester auprès de Bella, me donnait un sentiment de bien-être. « Une chose de moins pour laquelle s'inquiéter. » murmurais-je pour moi-même.

Ce que pensaient les autres vampires de ma relation avec une humaine était le dernier de mes soucis. En effet, je me concentrais plus à maintenir un niveau de tristesse raisonnable pour Bella. Maintenant, je voulais forcer la jeune fille fragile à me suivre dans l'endroit qui la ferait le plus souffrir. Je n'aimais pas ça, mais on devait le faire.

J'ai retrouvé Bella exactement là ou je l'avais laissé. Son visage respirait la curiosité et je voyais qu'elle voulait me poser des questions sur ma visite à Carlisle. Je savais que je ne devais pas l'accabler maintenant avec ce que pensais son ancien ami Jacob et ce que voulait faire la meute pour nous séparer. Il y avait assez à faire aujourd'hui, avec son immersion dans la chambre d'Edward et la jeune fille n'avait pas besoin qu'un autre problème vienne se greffer à son esprit déjà fragile.

Je contournais ses éventuelles questions, et bizarrement, elle ne chercha pas à me tirer les vers du nez. Elle avait sa main dans la mienne et instinctivement, je la rapprochais de moi alors que nous montions les escaliers. Je mis son bras autour de ma taille et fis de même. Elle ne refusait pas notre proximité, je souris lorsque je la vis poser sa tête sur mon épaule. J'ai scanné ses émotions et je pouvais sentir qu'elle avait peur, mais qu'elle était aussi déterminée. Elle voulait le faire et je serais son guide, peu importe le niveau d'intensité que prendrait sa tristesse.

« Tu es prête ? » Lui demandais-je en la regardant.

Bella me jeta un coup d'œil en biais. Elle laissa échapper un gros soupir et répondit : « Non…pas du tout, mais…faisons le. Ne faisons pas prolonger la crainte. Honnêtement j'espère que l'imaginer sera plus effrayant que faire l'acte en lui-même. Alors ouvre-moi simplement cette satanée porte. »

Je lui souriais à nouveau, mais cette fois j'étais quand même un peu peiné. Sa personnalité était de plus en plus claire pour moi chaque jour. Bella utilisait toujours ses sarcasmes humoristiques pour désamorcer les situations tendues. Ce trait de caractère que j'aimais tant chez elle était aussi le signe qu'elle souffrait. J'espérais vraiment qu'un jour je pourrais entendre son humour dans une autre situation que celle là.

Nous étions là tout les deux à regarder cette porte une minute de plus, puis je lui ai fait l'honneur de lui ouvrir la chambre d'Edward. Lorsqu'elle s'est ouverte vers l'intérieur, j'ai été surpris de ne pas entendre de musique. Tout comme Bella venait juste de le dire…. L'anticipation était pire que de voir réellement la pièce de mes propres yeux, enfin pour moi. Je n'étais pas totalement sur que Bella ressente la même chose que moi, mais je ne ressentais aucun détresse émotionnelle pour le moment venant d'elle. En fait, j'étais surpris qu'elle ressente la même chose que moi, mais pas pour les même raison. Elle finit par s'avancer et se diriger vers les étagères de musique qu'il n'y a pas si longtemps elle avait complètement détruite. Maintenant, les boitiers des CD avait été remis à leur place et la jeune fille qui les observait se retourna et me demanda : « C'est toi qui as tout remis en place ? »

« Peut-être bien » dis-je en souriant timidement.

« Quand ? »

« Tôt ce matin, lorsque tu te préparais à aller travailler. J'y ai juste pensé une heure ou deux avant que tu te réveille, et si tu avais été d'accord, je ne voulais surtout pas que tu viennes ici pour voir le bazar que tu avais mis. »

J'étais debout à coté d'elle et j'ai sentis le corps de Bella se tendre alors qu'elle se mettait sur la pointe des pieds, « Merci » me chuchota-t-elle, puis elle se remit normalement.

Bella avança un peu et je voyais qu'elle faisait courir ses doigts sur les boitiers des CD d'Edward, « Savais-tu…. » Commença-t-elle sans se retourner vers moi, elle fit une pause, enfin bien plus qu'une pause puisqu'elle ne continua pas de parler.

Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi, alors j'ai essayé de la soulager en parlant à mon tour, « Si je savais quoi, Bella ? » Dis-je d'une voix calme et sereine.

« Je suis désolée » Me répondit-elle, puis elle tourna lentement sur ses talons afin que nos corps soit l'un en face de l'autre.

Je n'ai pas pu empêcher ma propre douleur de s'échapper lorsque j'ai vu une larme couler le long de sa joue. Bella l'essuya nonchalamment en grimaçant. « Oh mon dieu,…. Ça a déjà commencé » Sa voix se brisa.

Sa voix était hésitante. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas avoir une Bella anéanti sans utiliser mon pouvoir sur elle. Bella me regarda méfiante lorsqu'elle réalisa que je lui envoyais des ondes de calme, mais elle ne dit rien, même si je savais qu'elle était au courant qu'elle n'était pas seule dans son moi émotionnel.

Au lieu de cela, elle continua l'histoire que sa tristesse l'avait obligé à arrêter. « Savais-tu que Edward et moi étions capable de communiquer à travers la musique ? Nous étions peut-être deux être totalement différent, mais il semblerait que chaque fois que nous ne trouvions pas les mots juste pour exprimer nos sentiments, et bien il y avait une chanson en mesure de le faire pour nous. »

Elle se retourna et tapa ses doigts sur chaque boitier en plastique. J'ai l'impression qu'elle faisait ça uniquement pour éviter de me regarder en face. Bella pleurait doucement et je décidais donc et de commencer la lecture des artistes que j'aimais ou non de l'immense collection que mon frère possédait. J'espérais qu'en les annonçant à Bella, ca lui changerait les idées. Mais je m'aperçus que la plupart de ceux que j'aimais avait trouvé l'approbation de ma compagne. Plus nous discutions musique, moins je ressentais sa tristesse, et après un certain temps, je l'ai senti apaisé grâce à la facilité de notre conversation.

A un moment, alors que nous continuions à fouiller parmi les albums, je me suis souvenu d'une histoire à propos d'Edward, et je me suis demandé si Bella l'avait déjà entendu. Elle était amusante, du moins pour moi, et je pensais que la jeune fille voudrait entendre quelque chose qui concernait Edward et qui ne concernait pas ses souvenirs avec lui. « Savais-tu Bella, qu'Edward était contre l'avancement technologique en ce qui concerne la musique ? »

Bella remis en place le CD qu'elle tenait et me regarda : « Non hum…..en faite, je le voyais comme une personne aux revenu plus que raisonnable qui ne voulait pas investir dans un MP3, mais je n'y ai jamais vraiment réfléchis. »

Je souris : « Et bien, réjouis-toi qu'il est déjà une stéréo qui lise les CD. Quelque part dans notre garage, il y a des boites et des boites qui contiennent des montagnes de vieux vinils qu'Edward à échangé contre des CD il y a seulement quelques années. Tu peux imaginer à quel point il était furieux lorsque peux de temps après son changement, l'air du numérique et donc du MP3 a fait son apparition. Alice et moi avons essayé mainte fois de l'amener vers le coté obscure du MP3, mais sans résultat. »

J'ai fait en sorte d'ajouter une intonation bizarre sur les mots « coté obscure », Bella éclata de rire. Je ne peux pas vraiment expliquer pourquoi, mais ce son était celui que j'avais envie d'entendre le plus – Le bonheur de Bella.

« J'imagine, vu comment Edward pouvait être têtu parfois. » Me dit Bella une fois son fou rire calmé.

« Il est parfois dur de se rappeler les erreur des amis qui nous ont quitté. Il semblerait qu'il ne laisse que le meilleur d'eux derrière eux. » Dis-je

« Je suppose que tu as raison. » Bella était à genou sur le sol devant la partie inférieur du mur de musique d'Edward, et resta comme ça lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était arrivée à la fin de la collection.

« On dirait qu'on a passé tout les titres en revu. » Dis-je.

« A l'exception d'un seul. » Elle leva la main et la dirigea vers la chaine stéréo, il y avait un boitier poser juste à coté dans un petit coin.

« Puis-je ? » Je me tenais à coté de la chaine prêt à appuyer sur play.

« Pourquoi pas. » Bella haussa les épaules.

Avec le recul, j'aurais sincèrement souhaité que nous évitions ce CD. Avions-nous vraiment besoin de savoir ce qu'il y avait dessus, d'exposer Bella encore plus à sa douleur ? Bien entendu, ni l'un ni l'autre ne savions ce que cet album mystère aurait comme impact sur Bella. Elle ne savait pas que la première chanson jouée aurait un intérêt aussi intensément significatif pour elle concernant Edward.

Quand j'ai entendu Clair de lune de Debussy remplir la pièce de sa douce mélodie, je ne savais vraiment pas ce qu'elle représentait pour Bella. Je ne m'étais pas aperçu qu'elle s'était mise à sangloter doucement. Ce bruit a été rapidement remplacé par des petits cris qui devenaient de plus en plus fort. Je me suis rapidement retourné pour voir Bella avec l'intention de me précipité vers elle pour la consoler, mais la profondeur de sa douleur m'envahis et je fus surpris. Je n'arrivais à passer outre ses émotions et de ce fait, je n'ai pas pu l'empêcher de s'écrouler sur le sol.

Ses sanglots venaient par à-coups à présent, et une fois que j'ai réussi à fusionner ses sentiments avec les miens, je me suis agenouillé à ses cotés. Je n'ai rien dit, j'ai juste attrapé la jeune fille sans énergie, l'ai hissé sur ses pieds et l'ai conduit vers le lit. Une fois que je l'ais allongé, je me suis mis à coté d'elle, et nos corps étaient l'un à coté de l'autre sur les draps soyeux. Je n'avais pas hésité une seul minute. Je savais ce qu'il fallait faire. J'ai attrapé ses bras et les ai glissé autour de mon cou, et sa tête se posa aussitôt contre ma poitrine. Instantanément, ma chemise s'est retrouvée trempé de ses larmes. Je mis mes bras autour de son corps afin de la serrer un peu plus fort. Elle continuait de sanglotais comme je la tenais.

« Je suis désolé Bella. » Lui murmurais-je dans ses cheveux.

* * *

**Bon alors c'était à la hauteur de vos espérance!!!!! pas trop déçue??????**


	30. Chapter 30

**bon voilà la suite!!!!!!! **

**meganne : Bella est qd mm moins triste qu'au début mais la debussy la fait replongé en qq sorte**

**memelyne : merci bp ton com m'a enormément touché.**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 30**

« Bella »

Une voix douce et réconfortante, me parlait à travers le brouillard nébuleux du sommeil. Tout était noir et je cherchais le visage de la personne qui m'appelait.

« Bella, c'est l'heure, réveille toi. »

« Ouais, j'essaie, mais ou es-tu ? »

Puis mes yeux s'ouvrir en deux petite fente et j'aperçu Jasper se tenant au dessus de moi.

« Oh »

J'ai vite refermé mes paupières afin de me retrouver à nouveau dans le noir. Je ne savais pas vraiment pourquoi, mais mon cœur et mon esprit s'affolait. Jasper….Pourquoi Jasper est ici ? Puis les souvenirs des 3 dernières semaines défilèrent devant mes yeux. Un vampire différent d'Edward était dans ma chambre et c'était normal. Je ne devais pas être surprise. Mes paupières s'ouvrirent et je regardais Jasper une fois de plus, un sourire d'excuse sur les lèvres.

« Combien de fois vas-tu faire ça ? Avant de te rappeler de ne pas avoir peur de me trouver près de toi. » Jasper semblait vraiment blessé par ma réaction d'il y a un instant.

Il était assis sur le bord de mon lit, le dos appuyé sur mes jambes confortablement installées. Le corps de Jasper était incliné vers moi avec une main appuyée sur mon oreiller et l'autre appuyée sur le sommet de ma tête, mais maintenant, il était prêt à se reculer. Cette habitude de me réveiller et d'oublier que Jasper serait là dans ma chambre n'était pas quotidienne, mais ça arrivait assez souvent pour que mon ami en ressente les effets.

« Je suis désolée, s'il te plait ne t'en vas pas. » Dis-je, essayant de le retenir en position assise en tenant son coude et en tirant sur sa chemise en coton.

Le regard de tristesse qu'il avait à ce moment là, me fit me sentir coupable et alors que ce sentiment émanait de moi, je vis le visage du vampire changer. Ses yeux étaient baissés et à l'instant où j'ai ressenti de la culpabilité, Jasper leva les yeux sur moi en souriant. « Oh ne commence pas déjà. Nous devons aller dans la chambre d'Alice aujourd'hui, et je devrais me battre contre d'autres émotions. Je dois pouvoir compter sur toi plus tard…. Donc Bella, ménages toi. »

Je lui retournais son sourire, « Désolé….Je pense que comme pour toi, l'empathie est profondément ancrée en moi. »

Ma main tenait toujours son coude, et Jasper en profita pour tordre son bras et faire courir ses doigts le long de mon avant-bras. « Ce n'est pas une mauvaise qualité, Bella, donc essai de bien m'analyser. Je ne sais vraiment pas pourquoi cela me dérange autant. Peut-être est-ce de la jalousie, sachant que je ne suis pas le seul à pouvoir manipuler les émotions. »

Son toucher me donnait des frissons, je n'étais pas certaine de ce qu'il voulait dire par là.

Il détourna la tête comme s'il était gêné et il fixa le mur blanc en face de lui. « La tristesse que tu ressens pour moi, me fait me sentir coupable. Je ne veux pas que ce sentiment réside en toi en plus de la douleur que tu ressens pour Edward. Je suis un vampire et une partie de moi pense que ta pitié n'est pas justifiée. Je dois être plus fort que cela. »

« Jasper, je sais ce que tu ressens en ce moment et tu as complètement faux. Tu le mérites. » Les mots étaient sortis de ma bouche avant que je réalise que je venais de répéter ce que m'avait dit Jasper il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça alors que c'était moi la « patiente ».

Le souvenir de ce moment, nous frappa en même temps, et nous étions obligés d'étouffer nos rires de peur que Charlie de nous entende.

« Je me souviens quand je t'ai dis ces mots et tu sais quoi….j'avais raison. Tu as toujours été à la hauteur, Bella. » Il me regardait et l'intensité de son regard me fit monter le rouge aux joues.

« Merci… Je suppose. » J'étais embarrassée.

« Ca n'a rien d'un reproche. » dit-il d'un ton neutre. « Alice a toujours été de ton coté, presque dès le début. A vrai dire, l'ancien soldat en moi, ne pensait à rien d'autre qu'éloigner notre famille de toi lorsque tu as découvert les capacités surhumaines d'Edward, tu étais un danger pour notre style de vie… pour Alice, mais elle m'a convaincu du contraire. Maintenant, je vois à quel point je t'ai mal jugé ce jour là. Edward et Alice avait raison. Tu as été conçu pour rester dans notre monde. »

Le ton de Jasper était bas, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même plutôt qu'à moi. En fait, il avait retourné son visage vers le mur, donc j'étais d'autant plus convaincu qu'il parlait à voix haute au lieu de faire la conversation.

« Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire par éloigner ? » Je n'avais pas raté ce mot et alors que je le prononçais à voix haute, l'inquiétude s'immisçait en moi.

« Hein ? » Jasper reporta son attention sur moi, son visage était sombre. « Ce n'est rien. »

Je me demandais s'il s'était aperçu qu'il avait parlé à voix haute et que j'avais entendu. Je décidais je ne pas m'en préoccuper pour le moment, mais cela ne voulais pas dire que je laissais tomber, je lui en reparlerais plus tard, je voulais vraiment savoir.

« Bon, je serais de retour dans une heure pour t'emmener au travail. » Il continuait de parler comme si le sujet était clos.

Je mordillais ma lèvre inférieure avec inquiétude. Je n'étais pas sur d'être prête à lui faire part de l'idée qui m'était venue la nuit dernière alors qu'il était assis à coté de moi. Sa main caressait doucement mes cheveux comme il le faisait d'habitude en me berçant pour que je m'endorme, et alors que je laissais le sentiment de calme qu'il m'envoyait m'envelopper, mon plan se forma dans mon esprit. Maintenant, je devais me forcer à décider si je devais lui parler de mon plan ou pas. Je restais assise là à me mordiller la lèvre, et Jasper s'en aperçu. « Bella, s'il te plait…..ça me met mal à l'aise quand tu fais ça. J'ai peur que tu t'entailles la peau. »

« Désolé » Dis-je en lâchant ma lèvre inférieure.

Oh….. Et puis flute. Qu'est-ce que j'avais à perdre ?

Mais, honnêtement, je n'étais pas totalement prête à dévoiler mon idée à Jasper, donc je tournais autour du pot. « En fait Jasper, je comptais y allé avec mon camion si ça ne te gêne pas ? »

Je savais qu'il profitait de l'heure que je prenais pour me préparer pour aller chasser, et en générale et récupérait la Mercédès de Carlisle pour venir me chercher et m'emmener au travail. Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais d'autre projet, que je devais mettre en place.

« D'accord, mais veux-tu bien me dire pourquoi ? »

Je n'étais absolument pas surprise face à la curiosité de Jasper par rapport à ma demande, puisque que je n'avais jamais refusé que Jasper m'emmène. Pourtant, je ne voulais pas lui dire exactement pourquoi je voulais aller au travail par mes propres moyens. « Oui, je veux bien, c'est parce que c'est une surprise…. »

Je laissais en suspens le dernier mot pour faire comme si c'était une blague, mais ça n'amusait pas Jasper. Il leva les yeux au ciel et soupira bruyamment. « Et bien, je ne voudrais pas ruiner tout ce que ce petit cerveau à concocté, alors je suppose que vais devoir respecter ton choix. Tu veux que je t'attende quand même à l'extérieur du magasin aujourd'hui ou ça aussi c'est inutile ? »

Je me demandais pourquoi ça irritait Jasper que j'aille au travail seule aujourd'hui. Sa voix trahissait son mécontentement. Se pourrait-il qu'il pense que je le repousse ? Comment pouvait-il penser cela surtout après que je me sois effondrée dans la chambre d'Edward hier. Sans Jasper, je me serais roulé en boule et me serais laissée sombrer dans ma tristesse. Il avait été mon sauveur, il m'avait soutenue jusqu'à ce que ma crise d'hystérie prenne fin, et il s'est forcé à rester calme pour moi, et je savais que la puissance de mes émotions rendait sa tâche difficile. Moi, ne pas avoir besoin de Jasper ? Il n'y avait aucune chance de près ou de loin que cette possibilité arrive. La tristesse que je voyais en lui me perturbais, et j'ai voulu apaiser Jasper, et sans hésiter, j'ai tendu mon bras, j'ai attrapé mon ami afin de l'enlacer. « Bien sur que je veux te trouver dehors à ma sortie du travail, le fait que je veuille y aller seule n'a rien à voir avec nous. C'est juste dans un but stratégique. »

« Un but stratégique que tu ne veux pas partager avec moi. » Déclara-t-il alors que nous étions toujours dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

« Pas maintenant, mais je le ferais…..je te le jure. » Dis-je en m'écartant de lui et en attrapant son petit doigt pour le crocheté au mien.

Il rigola et je sentais son humeur s'alléger. « Et bien je te jure que je serais là lorsque tu sortiras du travail. » Me répondit-il en serrant mon petit doigt.

Brusquement, notre moment ensemble se termina car un bruit trop faible pour mes oreilles fit se tendre Jasper. « On dirait que je vais devoir y aller maintenant. » Dit-il en penchant la tête vers ma porte.

« Charlie ? »

Jasper acquiesça et retira sa main de la mienne. Ensuite il me frotta la tête, « je te vois plus tard. » Il sourit et dans la seconde qui suivit, le vampire était parti, juste à temps pour éviter Charlie qui fit son apparition.

Bien sur, il frappa avant. Quel père ne le ferait pas, ne sachant pas avec certitude dans quelle tenue son adolescente de fille se trouvait. Bien que, étant moi, il n'y avait pas à s'inquiété, enfin pour autant que Charlie puisse le savoir. J'étais ravie que Charlie ignore combien ma vie était devenue un fantasme d'horreur durant ces derniers 1 an et demi. C'était une conversation que je n'ai jamais voulu avoir avec lui.

« Bella ? » l'entendis-je m'appeler à travers la porte.

« Entre papa. » Lui répondis-je

Il passa la tête afin de pouvoir survoler les environs et après avoir vu que j'étais dans mon lit, les couvertures sur mes jambes et un débardeur pourpre en guise de pyjama, Charlie entra complètement dans la chambre. Bien qu'il soit rentré, il resta appuyé sur le chambranle de la porte. « Jasper viens te chercher, comme d'habitude ? »

C'était une affirmation plutôt qu'une question. Au cours des 3 dernières semaines, Charlie avait permis à contre cœur que le vampire de frère d'Edward reste dans ma vie et ce même après quelques objections concernant notre temps passé ensemble, et surtout à cause du fait que Jasper m'emmenait au travail et à ma thérapie. Cela ne l'empêchait pas cependant de me faire part de son objection tout les matins en me rendant visite dans ma chambre afin de me faire ses remarques pour le moins énigmatiques. Comme il allait être content d'apprendre qu'aujourd'hui, je ne serais pas accompagné par mon nouvel ami.

« Non papa…En réalité, je vais au travail et à ma séance de thérapie seule aujourd'hui. Jasper doit aller en camping avec sa famille pendant les 2 prochains jours. »

Je pouvais affirmer que Charlie essayait de cacher sa joie, mais peu importe comment il essayait de caché son sourire sous sa moustache, il ne pouvait pas dissimuler l'étincelle de joie que je voyais briller dans ses yeux. « Hum….Et bien, je suppose donc qu'il ne dinera pas avec nous ce soir. »

La veille, Jasper était pour la première fois, depuis que nous avions rangé ma chambre ensemble, rentré à la maison avec l'entière autorisation de Charlie. Je ne voulais simplement pas mettre fin à sa présence auprès de moi après le ravage qu'avait fait Debussy sur moi. Même, maintenant, je pouvais encore entendre la voix d'Edward résonner dans ma tête « Tu connais Debussy ? » Ca avait été le catalyseur de ma crise, et même si Jasper ne me laissait que quelques heures l'histoire que je profite de Charlie, hier, j'ai eu besoin de Jasper tout au long du diner. Pour mon père surprotecteur, permettre à Jasper de manger avec nous était un grand pas. Seulement, j'ai pu le voir grincer des dents tout le temps, et lorsque Jasper nous fit ses adieux, un peu avant neuf heures, j'ai vu Charlie se diriger vers la porte, comme s'il ne pouvait pas attendre que notre diner soit fini. Si seulement il savait que même pas une heure après, Jasper serait de retour, mais cette fois il utiliserait ma fenêtre pour entrer. Pour le moment, le diner était dans l'esprit de Charlie et j'en profitais pour lui dire ce qu'il avait envie d'entendre. « Non, papa, Jasper ne se joindra pas à nous pour le diner, mais….je pense que je n'y serais pas non plus. »

Une partie de mon plan était en action en ce moment, et j'espérais que Jasper ne soit pas à porter d'oreille. « J'ai appelé d'Angela, et nous allons ensemble faire une soirée pyjamas chez elle. »

Je n'avais pas appelé Angéla….du moins pas encore, et même, je n'avais absolument pas l'intention d'aller chez elle.

Le visage de Charlie se ragaillardit lorsque j'ai mentionné le nom d'un de mes amis humain. Je pensais qu'il avait peur que ma dépendance envers Jasper ne tourne en une autre relation malsaine – selon lui – avec un membre le la famille Cullen. Angéla se trouvait à l'opposé de tout ce qui concernait Edward…Elle était sage et sans danger. « Bien…. Ravit de te voir sortir avec certain de tes amis. » L'enthousiasme de mon père manquait de me faire éclater de rire, cependant je l'étouffais comme je pouvais.

« Ouais, je pensais qu'il était tant que je renoue avec mes ancien amis et Jasper étant parti pendant 2 jours…..Ca me semblait être le bon moment. » Dis-je

Charlie restait là le sourire aux lèvres perdu dans ses pensées et après une minute ou deux, ce silence devenait embarrassant. « Hum….. Papa ? »

« Ouais, Bells ? »

« Puis-je avoir un peu d'intimité pour me préparer pour le travail ? »

Charlie revint à la réalité « Oh….Oui…Bien sur, je te vois en bas. »

Lorsque qu'il referma la porte j'avais enfin l'intimité qu'il me fallait et j'attrapais donc mon téléphone portable que j'avais mis sur ma table de nuit. Rapidement je composais le numéro de mémoire, et à la deuxième sonnerie, une voix féminine me répondit.

« Hey Bella, quoi de neuf…..Ca fait un moment que je n'ai pas eu de tes nouvelles. Tout va bien ? »

Bien sur Angéla s'inquiétait. Il était tôt le matin et je n'avais pas pris le temps de l'appeler depuis la mort d'Edward, c'était nul de ma part, parce que j'aimais vraiment Angela. La vie était devenue tellement compliquée depuis la dernière fois ou nous nous sommes parlées.

« Oui, je vais bien. » Lui répondis-je, « En fait, je t'appelle parce que j'aurais besoin d'un service. »

* * *

**voilà voilà, bon le chap 31 est en cour de traduction donc dès que c fini je vous le mettrais en ligne à bientot**


	31. Chapter 31

**Voilà la suite!!!!! en espérant ne pas vous avoir fait trop languire je sais ce que c'est que d'attendre une mise à jour ;) allez pas plus de blabla**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 31**

Je marchais dans un état second vers mon terrain de chasse habituel. La confusion dans laquelle je me trouvais était une conséquence directe de la volonté de Bella à vouloir prendre sa propre voiture pour aller travailler. La situation semblait si….si différente de la Bella que j'avais appris à connaître et à laquelle je m'étais lié. Depuis ce jour à l'intérieur de sa chambre, ou nous avons décidé ensemble d'être là l'un pour l'autre, pas une seule fois elle m'avait demandé de m'éloigner. Nos moments d'indépendances ne remplissait que quelques heures dans une journée. Il n'y avait que mes voyages de routine à la chasse et également le temps qu'elle prenait pour diner avec Charlie qui me tenait éloigné d'elle, mais même la nuit dernière, Bella m'avait clairement fait savoir qu'elle ne voulait pas que je la laisse seule. J'ai réussi à faire croire à Charlie que je mangeais, pour faire en sorte de rester près de Bella. Maintenant, ici, j'étais perdu, perdu et confus par rapport à son soudain changement d'humeur.

Mais pourquoi je ressentais ça ?

Bella était une adulte – Un regard sur sa silhouette pouvait l'attester – par conséquent, elle pouvait très bien décider de prendre sa voiture pour aller travailler sans que cela soit étrange. J'étais sur que le fait que ce soit moi qui la conduise au magasin des Newton et qui patiente à l'extérieure en attendant qu'elle termine était beaucoup moins normal pour tout les autres. Ils ne connaissaient pas la douleur de Bella comme moi. Aucun d'eux n'avait ma capacité, donc ils ne pouvaient pas voir la fille brisée de l'extérieur, c'était comme lire un livre sans l'ouvrir. Au lieu de ça, il faudrait deviner le contenu du livre par rapport à la couverture. C'était la même chose pour Bella. Vous pouviez la regarder et voir qu'elle souffrait, mais personne ne connaissait vraiment le degré de sa douleur. Même maintenant, alors que je me rappelais la douleur intense que je me suis forcé à absorber la veille, au cœur de la chambre d'Edward, ça me faisait tiquer. J'avais l'impression de pouvoir voir des choses que les autres ne voyaient pas. Ils ne voyaient que la couverture alors que je lisais le livre en entier, du prologue à l'épilogue. C'est la raison pour laquelle, je ne pouvais absolument pas comprendre le soudain besoin d'indépendance de Bella vis-à-vis de moi. Je ne voyais pas la corrélation avec la Bella qui s'écroulait hier et celle de la femme autonome d'aujourd'hui.

Et pourtant….Si Bella a décidé de prendre sa voiture sans moi, n'était-ce pas un signe d'amélioration. Ne devrais-je pas être heureux qu'elle est franchis ce cap ? J'étais heureux, mais je ne pouvais tout simplement pas me forcer à voir cette situation comme quelque chose de bénéfique pour moi, car je devais bien l'avouer, j'avais besoin de Bella. J'avais besoin d'elle peut-être plus qu'elle n'avait besoin de moi. J'avais gardé Bella dans ma vie, tout simplement pour réussir à continuer mon existence sans fin. Le temps que je passais avec l'humaine était autant de temps que je ne passais pas à penser à ma douleur concernant la perte d'Alice. Bella avait été en quelque sorte le pansement qui avait calmé la douleur lorsque mon amour m'avait été arraché. Si la jeune fille commençait à s'éloigner, je ne voulais même pas envisager ce que cela ferait sur mon esprit. La croûte serait arrachée et une fois de plus, la plaie serait mise à l'air libre. La douleur serait insupportable. Je ne voulais pas que Bella devienne mon soutien, mais je devais bien admettre que c'était le cas. La petite amie d'Edward était la seule raison qui me permettait de rester en vie, sans elle je n'étais rien.

J'ai laissé toute mon angoisse sortir de moi sous forme d'un bruyant gémissement. Je savais que personne ne pouvait m'entendre. Le chemin que j'avais pris était éloigné de toute habitation, donc seul les arbres et mes proies potentielles pouvaient entendre l'étendue de ma douleur. Durant toutes ces années que ce soit mortel ou immortel, je ne pensais pas vivre quelque chose de pire. C'est vrai, la souffrance que j'avais enduré avec Maria, puis l'émotion déchirante que j'avais ressentie après avoir vu les morceaux de corps mutilés et brulés d'Alice avait été pénible, mais cette….cette nouvelle situation, être dépendant d'une petite humaine fragile, et penser qu'elle pouvait à tout instant ne plus être là me laissait complètement anéanti. Elle m'avait ramené au bord du gouffre, et l'espoir que j'avais placé en elle m'avait empêché d'y sombrer. Si je n'avais pas Bella….Mon dernier espoir alors….Alors je ne savais pas….

Je laissais toutes ces pensées vagabonder loin de mon esprit. Non, je ne pouvais pas penser à mourir de nouveau. Tout se chamboulement que je ressentais juste parce que Bella a voulu prendre sa voiture était un peu exagéré. Je devais me ressaisir. La jeune fille comptait toujours sur ma présence autant que je sache et me mettre dans des états pareils pour une chose qui n'était pas certaines d'arrivée était complètement idiot. Je restais debout encore quelque minute, le temps de laisser mon esprit se vider de toutes ces spéculations et ces craintes afin qu'il ne reste plus que mon désir d'aider Bella. Elle m'attendait, et si je voulais pouvoir assumer mon rôle, je devais me nourrir. Alors, j'ai repris la mission que je m'étais fixé, et la chance me souriait, j'aperçus un troupeau de chevreuil juste un peu plus loin. Je pouvais sentir la chaleur du fluide vital couler dans les veines à partir du cœur. Alors mon instinct refit surface, et je sentais le venin recouvrir mes dents, je me suis penché sur mes jambes et me lançais.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour que le sang que j'avais bu me mette de meilleure humeur. Le changement eu lieu presque instantanément. Le désespoir m'avait complètement quitté, je me demandais alors si je n'avais pas réagit comme ça parce que j'avais faim. Au fur et à mesure du temps, le sang de Bella m'était devenu indifférent. J'ai été désensibilisé en quelque sorte, ce qui était un exploit vu que son odeur était plus qu'alléchante. En outre, je pense que mon désir de la protéger de tout danger empêchait mon instinct primaire de revenir à la surface. Bien que je sois redevenu moi-même, je n'oubliais pas que oui, je pouvais supprimer mon côté vampire lorsque j'étais près d'elle, cependant je n'étais pas en mesure d'oublier qui j'étais vraiment. Parfois, être avec Bella, me faisait oublier le monstre que j'étais. Ça donnait presque envie d'être humain à nouveau. Cela voulait dire que lorsque que je retournerais près d'elle, je redeviendrais le vrai moi et ma faim serait oublié. Je devais me souvenir de chasser plus souvent, si je voulais éviter que les situations de ce genre ne se reproduisent.

Après avoir balancé la carcasse du chevreuil, je me suis levée afin d'aller récupérer la Mercédès de Carlisle et ensuite rejoindre Bella. J'étais toujours angoissé par les pensées qui m'avaient traversé l'esprit, mais le fait de m'être nourrit rendait les choses plus facile. Pour le moment je devais me bouger et me focaliser sur Bella, et aller la retrouver sur le parking désaffecté de son travail, j'avais bien vu qu'elle était déjà arrivée. Sa camionnette rouge était stationnée un peu à l'écart des véhicules de ses collègues. Elle s'était mis là ou je me mettais afin d'être le plus discret possible, et je me demandais si Bella avait fait ça dans le but de me montrer que malgré ce qu'elle m'avait dit ce matin, elle pensait encore à moi. Son attention me fit sourire – le premier signe de joie depuis ce matin.

« Merci Bella. » murmurais-je, même si je savais qu'elle ne pourrait pas m'entendre.

Une fois garé, je me mis à la recherche des émotions de la jeune fille en passant au-delà de la barrière de bois et de métal que constituait le magasin des newtons. Je sentais, qu'il y avait 2 hommes à l'intérieur de la boutique et en les scannant, je me suis aperçu que Mike Newton n'était pas là aujourd'hui. Cependant, je ressentais quand même des sentiments amoureux, appartenaient-ils à la fille qui irritait Bella, Rébecca. J'espérais qu'elle n'harcelait pas mon amie de question à propos de moi. Je pouffais en imaginant cela. Mais Bella en bonne victime, ne pourra jamais être grossière et dire à la jeune fille éprise de moi de se la fermer, bien qu'elle en ait vraiment envie, jamais elle ne le ferait. Elle se contentait de continuer à plier les vêtements ou à réévaluer les prix des articles avec un ennui profond marqué sur le visage, comme lorsqu'elle se trouvait dans des situations similaires avec moi. Bien que nous soyons amis, cela ne signifiait pas qu'on s'entendait à longueur de temps. Mais Bella était une créature unique dans la mesure ou…elle ne pouvait jamais resté fâchée très longtemps. Son empathie envers les autres, ne pouvait tout simplement pas lui permettre de rester négative et je pouvais le comprendre. Plus je la connaissais, plus je me rendais compte que Bella et moi n'étions pas si différent.

Je continuais à chercher jusqu'à ce que je trouve Bella. Ses sentiments m'étaient très familiers maintenant. C'était comme chercher une partie de moi-même lorsqu'elle n'était pas près de moi. Je sentais que la jeune fille était mécontente. Sans aucun doute, j'étais sur que la présence de Rebecca y était pour quelque chose. Ces sentiments n'étaient que la couche externe de ce que ressentait Bella….j'ai donc creusé plus en profondeur, pour voir s'il restait une quelconque tristesse par rapport à ce qui c'était passé hier. J'ai cherché, mais je n'ai trouvé que de la nervosité. Je me demandais pourquoi elle ressentait cela, mais ne trouvais aucune explication.

Etait-elle inquiète de m'emmener dans la chambre d'Alice ? S'attendait-elle à ce que je réagisse de la même manière qu'elle hier ? L'image de sa douleur me revint en mémoire, et une vague de sympathie emplie mon corps. Bella serait-elle capable de supporter ses mêmes émotions venant de moi ? Honnêtement, je ne voulais pas l'exposer à ma souffrance… l'immense douleur que je ressentirais lorsque je me trouverais dans la pièce ou résidait tout les souvenirs d'Alice. Si je pouvais, Bella ne verrait jamais ça….elle ne verrait jamais ma faiblesse, mais je ne pouvais plus reculer maintenant. J'avais promis et je voulais m'y tenir.

Les dernières minutes de travail de Bella passait lentement. J'étais resté dans la Mercédès à garder un œil sur elle, et je m'interrogeais sur la nervosité qu'elle ressentait. A un moment, elle prit sa pose de 15 min, et sortie pour prendre un peu le soleil, s'il n'avait pas été là, je l'aurais rejoins…Afin de connaître les raisons de ce tourments qu'elle ressentait. Je l'ai vu me sourire alors qu'elle me regardait pendant qu'elle prenait le soleil, puis elle se mit à marcher vers moi. J'ouvris légèrement ma fenêtre et Bella glissa sa tête à l'intérieur.

« Tu t'amuse ? » me taquina-t-elle

« Pas vraiment…je déteste devoir rester cloitré ici lorsque le soleil apparaît. » grognais-je

Bella sourit et tendit la main dans le but d'ébouriffé mes cheveux, comme je lui avais fait plus tôt dans la matinée. « oh…..pauvre Jasper coincé dans sa cage. »

Je la poussais « Eh….pas touche à mes cheveux. »

Nous rigolâmes, car c'était connu, qu'il n'y avait pas un jour ou j'étais mal coiffé. « En fait Bella, je suis frustré à cause de ce que tu ressens, pourquoi es-tu aussi nerveuse ? »

Bella fronça les sourcils, « Arf…..cesses d'être aussi curieux »

Elle semblait irrité, mais je pouvais voir la vérité derrière sa réaction, elle était gênée d'avoir été découverte. Pourquoi ? Je ne le savais pas et n'avais pas l'intention de le découvrir.

« Désolé….ce n'est pas quelque chose que je contrôle. » m'excusais-je docilement.

Le visage de Bella s'adoucit « Eh bien de toute façon je dois y retourner, lorsque j'aurais terminé, je prendrais ma camionnette et je te suivrais jusque chez toi. » Dit-elle.

J'hochais la tête, il ne me restait plus qu'a attendre afin de découvrir son secret. Je la regardais alors qu'elle entrait à l'intérieur du bâtiment, tout en me demandant quand je serais capable d'aller au fond des choses. Je ne savais pas que la vérité n'était pas loin. Je l'ai découverte une fois que nous sommes arrivés dans la maison vide au milieu de la forêt. Bella était sortie de son camion en transportant un gros sac bleu. D'habitude, elle n'avait que son sac à dos, donc je savais que quelque chose se tramait.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? » Demandais-je en désignant ce qu'elle tenait.

Elle baissa les yeux, comme un enfant qui était pris en flagrant délit de coloriage sur les murs. L'embarras qu'elle avait ressenti lorsque je lui avais parlé de sa nervosité avait fait son retour et une ampoule s'éclaira dans mon esprit. Quoi que ce puisse être, ce sac contenait le secret de Bella.

« Des vêtements et quelques autres petits trucs. » Déclara la jeune fille nerveusement, les yeux fixant toujours le sol et son pied tapant dans un caillou.

« Des vêtements pourquoi faire ? » Demandais-je, trouvant cela bizarre.

Bella commençait à mordiller sa lèvre inférieure, quelque chose qui était devenu complètement banal pour moi. « Eh bien, euh…. J'ai dit à Charlie que je restais dormir chez Angèle ce soir. »

Et alors ? Bella n'avait pas voulu me le dire avant par peur de me blesser ? Les émotions qui m'avaient hanté plus tôt lors de mon périple dans la forêt, concernant le fait qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de moi refirent surface. « Alors pourquoi as-tu sorti ton sac maintenant ? » J'essayais de garder une voix calme, ne voulant pas exposer la panique qui commençait à me gagner.

« Parce que » Bella fit une pause pendant un temps infini, et lorsqu'elle se remit à parler, elle leva des yeux remplis de tendresse vers moi : « Parce que, nous allons aller dans la chambre d'Alice aujourd'hui, et tu ne seras pas en état de rester avec moi ce soir pendant que je dors. Je ne te laisserais pas seul ici, Jasper. Alors…je vais rester chez toi…. Avec toi ce soir. »

J'étais sidéré. Son aveu m'avait totalement pris au dépourvu, et même s'il était vraiment impossible d'avoir mal entendu, je lui demandais de me répéter : « Quoi ? »

Les mouvements de la jeune fille étaient lents, mais c'était délibéré. Elle marchait vers moi avec cette lueur de tendresse dans les yeux. Puis, quand elle fut assez proche – je pouvais sentir la chaleur de son corps – de moi, Bella laissa tomber son sac marin rempli de vêtement et posa ses mains de chaque coté de mon visage. « S'il te plait Jasper, laisse-moi être là pour toi. »

* * *

**Alors perso dans ce chap je trouve qu'il a bp de référence à comment ce sentait edward avec Bella dans les bouquins de SM pas vous????**


	32. Chapter 32

**Bon voilà la suite!!! j'espère ne pas vous avoir fait trop attendre!!!!! au dernier chapitre j'ai oublié de remercier toute les revieweuse anonyme donc MERCI je vous adore et vos com me font tjs super plaisir!!!!!!!**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 32**

Le moment tant attendu était arrivé. Je n'avais plus le choix, je devais continuer ce que j'avais mis en route ce matin en disant à Charlie que je dormirais chez Angela. Heureusement, Angela avait accepté de me couvrir et maintenant j'allais voir si Jasper acceptait.

Donc je le lui ai dit. L'émotion que j'ai vu traverser son visage était d'abord de la tristesse, puis de la surprise pour qu'à la fin il retrouve son masque habituel, de façon à ce que je ne sache pas ce qu'il ressente. Je détestais ce masque plus qu'autre chose. Si nous étions vraiment dans le même bateau, il ne devait pas essayer de me cacher ce qu'il ressentait. Je connaissais bien Jasper et je savais à quel moment il utilisait cette tactique, et après qu'il ait répondu à ma proposition avec un « quoi ? » j'ai décidé de lui montrer à quel point je souhaitais l'aider.

Je m'approchais lentement de Jasper. Il devait voir dans mon expression à quel point j'étais déterminée à l'aider. J'ai choisit de ne pas l'enlacer bien que ce soit peut-être la chose la mieux à faire, mais je le connaissais mieux. Nos visage devaient se faire face, afin qu'il puisse voir la dévotion que j'éprouvais pour lui. J'ai pris son visage entre mes mains et j'ai rapproché son visage jusqu'à ce que je puisse sentir la froideur qui en émanait. J'avais son attention. Il devait savoir que je serais là pour lui quoi qu'il arrive. « S'il te plait, Jasper….laisse moi être là pour toi. »

Pour ma plus grande déception, il se dégagea. Son mouvement à été soudain et rapide, comme seule sa nature pouvait le lui permettre. J'étais abasourdi et attristée par son rejet. Mes mains étaient restées dans la même position que lorsque je tenais le visage de Jasper il y a un instant. Maintenant elles tenaient le vide. Il n'était pas très loin. Seulement à quelque mètre, et sa tête était baissée, ses yeux refusant de croiser les miens.

« Jasper… » Ma voix était calme et timide, alors que je baissais mes bras.

Avais-je franchis une ligne invisible dont je ne connaissais pas l'existence ? Je fis un pas vers mon ami, mais il tendit la main. « S'il te plait, reste ou tu es » M'a-t-il demandé d'une voix presque inaudible.

« Je ne…. C'est… qu'est ce qui ne va pas ? » J'étais complètement perdue.

Jasper secoua la tête, mais continuait de regarder le sol, « Je ne peux pas te permettre de t'impliquer dans ma vie de cette façon. Et si….Et si Charlie découvrait que tu es ici, d'ailleurs, ce n'est….pas bien. » Il s'arrêta, soudainement, je me suis sentie frustré alors que ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes.

Jasper était inquiet de ne pas pouvoir résister à mon sang ? Si je restais dans un endroit éloigné de tout, pensait-il qu'il ne serait pas en mesure de se retenir de m'attaquer ?

« Jasper….rien n'est comme avant. Tu es plus fort. Je peux le ressentir dans tout mon être que tu ne me feras rien. Je le sais. Ma détermination était de retour et chaque mot que je prononçais était de plus en plus fort.

Cela a attiré son attention et Jasper leva sa tête dans ma direction. « Ce n'est pas ça. Je sais que je ne pourrais jamais te faire de mal, Bella. » Dit-il d'une voix grave.

Il me regarda intensément et comme d'habitude, j'étais éblouie par son regard de vampire. Jasper remarqua mon immobilité et il calma sa bête intérieure. « Je suis désolé, Bella. Mon refus pour ce que tu viens de proposer à plus a voir avec le fait que nous soyons un homme et une femme, plutôt que le fait que nous soyons vampire et humain. »

Il fit une pause durant quelques minutes, il avait l'air d'être perdu dans ses pensées et lorsqu'il revint au présent, je me suis rendu compte de son changement d'attitude, comme s'il retenait un sourire. Jasper le retint cependant et revint à nos moutons lorsqu'il dit « Pardonne-moi….Je suppose que cela à a voir avec mon éducation venant du sud. Au fond de moi, il y a un garçon qui a été élevé dans le respect de la femme. Je ne suis pas comme votre génération qui ne pense qu'à se retrouver seul à seul avec quelqu'un du sexe opposé. Même si j'ai vécu l'évolution des relations entre les hommes et les femmes, cela ne veut pas dire que je puisse renier cette partie de moi. Vois-tu, le fais que nous soyons seuls dans cette maison pendant toute une nuit….Et bien comment crois-tu que cela aurait été interprété au 19ème siècle. »

Je restais là essayant d'analyser tout ce qu'il venait de dire. Ce n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais prévu. Bien sur, j'avais réfléchis à quelques raisons que mon ami vampire aurait de refuser que je passe la nuit chez lui, mais ça….C'était vraiment inattendu et quelque peu embarrassant. Pourquoi l'esprit de Jasper avait-il pensé à ça ? C'était moi….Bella….une créature tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal, sans aucun sex-appeal. D'ailleurs chacun d'entre nous venait de perdre sa moitié, cela devait avoir dissipé tout les doutes qu'il y aurait pu y avoir quant à mes intentions. J'essayais de combattre le rouge qui menaçait d'envahir mes joues, mais quel choix avais-je…..

« Bella, comprends bien que je veux que tu reste cette nuit. Je connais tes intentions….Tu m'as juste surpris. » Me dit Jasper avec de l'embarras dans la voix.

Quelle drôle de situation. Mes joues se sont enflammées et sous l'impulsion du moment, j'ai lâché mon sac et j'ai couru vers ma camionnette. Je voulais être seule et échapper à l'embarras que ma proposition avait fait naître.

Ou était le mal ? Sérieusement.

Une fois à l'intérieur de ma voiture, je fermais les yeux, mis mes mains sur mes tempes et me concentrais sur ma respiration jusqu'à ce que je sente que les battements de mon cœur soient redevenu normaux. J'étais à nouveau calme et j'étais contente d'avoir réussi à me calmer, jusqu'à ce que je comprenne que ça ne venait pas de moi.

« Jasper ! » m'écriais-je

Je tournais ma tête vers la fenêtre coté conducteur et j'ai attrapé le coupable la main dans le sac. Les sourcils de Jasper se sont levés et il me fit un sourire à couper le souffle. Essayant de me faire oublier qu'il avait utilisé son don sur moi.

« Ca ne marchera pas. » Expliquais-je

Il fronça les sourcils de façon espiègle et se dirigea rapidement vers la porte passager qui malheureusement n'était pas verrouillée.

« Bella, s'il te plait, écoute moi….je ne voulais pas que ce que j'ai dit dehors prenne de telle proportion. » Jasper ce tenait là à coté de moi et je me suis tournée pour le regarder alors qu'il parlait.

Son visage avait de nouveau revêtu son masque. « D'accord, Jasper je t'écouterais, mais peux-tu faire quelque chose pour moi ? »

« Tout ce que tu veux ! » Me répondit-il avec une note de désespoir dans la voix.

« Arrête d'empêcher tes émotions d'apparaître sur ton visage. Je déteste quand tu me caches ce que tu ressens. Tu peux lire mes émotions, je voudrais faire la même chose avec toi. »

Voilà c'était dit et il me l'avait promis. Je regardais mon compagnon assis dans un petit rayon de soleil qui passait à travers la fenêtre. Les diamants qui étaient incrustés dans sa peau se mirent à scintiller alors qu'il acquiesçait. « Oui, bien sur….désolé. »

« D'accord….Maintenant, j'écoute ce que tu as à me dire. » Je fis un signe de la main à Jasper pour lui dire de commencer, il l'attrapa et la garda dans la sienne.

Distraitement, il regardait mes doigts, me les caressants de ses doigts froid alors que son autre main me la tenait. Puis il leva son visage afin de me regarder droit dans les yeux. « Je vais te raconter quelque chose qui je l'espère fera d'une pierre deux coup…pour ainsi dire. »

« Et qu'est-ce que c'est ? » Demandais-je avec beaucoup de mal, perturbé par le plaisir intense que me procuraient ses caresses.

Jasper inspira et souffla, « Je vais te raconter quelque chose qui te donnera un petit aperçu de qui je suis vraiment, ça devrait d'ailleurs expliquer la réaction que j'ai eu un peu plus tôt et aussi pourquoi je te cache mes émotions. Vois-tu Bella….j'étais… »

Il se tut et baissa son regard vers ma main qu'il continuait à caresser. « J'étais vierge lorsque j'ai rencontré Alice. »

Bordel ! Que le sol s'ouvre et m'avale MAINTENANT s'il vous plait.

« Jasper…Tu n'as pas à….Je veux dire, ne te sens pas obligé de s'il te plait…. » J'en avais perdu mes mots avec la bombe qu'il venait de lâcher.

« Non, Bella…s'il te plait, écoute. Je veux que tu saches. » Il me regarda à nouveau et l'intensité de son regard m'empêcha de protester plus. « Quand j'ai été transformé il y a tant d'année par Maria, j'étais très jeune, mais même avant que je devienne immortelle, il y avait une chose que je désirais par-dessus tout. Vois-tu, je pensais que lorsque le sud aurait finalement vaincu l'armée de l'Union, je me trouverais une femme et je fondrais une famille et si j'étais assez chanceux, elle se marierait si elle acceptait d'être ma première. Je n'ai jamais été le genre d'homme qui profitait des femmes et qui effectuerais un tel acte d'amour sans que le mariage soit impliqué. Il était indigne de moi de prendre l'honneur d'une femme comme ça, sans compter que ce n'était pas le moment pour de tels badinages alors que la guerre faisait rage. Ensuite, j'ai été transformé et ma vie à pris une tout autre direction. J'étais devenu quelqu'un qui n'avait soif que de vengeance et de sang. L'amour n'a jamais été une priorité pour moi, même après coup. Il n'existait tout simplement pas, et même si Maria m'avait plusieurs fois proposé son corps en récompense de mon travail, je n'ai jamais ressentit le besoin de faire du sexe. Maria n'a pas été choqué par mon refus…Nous étions tout les deux des soldats. Le sexe n'était pas quelque chose que nous désirions. Nous ne voulions que du sang et de la vengeance. Mais alors Alice… »

Jasper s'arrêta, comme s'il cherchait le courage de terminer son histoire. J'étais sur que ce qui l'en empêchait était les souvenirs d'Alice et alors qu'il luttait, je me suis sentit obligé de lui venir en aide. Bien que je sois toujours embarrassé par le sujet de notre conversation…J'aurais vraiment été immature si j'avais seulement pensé que ce qu'il allait me dire ne concernait que le sexe. Jasper m'avait finalement dévoilé ses secrets les plus intimes et j'avais besoin de lui montrer que j'étais en mesure de le soutenir et de l'aider. « Alors Alice quoi ? Jasper » Lui demandais-je d'une voix apaisante.

Si les vampires avaient été capable de pleurer, j'étais sur que celui qui était à coté de moi l'aurait fait. Son visage exprimait la plus grande tristesse que j'avais jamais vue, il avait le front plissé et les lèvres pincées. « Mais alors Alice est rentrée dans ma vie. Telle une créature de lumière. Avant elle, mon existence d'immortel n'était rien d'autre que misérable. Mais elle m'a fait connaître l'amour et pour la première fois depuis que j'étais un vampire je la désirait physiquement.

Et parce que j'avais une de mes mains dans les siennes, j'ai senti qu'il s'était mit à trembler et j'ai tendu mon autre main pour encercler les siennes. « C'est bon, Jasper…. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus. Je comprends parfaitement pourquoi tu ne veux pas passer la nuit avec moi. Je vais appeler Charlie tout de suite et je vais lui dire qu'Angela a annulé. »

« Non » Jasper secoua la tête avec ferveur. Je ne veux pas que tu me quittes, ça m'a pris un moment avant de me rendre compte que ça ne me dérangeait pas de rester avec toi, Bella…s'il te plait, ne t'en vas pas. J'ai besoin de toi….Plus que je me sens capable d'admettre. »

Soudain, je me sentis attiré contre la poitrine de Jasper, dans une profonde étreinte. Il m'étouffait, mais je ne disais rien. Il avait besoin de moi et il voulait que je reste cette nuit. C'est tout ce que je voulais savoir. « Jasper…Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Je serais toujours là pour toi quoi qu'il arrive. » Lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille.

Il me serra encore plus fort et je n'ai pas pu garder plus longtemps caché le fait qu'il m'étouffait. A ce moment là je craignais l'asphyxie. « Jasper…. » Soufflais-je « Um….peux pas respirer. »

Il me lâcha immédiatement. « Oh pardon….Je suppose que je ne connais pas ma force. » Me dit Jasper en rigolant doucement.

Une fois ma respiration redevenue normale, j'ai souri à Jasper. Puis mon cœur s'est gonflé de joie à l'idée qu'il se soit confié à moi à propos d'Alice. Et je lui ai dit « Au fait….Merci d'avoir partagé cela avec moi. Ça à du être difficile. »

J'ai placé ma main en douceur sur son visage. Il se pencha pour approfondir le contact tout en fermant brièvement les yeux, mais ne répondit rien. Revivre ses souvenirs lui avait déchiré le cœur. Je pouvais voir l'immense tristesse qu'il ressentait apparaître sur son visage, et même si j'étais navré pour Jasper, je ne regrettais pas qu'il me l'ait raconté. Cette révélation ne pouvait que le mener sur la voix de la guérison sur le long terme. Ce souvenir qu'il m'avait raconté n'était que le début. C'était la première fissure du barrage qui maintenait la douleur de Jasper et l'empêchait de s'évacuer. A chaque souvenir d'Alice, une autre fissure s'ajouterait et bientôt il pourrait penser à elle sans s'effondrer pour autant.

Nous étions assis dans mon camion et aucun de nous ne parlais. La tension s'était évaporé et nous étions pour quelques instants au moins en paix, ma main toujours posée sur la peau de Jasper. J'étais calme et je me sentais bien en sa présence, mon ami en était la raison et non la cause. Tels étaient les sentiments que je ressentais au plus profond de mon cœur moi Bella Swan.

Jasper mit fin à notre bulle de bien être. Sa main rejoignit la mienne sur son visage. « Je crois que nous avons oublié le but que nous nous étions fixé aujourd'hui. » Me dit-il

« Mmmm….oui je suppose que tu as raison. » je souris, ne voulant pas laisser la tranquillité qu'avait créé le vampire en moi.

Jasper ouvrit sa portière et se glissa à l'extérieur. « Je vais aller chercher ton sac » Me dit-il en me jetant un coup d'œil.

J'acquiesçais et le regardais fermer la portière alors qu'il se dirigeait vers l'arrière de ma camionnette. De mon rétroviseur, je pouvais voir Jasper ramasser mon sac avec autant de facilité que si c'était une plume, puis il le mit sur son épaule.

« Tu viens ? » Me cria-t-il en passant près de moi.

« Oui j'arrive dans une seconde. » Lui répondis-je sans éprouver le besoin de crier, je savais que Jasper pouvait m'entendre.

Il me fit un clin d'œil et se dirigea vers la maison. Je continuais de regarder dans sa direction, même s'il n'était déjà plus là. Un soupir s'échappa alors de ma bouche. Quelque chose avait changé entre nous. Ce n'était pas seulement le fait qu'il se soit confié, bien que ce soit le point de départ pour moi. Ensuite il y a eu autre chose, après son histoire. La connexion que j'ai ressentie alors que nous étions assis là silencieusement était profonde et je savais que jamais je ne pourrais quitter Jasper. Aussi longtemps qu'il aurait besoin de moi je serais là.

* * *

**Et oui toujours pas de visite de la chambre d'Alice dans ce chap dsl!!!!! mais je le trouve qd mm riche en émotion non???**

**Sinon petit aparté!!! comme beaucoup d'entre vous j'ai été voir new moon et mon avis c'est.....J'AI ADORE, bien qu'il y est 2, 3 petite chose qui m'est pertubé dans l'ensemble mon avis est plus que positif!!!!!!!! j'ai hate de pouvoir me procurer le DVD!!!!!! enfin bref j'arrête là sinon je pourrais en parler pdt des heures, et anzele sais de quoi je parle hein ma poulette!!!! bientot pour le prochain chap!!!! bisous  
**


	33. Chapter 33

**Bonjour à toutes, voilà la suite!!!**

**merci à matrineuse 54 et mia mes rewieuse anonyme!!!!!**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 33**

Je regardais par dessus mon épaule pour voir Bella assise dans son camion. Elle ne bougeait pas et restait là à me regarder. Je me retournais sachant pertinemment que mon mouvement avait été trop rapide pour que Bella s'en rende compte. Ses émotions étaient stables pour le moment. Tout l'embarras qu'elle avait pu ressentir s'était envolé pour laisser place à la compréhension. Je ne savais toujours pas comment un humain pouvait aussi bien ressentir les émotions, mais Bella le pouvait.

J'entrais dans la maison et je me suis demandé ou mon invité allait dormir ce soir. La chambre d'Edward, tout comme celle d'Alice était hors de propos compte tenu de l'état émotionnel précaire de Bella et c'était les deux seuls endroits ou il y avait un lit. Les Vampires de dormais pas et n'avaient jamais éprouvé le besoin de réconfort que pouvait apporter ce genre de meuble. Comme le sexe pouvait être fait dans n'importe quelle position sans que nous ressentions la fatigue ou alors que ça nous fasse mal, donc le lit n'était pas une obligation…c'était plus une préférence. Mes yeux se baissèrent sur le vieux canapé qu'Esmée avait conservé en parfait état durant toutes ces années. Ce meuble avait été acheté peu de temps après qu'elle se soit installée avec Carlisle. Il était sans doute très confortable, mais une chose était sur, il était beau avec ses accoudoir en acajou sculpté, il était bleu avec des fleurs rouge dessus (n/a : perso je trouve ca moche mais j'y peux rien !!! lol). J'avais décidé de laisser le sac de Bella à coté du divan. Elle déciderait elle-même si cet endroit lui convenait pour qu'elle puisse se reposer.

Un énorme soupir m'échappa alors que je repensais à la dernière fois que j'avais été amené à utiliser un lit. L'amour avait été impliqué à ce moment là. Une image d'Alice est apparue dans mon esprit…Elle dansant joyeusement avant de heurter ma poitrine. Elle avait essayé de faire fuir mes angoisses avec un stratagème dont elle seule avait le secret. Et nous n'avions plus fait qu'un. Or la mémoire est une lame dévastatrice qui lacérait mes entrailles d'une douleur sans fin. J'ai stoppé là mon esprit avant de sombrer. J'avais trop vite oublié la raison pour laquelle Bella venait de franchir la porte d'entrée.

La chambre d'Alice.

Et j'étais encore entrain de penser au sexe. Cette fois cependant, c'était plus en rapport avec mon aveu fait à Bella un peu plus tôt. Le sexe semble bien être le sujet de conversation principal aujourd'hui. Seulement, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de lui raconter mon expérience sexuelle. Si je n'avais pas révélé une de mes histoires extrêmement personnelle, alors la jeune fille aurait vu clair en moi et aurait deviné la vraie raison qui faisait que je ne voulais pas qu'elle dorme à la maison. Ce n'était pas dans mes habitudes…Enfin pas vraiment, mon passé avec les femmes à plus ou moins joué un rôle avec le fait que je ne veuille pas rester seul le soir avec Bella, mais il y avait une autre raison à mon appréhension.

Même maintenant, alors que je m'en souvenais, un frisson parcourra mon échine. La sensation de sa main sur ma peau avait été le catalyseur. Le sentiment que j'avais ressenti lorsque Bella avait mis ses deux mains sur mon visage m'avait choqué. L'émotion que je sentais pulser au bout de ses doigts en moi me coupa le souffle. Si forte était la sensation que j'ai eu peur. Je n'avais jamais rien senti d'aussi féroce que l'amour qu'elle m'envoyait à ce moment là. Il était encore platonique à ce stade, mais il me donnait matière à réfléchir et oui, je m'étais éloigné. J'ai essayé durant les secondes ou Bella se rendait compte que je n'étais plus là de reprendre mes esprits. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle se rende compte de ma confusion, puis je lui ai caché mes sentiments. Bien sur elle avait remarqué. Etait-il encore possible de lui cacher quoi que ce soit….j'en doutais.

J'étais reconnaissant du fait que raconter mon abstinence sexuelle avait empêché de montrer à Bella ce que je ressentais vraiment. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle sache comment l'examen du plus profond de son âme avait faillit me mettre à genou. Je n'avais moi-même pas totalement analysé l'explosion émotionnelle de Bella et j'avais besoin de temps pour la disséqué et en parler avec elle.

« Jasper ? » Sa voix me sorti de mes pensées.

Donc contrairement à moi qui était capable d'entendre le moindre bruit….Bella avait été capable d'entrer dans la maison sans que je m'en rende compte. Elle trouvait toujours moyen de me surprendre. « Désolé….j'étais dans mes pensées. »

J'étais appuyé contre un des accoudoirs du canapé d'Esmée et Bella me rejoignit en s'asseyant à coté de moi. « Pendant une minute, tu avais l'air tétanisé….comme lorsque tu penses à Alice. » Bella s'arrêta de parler pendant quelques seconde et je savais pourquoi. « Bien, cela n'a pas d'importance. »

J'avais décidé de finir sa phrase, pour lui montrer que j'étais fort. « Un peu comme quand Alice avait une vision ? »

« Oui » répondit Bella calmement.

« S'il te plait, n'essayes pas de chercher tes mots pour me parler. Je pense qu'il est temps que je me force à entendre des choses sur Alice sans pour autant faire un blocage. » lui ai-je répondu.

Bella se blottit plus près de moi et leva la tête. « Et bien, j'apprécie l'effort que tu fais Jasper, mais sérieusement après ce que tu viens de vivre en me racontant….Je veux dire c'est un truc assez puissant pour toi. Si tu veux reporter notre incursion dans la chambre d'Alice je comprendrais. »

Je baissais mon regard sur elle et j'ai instinctivement sentit le désir de mettre mon bras autour de ses épaules de façon à la rapprocher encore plus. « Et bien Bella, je comprends ton inquiétude…tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, mais tu à déployé beaucoup d'effort pour passer la nuit ici. Que ferions-nous à la place ? » Un demi sourire apparut sur mon visage et le luttait contre le fait que j'avais besoin de Bella encore plus près.

Elle n'a pas rejeté ma proximité et pendant un long moment, nous nous sommes tenus dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Je ne savais pas quoi faire, mais lire dans ses émotions pourrais m'y aider. L'attention et l'amour que je pouvais y sentir faisait que je n'avais pas envie de bouger de là.

« Hummmmm…On pourrait jouer au Monopoly. » Me taquina Bella

« Laisse moi deviner….ton sac est plein de pop corn microndable, de DVD romantique, tout ce qu'il faut pour la soirée pyjama que tu avais secrètement prévu pour moi ? » Je ri et Bella me mit un coup de coude, mais elle continua à blaguer.

« Oui, j'ai même apporté ma trousse de maquillage, donc prépare toi pour le meilleur make up de ta vie. » Elle gloussa de façon exagérée.

Alors que Bella avait un immense sourire sur ses lèvres, je me suis assis à coté d'elle. « Si nous voulons faire une soirée pyjama digne de ce nom, alors nous sommes obligé de jouer à twister. En fait je préfère les capacités athlétiques que ce jeu requiert. Je veux dire qui crois-tu qui va gagner….l'humaine ou le vampire ? » Je levais un sourcil et impulsivement, j'ai repoussé Bella contre les coussins du divan d'Esmée. La surprise était jtelle sur son visage que je n'ai pas pu me retenir et j'éclatais de rire.

« Ce n'est pas équitable ! » s'écria Bella, « Tu ne peux pas faire ça…te mesurer à une humaine ! Quel genre de vampire malheureux aux supers pouvoirs serais-tu si tu brutalisais l'être faible que je suis. »

Elle se redressa et me tendit ses mains. « Et bien, si tu veux vraiment me faire jouer à un jeu comme twister, allons-y. »

Je rigolais alors que Bella se tenait debout de façon autoritaire, puis elle me fit signe du doigt….comme pour me défier. « Si tu insistes » Grognais-je, puis je m'accroupis avant de me précipité dans sa direction.

Naturellement, j'avais le dessus par rapport à ma force donc lorsque j'ai senti mon corps contre le sien, Bella ressentirait le contact mais n'aurait pas mal quelques jours plus tard. Elle simula un gémissement de peur alors que nous retombions sur le canapé et que je la retenais prisonnière dans mes bras. « Lâche-moi » Cria-t-elle rageusement, mais essayant en même temps de retenir le fou rire qui menaçait de s'échapper de ses lèvres et qui révèlerait son amusement.

« Main droite sur le vert. » Dis-je en mettant ses mains au dessus de sa tête et en les tenants avec ma main droite.

Puis me penchant tout près de son visage, je fis un sourire satisfait. « Qui est le champion de twister maintenant dis-moi Bella ?.... Je veux t'entendre le dire. »

Bella secoua la tête en signe de négation. « Désolé….je ne peux pas faire ça, ton égo déjà énorme pourrait exploser et te tuer. Je serais incapable de vivre avec ça sur la conscience si cela se produisait. »

« Je pense que tu m'as eu là » Je souris vraiment amusé par ses paroles et je la libérais.

Elle s'assit tout en secouant la tête face à sa défaite et je me mis une fois de plus à ses côtés. L'air qui nous entourait était plein de joie et je ne voulais pas que ça s'arrête, même si je savais qu'il fallait y mettre fin. Je devais lui parler. Je devais simplement remercier Bella de créer ce genre d'émotion en moi alors qu'il y a peu de temps j'étais complètement mort à l'intérieur.

Sans réfléchir, j'ai attrapé la main de mon amie, je me suis tourné vers elle et l'ai regardé directement dans les yeux. Pourtant elle avait les yeux baissés et essayait de redresser ses vêtements qui avaient été froissés lors de notre petite bataille et de mon autre main, je levais son menton afin qu'elle me regarde. « Bella » mon ton était aussi grave que celui que j'avais eu dans sa camionnette.

« Oui ? » Elle était un peu surprise par mon changement d'humeur.

Ses dents commençaient à mordre sa lèvre inférieure, elle l'avait toujours fait d'aussi loin que je m'en souvienne, malgré les nombreuse fois ou je lui avait demandé d'arrêter. Quelles étranges créatures étaient les humains. « Merci » Dis-je en espérant qu'elle entendait la sincérité dans ma voix.

« Euh….Pourquoi ? »

Comment ne pouvait-elle pas savoir pourquoi ? « D'être là pour moi. Tu ne peux tout simplement pas imaginer combien ta présence dans ma vie et ton aide compte pour moi. Tu m'as permis de rester lucide. »

Une légère rougeur envahit ses joues. « Eh bien, ne fais pas comme si j'étais la seule avoir aidé quelqu'un. Je peux aisément deviné comment tu te sens Jasper, parce que tu as fait la même chose pour moi. »

Bella refusait de rencontrer mon regard, je lâchais donc l'affaire. La jeune fille était trop modeste, et je ne voulais pas l'embarrasser encore plus en insistant. J'en avais fait assez pour la journée. Je me levais en lâchant sa main. « On y va ? » je désignais l'escalier qui nous conduirait à l'endroit que je redoutais le plus.

« La chambre d'Alice ? Seulement si tu t'en sens capable. » Bella se leva du canapé et se mit à coté de moi.

« Je pense que je ne serais jamais prêt, mais avec toi à mes côté je devrais réussir à gérer. » Murmurais-je

Elle hocha de la tête et nous avançâmes ensemble vers les escaliers.

Contrairement à la dernière fois au je me suis retrouver face à la pièce qui recelait tout les souvenirs que j'avais d'Alice, il n'y avait pas ce maelstrom d'émotion extrême qui m'empêchait d'atteindre mon but. Il était plus que probable que savoir Bella à mes coté tout au long de cette épreuve les gardaient enfoui au fond de moi. Même lorsque nous sommes arrivés devant la porte de la chambre mon appréhension était au minimum.

« Prêt » Me demanda Bella en enlaçant ses doigts aux miens.

Son autre main saisit la poigné de la porte et elle leva ses yeux vers moi pour avoir mon approbation. J'ai donné mon accord avec un simple signe de la tête, et la barrière qui retenait mes angoisses au loin s'ouvrit. Bella s'avança, mais mes pieds refusèrent de bouger, ils étaient cloué au sol retenu par un bloc de béton invisible. Elle était à quelque pas devant et sa main quitta la mienne, elle se retourna, surprise de voir que je ne l'avais pas suivi. Il n'y avait rien de particulier dans la chambre qui m'empêchait d'entrer. C'était juste l'idée que les objets d'Alice puissent faire ressurgir le monstre en moi qui me paralysait. J'étais inquiet d'exposer Bella à cela.

« C'est bon Jasper, je suis là. »

Je soupirais sachant que si j'avançais, la première chose que je verrais c'est la grande fissure que j'avais fait dans le miroir d'Alice. Dans les 3 miroirs pour être précis. Le miroir à 3 faces était placé à droite de la porte qui se trouvait à coté de la porte de l'immense placard ou se trouvait la gargantuesque collection haute couture de ma compagne. J'y étais rarement entrée. Comme je l'ai déjà dit avant…la plupart de mes affaires tenaient dans la petite commode antique à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Bella porta son regard sur ce que j'avais détruit. Elle ne l'avait pas encore vu, puisqu'elle essayait de me faire entrer, mais maintenant que j'étais à ses coté, ses yeux ont fait le tour de la chambre pour ce poser sur les miroirs.

« Oh » Dit-elle tout simplement en levant la main pour les toucher.

Si ça n'avait pas été créé durant un de mes moments de folie, le point d'impact de mon poing aurait pu être beau…Un peu comme de l'art. Les fissures et les bouts de verre créaient une image torsadée, ça ressemblait à une très jolie toile d'araignée. Je tendis la main afin de stopper Bella, pour ne pas qu'elle mette sa main de fragile petite humaine sur du verre brisé.

« Pas besoin de blessure maintenant. » suggérais-je

Elle rabaissa sa main. « Quand cela s'est-il produit ? » Demanda Bella en se tournant vers moi.

Mes yeux fixaient le tapis bleu foncé sous nos pieds. « La nuit où Alice est morte. C'est la seule fois ou je suis venu ici. »

Bella ne répondit rien, mais je sentis son pouce et son index sur mon menton comme je l'avais fait pour elle un peu plus tot, elle leva mon visage. « N'aie pas honte…As-tu oublié ce que j'ai fait dans la chambre d'Edward. »

Je me libérais de son emprise et me mis à l'écart. « J'aimerais si possible qu'on ne se focalise pas sur la rage monstrueuse que j'ai passé sur ce miroir. »

Elle n'a pas objecté, même si je sentais chez Bella son envie de réfuter l'emploi du terme monstrueux lors de ma description. Plutôt que de provoquer un combat et rendre notre situation encore plus précaire, la jeune fille continua son tour d'horizon. Je la regardais s'avancer et la suivait lentement. Puis, brusquement, elle s'arrêta au pied du lit que je partageais avec Alice. Posé sur le haut de la couette, il y avait des cadres photos de moi et de celle que j'aimais. Elles m'avaient réconforté les heures suivant le décès d'Alice. Il y avait aussi un objet que j'utilisais parfois pour me calmer à coté des photos et Bella s'est dirigé directement vers lui.

Délicatement, Bella le prit dans ses mains, comme si elle venait de découvrir un trésor enfoui depuis des millions d'année, puis elle se tourna vers moi et s'écria : « C'est impressionnant, je ne savais pas que tu jouais de la guitare. »

« Parfois » Répondis-je penaud, en sachant qu'en faite j'aurais pu dire « depuis toujours. »

« Eh bien, je suis désolée Jasper Withlock, mais avant que le jour ne se lève, je te promets que nous allons faire une Jam session (en anglais dans le texte). Le sourire de Bella était contagieux alors qu'elle berçait mon instrument comme un bébé.

Alors que je regardais le bonheur envahir les traits de son visage, je savais que je n'avais pas le choix, j'accomplirais ses désirs.

* * *

**Bon s'il vous plait!!!! ne me taper pas!!!! je n'y suis pour rien, je sais que ce n'est pas du tout ce à quoi vous vous attendiez pour l'immersion de jasper dans la chambre d'alice!!! c'est pas de ma faute :( et j'avoue moi meme avoir été un peu déçu, mais bon j'ai qd mm hate de lire la suite :) bientot**


	34. Chapter 34

**Voilà la suite tant attendue!!!!! en espérant ne pas avoir été trop longue ;)**

**merci à mes revieweuse anonyme je vous adore!!!!**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 34**

J'étais assise sur le canapé à coté de Jasper, laissant profiter mes oreilles de la musique séduisante et mélancolique qu'il jouait. De même, mes yeux étaient rivés sur ses longs doigts gracieux alors qu'ils grattaient méthodiquement sa guitare. La mélodie ne me disait rien, mais elle n'en était pas moins étonnante. La tristesse de la musique me faisait me demander si ça n'était le moyen que Jasper avait d'exorciser la douleur qu'il avait en lui. Je pensais aussi à quel point j'avais raté le talent qu'il avait depuis tout ce temps. Jasper faisait partie de ma vie depuis maintenant 2 ans et pas une seule fois durant cette période je l'ai vu avec une guitare. J'avais alors cru que ce n'était qu'un passe temps, qu'il ne faisait que de temps en temps, et lorsque nous avons quitté la chambre d'Alice juste après que je lui ai demander de me jouer quelque chose, je ne m'attendais pas à un truc grandiose. J'étais bouche bée lorsque qu'il à commencé à jouer et que j'ai réalisé qu'il était vraiment doué. Comment ce faisait-il que je ne savais rien de cette partie de lui ?

La réponse me frappa dès que la question m'était venue à l'esprit. Je ne le savais pas parce que Jasper avait toujours été un mystère pour moi…C'était un vampire de la famille d'Edward qui gardait ses distances avec moi. Et maintenant j'étais vraiment proche de lui, je découvrais de nouveau secret à son propos et je ne voulais rien d'autre que de rester là aussi longtemps que je le pouvais.

« Bella…Tu pleures ! » s'exclama Jasper en me tirant de mes pensées.

Je ne m'étais pas rendu compte qu'il avait arrêté de jouer. L'instrument était maintenant posé debout contre l'accoudoir du canapé que nous occupions et Jasper me regardait alarmé. Je pleurais ? J'étais tellement absorbée par la musique et mes pensées que je ne m'étais même aperçue que les larmes avaient débordé de mes yeux cela m'a surpris. J'essuyais tout ça et me dépêchais de calmer Jasper.

« C'est juste que ta chanson….était tellement belle. » Je me suis stoppée et j'ai posé ma main sur Jasper. « Merci beaucoup d'avoir partagé cela avec moi. Je n'ai pas reconnu la chanson, c'était quoi ? »

Le sourire de Jasper était timide et ses yeux se posèrent sur nos mains entrelacées. « Euh…c'est de moi. » Il regarda derrière lui et continua « Vois-tu pendant une guerre, il y a beaucoup de nuit ou on attend que la bataille arrive. Ce n'est pas toujours un bain de sang….parfois on s'ennuie et c'est durant ces nuits là ou je rêvais de revoir ma famille que je me mettais à composer sur ma guitare. Ce que tu viens d'entendre, c'est une ballade que j'ai composé à cette époque. »

Je ne devais pas être surprise. La guitare avait l'air assez ancienne comme si elle avait été fabriqué au cour du siècle dernier. Il y avait de nombreuse marque qui recouvrait la surface du bois, et la plus grand trace de son ancienneté c'est la taille du trou du milieu qui commençait à s'agrandir. J'imaginais Jasper faire courir ses doigts le long de l'instrument durant toute ces années. Ce geste avait rongé la surface du bois. Jasper avait des blessures de guerre, mais son instrument aussi.

« Je suis choquée que tu n'ais pas joué devant moi avant. Ça semble si facile pour toi, comme si la guitare était un prolongement de ton bras. Edward ne m'a jamais rien dit à propos de ça….Alice non plus d'ailleurs. » Commentais-je

Jasper soupira puis tendit le bras pour attraper sa guitare une fois de plus. « Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose que je voulais partager avec tout le monde. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je suis aussi énigmatique à propos ce ça. J'ai rarement fait écouter ma musique à quelqu'un sauf à Alice. »

Ses doigts commencèrent à gratter les cordes pour jouer quelques accords, mais son regard est resté fixé sur le mien. « Je suppose que je vois ça plus comme un journal intime, plutôt que la qualité que je donne à une chanson. Quand toutes les émotions que je ressens sont trop forte, jouer m'aide à me calmer. Donc, en fait le morceau que je viens de jouer, est ma façon à moi de partager une expérience personnelle avec toi. »

« Cette chanson était triste. C'est un morceau pour quelqu'un que tu as perdu durant la guerre ? » Demandais-je.

« Très perspicace ! » Me répondit Jasper en hochant de la tête. « Mais non ce n'était pas pour quelqu'un que j'ai perdu. C'était plutôt pour un de mes camarades soldats. Il avait appris que sa femme est morte durant son accouchement. Vois-tu, même à l'époque, j'étais capable de ressentir les émotions, même si ce n'était pas comme aujourd'hui. Je n'étais simplement qu'une personne empathe, et le soir alors que tout le monde essayais de dormir dans les tentes de fortune, j'ai composé cette chanson pour mon ami. Cependant, je n'ai jamais plus la lui jouer. Peu de temps après il était tué sur le champ de bataille.

« Oh que c'est triste. » Murmurais-je

Jasper tendit sa main sur ma joue pour essuyer les larmes qui y restait. « Ne soit pas triste pour Joshua. Sa mort était probablement ce qu'il souhaitait. Toi et moi savons ce que c'est que d'être laissé pour compte. »

Je ne savais pas quoi lui répondre. En vérité, ce que venait de dire Jasper, me faisait me souvenir que j'avais souhaité la mort peu de temps après que Jake m'est fait part de son désaccord avec le faite que je veuille rester ami avec des vampires. Repenser à cela raviva un sentiment de culpabilité dans tout mon corps et Jasper me jeta un regard interrogateur. Il devait ressentir mes émotions, et le silence entre nous commençait à être pesant, c'est comme si il pouvait deviner que j'avais pensé au suicide. Le vampire détourna enfin son regard et le reposa sur la guitare qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

« Bon…Je crois me souvenir que tu as parlé d'une « Jam Session ». » Ses lèvres formèrent un rictus alors qui posait l'instrument dans mes mains.

« Eh bien….euh….Je euh…. » Les mots m'échappèrent.

« Vas-y. Tu sais comment jouer, non ? À moins que ce que tu m'as dit tout à l'heure n'était que du bluff. » Me taquina Jasper.

« Je sais jouer. » Répondis-je les mots sortant de ma bouche sonnant comme ceux d'un enfant capricieux.

Jasper arqua un sourcil comme s'il ne me croyait pas, je soupirais. Je pouvais jouer. Je n'avais pas menti à ce sujet. Seulement, ma connaissance en production de composition était bien pâle par rapport à celle de Jasper. J'allais être ridicule comparé à lui.

« Allons-y » Je plaçais lentement la sangle de la guitare autour de mon cou et posais mes mains dessus.

J'ai pris soin de poser chaque doigt sur chaque corde et chaque case approprié, puis avec mon autre main, je commençais à pincer les cordes de la guitare de Jasper. J'étais sur que la chanson lui était familière. Par les temps qui courent, qui ne l'avait pas entendu, mais je faisais de mon mieux pour interpréter ce classique des années 90. Lorsque j'ai terminé, j'ai lentement levé les yeux vers Jasper pour voir sa réaction. Il était assit là, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage.

« Alors….c'était si mauvais que ça ? » Essayais-je de plaisanter pour cacher mon embarras.

« Grunge….hein ? Je ne me doutais pas que tu connaissais ce genre de musique. J'aurais pensé que tu aurais choisit une musique plus « Jewel-esque » (en anglais dans le texte) de cette décennie. » Il souriait, tentant sans doute de provoquer une réaction de ma part.

« Hey….c'était la chose la plus facile à apprendre pour moi. Tout le monde ne peut pas être un virtuose de la guitare. » Me suis-je défendue face à mon ami.

« Est-ce Edward qui t'a apprit cela ? Je suis surpris que mon frère ce soit contenté d'un truc aussi simple. » Jasper essayait de cacher son hilarité et malheureusement pour mon égo, il s'y prenait très mal.

« Non….Edward ne jouait pas de guitare, du moins pas avec moi. J'ai appris à jouer à Phoenix avec un garçon de mon école. » Je lui tournais le dos vexée qu'il trouve mon talent musical si drôle.

Jasper me regardait avec un air béat sur le visage comme s'il s'attendait à en entendre plus sur mon histoire. Je soufflais bruyamment pour exprimer mon mécontentement avant de poursuivre. « Son nom était Joe, bien que je ne sois pas sur que ce ne soit pas un alias, mais tout le monde l'appelait comme ça de toute façon. Bien que personne ne lui parlait c'est comme ça qu'on l'appelait. Il était habituellement traité de bizarre lorsqu'il était hors de porté de voix. Vois-tu, Joe était un solitaire comme moi, et un jour, nous avons été amenés à parler musique. Joe était toujours seul assis dans un coin à la cafétéria jouant de la guitare, et sa musique ma intrigué. Après un certain temps à l'avoir écouté de loin, j'ai trouvé le courage de lui demander ce qu'il jouait. Il a proposé de m'apprendre et la première chose que j'ai joué c'est du Nirvana « Come as you are… » Ce qui explique mon choix de musique pour ce soir. » Je jetais un regard froid à Jasper alors qu'il avait l'air encore plus amusé. « Donc tu n'as plus le droit de te moquer de moi. Joe désapprouverait. »

« Je n'ai rien dit » Jasper leva les mains en signe de paix.

Je boudais à cause de son attitude générale. « Et bien, tu le pensais. » Dis-je en tapotant ma tempe.

Jasper ne protesta pas et je suppose que c'était parce qu'il savait que j'avais raison. « Alors qu'est-il arrivé à notre bon vieux « Joe » » demanda Jasper imperturbable.

Je haussais les épaules « Je ne sais pas, peu de temps après mes premières leçon, Renée s'est fiancée, et mon monde à été bouleversé et j'ai atterri à Forks. C'est quand même triste….j'appréciais Joe malgré ce que tout le monde disait. Il me rappelait un peu Travis Birkenstock dans clueless. »

« Répète-moi ça ? Qui est ce Travis ? »

Ma bouche resta ouverte de stupéfaction. « Comment ce fait-il Jasper que tu es vécu si longtemps et que tu ne sache pas qui est Travis Birkenstock ? C'est le mec cool par excellence. »

Je plaisantais. Il était évident qu'une personne aussi profonde que Jasper n'avait pas vu un tel film. Ça c'était mon truc et ça me rendait presque triste. J'étais un peu plus superficielle que mon ami. En fait beaucoup plus superficielle qu'un vampire qui avait vécu l'enfer aussi bien maintenant que de son vivant. Bien que je n'aie pas eu envie de regarder se film lorsque Renée l'avait loué il y a quelques années. Elle avait du me corrompre en me disant que c'était une adaptation d'un écrit de Jane Austen « Emma ». Et maman savait qu'elle ne pouvait pas balancer le nom d'un de mes auteurs préféré sans aucune réaction de ma part, et oui, je me suis assise avec Renée et j'avais plutôt apprécié « Clueless ».

Jasper rigola à mon exclamation, ce qui eu pour effet de me sortir de mes réflexions négatives que j'avais sur les disparités qu'il y avait entre nous. « Et bien, je pense ne pas être un grand consommateur de marijuana, sinon j'aurais sans doute su à qui tu faisais référence. Mais je vais peut-être avoir le temps d'aller chercher une copie de ce « clueless… » C'est une soirée pyjama après tout. Il sera temps plus tard de t'enseigner des chansons digne d'être joué sur ma guitare. »

Mon humeur s'est légèrement améliorée lorsqu'il a parlé de leçon « Tu veux bien m'apprendre ? »

Son sourire était large et sincère sur son visage. « Bien sur…bien sur, nous avons tout notre temps. »

J'adorais ce mot – du temps – Nous avons le temps. Cela me rendait de l'espoir pour l'avenir. Je lui souris, et ensuite d'un mouvement beaucoup trop rapide pour mes yeux, Jasper retira la guitare de mes mains et me mit debout. Son bras était positionné sur ma taille pour me rapprocher de lui. J'ai du tordre mon cou pour regarder son beau visage, j'étais étonnée par sa taille. Assise à coté de lui, il était parfois facile d'oublier que mon ami était grand. J'étais même persuadée qu'il était quelques centimètres plus grands qu'Edward. « Avant d'aller chercher notre divertissement de la soirée, j'aimerais te montrer quelques chose si tu m'y autorise. »

« Tu n'as pas à me demander la permission, Jasper. » Dis-je

Il me regarda en grimaçant. « Et bien, je le fais parce que c'est quelque chose qui concerne Alice et Edward, et après ce qu'il s'est passé dans la chambre de mon frère, quand tu as tout cassé….et bien je veux juste m'assurer que tu es en mesure d'être exposé à quelque chose de pénible aussi vite. »

Je méditais ses paroles pendant quelques instants, alors que les images de la débâcle d'il y a quelque jours se rejouait dans mon esprit, mais ensuite, je me suis souvenue de Jasper et de toute la force qu'il a déployé un peu plus tôt pour ce mettre au centre de la douleur – la chambre d'Alice. J'étais peut-être une faible petite humaine, mais je ne voulais pas que Jasper me prenne pour un bébé. S'il pouvait gérer une montagne de stress supplémentaire alors moi aussi. « Je vais bien » finis-je par dire.

Il caressa mes cheveux et je pouvais sentir la froideur de ses doigts à travers l'épaisseur de mes tresses. A ce stade de ma vie, j'appréciais cette sensation. Elle était plus familière pour moi que tout autre chose. La main glacée de Jasper glissa jusqu'à ce qu'elle atteigne le creux de mes reins ou il fit une pose et me poussa à avancer. « Par là » Il me désigna l'escalier qui menait au deuxième étage.

« Allons-y »

Ca devenait presque banal que chaque fois qu'un de nous deux emmenait l'autre vers l'escalier il allait falloir faire preuve de courage, mais je devais suivre son exemple. Je n'étais pas tout à fait sur de l'endroit ou nous allions. Nous avions déjà été dans les 2 pièces qui avaient le plus d'importance pour nous. Quel autre endroit pouvait se trouver là haut qui provoquerait encore une immense douleur en moi ?

Nous n'avions pas avancé beaucoup lorsque Jasper s'arrêta devant une grande porte rouge. Ce qui ce trouvait derrière, je ne saurais le dire. Il s'agissait d'une pièce qu'Edward ne m'avait jamais montré avant et je n'étais pas assez curieuse pour lui avoir demandé. Il y avait beaucoup de porte close dans la maison des Cullen et je supposais que si elles étaient fermées c'est que je n'avais pas à y fouiner. « Ce que je veux te montrer ce trouve là. Es-tu sur d'être prêtre ? »

Comment pouvais-je savoir, Jasper était si secret sur ce qui se trouvait au-delà de cette porte, mais je tins bon et fis signe à Jasper de l'ouvrir. Un clic se fit entendre alors qui actionnait la poigné, puis il poussa la porte et elle s'ouvrit. Je sentis une vague de déception, quand je regardais à l'intérieur et ne vis rien à part une pièce vide avec de la moquette beige et une fenêtre au fond. La large porte ornée donnait une fausse impression de ce qui se trouvait derrière.

« Une pièce vide ? » demandais-je à Jasper le regard interrogateur.

Le vampire secoua la tête et s'avança sans moi. Une fois passé le pas de la porte, Jasper tourna brusquement à droite et disparue de ma vue. Puis, inclinant la tête de façon a ce que j'aperçois son visage de là ou je me trouvais et me dit : « Et bien tu viens ? »

J'entrais à l'intérieur et lorsque je me retrouvais à coté de Jasper, je m'aperçus qu'il ne regardait pas dans ma direction. Je décidais de suivre son regard, qui fixait tristement le bas et j'eus le souffle coupé.

Deux urnes au désign élégant se trouvaient juste devant nous et la douleur creusant le trou de ma poitrine qui s'était stoppé durant les quelques semaines de mon alliance avec Jasper se réveilla. Ces objets m'étaient familiers, mais je refusais de chercher dans ma mémoire ou je les avais déjà vus.

Les funérailles.

Un gémissement que j'essayais de retenir éclata dans ma bouche et Jasper m'attira immédiatement dans ses bras. « Je suis désolé Bella, de t'exposer à cela, mais je n'ai pas le choix parce que…. » Son emprise se resserra sur moi, « Il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander au sujet des cendres d'Alice. »


	35. Chapter 35

**Désolé, désolé, désolé.... je sais que j'ai été longue!!!! pardonné moi!!!! mais le voici enfin le nouveau chap!!!! alors veuillez m'excuser si il reste des faute ou si mes phrases sont un peu bancale j'ai pas relu!!!! je voulais vous le mettre tout de suite.**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 35**

Je commençais à regretter mon idée d'emmener Bella voir les urnes d'Edward et d'Alice lorsque j'ai ressenti l'immense tristesse qui émanait d'elle. J'ai contrôlé ce sentiment et je me suis approché d'elle et n'ai pas hésité à user de mon pouvoir pour la réconforter. J'ai entouré mes bras autour de son corps fragile et j'ai commencé à présenter des excuses à profusion.

Avais-je fait une erreur ? Etait-ce trop tôt pour elle ? Je me fustigeais mentalement alors que je la tenais toujours. J'aurais au moins pu lui dire ce qui se trouvait derrière cette porte. Peut-être qu'elle aurait pu se préparer. J'avais agi égoïstement et je le savais. Je voulais seulement pouvoir passer cette épreuve en ayant l'aide de la jeune fille avant de perdre la raison. Je n'avais pensé qu'à moi. J'avais demandé à Bella si elle était prête à éprouver plus de peine, mais si mon esprit avait été axé sur son bien être….alors les mots n'auraient même pas franchit mes lèvres.

« Je suis désolé Bella, d'avoir du t'exposer à cela, mais je n'ai pas le choix, car il y a quelque chose que je dois te demander à propos des cendres d'Alice. »

Je secouais la tête de dégout de moi-même, sachant pertinemment que je ne pouvais revenir en arrière. Bella avait été exposé maintenant et même si nous étions sortis aussitôt, le mal était déjà fait.

Je commençais à m'inquiéter alors que Bella ne m'avait toujours pas répondu. « Bella…. » Son nom était sortit comme une plainte de ma bouche.

La tête de la jeune fille avait la tête cachée dans ma poitrine et lorsqu'elle entendit mon appel fébrile, elle se décala et leva les yeux vers moi. Ses yeux étaient rouge et elle renifla « qu'est-ce qu'il y a à propos des cendres d'Alice ? » La voix de Bella était tremblante.

J'ai retiré une de mes mains de sa taille pour la porter à sa joue et la lui caresser. « Je te demande cela parce que si je le fait tout seul, je vais droit à l'échec, mais d'un autre coté, je sais que cela doit être fait…. Pour que je puisse aller de l'avant. » Je fis une pause et rajoutais « Pour toi, pour que tu puisses avancer. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Me demanda-t-elle les yeux plein de curiosité.

« Vois-tu….Quand un de notre espèce perd son compagnon, il n'y a pas de cérémonie. Les vampires ne font pas de funérailles pour leur mort. Nous voyons cela comme un évènement solitaire qui met en scène seulement celui qui a perdu l'être cher. Dans le cas d'Alice, ce serait moi, mais comme tu l'as si bien dit, j'ai besoin de toi pour m'aider…. » Ma voix se brisa alors que j'étais entrain de dévoiler mes véritables sentiment à la petite humaine.

Pouvais-je le dire à Bella sans créer plus de tumulte émotionnel en elle ? Etait-elle assez forte pour savoir comment je me sens réellement ? J'avais tant de mal a essayé de lui caché à quelle ampleur j'avais besoin d'elle.

« Quoi Jasper ? » Me demanda Bella alors que cela faisait un moment que je n'avais rien dit. « Tu peux me le dire. »

Je sentais la tristesse en elle se transformer en préoccupation et cette sensation poussa les mots à sortir de ma bouche. Mon discours m'est finalement revenu et c'est de façon passionné que je lui dis : « J'ai besoin de toi Bella, J'ai besoin de toi avec moi lorsque je vais répandre les cendres d'Alice. Je ne peux pas gérer ça tout seul. Tu as été et est toujours ma force. Tu es la seule chose qui me maintienne en vie et sans ta présence à mes cotés, je ne suis pas sur de pouvoir aller de l'avant. »

Je me préparais donc à n'importe quelle réaction provenant de la jeune fille, que ce soit verbalement ou émotionnellement, en réponse à ma confession. Le niveau d'inquiétude que j'avais en moins était navrant, mais alors que je baissais mon regard pour la fixer dans les yeux, et à l'instant même, tout mon stress s'est envolé. C'était Bella. Ses émotions me frappèrent avec la même puissance et la même dévotion qu'un peu plus tôt. Elle irradiait de joie de pouvoir m'aider une fois de plus, mais contrairement au choc qui avait fait place plus tôt, j'ai reconnu la porter de sa dévotion. La puissance de se sentiment n'était pas une surprise pour moi, et j'ai trouvé le moyen de l'utiliser à bon escient. J'ai ressenti ses émotions au maximum de mes capacités, et j'ai découvert que lorsque je leur permettais de s'insinuer totalement en moi, c'était extrêmement apaisant.

L'amour.

C'était agréable à ressentir. Je soupirais alors que je profitais de l'amour de Bella pour moi. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'amour romantique qu'elle avait ressenti pour mon frère, mais c'était amplement suffisant pour le moment pour combler le vide que la mort d'Alice avait laissé dans mon âme.

« Tu es un vampire stupide. » Bella rigola et le son de son rire empli mon cœur mort : « Bien sur que je viendrais avec toi. Comment as-tu pu penser que je ne voudrais pas t'accompagner ? Après tout, j'attendrais la même chose de toi. »

Je n'avais pas l'habitude d'être surpris, mais avec Bella, on pouvait s'attendre à tout, et j'ai dû admettre que lorsque les lèvres de Bella sont venues caresser ma joue, je me figeais. L'endroit ou sa bouche avait touché ma peau froide, était en feu. Une immense chaleur émanait de ces humains….je me sentais bien.

« Merci » Je l'embrassais à mon tour. « Mais sais-tu qu'en acceptant, tu as donné ton accord pour m'accompagner à Philadelphie. »

La jeune fille se détacha instantanément de moi et me regarda les sourcils froncés, « « Mais, Charlie ne sera jamais d'accord ! Moi….voyager avec toi….tout seul ! »

Je retirais ma main et me penchais pour lui murmurer à l'oreille « C'est pour ça que je te le demande maintenant. Je me rends bien compte que ta situation avec Charlie n'est pas évidente. Je lis dans ton cœur….ou plutôt dans tes émotions et je sais que tu ne veux pas faire souffrir Charlie. Je n'ai pas l'intention de disperser les cendres d'Alice tout de suite. Cela te donnera le temps de préparer Charlie à propos de moi et du voyage que je ferais en ta compagnie. Tu es majeur….non ? Il ne peut pas de garder contre ta volonté. Donc prépare le, et avec le temps je suis sur que ton père acceptera.

« Mais, Philadelphie….c'est tellement loin. » indiqua Bella.

Je m'éloignais d'elle et me tournais vers l'urne que j'avais réussi à choisir pour Alice il y a quelques semaines. J'avais peut-être été incapable de faire quoique ce soit pendant les premiers jours, mais la choisir n'a pas été le cas. Je voulais m'assurer que l'objet qui contenait les restes d'Alice représenterait ce qu'elle était de son vivant, j'ai donc choisit une urne fabriquée à la main avec des tourbillons de pourpre et de bleu qui décorait la surface d'une façon magnifique. Je regardais donc l'objet en répondant à Bella. « C'est l'endroit ou je l'ai rencontré….c'est le lieu ou ma vie à changer totalement et en mieux. »

« Oui, bien sur. » Me dit Bella tendrement. « Mais, alors, Pourras-tu faire quelque chose pour moi en retour ? »

Mon regard se tourna vers Bella. « Tout….Tout ce que tu as à faire c'est demander. Jamais je ne refuserais. »

La véracité de ma déclaration fit monter le rouge aux joues à Bella et j'essayais de lui montrer tout mon amour à travers mon visage et mes mots. Je savais je pouvais utiliser le terme amour sans arrière pensée. J'aimais Bella de la même façon dont elle m'aimait. Son sentiment de dévouement envers moi était une preuve suffisante. Nous n'étions peut-être pas amoureux, mais l'émotion était presque aussi puissante que n'importe quel sentiment romantique que j'avais déjà ressentit.

Bella baissa les yeux, embarrasser et encore plus rouge que tout à l'heure. « Euh…Je voulais juste….te demander de faire la même chose pour moi. » elle souffla et inspira « avec les cendres d'Edward. »

Ses yeux se levèrent vers moi et je m'aperçus que la rougeur de ses joues avait disparu. Maintenant son regard était abattu. « Je connais un endroit qui serait un bon emplacement pour disperser ses cendres, mais contrairement à toi ce n'est pas très loin d'ici. »

La tristesse dans ses yeux me fit tendre la main afin de l'enlacer dans mes bras froids. « Quand tu seras prête….tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de demander. » j'inspirais dans ses cheveux en déposant un baiser au sommet de sa tête.

Je sentis Bella faire un signe de la tête sous ma bouche, puis elle se dégagea lentement. Elle s'agenouilla sur le tapis moelleux juste à coté de l'urne d'Edward. Je n'avais pas donné mon avis sur le choix de l'urne d'Edward et honnêtement je ne savais pas qui avait choisit. Probablement Esmée. Elle avait toujours considéré Edward comme son fils, plus encore qu'Emmett ou moi. La main de Bella parcourait la surface de l'urne de son amour.

« Il est en bronze » Dit-elle « Comme ses cheveux. »

En imitant sa position agenouillée, je la rejoignis. Je ne savais pas quoi dire et je pensais que les actions valaient mieux que les mots. Je tendis ma main et caressa doucement son dos, de façon régulière. Nous sommes restés ainsi un long moment. Le temps passait sans qu'on s'en rende compte. Et durant ce temps j'étais à l'affut du moindre besoin de Bella. Je n'avais besoin d'utiliser mon don sur elle. La douleur était présente dans tout son être, mais l'intensité était moindre….par rapport au moment ou elle avait aperçu l'urne pour la première fois.

« C'est bizarre non ? » dit-elle au bout d'un certain temps.

« Quoi donc ? » Demandais-je en posant mon regard sur elle.

« Toi. Moi. Nous. Je me souviens d'avoir été morte d'inquiétude durant le combat entre Edward et Victoria. Je pensais qu'il y avait une chance qu'elle puisse gagner, mais à la fin c'est lui qui à eu le dessus et pendant un bref instant je me suis sentie bien. Ensuite cela s'est produit. Elle fit un geste vers les urnes. J'aurais très bien pu mourir moi aussi à cause de la perte d'Edward. J'ai même honte d'admettre que mon esprit s'est approché de ce coté sombre une fois, mais ensuite, tu es entré dans ma vie et tout à coup, les choses ne semblaient pas si extrêmes. J'ai pu faire des trucs comme rentrer dans la chambre d'Edward, ou regarder son urne sans avoir aucune envie de mourir comme avant. Honnêtement, Jasper…Je ne sais pas ce que j'aurais fait si tu n'avais pas été là depuis le début. »

Tout le temps où elle parlait, son regard n'a pas quitté les cendres d'Edward. Une fois sa dernière phrase prononcée, elle se tourna de façon à pouvoir me faire face. Je suivis le mouvement et me levais aussi. Immédiatement, je gémis en voyant son visage baigné de larme. Mon instinct premier me disait d'utiliser mon don afin d'évacuer la tristesse de Bella hors d'elle, mais quelque chose d'étrange se produisit. Je ne savais pas d'où cela venait. Je pensais trouver de la peine, mais au lieu de cela c'est de la gratitude qui émanait d'elle. Bella était reconnaissante….envers moi. J'ai à peine eu le temps de digérer cette information que la jeune fille me surpris encore en se jetant dans mes bras en disant. « Jasper…Merci beaucoup. Je ne peux pas m'imaginer vivre normalement si tu n'étais pas à mes cotés. Merci….Merci. »

D'un mouvement lent et méthodique j'attrapais son visage entre mes mains et l'éloignait de ma poitrine afin que je puisse la regarder directement dans les yeux. « Tu dois comprendre maintenant que je ressens la même chose pour toi. »

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure alors que mon pouce essuyait les larmes qui avaient coulés sur son visage. Il y avait un léger sentiment d'embarras émanant de Bella et j'ai décidé que nous devions nous arrêter là avant de pousser plus en avant nos confessions…au moins pour ce soir. « Maintenant… » Ma voix était anormalement rauque pour le sujet léger que je voulais aborder. « Ce Travis Birkenstock. »

« Oh oui... » Elle sourit timidement « Clueless »

C'était comme si toute une vie s'était écoulée depuis que nous avions parlé de ce film. Toutes les émotions que nous avions retenues avaient été révélées. Nous nous étions mis à nu. C'était agréable de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir une profonde dépendance de l'autre. Bella ressentait la même chose et cela me soulageais. Les murs qu'il y avait entre nous depuis mon attentat à sa vie commençaient à s'effriter. Si ca se trouve ils étaient déjà en ruine.

J'éloignais Bella de moi et me plaçais de façon à me retrouver à coté d'elle, puis j'ai glissé mon bras autour de sa taille. Lentement je nous dirigeais vers la sortie de la salle et ainsi, loin de ce qui nous rappelais la perte brutal de ceux que nous aimions. D'ailleurs, je me disais que, vu que nous arrivions à marcher l'un à coté de l'autre sans gêne, c'était que quelque chose avait réellement changé. Nous n'étions plus le Jasper et la Bella d'avant. Nos vies avaient irrévocablement changés le jour ou Alice et Edward avaient trouvé la mort. Leur fin avait été notre début.

Une fois arrivée en bas, je saluais Bella et lui annonçait que j'allais chercher son film. Elle essaya brièvement de me convaincre que ce serait une bonne idée si elle m'accompagnait, mais c'était une bataille perdu d'avance. Ca pouvait mettre en péril son mensonge qui disait qu'elle passait la nuit chez Angela. Et si Charlie ou quelqu'un d'autre nous voyait ensemble ? Non il était préférable de laisser Bella hors de vue tant qu'elle serait à la maison. D'ailleurs, j'étais plus à même de récupérer le film en un temps record si je n'avais pas une jeune fille humaine qui me ralentissait. J'en avais pour 15 minutes si j'y allais seul. Ainsi pour la grande frustration de Bella je la laissais là.

La ville de Forks avait peu de magasin hors ceux indispensable à la ménagère de base qui vendait des trucs utile tout les jours, mais il y avait quand même un magasin de location de film et j'espérais qu'il avait une copie de clueless. J'entrais dans le magasin et saluais le vendeur qui avait les cheveux coiffé en arrière et qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir. Il me répondit rapidement ce concentrant à nouveau sur le message qu'il tapait sur son téléphone. Il n'y avait personne, et j'ai donc rapidement trouvé le film de Bella. Cependant, il n'y avait pas de copie en DVD. Au lieu de cela il n'y avait qu'une cassette VHS usée et je me demandais si ma famille possédait un magnétoscope. Je devrais faire quelque rechercher une fois rentré à la maison.

Saloperie de stupide ville en retard sur son temps.

J'ai payé pour ma location et pris le chemin du retour dans le crépuscule. Je regardais le soleil descendre et teinté le ciel d'orange, c'est là qu'il m'est apparut que Bella allait peut-être avoir faim. C'était l'heure de diner après tout pour son espèce et à ma connaissance les maisons de vampire n'avait pas grand chose de stocker en ce qui concerne la nourriture humaine. Je balayais rapidement la zone du regard jusqu'à tomber sur une petite épicerie qui se trouvait pas très loin de là ou j'étais. Je marchais dans cette direction bien décidé une quelconque pizza surgelée. Je devrais peut-être appeler Bella pour savoir qu'elle garniture elle préférait dessus.

Je sortis mon téléphone qui se trouvait dans ma poche et appuyais deux fois sur la touche appel sachant que c'était Bella que j'appelais, parce que la jeune fille était la seule personne à qui je téléphonais dernièrement. Elle ne répondit pas la première fois, ni la deuxième et mon esprit commençait à chercher tout les raisons qui faisaient qu'elle ne répondait pas les unes plus horribles que les autres. J'étais sur le point de laisser la mission nourriture derrière moi quand à la sonnerie de mon troisième appel, j'ai entendu un clic, puis la voix de Bella, même si je m'aperçu qu'elle se faisait extrêmement discrète.

« Jasper » Murmura-t-elle.

« Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? » Demandais-je. J'avais l'intuition qu'elle était terrifiée.

« Reviens à la maison, s'il te plait. » Me dit-elle d'une voix presque inaudible….même pour moi.

Puis plus rien, je regardais l'écran de mon téléphone pour voir que Bella avait raccroché.

Mes pieds n'attendirent même pas que mon cerveau leur commande d'avancer. J'étais déconnecté et me dirigeais à la vitesse de l'éclair vers Bella. Une crainte refis surface alors que je quittais le magasin. La même peur que j'avais ressentit il n'y a pas si longtemps lorsque je m'étais mis à la recherche d'Alice.

« Pas encore…s'il te plait, pas encore. »

J'arrivais à la maison lorsqu'une odeur me stoppa et qu'un grondement éclata dans mes poumons. Le salaud était ici. Je connaissais son horrible odeur et je comprenais pourquoi Bella avait l'air si prudente et terrifié au téléphone. Jacob Black se trouvait à l'intérieur avec elle.


	36. Chapter 36

**Bon alors tout d'abord, bonne année et bonne santé à toute et tous (?)!!!! **

**bon vous voilà la suite qui s'est un peu fait attendre je le reconnais, cependant entre les fêtes la famille a s'occuper et le manque de motivation (il faut bien l'avouer) j'ai pas été super rapide. mais le principale c'est qu'aujourd'hui vous voilà un nouveau chap!!!!**

**allez bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 36**

Je me tenais là devant la porte ouverte à regarder Jasper partir aussi vite qu'une balle de pistolet. Eh bien, j'avais beau bien connaître mon ami, j'étais toujours autant étonné de sa rapidité. Si seulement je pouvais aller aussi vite. Je serais alors beaucoup plus efficace.

Je soupirais en pensant qu'il n'y pas si longtemps, devenir comme Jasper était une certitude pour moi. Et maintenant que ma raison de vivre ne fait plus partie de ce monde, je n'ai plus aucune raison de devenir vampire. Ma raison principale à toujours été Edward. Maintenant qu'il est mort, l'immortalité et tous les trucs bizarres qui se rapportent au mort-vivant ont perdu de leur attrait. Non, je ne voulais pas vivre éternellement dans un monde ou il ne serait pas.

Je me détournais du paysage extérieur qu'offrait la maison des Cullen, je fermais la porte et décidais d'ôter de mon esprit de la voie dangereuse qu'il prenait. Sérieusement, Jasper était partit il y a juste une minute et déjà je me replongeais dans la partie sombre de mon âme ou se trouvait la douleur. Pourquoi étais-je si faible sans lui ? C'était comme si je ne pouvais pas me passer du Dr Emo même une seconde.

Et pourtant….

Jasper avait reconnu être dans le même état lorsque nous nous trouvions devant les urnes de ceux que nous aimions. Il avait besoin de moi autant que j'avais besoin de lui. Pour une quelconque raison, cela m'apportait un peu de paix et éloignait mes idées funestes. Si Jasper ressentait la même chose que moi à mon égard alors il n'était pas prêt de me laisser. Mon sauveur de vampire resterait et nous nous aideront mutuellement à sortir de notre souffrance. J'emplissais mon esprit de la certitude de son engagement envers moi et une vague de bien être m'envahi. Il était lié à moi comme moi à lui.

Me concentrer sur ce détail me permettait de ne pas sombrer et de tenir jusqu'à ce que Jasper revienne de son expédition pour trouver « Clueless ». Je souriais en me disant que bientôt nous serions ensemble devant un film pour fille. J'étais contente de savoir que le film était soft. Sinon j'aurais sans doute été gêné. Quelqu'un comme lui ne se serait pas douté que j'aime ce genre de film pour fille.

Je secouais la tête en repensant à cela, je décidais d'aller dans la salle de bain qui se trouvait à l'étage afin de voir à quoi je ressemblais. J'avais passé la moitié de la journée à pleurer et le peu de mascara que j'avais mis devait barbouiller mon visage à cause du torrent de larme que j'avais versé.

Je repensais à 3 moments précis durant lesquels l'eau à jaillit de mes glandes lacrymales. La première étant lorsque j'ai été témoin de l'entrée de Jasper dans la chambre d'Alice et qu'il m'a raconté ses souvenirs concernant les tenues vestimentaires lui appartenant. Ca a été difficile pour lui comme pour moi. Alice ne vivait que pour la mode et voir les nombreux vêtements accrochés dans le placard ravivait son souvenir à chaque fois que j'en reconnaissais un. Bien sur, Jasper avait beaucoup plus de souvenir que moi, mais le vêtement qui nous a causé le plus d'émotion était la robe de mariée blanche d'Alice. C'était une belle robe de satin qu'elle avait porté pour leur tout premier mariage fictif.

Les vampires n'avaient pas besoin de se marier. Se lier intimement avec un des ses congénères était assez fort pour faire de lui son partenaire pour l'éternité c'était comme tout le reste dans leur monde, un moment privilégié partagé avec l'autre. L'extravagance d'un mariage était une trivialité humaine, mais quand Alice et Jasper avaient rejoins le clan des Cullen, dans leur pseudo vie humaine, le mariage avait été inévitable. Ainsi, Alice avait acheté une robe et ils avaient tout deux échangé leur vœux en compagnie de quelques invités – quelques humains et certains vampires. Tandis que Jasper me racontais cette histoire, je me suis retrouvée à pleurer et à la fin, Jasper a du me consoler.

Puis il y a eu le moment ou Jasper s'est mit à jouer de la guitare et aussi celui ou j'ai vu les urnes qui ont fait que j'ai eu les larmes aux yeux. Je secouais la tête une fois de plus. J'étais devenue une vraie fontaine ces derniers temps. J'imaginais fort bien à quoi je pouvais ressembler. Les yeux bouffis marqués par des taches de mascara était sans doute ce que j'allais voir une fois arrivée dans la salle de bain, en arrivant à destination, j'eus le souffle coupé par ce que je venais de voir dans le miroir qui se trouvait au dessus de l'évier.

« OH MON DIEU » m'écriais-je

J'aurais peut-être du faire plus de folie en achetant mon maquillage. Mes deux joues et la zone qui se trouvait sous mes yeux étaient recouvertes d'une épaisse couche de brun foncé. Jasper m'avait vu comme ça ? Pourquoi n'avait-il rien dit ? Eh bien, nous avions passé la journée à ne pas penser à des choses aussi superficielles que l'apparence physique alors que nous évoquions les émotions que nous voyons chez l'autre (ou sentions pour Jasper), mais quand même…. J'étais hideuse. Comment mon ami a-t-il fait pour garder un visage impassible durant tout ce temps ?

Avec le dos de mes mains, j'ai essayé de frotter les traces sombres qui se trouvaient sur mon visage, mais en vain. J'allais devoir avoir recours à des mesures plus extrême, je repartis vers le canapé ou se trouvait mon sac et l'emmenait avec moi dans la salle de bain. J'ai sorti ma trousse de toilette et tentais d'utiliser une lingette démaquillante afin d'effacer le gâchis qui se trouvait sur mon visage. Cela fonctionna, mais le fait d'avoir nettoyé mon maquillage me donna envie de prendre une douche. Jasper avait dit qu'il serait de retour dans 15 minutes. Avais-je le temps ? Je jetais un regard à la grande baignoire se trouvant à ma gauche, avec sa magnifique surface de marbre blanc et de son délicat rideau de douche recouvert de fleur rose. Elle était si tentante. 15 minutes….Je pourrais gérer. C'est comme ça que mes vêtements se retrouvèrent sur le sol froid à mes pieds et que je pénétrais dans la somptueuse baignoire.

L'intérieur de la baignoire avait l'air neuf, il n'y avait aucune trace de rouille ou de corrosion sur la surface lisse ou sur le rideau de douche. Puis une idée me vint. Les vampires se douchaient-ils ? La baignoire semblait inutilisée. Je regardais autour de moi afin de trouver une preuve qui aurait pu répondre à ma question – une bouteille de shampoing, un savon – mais je ne vis rien. J'essayais de me rappeler si Edward à un quelconque moment avait éprouvé le besoin de nettoyer son corps avec de l'eau et du savon, mais je n'en voyais aucun. Je me fis une note mentale pour penser à demander à Jasper s'ils s'en ressentaient le besoin. La question serait-elle trop personnelle ? Alors que je réfléchissais à cela, une vision plus que suggestive s'imposa à moi et rapidement pensé à autre chose que de m'imaginer Jasper prenant sa douche.

D'où diable cela pouvait-il bien venir ?

Pour la troisième fois depuis le départ de Jasper, je me retrouvais à secouer la tête, mais contrairement à avant ou c'était en réaction à des pensées stupide de ma part, là c'était pour une raison bien différente. Je souhaitais ardemment effacer l'image de Jasper sous la douche et l'éloigner le plus loin possible de mon cerveau.

Ce n'est pas bien. Je ne devrais pas penser à Jasper de cette façon.

Peut-être que me doucher me laverait le cerveau de toutes ces images qu'il m'avait obligé à voir.

Non d'un chien ! Pourquoi devais-je être dirigé par mes hormones ? Je suppose que c'est ce qui se produit lorsque votre petit ami/fiancé refusait de faire l'amour avec vous, mais votre virginité est laissée en cadeau de départ. Je grimaçais sous la cruauté de mes pensées. J'avais toujours compris l'aversion qu'avait Edward d'avoir des relations sexuelles avec moi, mais cela ne signifiait pas que j'étais d'accord avec lui. Je soupirais en sachant que ce n'était pas la première fois que je rêvais d'un vampire nu, mais le changement était que cette fois ci ce n'était pas Edward. Tout comme la voix de Jasper qui avait résonné dans ma tête, maintenant, il prenait une place au cœur de mon désir. Je levais les yeux au ciel et décidais de profiter de ma douche en laissant derrière moi de telle réflexion.

Rapidement, je me lavais les cheveux et le corps avant de sortir dans l'air froid de la salle de bain. Je saisis la serviette drapée sur le support qui se trouvait au mur, je m'enveloppais dedans et commençais à me sécher. Puis, j'attrapais un de mes pyjamas soigneusement choisit pour la soirée – un T-shirt délavé d'un groupe qu'Edward avait aimé et un bas en coton uni – je m'habillais. Je ne voulais pas être caché sous un gros édredon ce soir, donc je voulais m'assurer que je n'allais pas montrer à Jasper l'image d'un plouc et cela voulait dire que mes sweats habituels étaient proscrit.

Alors que je glissais le T-shirt par-dessus ma tête, mon oreille se dressa au son d'une fermeture de porte et j'en suis venue à la conclusion que Jasper était revenu un peu plus tôt. Il n'avait pas mit 15 minutes. Je me hâtais de m'habiller et de me rendre présentable avant de sortir de la salle de bain. Une fois que tout était en ordre, j'ai ouvert la porte et sortie afin de trouver mon ami. Seuls mes yeux ont aperçu une personne bien différente qui se trouvait dans l'entrée principale. Durant le peu de temps ou j'avais été dans la salle de bain, le soleil s'était couché mettant le salon dans le noir total. Si je n'avais pas eu si peur, j'aurais allumé la lumière pour voir qui se trouvait à quelques pas de moi, mais je ne savais qui était là et je n'ai pas osé. Je savais seulement que c'était un homme et que ce n'était pas Jasper.

Je jurais et retournais tout droit de la ou je venais en claquant la porte derrière moi. Bien sur, ça devait arriver. Quelle ironie du sort pensais-je. Bella Swan, 18 ans, tuée. La victime d'une effraction de domicile dirait ma nécrologie… pas tuée pas des vampires sadique et vengeur… Non ma fin viendrait des mains d'un homme ordinaire.

Je m'assis alors le dos contre la porte et ramenais mes genoux contre ma poitrine, j'entendis alors mon téléphone sonner. Il était dans mon sac qui maintenant se trouvait dans le couloir ou je l'avais laissé tomber, et mes agresseurs pourraient en faire ce qu'ils voulaient. Je serrais les dents, attendant tout simplement, quelque soit le sort qu'on m'avait réservé. C'était inévitable maintenant. Il n'y avait aucune chance pour que le petit verrou de la salle de bain retienne qui que ce soit dehors. Le téléphone sonna à nouveau et je pensais à Jasper. Il était probable qu'il ne trouve pas le film. Quand il me rejoindrait, serais-je encore en vie ? Je savais qu'il était devenu hyper protecteur envers moi…sa réaction vis-à-vis de Mike était la preuve que Jasper n'aimait pas qu'on touche à ceux qui était important pour lui, peut-être que si je ne lui répondais pas une alarme rouge clignoterait dans sa tête. Pourrais-je compter sur la rapidité de mon vampire pour me sauver à temps.

Alors que je m'accrochais à cette espoir désespérément, quelque chose de petit à été glissé sous la porte avant de venir s'arrêter à quelque centimètre de mes jambes. Aussitôt cet objet ce mit à jouer une mélodie familière, ma sonnerie de téléphone, et sans me soucier plus du comment et du pourquoi il se trouvait là, je l'attrapais et le serrais dans mes mains.

« Jasper ! » Soufflais-je dans le téléphone, sans regarder qui m'appelait…Je n'avais pas à regarder pour savoir que c'était lui, je le savais.

C'est seulement une fois que j'ai eu terminé de lui faire part de ma peur et que je me retrouvais à nouveau seule, qu'une voix basse et calme me parla à travers la porte, « Bella, s'il te plait sors. Je t'ai donné ton téléphone en signe de paix. J'ai vraiment besoin de te parler avant que le buveur de sang soit de retour. »

« Jacob ? » dis-je surprise.

C'était la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir dans un repère de vampire. De par sa nature, il les détestait, et maintenant il se retrouvait là et il voulait me parler. Pourquoi diable mon ancien meilleur ami était ici ?

« Oui c'est moi….s'il te plait ouvre » Jake parlait d'une manière calme, mais je pouvais entendre l'urgence juste sous la surface de sa voix.

Je me levais et ouvris la porte révélant Jacob se tenant là debout sans t-shirt comme d'habitude. Le voir ici, me rappela la douleur que j'ai ressentit lors de notre dernière conversation…quand il m'avait dit adieu. Je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de me renfrogner et d'une voix cinglante je lui dis, « Sam est-il au courant que tu as désobéit à ses ordres ? Je veux dire, selon lui, je ne suis plus une personne fréquentable. »

Je passais devant lui, mais il m'attrapa la main de façon à ce que je me retrouve de nouveau face à lui. « Sérieusement, Bella, il n'y a pas de temps pour ça. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je vais réussir à bloquer les pensées à Sam. En ce moment j'y arrive, mais c'est nouveau pour moi. »

Ses paroles n'avaient aucun sens pour moi. Je savais que Sam pouvait lire dans les pensées de Jake dès qu'il se transformait en loup, « Qu'est-ce-que tu racontes ? »

« Rappelles-toi quand je t'ai dit que j'étais le vrai alpha de la meute Quileute…que j'aurais du être leur chef, mais j'ai laissé ça à Sam, parce que je ne voulais pas de responsabilité. Et bien, depuis qui Sam nous a donné ce stupide ordre te concernant, j'ai essayé de peaufiner cette partie responsable de moi et j'ai découvert de nouvelles façon de tenir Sam hors de ma tête. Il s'agit en fait de ma première tentative de faire quelque chose que je ne veux pas qu'il voit. Je devais venir….pour te mettre en garde. » Il avait parlé tellement vite, que j'avais à peine eu le temps de comprendre ce dont il me parlait.

« Je ne peux toujours rien te dire depuis que Sam nous a à tous ordonné de ne parler à personne, mais j'ai travaillé sur ça aussi. C'est incroyable, Bella…quand j'ai finalement pris conscience de mes capacités de loup….Toutes ces choses que je peux faire maintenant, mais ouais, pas le temps de t'expliquer ça maintenant. Tu vois, Sam prépare quelque chose de grand et cela te concerne toi et ta sangsue de nouvel ami Jasper. »

Je reculais comme si je m'étais pris un gros coup de poing de Jake au visage. Ma réaction était non seulement du au choix du terme qu'il avait employé pour désigner Jasper, mais aussi à ma grande surprise, au calme que je ressentais face à une telle révélation. Sam estimait que ma relation avec Jasper était un problème et il prévoyait quelque chose de grand et je suis presque certaine que ce n'était pas quelque chose de positif. Il n'allait pas nous convier à une fête ou quelque chose dans le genre. Non la façon de Jacob en avait parlé montrait à quel point ce n'était pas du tout agréable en réalité. Je voulais le presser pour qu'il me donne plus de détail, mais je me rappelais ses paroles – je ne peux pas tout te dire.

« Jake…Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Ce n'est pas ce que je m'attendais à entendre de ta bouche. Pour être honnête, je n'ai même jamais pensé te parler à nouveau. »

Mon ami pris mon visage entre ses deux grosses main. Mince qu'elles étaient énorme. J'avais presque l'impression qu'il aurait pu me recouvrir entièrement la tête avec. Puis Jake se pencha très près de mon visage et murmura : « Je suis tellement désolé Bella, mais je n'avais pas le choix. J'ai essayé avec beaucoup de mal de trouver un moyen de te parler à nouveau et de te voir sans le faire de manière éloignée. Mais je suis là maintenant et je sais que je ne laisserais jamais Sam ou qui que ce soit d'autre te blesser. »

Ses yeux sombres regardaient les miens et je tendis les bras pour l'étreindre fortement. « Merci Jake. »

Puis en un instant, mon emprise sur lui fut rompue. Jacob s'éloigna de moi, « je dois y aller avant que ton ami vampire revienne et que je perde ma concentration. »

Je pouvais voir sur son visage que même si il se sentait bien près de moi malgré l'odeur de vampire partout sur moi, Jake n'avait pas l'intention de vouloir rester assez longtemps pour être à coté de la source même de l'odeur.

« Mais tu viens juste d'arriver Jake et tu devrais vraiment dire toi-même à Jasper ce que tu viens de m'apprendre. » j'essayais de grappiller du temps afin de l'amener à rester, car il était déjà rendu à quelque centimètre de la porte d'entrée.

« Bye Bella » Dit-il en disparaissant avant que j'ai pu protester contre son départ.

Je restais là à regarder l'entrée complètement sidérée. Cela s'était-il vraiment produit ? L'expérience semblait s'être déroulée trop rapidement et ça ressemblait à un rêve…ça ne pouvait pas être réel. Avais-je perdu l'esprit ? Secouant la tête pour la quatrième fois ce soir là, je fermais les yeux très forts et tentais de comprendre tout ce que Jacob m'avait dit. Ce pourrait-il que ce soit vrai ? Sam planifiait quelque chose qui me causerait encore plus de douleur…plus de perte ? Voulait-il dire que je mettais Jasper en danger ? Mon esprit ne chercha même pas à pousser plus loin cette réflexion. Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce que serait de perdre un autre vampire auquel je tenais beaucoup.

« Bella ! »

Je reconnue la voix de Jasper, j'étais soulagée. J'obligeais mes yeux à s'ouvrir et je m'aperçus qu'il était là dans l'embrasure de la porte. Son regard était malheureux. L'inquiétude était gravée sur son visage, mais quand ses yeux se sont bloqués sur les miens, la paix l'envahit, et ensuite avec une rapidité vampirique, je fus soudain enfermé dans une étreinte féroce. Sa voix tremblait alors qu'il parlait à mon oreille. « Tu vas bien….tu vas bien »

La main de Jasper caressa le dos de mes cheveux mouillés, tandis qu'il continuait à murmurer que j'allais bien. Il a du être vraiment très inquiet. « C'est bon…je vais vraiment bien », lui dis-je tout en le serrant encore plus. « Mais il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire. »

« A propos de Jacob je suppose. » gronda Jasper alors qu'il se dégageait, mais toujours en gardant un bras autour de ma taille.

J'hochais la tête et je pouvais prévoir une longue nuit pour nous à discuter d'autre chose que de notre douleur pour une fois. Maintenant, nous avions un plus gros soucis, parce ce que ce que Sam planifiait impliquait non seulement moi et Jasper, mais aussi tout le reste de la famille.

* * *

**Ne me demandez pas ce que sera la suite!!!! j'ai pas encore lu le chap 37 :) à bientot**


	37. Chapter 37

**Et voilà un nvx chap!!! vous avez vu j'ai été plus rapide!!! c'est vos com qui m'ont motivé!!! merci à mes revieweuse anonyme!!!!**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 37**

Charlie était assis à coté de moi à la petite table qu'ils utilisaient avec Bella à l'heure des repas. Aucun de nous ne parlait et je pouvais sentir la tension qu'il y avait entre nous alors qu'il secouait le journal qu'il prétendait lire. A ses yeux, j'étais encore un autre homme qui allait emmener sa fille plus profondément dans la dépression…être capable de la quitter et donc de détruire tout ce qu'elle avait réussi à reconstruire durant ses séances de « thérapie ». Il n'arrivait pas à voir la différence entre moi et mon frère et tout ce qu'il savait d'Edward, c'était qu'il avait causé à sa fille plus de peine qu'il n'en pouvait voir pour un père.

« Pearl Jam hein ? Je ne savais pas qu'ils existaient encore » Charlie fixait toujours le journal qu'il tenait dans ses mains, mais je savais qu'il s'adressait à moi.

« Oui et je suis resté un fan depuis toutes ces années. »

« C'est plus de ma génération. Ils sont arrivés alors que tu n'étais probablement pas né. » Il ne chercha pas à cacher le scepticisme dans sa voix alors qu'il se retournait pour me fixer de ses yeux perçants.

Pour autant que je sache, il ne savait pas que je n'avais pas 4 billets pour aller voir Pearl Jam jouer à Seattle ce soir et il ne voulait pas que sa fille y aille seule. Il avait raison, mais il n'y avait aucune chance que je sois assez fou pour le lui dire. Le prétexte soigneusement planifié pour la soirée était une idée de Bella et toutes les précautions avait été prise par moi et Bella pour faire ignorer à Charlie l'issue de cette soirée autant que possible. Donc en ce moment, je jouais mon rôle, attendre patiemment que Bella se prépare tout en tenant compagnie à son père.

Je pouvais dire que Charlie voulait certainement qu'une personne tel que moi – d'un siècle de plus que lui – se sente intimidé. Ça venait de son arme qu'il avait laissée en évidence dans l'entrée ou alors de son silence…ne parlant que de temps en temps pour dire des choses ambigües à propos de sa méfiance. Peu importait ce qu'il faisait, Bella ferait bien de descendre le plus rapidement possible. Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps à elle et Angela ? Je plaçais une main sous mon menton et je bougeais nerveusement mes doigts tout en haussant les épaules et souriant en direction de Charlie en réponse à son incrédulité face à mon intérêt à Pearl Jam. Le père de Bella répondit par un grognement et leva les yeux au ciel avant de retourner à la lecture de son journal. Mon corps frémit involontairement lorsqu'il détourna le regard. Vraiment, cet homme était terrifiant pour un humain, et je me demandais si Edward avait pu ressentir la même chose à son sujet. Mon pauvre frère.

Je tendis l'oreille pour entendre qu'à l'étage, dans la chambre de Bella, les deux filles continuaient de se préparer. Et ça avait été comme ça les 5 fois ou je l'avais fait. Leur conversation ne concernait rien de particulier…Rien qui ne mettait en danger notre plan pour ce soir. Je supposais que cela était intentionnel de la part de Bella. Elle ne voulait pas que notre soirée soit ruinée et travaillait activement pour cela. La jeune fille avait été inflexible à ce sujet.

Mon regard se reporta sur Charlie, je le voyais se préparer à me faire un autre commentaire déplaisant sur mon attitude, mais dieu merci, il a été distrait par le bruit d'une porte qu'on ouvre et qu'on referme. Aussitôt après on entendit le bruit de talon dans l'escalier en bois. Charlie et moi nous dirigeâmes ensemble au pied de l'escalier ou nous le savions sa fille et son amie allaient arriver. Mes yeux se posèrent d'abord sur Angela. Elle portait une robe, mais dans un style sérieux chic, comme Bella aimait le définir. Derrière Angela se trouvait Bella et ma bouche s'est inconsciemment ouverte au moment ou ma vue se focalisa sur la beauté de la jeune fille. Je reconnus la robe qu'elle n'avait porté qu'une fois. La mémoire d'un vampire est grande et quelque chose comme la robe du bal de promo de la petite amie de votre frère ne s'oublie pas facilement. Les jeux de lumière bleue, la longueur de la robe, tout comme le col en V qu'elle formait en haut était resté aussi net dans ma tête que lorsqu'Alice l'avait acheté pour sa meilleure amie.

« Ce n'est pas un peu trop habillé pour un concert grunge ? » Entendis-je Charlie grommeler assez fort pour que Bella entende. Bella ricana « Merci pour ta leçon d'histoire papa. Rappelle-moi ton âge déjà ? »

Les yeux de Bella brillèrent lorsqu'elle vit ma tenue.

« C'est trop habillé Jasper ? »

« Et bien, tu ne laisseras certainement personne indifférent dans cette robe, mais Bella, tiens-tu réellement à tenter le destin avec ces chaussures ? » Demandais-je en plaisantant tout en désignant les chaussures noires à talon qu'elle avait au pied.

La jeune fille regarda brièvement ses pieds. « Oui et bien, je ne pouvais vraiment pas mettre des baskets avec cette robe. »

« Si je me rappelle bien, c'est exactement ce que tu as fait la dernière fois que je t'ai vu dans cette tenue. C'était des Convers non ? » Ricanais-je

Bella haussa les épaules, et Charlie racla sa gorge ostensiblement afin de nous rappeler sa présence.

« Oui papa, je t'appellerais aussitôt le concert terminé et encore une fois lorsque nous serons arrivé chez Angela, content ? » Bella semblait agacée alors qu'elle répondait aux questions muette de son père.

« Oui…très bien » Charlie ne put s'empêcher de sourire, sourire qu'il perdit lorsqu'il se tourna vers moi. « Maintenant prenez garde à ne pas boire et conduire. Je sais que ce genre de concert peut être assez chaotique et je ne voudrais pas que tout dégénère à cause d'une bière…d'autant plus que tu as l'air plus âgé. »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas chef Swan, je surveillerais Bella et Jasper. Vous avez ma parole » Renchérit Angela ce qui me sauva d'une leçon supplémentaire.

La nature apaisante de cette humaine jumelé à sa réputation sans tache semblait calmer quelque peu Charlie…Assez pour empêcher mon exécution au bas de l'escalier, « Merci Angela » Dit-il en se tournant vers elle.

Angela acquiesça et attrapa le sac de Bella. Apparemment, elle ne faisait pas confiance à Bella pour marcher avec ses talons et porter quelque chose en même temps. Je rigolais doucement en pensant à ce qui se serait passé si la Bella catastrophe, avait essayé de prendre le sac à Angela et avait insisté pour le porter elle-même. Le résultat aurait été digne d'une cascade à la Jerry Lewis.

« Il y a quelque chose de drôle, mon garçon ? » Me demanda Charlie en me regardant fixement.

Je fus rapidement stoppé dans mon amusement et pris exemple sur Angela en lui répondant le plus humblement « Non monsieur »

« Papa, s'il te plait, arrête de torturer Jasper avec ton attitude de shérif. » Dit Bella en me passant devant pour embrasser son père sur la joue. « Je reviens demain matin en un seul morceau, promis. »

Charlie s'adoucit devant la démonstration d'affection de sa fille et glissa sa main dans le dos de Bella. « Très bien les enfants. » Dit-il tendrement. Et je pouvais ressentir des émotions étranges émanant de lui tout comme d'elle.

Après cela, Bella attrapa ma main libre. « Allons-y »

Pendant toute la durée du trajet qui ramenait Angela auprès de son petit ami Ben, un silence gênant nous entourait. Bella était assise à coté de moi dans la mercedes que je conduisait et Angela était à l'arrière avec le sac. Avec la périphérique amélioré des vampires, j'étais capable de porter mon attention sur la route et sur Bella en même temps. Son visage était tourné vers la fenêtre coté passager, elle regardait distraitement la grisaille des nuages et ses mains étaient placées sur ses genoux ou elles se tordaient nerveusement. Après avoir constaté cela, je tendis ma main droite afin de l'arrêter et de lier mes doigts au sien. « Tu sais, nous n'avons pas à le faire si tu n'es pas prête. Tu n'as pas à te précipité juste à cause de… » Je me stoppais, je ne voulais pas mentionner Jacob ou Sam devant Angela, qui à l'heure actuelle n'avait aucune idée de la tension qu'il y avait entre la tribu des Quileutes et les Cullen.

Bella me jeta un regard et retourna à la contemplation de la fenêtre. « Je vais bien Jasper. » Dit-elle doucement en pressant ma main pour appuyer ce qu'elle disait.

_Toujours aussi têtue._

La jeune fille était déterminée à éparpiller les cendres d'Edward durant le couché du soleil, indifférente au fait que cela faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il était mort et seulement une semaine depuis la visite inopinée de Jacob à mon domicile avec son vague avertissement. Une grande part de moi pensait qu'elle se jetait à corps perdu dans cette mission, parce qu'elle ne savait pas combien de temps il nous restait. En plus, nous n'avions pas plus d'information au sujet des intentions de Sam depuis la semaine dernière, Jacob n'avait pas pu revenir avec plus de détail. Le loup continuait à lutter pour garder son libre arbitre et fermer son esprit au chef de la meute.

Cependant, je ne trouvais pas la force en moi pour arrêter le désir de Bella, peu importe ce qui allait arriver. Ce soir, c'était 100% pour elle et j'étouffais la petite part de mon cerveau qui me disait de lui éviter quelque chose qui pourrait lui causer davantage de détresse. Donc, ici dans mes pensées, en tenant la main de Bella bien au chaud dans la mienne, tout ce que je pouvais faire c'était d'espérer que tout ce passe pour le mieux.

Lorsque nous avons atteint la maison de Ben, j'ai garé la voiture sur le bord de la route et me tournait de façon à faire face à Angela. « Remercie ton copain de faire ça. » Je lâchais alors la main de Bella et la glissais dans la poche de ma veste et sortis 2 tickets pour Pearl Jam que je lui tendis, elle s'en empara rapidement et les fourra dans son sac.

« Non, merci à toi, Jasper. Ben aurait fait n'importe quoi pour ces billets. Donc si tout ce qu'il doit faire est de mentir et dire à tout le monde que Bella et toi étiez avec nous, il le fera. » La jeune fille me fit un sourire timide et regarda Bella. « Fait attention. Si tu as besoin de quoi que ce soit, tu as mon numéro de portable. »

Je remarquais que les yeux d'Angela devenaient humide derrière ses lunettes alors qu'elle regardait son amie et j'ai entendu Bella avaler sa salive difficilement avant de répondre, « Merci Angela pour m'avoir aidé à me préparer aujourd'hui et pour…tout le reste. »

Elles ont passé outre la barrière de leurs sièges et s'enlacèrent. Instantanément, mon corps fut envahit par une intense tristesse émanant des deux jeunes filles, en plus du souci qu'Angela éprouvait pour Bella, mais elle essayait de lui cacher. Elles s'étreignirent une dernière fois pendant un long moment et lorsqu'elles se séparèrent, Angela serra les épaules de Bella et sortit de la voiture. Je la regardais marcher vers les escaliers de sa maison et lorsque Ben ouvrit la porte, j'enclenchais la première et nous partîmes.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers la clairière que Bella avait mentionné comme étant le seul endroit qu'elle voyait pour éparpiller les cendres d'Edward. J'utilisais mon don pour envoyer des ondes de calme vers la jeune fille à coté de moi. Bella s'était habituée à ressentir mes émotions en elle, donc instantanément elle se tourna vers moi avec le sourire. « Merci Jasper, mais honnêtement je ne suis pas nerveuse. »

« Je ne crois pas miss Swan, ou alors tu as oublié que je ressens les émotions. Ce n'est certainement pas de la joie que j'ai ressenti venant de toi et d'Angela. » J'essayais de garder un ton léger, pour ne pas que mes paroles soient interprété comme une accusation.

Bella pencha sa tête vers moi et me regarda un moment. On avait l'impression qu'elle contemplait quelque chose, mais quand elle se tourna totalement vers moi, elle avait l'air ravi. « Je sais que tue pense que je ne suis pas prête, Jasper, mais… »

Je décidais de faire quelque chose qui n'allait pas être facile et qui allait faire taire la jeune fille. Je ne pouvais pas la laisser croire des choses fausses, ses émotions la menant à ce que je cherchais à éviter. « Non Bella, arrête, tu n'as rien à m'expliquer. Je ne suis pas ton père et je ne suis pas là pour te dire ce que tu dois ou ne dois pas faire. Je suis ici en tant qu'ami pour te soutenir dans cette épreuve. Je suis désolé si mon commentaire t'as embarrassé, j'essayais juste de repousser cette inquiétude latente en moi. Parfois, peu importe le nombre de fois ou je me dis de ne pas le faire, je te donne mon avis et c'est exactement ce que je suis entrain de faire. C'est un trait de caractère que j'ai développé quand j'ai rencontré Alice et ça a plus à voir avec le fait de protéger ceux que j'aime qu'autre chose. Je voulais que rien n'arrive de mal à Alice et c'est la même chose pour toi…Même si c'est un préjudice exclusivement émotionnel. Mais comme je l'ai dit…Oublies moi. Je suis ici pour te soutenir, rien de plus. »

J'espérais en disant cela à Bella, que non seulement ça calmerait sa nervosité, mais aussi que mon désir de rester neutre serait renforcé. Je ne voulais pas ruiner un moment si important pour la jeune fille…Peu importe que je pense qu'elle ne soit pas prête. A mon grand soulagement, Bella attrapa ma main qui se trouvait sur le volant pour la garder entre les sienne. « Merci » Dit-elle calmement.

Nous sommes restés ainsi tout le reste du trajet. Nous parlions peu, mais il n'y avait pas besoin de mot. Son geste était suffisant, et je notais que c'était ce genre de petite chose…La sensation de sa main dans la mienne qui voulait dire quelque chose pour moi, bien que je puisse lire les émotions de Bella, c'est le mieux que je puisse avoir. Alors que nous arrivions à la fin de notre voyage, elle me parla de Carlisle pour savoir s'il avait trouvé des informations durant ses recherches sur les loups. Depuis qu'il avait appris la mise en garde de Jacob nous concernant, mon père s'était donné pour mission d'aider le loup à prendre son indépendance. Trouver quoi que ce soit en aidant le loup ne pourrait qu'accroitre nos chances contre Sam.

« Rien de neuf » Répondis-je « En faite, les livres sur le sujet son rare en dehors des mythes et des légendes auxquelles on ne peut pas toujours se fier…Regarde pour les vampires. Ai-je des crocs ou est-ce que je brule lorsque que je suis exposé au soleil ? Mais Carlisle à ses propres théories. Il serait logique que Jacob ait des aptitudes supplémentaires par rapport à la meute non ? Ce sont des créatures surnaturelles tout comme ma famille et parmi nous certains ont des dons et d'autres non. Jacob était borné étant humain, il est possible que sont entêtement fasse partie de lui sous sa forme de loup » Je fis une pause afin de lui poser une question. « Tu me parles de Jacob, as-tu eu de ses nouvelles ? »

Bella secoua la tête. « Seulement un appel hier matin, mais tu le savais déjà. D'ailleurs il n'a pas dit grand-chose…Il voulait juste vérifier pour moi. »

« Bien au moins c'est quelque chose. » Répondis-je en essayant de calmer la peur que je sentis monter en elle. « Je suis sur que Jacob te contactera s'il y avait une quelconque évolution par rapport à ce Sam a prévu pour nous. »

« La route s'arrête ici » Me coupa soudainement Bella et il me fallu une seconde pour comprendre qu'elle parlait de la voiture.

Je fis ce qu'elle me dit et lorsque nous sommes arrivés à la fin de la route, mes yeux se posèrent sur la grande forêt devant nous.

« Ca te pose un problème ? » Rigola Bella. Bien sur se déplacer en forêt était presque une seconde nature pour les chasseurs que nous étions, mais pour Bella…J'avais des doutes.

« Et bien, j'ai déjà fait des trek en forêt avant, mais Bella, tes chaussures. Penses-tu vraiment que ces talons et cette robe soient appropriés ? J'étais incrédule.

Bella inspira et expira lentement. « C'est la seule manière que j'ai trouvé afin de correctement lui rendre hommage et aussi rattraper l'un des moins glorieux moment avec Edward.

Elle baissa les yeux et je glissais mes mains sous son menton afin qu'elle me regarde. « Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » Ma voix était douce et calme étant donné que mon don me permis de savoir que Bella allait me révéler un souvenir qui lui causait de la peine.

« Tu te souviens du bal de promo auquel Edward et moi avons assisté, bien sur que tu te souviens…tu as reconnu la robe » Ses mains descendirent lisser le tissu de sa tenue, « Je n'étais pas très jolie pour lui à ce moment là. Il était tellement anxieux ce jour là de me faire passer un bon moment et tout ce que j'ai trouvé à faire c'était de me plaindre que nous allions à ce bal, un endroit ou je ne me voyais pas aller. Si je n'avais pas été si égoïste, j'aurais du me rendre compte que c'était important pour Edward, j'aurais du faire taire ma petite voix. Je m'en rends compte maintenant qu'il est parti. Toute ces petites choses qui avait de l'importance…comme le bal ou la bague de fiançailles, je lui ai fait vivre un enfer pour qu'il puisse me la mettre…c'était bête et enfantin. Si je pouvais revenir en arrière…mais je ne peux pas donc, le port de cette tenue et de cette bague ce soir, c'est ma façon idiote de faire amende honorable.

Les yeux de Bella se fixèrent au miens inébranlable malgré les larmes qui en coulaient. Encore une fois je me penchais dans un mouvement lent et mesuré afin de rapprocher son visage du mien. « Parfois Bella, tu brises mon cœur mort. »

J'embrassais alors une de ses larmes. Au moment ou mes lèvres glacées touchèrent sa peau tiède, tous les arguments qui me criaient de me retenir, que la jeune fille pouvait se sentir offensée par mes lèvres sur son visage, ont été réduit au silence. La jeune fille ne broncha pas, comme me l'avait prédit mon instinct, je l'entendis soupirer et sentais ses bras s'enrouler autour de mon cou, me rapprochant d'elle. Elle continuait de pleurer silencieusement alors que les minutes passaient. Je le savais car son cou devenait humide, mais je tenais Bella jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit prête à me relâcher.

« Je pense être capable de te porter toi, ton sac et la guitare à travers les arbres. » Lui dis-je lorsqu'elle fut en mesure de me lâcher.

« Tu as emmené ta guitare ? » Demanda Bella avec surprise tandis qu'elle essuyait le reste de ses larmes.

Je souris « Oui, je pensais qu'on aurait pu travailler sur tes compétences pendant que nous serions là bas. La musique est le meilleur remède que je connaisse et quel meilleur moment que maintenant pour l'utiliser.

Bella acquiesça de la tête puis nous sortîmes de la voiture prêt à affronter l'épreuve qui entrainerait sans doute plus de larme et de tristesse à la jeune fille avant que la journée ne se termine.

* * *

**Alors Alors??? et encore vous avez rien vu hihihi**


	38. Chapter 38

**voilà la suite tant attendue!!! je ne m'étale pas profité!!!**

**merci quand mm à mes reviweuse anonymes**

**bonne lecture!!!  
**

**Chapitre 38**

La vitesse était quelque chose de familier, tout comme ce que ressentais alors que Jasper courait à une vitesse bien supérieur à ce que mon petit cerveau d'humaine pouvait analyser. Mes bras étaient serrés autour du cou du vampire tandis que ses propres bras me tenaient comme un bébé, mais trop fermement pour que ce soit confortable. Cela ne me dérangeait cependant pas. La sensation d'être si proche de lui était réconfortant et c'était même comme un flash back du temps ou j'avais été la passagère de mon vampire, je notais tout de même que la sensation que j'avais avec Jasper était légèrement différente de celle d'Edward. Les 2 corps étaient froid et alors que j'étais blottit contre la chemise de mon ami, je pouvais sentir que sa poitrine sculptée était aussi forte que celle de mon petit ami.

La différence entre les deux était plus dans le détail. Je repensais à la première fois que Jasper m'avait tenu de cette façon, c'était dans le hall du cinéma à Port Angeles. Il n'avait pas remarqué que j'avais été si près de sa peau, j'avais pris sur moi de sentir la pleine puissance de son séduisant parfum de vampire. J'avais souvent été en contact avec lui, mais je n'étais pas en état de faire fonctionner mon odorat. Ce n'était pas une chose à faire…sentir quelqu'un, mais il y a quelque chose sur les vampires qui rend irrésistible leur parfum corporel mélangé à l'eau de Cologne. Je savais que c'était un leurre pour les humains afin de leur donner un faux sentiment de sécurité…C'est une bonne méthode de chasse. Je n'avais rien à craindre de Jasper et son odeur était extrêmement grisante, mais aussi un peu différente de celle d'Edward. Alors que mon petit ami avait une odeur douce, un peu comme un champ de fleur sauvage, Jasper lui c'était une odeur de musc et sauvage…témoignage de son passé pensais-je.

Il y avait aussi la façon dont il me tenait. Son étreinte était serrée, mais en même temps ce n'était pas possessif. J'aurais même pu penser qu'il aurait pu lâcher prise si ça avait été la première fois qu'il portait quelqu'un. Jasper n'avait pas l'habitude et je pense qu'il ne voulait pas me briser les os. Avec Edward, il y avait toujours un sentiment de peur qui l'entourait. Lorsque nous courions ensemble ou même dans des situations plus banales, comme nos moments seuls dans ma chambre, Edward était toujours prudent avec moi au point de m'irriter. Avec Jasper, cependant, je savais que même lorsqu'il me disait que c'était dangereux ou irrationnel…il me laissait faire.

Ce qui s'était passé dans la voiture en était la preuve. Mon ami pensait que je n'étais pas prête à disperser les cendres d'Edward. Il me l'avait dit lorsque l'idée avait germé dans mon cerveau après la visite de Jacob. Mais il avait cédé rapidement et m'avait suivit pour ce que j'avais à faire. Il n'y a eu que la fois ou son anxiété était au maximum, lors de ma « préparation » que son inquiétude avait franchi ses lèvres. Alors Jasper avait voulu savoir précisément comment je me sentais et si j'étais prête. J'avais hésité en acceptant la vérité, il avait raison, je n'étais pas prête psychologiquement.

Sa supposition était bonne et je le savais, mais mon entêtement m'empêchait d'arrêter mon plan et heureusement Jasper venait avec moi. Le fait qu'il me soutienne, même si son esprit lui disait que c'était mal, me donna une raison de l'aimer encore plus. Il me laissait prendre mes propres décisions…même si ça n'était pas les meilleurs pour moi et croyez moi, je savais pertinemment que cet exercice était plus qu'imprudent.

J'avais été inflexible à propos de la dispersion des cendres d'Edward sachant que cela faisait seulement un mois et une semaine qui s'était écoulé depuis sa mort, mais je n'étais pas stupide. Ce lapse de temps ne m'avait pas laissé assez de temps pour faire le deuil et lui dire au revoir pour toujours. Oui Edward n'était plus là physiquement et ses cendres étaient tout ce qu'il me restait. Il me paraissait insensé de renoncer à une part d'Edward que je pouvais toujours voir à n'importe quel moment et savoir que c'était bien lui. Ma précipitation n'avait rein à voir avec celui que j'avais aimé et tout à voir en même temps. Mon nouveau compagnon avait deviné la vraie raison d'une telle décision. Si quoi que ce soit nous arrivait à moi ou à Jasper, je voulais être sur d'avoir fait ce que j'avais à faire alors qu'il était encore là pour me soutenir. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce que Sam avait prévu ou de quand il mettrait son plan en action. Le seul pouvoir que j'avais c'était de me jeter la tête la première dans la douleur alors que Jasper était avec moi, alors ainsi soit-il.

« Tu es terriblement silencieuse. » La voix de Jasper me sortit de mes pensées et je le regardais brièvement pour m'apercevoir que ses yeux dorés étaient fixés sur moi. « Tout va bien ? »

J'acquiesçais ma tête sur sa poitrine avant de refermer les yeux pour ne pas voir ce qui nous entourait. C'était le mieux à faire. Peut importe le mode utilisé, il y avait toujours une part de moi (probablement la même zone de mon cerveau qui ne supportait pas le sang) qui m'empêchait de faire quoi que ce soit avec une personne qui utilisait une vitesse excessive. « C'est juste difficile de faire quoi que ce soit à cette vitesse sans…tu sais, avoir envie de vomir. »

J'entendis un léger gloussement alors que je me remettais en place. « Bien, je pense que tu vas pouvoir ouvrir les yeux d'ici peu. Il me semble apercevoir la clairière au loin.3 »

J'étais ravi de l'entendre, grâce à sa condition de vampire, Jasper était meilleur que moi pour s'orienter. La dernière fois que j'avais essayé de trouver la clairière par moi-même, marcher à travers les bois m'avait pris plus de temps que je ne voulais l'admettre.

« Bella » La douce voix de Jasper m'encourageait à le regarder une fois de plus.

« Mmm » marmonnais-je, refusant d'ouvrir mes yeux alors qu'il m'éloignait de son torse.

« Tu peux arrêter d'essayer de fondre ton corps dans le mien maintenant. Je pense que nous sommes arrivés. » Rigola-t-il.

Lentement, je m'écartais du corps de Jasper et je sentis son bras me poser doucement sur la terre ferme. Mes yeux étaient toujours fermés, mais comme nous, mais comme nous ne bougions plus, ma peur de les ouvrir ne venait pas de mon désir de ne pas vomir. Maintenant, une nouvelle inquiétude avait pris place. J'avais peur de ce que j'allais voir…la clairière était considérée comme un lien fort avec Edward. Si je la voyais à nouveau, qu'allait-il arriver à mon esprit ? « Je ne peux pas ouvrir les yeux Jasper. J'ai honte d'avouer que je suis terrifier à l'idée de voir l'endroit ou nous sommes. »

J'entendis un soupir émanant de lui, mais c'était plus un soupir de sympathie que de frustration et je sentis alors Jasper attraper mes mains et m'attirer à lui. Un léger frisson me parcourut lorsque je sentis les lèvres de mon ami frôler mes paupières. « Je suis là, Bella. Si tu pense que c'est trop difficile, je peux facilement t'emmener loin d'ici. N'est pas peur. Ne soit pas anxieuse. »

Puis je le sentis…Jasper utilisait son don sur moi. Il n'essayait pas de modifier mes émotions, mais plutôt de combiner les miennes et les siennes pour que je ressente tout avec un peu moin d'intensité.

« Merci » Dis-je en ouvrant les yeux grâce au courage que m'avait donné son don.

Ils avaient été fermé si longtemps que même sous un ciel remplit de nuage, j'ai du les frotter à cause de la luminosité. Une fois ma vue habituée à la lumière, les détails de la nature se trouvant devant moi commencèrent à m'apparaître. C'était exactement comme dans mes souvenirs. La petite zone était parfaitement ronde et était remplie de fleurs sauvages violettes, blanches, jaunes…l'image me coupa littéralement le souffle. Je tombais à terre en tentant de me rappeler exactement comment on doit respirer.

_Je suis là et pas lui. Je suis seule, seule, seule._

« Non » Réussis-je à crier contre mon subconscient qui essayait de me faire plonger.

Jasper me rejoignit et s'agenouilla près de moi, « Non ? » Me questionna-t-il.

Je vis une ride sur son front alors que je tournais la tête pour répondre à sa question. « Non je ne suis pas seule. » Murmurais-je à son intention.

Mon soutien moral m'a attiré dans ses bras une fois de plus et me parlait doucement à l'oreille. « Tu ne l'es certainement pas. »

Soudain, je ressentis les émotions de Jasper passer de la consolation dans laquelle il m'avait englobé à un monde pacifique et emplit d'amour. C'était un peu comme être enveloppé dans une couverture chaude un jour d'hiver froid et je voulais garder toute ces émotions en moi pour l'éternité.

Si c'est ce à quoi ma vie pouvait ressembler, alors jamais je ne le laisserais partir…je ne voulais plus jamais ressentir la douleur de la perte, alors que je pouvais être sous son charme.

« Merci Jasper…je ressens la même chose. » Dis-je embarrassée et je ne savais pas exactement pourquoi, parce que, si j'étais capable de combler avec les même sentiments, je le ferais.

Il ne répondit rien, mais je sentis son corps se tendre et se relaxer la seconde suivante. Peut-être ne voulait-il pas que je ressente l'intensité de son amour. J'essayais de trouver les mots pour calmer l'inquiétude de mon ami, mais Jasper parla le premier.

« Alors, si nous essayions la thérapie musicale ? » Dit-il en retirant tendrement ses bras de moi afin d'attraper sa guitare qu'il avait posé sur l'herbe.

Je m'éloignais de lui, et l'instrument de musique pris ma place dans les bras de Jasper. Je regardais alors ses longs doigts gratter quelques accords aléatoires avant de se lancer dans la ballade qu'il avait joué pour moi lorsque j'ai passé la nuit chez lui…la musique qu'il avait composé pour le regretté soldat Joshua. Je continuais de regarder ses doigts aller et venir sur les cordes jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que mes yeux étaient remplis de larmes face à la tristesse de la chanson. Jasper grimaça lorsqu'il s'aperçut de ce que sa chanson me faisait, « Euh…peut-être devrais-je jouer quelque chose de plus enjoué. Je connais pas mal de musique country…qui je le suppose sont trop vieille pour toi, mais la plupart d'entre elles sont euh…hum dynamique. » Il cherchait ses mots et je trouvais cela plutôt attachant.

Je secouais ma tête, afin de lui faire savoir que je voulais qu'il joue uniquement ses compositions. « Non c'était beau, j'aime cette chanson, Jasper, et je ne suis pas triste. Après tout, il s'agit d'un moment très émouvant pour moi. »

Je lui fis un sourire, qui je l'espérais le calmerait et tandis que je le regardais, je pris conscience qu'il y avait eu un changement. Quelque chose c'était passé lorsque j'ai découvert le profond sentiment d'amour de Jasper. En fait, il semblait nerveux…un peu comme Mike Newton à chaque fois qu'il m'invitait à sortir et que je refusais. Ce n'était pas une attitude dans laquelle j'étais habituée à le voir et de ce fait je me sentais comme lui. « Donnes » Dis-je en tendant mes mains pour avoir la guitare. « Laisse-moi mettre en œuvre ce que tu m'as appris. »

Je pensais que si je me concentrais sur mes accords, alors je pourrais faire honore à l'enseignement de Jasper. Durant la semaine dernière, j'ai pu voir à quel point Jasper était sérieux lorsqu'on jouait de la guitare. Il a toujours été patient, malgré mes doigts maladroit et n'a jamais fait un reproche lorsque je foirais un accord, mais il me le faisait retravailler jusqu'à ce que je corrige mes erreurs. Donc, je me retrouvais avec de la corne au bout des doigts.

« Et maintenant, pour mon prochain numéro… »Dis-je avec un enthousiasme exagéré, qui fit relever le coin des lèvres de Jasper.

Je me mis à jouer alors la musique sur laquelle il m'avait appris à jouer lors de nos cours étudiant, professeur. Ce n'était pas une musique complète, juste une succession d'accord que représentait une mélodie mélancolique.

« Il me semble que nous allons devoir la compliquer. » Me complimenta Jasper avec un signe de tête et même si ça semblait stupide, je jubilais face à sa louange.

Nous avons continué ainsi pendant au moins une heure, jouer chacun notre tour, il jouait une composition pour moi et j'essayais de recréer son génie musical. La plupart du temps j'échouais lamentablement, mais Jasper ne perdit jamais son sang froid et après un court moment, j'ai une fois de plus remarqué que son humeur avait changé. Il diffusait encore ses émotions en moi, j'en avais l'habitude et je ne ressentais plus la nervosité qu'il l'avait habité. Il était calme, recueillit. Il était à nouveau le gentleman que je connaissais. J'étais heureuse que ma diversion est fait revenir mon ami.

« Je suppose que tu n'as jamais écrit de parole pour tes musiques ? » Demandais-je après avoir terminé mon tour de massacre de musique de Jasper.

« Je n'y ais jamais vraiment pensé. » Me répondit-il son pouce frottant sa lèvre inférieure. « Honnêtement, les mots n'ont jamais été mon fort. Je peux les utiliser pour être convaincant quand c'est nécessaire, mais je suis plus du genre à être silencieux, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. Je préfère transmettre mes émotions avec de la musique plutôt qu'avec des mots qui riment. Je pense que c'était plus la partie d'Edward. Il savait manier les mots grâce à son vocabulaire et à tous les livres qu'il avait pu lire par rapport à moi. »

« Plus que l'homme de base, c'est sur. » Acquiesçais-je, en me rappelant comment Edward et moi étions capables de réciter des vers de Roméo et Juliette de Shakespeare

« Pourquoi me regardes-tu comme ça ? » J'étais méfiante.

Jasper ne répondit pas tout de suite, mais je pouvais voir les rouages de son cerveau se mettre en marche, alors qu'un sourire apparaissait sur son visage. Il ne faisait aucun doute que ça me concernait. « Peut-être que je n'ai pas besoin d'écrire de parole puisque j'ai un parolier en face de moi. Tu écris de la poésie, non ? »

J'étais bouche bée. « Euh oui…Mais c'est un truc ringard et personnel, comment le sais-tu ? »

Mes yeux se rétrécissaient à mesure que son sourire devenait malicieux. « Et bien, je suis dans ta chambre toute la nuit, tous les soirs, que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Vas te faire foutre, Jasper Whitlock. Je veux dire sérieusement…ce n'est pas bien ! » J'essayais de mettre de la colère dans ma voix, mais je savais que la tentative était vaine.

Pour être parfaitement honnête, je me sentais flattée. Jasper avait lu mes triste tentative d'écrire des histoires courtes sur la perte d'un amour, sur la douleur et l'espoir. C'était sensé être de la poésie, mais je suppose que je pouvais trouver un moyen pour qu'il coexiste avec la musique…surtout une composition de Jasper.

« Peux-tu au moins y penser Bella ? » Me demanda Jasper, pas le moins du monde perturbé par ma frustration.

Je levais les yeux au ciel et murmurais « Je pense » incapable de rester en colère.

Jasper sortit son téléphone portable et son visage devint grave. « C'est presque le crépuscule Bella » Dit-il calmement.

« Je sais » répondis-je doucement.

Je n'avais pas loupé que la journée touchait à sa fin. Le soleil s'était déplacé très lentement vers l'ouest provoquant de longue ombre de nos corps dans l'herbe à nos pieds.

« Je pensais que je pourrais jouer une chanson pendant que tu… » Il se stoppa, sachant qu'il ne fallait pas mentionner ce que je m'apprêtais à faire…nous le savions tout les deux.

Alors que je le regardais, ses mains commencèrent à jouer une chanson familière sur sa guitare…la même berceuse qui m'avait mis à genoux dans la chambre d'Edward. « C'est quelque chose qui semblait vouloir dire beaucoup pour toi au sujet de mon frère, j'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. »

Je mimais un merci silencieux, puis me dirigeais vers mon sac pour récupérer l'urne. Mon esprit savait que le moment que je redoutais le plus ne pouvait plus être évité, je levais le récipient en cuivre dans mes mains, ma vision était devenue floue. Les larmes coulaient déjà sur mon visage lorsque je passais à quelque mètre de Jasper et avec des doigts tremblants, je retirais le dessus de l'urne. Je pouvais une fois de plus sentir l'amour intense de mon ami alors qu'il continuait à jouer Debussy. Cette émotion me donna finalement le courage de disperser les cendres dans la brise humide de juillet. Ma vision était quelque peu obstruée par l'eau salée de mes yeux mais je pouvais voir le mouvement des cendres grises de là ou je me trouvais. Elles bougeaient au grès du vent et c'est comme cela que tout ce qui me restait d'Edward disparut.

« Oh Jasper » Gémis-je en lâchant l'urne vide de mes mains, je courus à corps perdu dans les bras tendu de mon ami qui avait ressentit mes émotions et avait préparé son emprise pour moi.

Et j'ai pleuré. Pleuré pour tout ce que j'avais perdu…pour l'avenir que je n'aurais plus et alors que les sanglots ravageaient mon corps, comme si j'avais des convulsions, Jasper était là, ses bras et son amour était mon salut.

« Bella, je suis tellement désolé » Il embrassait mes cheveux et alors je sentis ses lèvres glacées à travers mes tresses, cette sensation me réchauffait et je m'éloignais de lui.

« Bella ? » La voix de Jasper était grave.

« Jasper » Dis-je, ma voix tremblait alors que je m'asseyais, mon visage à quelque centimètre du sien.

A ce moment là, la lumière ce fit en moi. Jasper était tout pour moi. Il était tout ce qu'il me restait dans ce monde. Et je ne voulais pas le perdre comme j'avais perdu Edward.

Ce qui suivit – la réunion de deux émotions puissantes d'amour – était la dernière chose que je penserais qu'il se passerait.

Nous nous embrassâmes.

* * *

**alors combien de litre de larmes de verser???**


	39. Chapter 39

**Et voilà la suite!!!!!**

**et je tiens à remercier ici mes revieweuse anonymes parce ce que bien évidemment je ne peux pas le faire directement comme pour la plupart d'entre vous donc merci à : séverine, phoenix, maud, linoa87 pour leur reviews!!!!!**

**bonne lecture.  
**

**Chapitre 39**

J'avais besoin d'elle.

Je savais depuis quelque temps qu'il y avait eu un changement dans notre relation, depuis que j'avais ressentit l'amour intense de Bella pour moi, alors que nous nous trouvions à l'extérieur de ma maison. Au début son intensité me faisait peur. Il n'y avait qu'une seule autre personne qui m'avait comblé de cette façon et elle avait disparu pour ne jamais revenir. L'idée qu'une autre personne puisse ressentir un tel amour pour moi, une humaine qui plus est, me faisais souffrir et je devais l'exprimer. Je l'avais caché à Bella, mais aussi à moi. Je ne voulais pas voir la réalité en face…Je l'aimais.

Mais était-ce vraiment plus que de l'amitié ? Etait-il possible de passer aussi vite à autre chose après ce que j'avais vécu avec Alice ? Je pensais que non à l'époque et j'avais même raconté la perte de ma virginité à la jeune fille pour la distraire des ses émotions. Nous ne faisions que réagir à notre peine d'avoir perdu notre partenaire. Tout ce qu'il nous restait était l'autre et bien sur, sans personne à qui parler de cet amour pour Bella, j'ai donc fait de notre amitié un substitue. C'est ce que je continuais à me dire…jusqu'à présent.

Je n'avais pas été en mesure de contrôler mes sentiments depuis que j'avais posé un pied dans la clairière. J'ai essayé de noyer mon affection pour Bella en l'enfouissant sous ma sympathie, mais peu importe comment je m'y prenais, cette émotion qui j'essayais de m'en convaincre n'était pas de l'amour, allait contre mon désir de le garder sous clé. Le coup de grâce m'a été donné lorsque j'ai vu son visage une fois que les cendres d'Edward s'était envolées avec le vent. Peu de temps après, son chagrin m'attaqua et alors qu'elle pleurait dans mes bras, je ne voulais rien d'autre que faire partir cette souffrance loin d'elle. L'amour que j'envoyais dans la jeune fille n'était pas une chose que je pouvais cacher plus longtemps. Il coulait de moi vers elle sans que je fasse quoi que ce soit. Mes émotions disaient ce que je ne pouvais dire avec des mots.

_Bella je t'aime._

Quand je vis ses yeux alors qu'elle se dégageait de moi, ça irradiait d'elle. L'amour. Elle m'aimait et alors que je prononçais son nom, ça sonnait plus comme une question. _M'aimes-tu aussi ?_

Elle prononça mon nom la voix tremblante et rauque. _Oui._

C'est tout ce qu'il me fallut, ma bouche s'est écrasée sur la sienne et nous avons scellé notre sort avec un baiser. On sentait l'urgence du moment, comme si cela bouillonnait en nous depuis un certain temps et notre baiser fut la réalisation de sentiments refoulés.

_Je t'aime Bella…je ne sais pas comment s'est arrivé, mais je t'aime._

Le besoin de nous sentir connecté semblait augmenter à mesure que nous continuions à nous embrasser, et au lieu de nous arrêter et de parler de ce qui se passait et si c'était bien ou pas, je laissais la prudence s'envoler avec le vent. Je voulais ce qui arrivait. J'avais besoin d'elle. Mes lèvres découvraient chaque centimètre carré de sa bouche, alors que je passais ma main dans ses cheveux brun foncé. Je sentis le corps de Bella basculer en arrière alors qu'elle posait ses mains derrière elle en soutien, j'ai alors glissé ma main dans la partie supérieure de son dos, la faisant monter et descendre sur la peau exposée. La sensation de sa chair contre ma main était comme des petites flammes léchant mes mains, pendant que j'expérimentais cela, un soupir s'échappa de la bouche de Bella. Je supposais que là ou je sentais le feu, elle sentait la glace.

«Oh Jasper » Gémit-elle lorsque je descendis ma bouche pour embrasser son cou. Bella rejeta la tête en arrière lorsque j'ai cessé d'accorder une attention tout particulière à sa clavicule. Arrivé à ce niveau, si près de sa poitrine, je pris conscience de l'agitation de son cœur. Ce n'était que lorsque j'attaquais des humains, que leurs rythmes cardiaques s'accéléraient. D'habitude, ça me faisait désirer leur sang, mais là alors que j'entendais les battements rapides de son cœur, la connotation était différente. Ça réveilla une espèce de luxure en moi, et je voulais entendre un nouveau gémissement de Bella, donc j'embrassais le même endroit qui faisait vibrer son cœur.

Soudain, le corps de Bella s'allongea et je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de la suivre puisqu'elle m'attira à elle d'une secousse énergique sur ma chemise. Une fois que j'ai soigneusement placé mon corps au dessus du sien, nous continuâmes ce que nous avions commencé. Aucun d'entre nous ne pensait au conséquence…de ce que ce moment pourrait signifier dans notre relation, si bien que je ne pensais qu'au désir ardent se trouvant en moi…lorsque Bella exigea que j'enlève mes mains de son dos pour sous sa robe. Lentement, je déplaçais ma bouche contre sa peau chaude exposé par le décolleter de sa robe en forme de V, tandis que mes mains cherchaient maladroitement le doux coton de sa culotte. Même un vampire pouvait être maladroit avec une telle chose quand son esprit était obscurci par le désir. Enfin après avoir ardemment lutté, j'ai saisi les coins du tissu serrant ses hanches et le tirait d'un coup sec vers le bas. Je cru entendre un bruit semblable à une déchirure, mais je n'avais pas été perturbé par une telle chose.

Je ressentais la nervosité de Bella vis-à-vis du maniement de la zone de mon corps se trouvant sous ma taille, et j'ai gentiment poussé ses mains de ma ceinture après quelques tentatives infructueuses de sa part pour l'enlever. Je le fis moi-même puisque j'avais la possibilité de retirer l'accessoire très rapidement. Une fois tous les obstacles retirés, nous nous rejoignîmes dans le but de faire l'amour, je fis un geste qui plus tard seulement constituerait un regret horrible pour moi. Pour l'instant, nous allions ne faire qu'un, j'éprouvais une joie intense et du plaisir qu'on ne trouvait que dans le sexe. Pourtant cette émotion s'est rapidement dissipée lorsque l'illumination se fit dans mon cerveau. Au départ, c'est un gémissement de Bella qui me sortit de mon état euphorique et une fois mes esprits retrouvés, je ressentis une sensation qui me troubla beaucoup. La peur. Elle s'échappait du corps de Bella et il y avait autre chose, une chose qui me semblait familière, mais ça se trouvait au fin fond de ma mémoire. Ça se rapportait à la première fois que j'avais fait l'amour à Alice. Nous avions chacun été le premier de l'autre et maintenant, ce souvenir me fit ressentir de plein fouet la même chose chez Bella.

« Tu es vierge » haletais-je, en enlevant instantanément mon corps du sien.

Je me tenais là refusant de regarder Bella alors que j'essayais honteusement de remettre mon pantalon. Dans le même temps mon cœur se tordit en réalisant ce qui s'était passé. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Pourquoi avais-je laissé ma sympathie et ma tristesse envers Bella se pervertir en désir sexuel envers quelqu'un qui souffre beaucoup ? Le monstre en moi c'était montré et avait dévoilé mes pires qualités pour tirer profit de la seule personne qui comptait le plus dans ma vie maintenant. Avec mes mains couvrant mon visage honteux et ma voix pleine de regret, je gémis « je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne savais pas. Pardonne moi s'il te plait, dis moi que tu peux me pardonner et que nous pouvons sauver notre relation malgré ce que je viens de détruire par mes actions. »

Il y eut un long silence qui suivit ma déclaration. On entendait seulement le bruit que faisait Bella sur l'herbe en dehors des grillons. Je me tenais là tout simplement, tourné vers elle, peu disposé à la regarder dans les yeux.

« Tu…tu ne veux pas de moi parce que je suis vierge ? » Bella parla d'une voix étouffée et je savais qu'elle pleurait à cause de son ton cassé.

Je secouais la tête en colère contre moi-même pour causer plus de peine à la jeune fille, mais honnêtement, je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'elle réagisse de cette façon. Je pensais qu'elle pleurait parce qu'elle réalisait ce que je lui avais pris, mais non, elle pleurait de mon rejet inattendu. Je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de clarifier les choses. « Non, ce n'est pas ça du tout. C'est seulement que je ne pensais pas être le premier Bella. Je veux dire, bien sur que je te désir. Mon dieu, je te désir tellement, mais pas comme ça…c'est impossible. »

Je me retournais alors prêt à affronter le sort qu'elle m'avait réservé et je sentis la haine qu'elle avait d'elle comme un coup de poignard et cela ce reflétait également dans ses yeux brun. Elle martyrisait sa lèvre inférieure avec ses dents, comme elle le faisait toujours quand une situation devenait gênante ou tendue. Je m'aperçus qu'il restait encore de la douleur du à la dispersion des cendres d'Edward, mais une grande partie de son air contrit était directement lié à mes paroles. « Pourquoi pas toi, Jasper. La seule raison pour laquelle je suis encore vierge, c'est parce qu'Edward a refusé de faire de moi ce que tu viens d'avoir le courage d'entreprendre maintenant. »

Son cœur ravagé commençait à battre rapidement, comme avant quand il était empli d'amour…tout son amour m'entourant, entrant en moi et me rendant faible. Ma volonté tomba en miette tout comme la colère que j'avais contre moi. « Arrête ça Bella. Arrête d'éprouver ce sentiment en ce qui me concerne. Ce n'est pas bien. »

La jeune fille fronça les sourcils. Ce regard était semblable à ce qu'elle appelait « le regard qui tue de Bella. » Apparemment, mes paroles l'ont décidé à ce battre. Tout cela semblait irréaliste. Cette journée, notre moment ensemble, et maintenant les mots que je pouvais sentir sur le bout de sa langue…des mots sans doute pour essayer de prouver son amour. Elle se battait pour que je la croie, mais en vérité, c'était déjà le cas. Nous avions déjà dépassé ce stade. J'essayais simplement de sauver ce qu'il restait de notre amitié gravement meurtrit et l'amour que je n'étais pas sensé avoir.

« Pourquoi est-ce que c'est mal ce que je ressens pour toi ? Il est vrai que ce n'est pas le meilleur endroit, ni le meilleur moment, mais ça n'a aucune importance pour moi. Rien de tout cela. Si c'est à cause de ton engagement envers Alice qui te retient…je peux le comprendre. Ce n'est pas facile pour moi d'admettre ce que je ressens pour toi, parce ce que ça ne fait pas très longtemps que j'ai perdu Edward, mais s'il te plait, crois-moi. Je t'aime. C'est trop réel pour ne pas être vrai. Tous ces petits moments passés ensemble ont progressivement créé une amitié très profonde. C'est ce que j'ai cru pendant un moment et c'est peut-être ce que c'était, mais dernièrement, il me semble que ce n'est plus du tout cela. » Elle s'arrêta un instant, comme pour retrouver son acharnement qui s'était un peu estompé lorsqu'elle m'avait parlé et lorsqu'elle repris, il y avait de la passion dans sa voix, « je ne suis peut-être pas en mesure de lire les émotions comme toi, mais j'ai senti que notre moment ensemble était beaucoup plus que physique. Je sais que tu dois avoir des sentiments pour moi aussi. »

« Bien sur ! » Laissais-je échapper, incapable de contenir mon amour pour elle qui jusqu'à présent était resté dans un coin, de peur de prononcer ces 3 mots. Je t'aime. « Mais, ce… »Je désignais l'endroit de la prairie ou les brins d'herbes étaient écrasés à cause de nos corps, « ce n'est pas bien. Qu'ai-je à t'offrir pour mériter une telle chose que ta virginité et ton amour ? Je suis un vampire, c'est aussi simple que ça et je ne devrais pas profiter de toi comme ça. »

« Qui profite de qui ? » Dit-elle les yeux enflammés alors que je la regardais s'avancer vers moi déterminée.

Une fois qu'elle fut assez proche de façon à ce que je sente sa chaleur, elle plaça ses deux mains sur mon visage et le descendit pour que je sois à son niveau. Ses yeux étaient baignés de larmes encore une fois, mais ce n'était pas de la tristesse qu'il y avait ou qui émanait d'elle…que de l'amour. Je cédais et ignorais la petite voix qui me disait de la laisser seule, que je ne devais pas m'engager avec quelqu'un d'aussi fragile, si humain et si brisé. Ma bataille intérieure s'évapora quand j'ai permis à Bella de poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, contrairement à la dernière fois ou nous étions plus fougueux, là notre baiser se passait au ralenti. La douceur des lèvres de Bella contre les miennes et la tendresse de ses mains glissant sur mon visage et sur mon cou me fit frissonner.

Pouvais-je accepter ça ? Existait-il un moyen pour que nous soyons ensemble ? Peut-être, mais je savais que quoique je décide ou bien qu'elle me convainque de bien faire, ce n'était pas un endroit pour faire de tel choix.

« Non pas ici » Marmonnais-je contre ses lèvres, refusant de nous décoller, mais mon cerveau me disait de le faire.

« Pourquoi pas… » Commença Bella, mais avant qu'elle n'ait la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, je m'écartais de sa bouche, et l'attrapais dans le berceau de mes bras.

« Ohhhh » Dit-elle surprise.

Puis d'un autre mouvement rapide, plus rapide qu'un battement de cils, j'ai récupéré le reste de nos affaires et me suis mit à courir. Je savais que la vitesse à laquelle j'allais était excessive et que Bella pouvait être prise de panique, mais je devais nous emmener à destination avant que nous continuions quoi que ce soit. Je ressentais l'urgence de nos émotions et je ne voulais rien d'autre qu'avoir une discussion sérieuse sur les avantages et les inconvénients de ce nouvel amour. Je devais voir toute les options et être dans la prairie ou l'esprit d'Edward était le plus fort pour Bella, n'était pas bon pour aucun de nous. C'est pourquoi j'emmenais la jeune fille dans un endroit ou je me sentirais plus alaise, la petite rivière au-delà de la maison ou je vivais. Nous serions assez éloignés du reste de ma famille pour ne pas être dérangé et parce que c'était mon endroit, il n'avait aucun lien avec Alice. Elle n'empiétait jamais sur mon besoin de solitude et c'était ici que je venais pour réfléchir à ma condition d'immortel et mon éternel lutte contre mon envie de sang humain.

Seulement, là je ne voulais pas être seul et mes pensées ne serait pas tournées vers le fluide vital des hommes comme j'en avais l'habitude. Mon besoin de protéger Bella et maintenant aussi mon amour, étaient l'unique moyen de dissuasion le plus important qu'il soit pour ne pas céder. Après un si long et difficile chemin pour renoncer à mon instinct naturel de me nourrir de sang humain, là je ne ressentais rien que du dégout de devoir prendre une vie humaine, parce que ingérer du sang humain signifiait que je mettais Bella en danger et je ne le permettrais jamais…JAMAIS.

Lorsque nous fûmes arrivés dans l'endroit que j'appelais mon sanctuaire privé, je posais Bella sur l'herbe puis je jetais sur le coté le reste de nos affaires. « Ca va ? » Demandais-je avec inquiétude quand je l'aperçus la tête entre les jambes, et je pourrais ajouter que ce n'était pas une position pour une jeune fille surtout dans cette robe.

« Donnes-moi juste une minute d'accord. Mon estomac à besoin de redescendre hors de ma gorge. » M'expliqua Bella.

Je rigolais un peu, « je suis désolé, je suis allé trop vite. Je ne pouvais simplement plus être là bas et j'ai pensé que si nous étions en territoire neutre, alors nous pourrions peut-être discuter. »

« Que veux-tu dire ? » Me demanda Bella alors qu'elle continuait à regarder le sol.

« Cette endroit n'a aucun rapport avec mon frère et je pensais qu'il valait mieux être loin d'un endroit qui pourrait nous le rappeler si nous parlons de…nous. » Expliquais-je en m'asseyant à coté d'elle sur le sol.

Elle ne répondit rien et je fit courir ma main à travers l'épaisseur de ses cheveux avant de trouver sa nuque et de la lui masser. Le toucher de mes doigts semblait la détendre et je pouvais sentir son plaisir. « Mmmm…Merci. »Dit-elle en soulevant la tête pour me regarder.

« Tes yeux sont si beaux. » Pensais-je, ne réalisant pas que ma bouche avait prononcé les mots.

Bella rougit et je m'étonnais de l'éclat du rouge que cela donnait. « Je suis désolé, je ne veux pas t'embarrasser. C'est juste satisfaisant de pouvoir dire ce genre de chose à voix haute. »

Ensuite je me noyais dans son regard. Mon corps bougea dans sa direction et nous nous embrassâmes de nouveau. Même si cette fois, l'expérience était beaucoup plus chaste. Maintenant que nous étions sortis de l'attraction subit avant, il y avait un peu de timidité entre nous.

« Donc… » Je cherchais mes mots, une fois que nous nous fûmes séparés. « Nous concernant. Que doit-on faire ? »

« Nous » répéta-t-elle doucement, « j'aime ce mot. »

* * *

**je n'ai qu'une chose à dire!!!! moi aussi je veux un jasper qui me masse la nuque!!!!!!! :)**


	40. Chapter 40

**Tout d'abord un grand merci à tout le monde j'ai passé la barre des 500 review et c'est waouh!!!!!! merci au revieweuse anonyme!!!!!!!! **

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 40**

« J'aimerais vraiment savoir…. » Chuchotais-je pour finalement ne rien dire du tout.

« Oui ? » Dit Jasper, les sourcils levés signe qu'il s'interrogeait.

Nous étions assis l'un à coté de l'autre sur l'herbe, plus près que je n'avais l'habitude de m'asseoir quand j'étais avec lui. Maintenant que l'on c'était tout dit, il n'y avait aucune raison de se tenir éloigné. L'intimité de sa main qui reposait tendrement sur mon genou nu était beaucoup plus innocent que le contact que nous avons vécu durant notre corps à corps un peu plus tôt.

Il continuait de me regarder comme s'il attendait une réponse. « Je t'en pris, ne soit pas gênée, Bella. Je peux pratiquement te garantir que tout ce que tu pourras dire ne me fera pas rompre ma promesse de rester avec toi ce soir. » La voix de Jasper était si apaisante et son léger accent texan me fit fondre complètement.

Mais j'hésitais toujours à mettre le sujet de ma virginité à nouveau sur la table, parce que oui, même si j'avais été plus loin avec Jasper qu'avec aucune autre personne vivante ou mort-vivant, je continuais à être de ceux qui n'était pas expérimenté au niveau sexuel. Donc la terrible vérité c'était que j'avais le corps d'une vierge de 18 ans. Et discuter avec quelqu'un qui pour moi avait un siècle de relation sexuelle continue derrière lui, me faisait me sentir minable en comparaison et ajouter à cela que ma meilleure amie, qui est morte, était sa partenaire, et bien, c'était juste un sujet extrêmement difficile à aborder.

J'essayais de prendre du courage en remplissant mes poumons de l'air humide de la nuit, puis j'expirais. Je fixais sa main qui encerclait doucement mon genou. Ses doigts se déplaçaient lentement dans un mouvement répétitif en rond sur ma peau. Je soupirais de plaisir à son contact froid et j'essayais de me forcer à le regarder, mais j'étais vidée nerveusement. Heureusement, Jasper pris sur lui pour mettre sa main libre sur mon visage. Lentement il dirigea ma tête dans sa direction avec une légère poussé contre ma joue.

« Dis-moi, s'il te plait. Tout ce que tu n'oses pas dire, me fait penser au pire et je me fais des films, tout ça parce que tu gardes le silence. »

Cela me fit rire, « Dur ! s'il y a quelque chose, c'est mon égo qui doit t'inquiéter pas toi. »

« Et bien, je m'engage à traiter ton égo avec soin. » Jasper arqua les sourcils pour me prouver sa sincérité, mais ça ressemblait plus à un regard idiot, aussi idiot que pouvait l'être un sublime vampire.

« Si tu arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, alors je te le dirais. » Rigolais-je.

Il fronça les sourcils, mais pas comme je le voulais, « Mieux ? »

«Et bien vois-tu…je me demandais pourquoi tu croyais que je n'étais plus vierge. Je veux dire, je pense que votre famille est très soudée. N'«Et bien vois-tu…je me demandais pourquoi tu croyais que je n'étais plus vierge. Je veux dire, je pense que votre famille est très soudée. N'étais-tu pas au courant qu'Edward refusait d'aller jusqu'au bout avec moi ? »

Jasper baissa ses yeux dorés et j'aperçus une sorte de demi-sourire apparaître alors qu'il réfléchissait à ma question. Je pouvais deviner que ce n'était pas non plus un sujet facile pour lui, il cherchait une manière convenable de répondre, qui laisserait mon égo intact comme il me l'avait promis.

Puis il releva la tête pour être face à moi et encercla ma taille de ses bras, m'attirant plus près, j'étais presque assise sur ses genoux. Son regard était intense, mais aussi plein d'amour lorsqu'il parla, « Honnêtement Bella, je n'y avais pas pensé un instant jusqu'à ce que je m'en rende compte lorsque nous étions…ensemble. » Il hésita sur le dernier mot. « Si Edward refusait de te faire sienne, je n'en savais rien. Ayant vécu la majeur partie de ma vie d'immortel dans un état d'émotion constante, j'ai appris au fil des ans à bloquer certaines émotions. En ce qui concerne le désir sexuel ou la frustration, comme je le suppose était le cas pour toi et Edward, je ne l'ai pas ressentit et je n'ai pas cherché tes antécédent sexuel avant. Même une fois que nous sommes devenus proche, le sexe n'a jamais été une priorité pour moi. En vérité, j'étais attiré par toi, mais tu étais humaine et tu souffrais. Comment pouvais-je penser à une chose telle que ta virginité ? »

Jasper s'arrêta un instant alors que ses mains passaient timidement de ma taille à mes cheveux, ça me surpris, mais ne me décevait pas, comme il approchait mes lèvres dans sa direction. Nous nous embrassâmes brièvement et les lèvres de mon ami effleurèrent ma mâchoire avant que son corps ne s'allonge. Un sourire timide apparut sur mon visage, mais Jasper ne le vit pas. Ses yeux regardaient nos mains qui étaient maintenant étroitement liées.

Puis il continua. « Quand nous étions dans la prairie, j'étais trop perdu dans mon envie de toi et mon but était de t'exprimer à quel point je te désirais et t'aimais. Ta virginité ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit jusqu'à ce que je le réalise une fois qu'il était trop tard. Je n'ai pas été rebuté par ta virginité, Bella, comme je t'ai peut-être conduit à le croire, avec mon rejet. Je suis désolé si je t'ai blessé de quelque façon. A ce moment là, j'étais tout simplement bouleversé par le fait que j'étais le premier. Tu te souviens de ce que je t'ai dit au sujet de mon éducation et comment j'envisageais les rapports sexuels avant ma transformation. Je suis toujours fidèle à cette partie de ma nature humaine, je ne veux pas être celui qui prend cette partie de toi…pas quand je ne peux pas t'offrir de promesse d'avenir.

« Je ne te demande rien. » l'interrompais-je et enhardie par notre proximité, moi sur les genoux de Jasper et les picotements que son baiser avait laissé sur ma peau, je posais une main sous son menton et fit une pression sur son visage afin qu'il me regarde dans les yeux.

Il ne nia pas mon effort et j'en fus heureuse, parce que sinon, jamais je n'aurais été capable de soulever le visage d'un vampire s'il ne le voulait pas. « Jasper, je ne suis pas assez folle pour te demander une telle chose. Ma vie à pris une autre tournure depuis la mort d'Edward. Quand il était avec moi, j'avais un projet pour mon avenir, mais maintenant…la vie n'est pas aussi simple qu'avant et songer à ce qui se passera demain…je ne peux pas prédire ou espérer l'avenir et je ne te le demande pas non plus. Je te parle seulement de l'instant présent, avec toi, parce que je sais que c'est tout ce dont je suis capable.

Jasper leva son pouce pour essuyer une larme que je n'avais pas sentit couler de mon œil et parla ensuite d'une voix qui montrait son combat intérieur. « La pensée que je pouvais tomber amoureux si tôt…me surprend, mais ce n'est pas suffisant pour me garder loin de toi, Bella. Je ne dispose tout simplement pas de la capacité de te laisser seule après tout ce que nous avons vécu ensemble, de nos moments partagés une fois que tu te réveillais le matin, pour ce que nous avons fait dans la prairie il n'y a pas si longtemps. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher. Dans ces circonstances pour le moins étranges et inhabituelles, je suis tombé amoureux et ne pas en tenir compte me détruirait.

Jasper s'arrêta de nouveau et je pouvais sentir un changement dans son humeur, par le ton qu'il utilisa lorsqu'il parla à nouveau. Il ne parlait plus avec passion et amour, mais ses paroles étaient plus fermes et formelles comme un homme d'affaire. « Maintenant que je t'ai dit tout ça, j'espère que tu ne me trouvera pas minable quand je te dis que notre union sexuelle n'aurait pas du avoir lieu. Si nous nous aimons vraiment, j'ai l'obligation de faire de ta première fois quelque chose de moins pressé et plus romantique. Si tu es disposée à me donner un tel don précieux que ta virginité alors je dois en faire pour toi une expérience inoubliable. »

Je secouais la tête : « Non Jasper, je me fiche du lieu et du moment. »

« Mais moi si. » Me répondit-il le ton toujours calme. « J'ai besoin d'honorer ce que tu veux me donner et je le ferais. Je ne sais pas, cela signifie peut-être que je suis égoïste. Et bien ainsi soit-il. Tu n'as aucune chance de faire changer d'avis une créature comme moi. »

J'avais l'impression qu'il le désirait vraiment et je soupirais bruyamment de frustration.

« Es-tu si anxieuse à se sujet que tu ne peux pas attendre ? » Me demanda-t-il puis il rigola doucement : « ça a été quelque chose, ton état d'esprit ce soir. Tristesse, anxiété, désir sexuel, amour et maintenant la colère que tu as pour moi. »

« Appelle ça de la frustration sexuelle colérique plutôt, après le petit avant gout que tu m'as donné. Vous les vampires et votre moralité. » Soupirais-je en secouant la tête , en me rappelant exactement ce qu'on ressentait lorsqu'on était rejeté par un autre du sexe opposé, même si au moins, Jasper n'avait pas besoin du mariage pour consommer son amour pour moi…il nous fallait plus de temps et un meilleur endroit.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord avec ta déclaration sur la moralité des vampires. Tu es tombée sur quelques uns qui avaient une conscience. Bien que je ne sois pas très clean en ce qui concerne le fait de prendre des vies, dans le domaine de la sexualité…je peux dire que je suis honnête et pourtant tu as raison sur un point, ce n'était pas très gentil de ma part de te laisser dans un tel état de frustration. Pas juste du tout. » Dit Jasper, puis il se tut.

Il avait de nouveau ses mains dans mes cheveux et cela semblait être une nouvelle fascination pour lui…la sensation des mèches sur sa peau. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Jasper touchait mes cheveux. Je pouvais aisément me rappeler de chaque fois que ses doigts froids les caressaient afin de tenter de me calmer en plus de sa capacité naturelle à influencer mon humeur artificiellement, maintenant, bien qu'il semble s'amuser de l'expérience, une partie de moi se demande si ce n'était pas quelque chose de nouveau pour lui. Alice à toujours eu les cheveux court et avant il n'y avait eu que Maria dans sa vie. Je doutais fortement que Jasper et sa partenaire dans ses actions de mauvais vampire avait perdu du temps en passant leurs doigts dans les cheveux de l'autre. Et si c'était le cas, l'image que produisit mon esprit en imaginant ce scénario me rendit jalouse.

Maria n'avait jamais rien été qu'une image dans ma tête. Quand Jasper m'avait raconté son horrible histoire des ses premières années en tant que vampire, mon choc avait été si grand que je n'ai pu ressentir que de la sympathie pour Jasper et les choses terribles qu'il avait du endurer. Néanmoins, maintenant que je savais qu'à plusieurs reprises la vampire mexicaine avait offert son corps, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me comparer à l'image que je m'en faisais. Quelque chose qui ressemblait beaucoup à Selma Hayek, après qu'elle ait pris une dose de stéroïde. Jamais je ne pourrais rivaliser.

« A quoi penses-tu pour ressentir autant de jalousie ? » Demanda Jasper, le regard plein de curiosité.

_Arf ! Ennuyeux petit ami Empathe._

Je râlais contre sa capacité à être si transparente pour lui, mais en même temps, j'étais contente qu'il ne puisse pas savoir ce qui causait cette jalousie. « Rien. » Dis-je, la voix encore contrarié, mais un lent sourire commençait à se former sur mon visage lorsque je repensais au mot petit ami.

J'ai mentalement désigné Jasper en tant que petit ami. Cela semblait un peu prématuré de dire une chose pareille, et je me rappelais ce qu'il avait dit, nous n'avions pas d'avenir ensemble…deux personnes si émotionnellement naufragés et qui retrouvaient le gout de vivre avec l'autre. J'hésitais à aller plus loin dans ces réflexions. Penser à ce qui allait suivre était inutile. Non je voulais rester au moment présent et prendre tout ce que je pouvais du vampire merveilleux auprès de qui j'étais devenue si proche. Je penserais au lendemain et aux jours d'après une autre fois.

« En fait, Jasper, je me demandais si peut-être tu aimerais tresser mes cheveux. Tu sembles être séduit par eux. » Le taquinais-je en souriant, essayant de parler d'autre chose que ma jalousie.

Il rigola doucement et imita ensuite un garçon de 8 ans essayant d'attirer l'attention d'une fille en tirant sur une mèche de mes cheveux. « Tu sais, je pourrais tresser tes cheveux si tu le veux avant de rejoindre l'armée confédérée, j'ai vécu à la maison avec mes deux sœurs. Ma mère est décédée avant qu'elles soient grandes et parfois, je les aidais et le tressage des cheveux était inclus. Bien que je doute fortement que tu veuilles me faire perdre du temps avec une tâche aussi futile alors que tes cheveux sont aussi beaux quand ils sont comme maintenant. La façon dont il encadre ton visage est saisissante. »

Je rougis, n'étant pas encore complètement à l'aise lorsqu'il me complimentait sur ma beauté, c'est alors que l'autre partie de sa petite histoire résonna dans mes oreilles…celle impliquant des sœurs. Jasper avait des sœurs ? ça me paraissait tellement étrange de ne pas avoir eu connaissance de ce détail, puis tout aussi soudainement, il m'est apparut que je ne savais que très peu de chose de la vie humaine de Jasper. Il parlait rarement de cette période. « Quels étaient leurs noms ? » Demandais-je

Jasper semblait à nouveau préoccupé par mes cheveux et ne comprenait pas ma question. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

« Tes sœurs. » Je faillis gémir de plaisir en pensant à la traction de ses doigts dans mes cheveux.

Mon _petit ami_ stoppa son geste, « Abigail et Charlotte » sa réponse fut courte et je le sentais utiliser sa vitesse vampirique de façon inattendue pour bouger mes jambes de sorte que je me retrouve à cheval sur lui. « Mais je préfère ne pas parler de mon passé maintenant, je veux profiter de tout ce qui est juste devant moi dans le présent. »

Il essaya de m'embrasser et j'ai à peine eu la force de résister, mais je l'ai trouvé et j'ai arrêté la force d'attraction qui émanait de lui. « Ca te dérange de parler de toi quand tu étais humain ? »

Il poussa un gros soupir alors que je restais statique à le regarder pendant qu'il mettait ses mains sur le côté. « Ce n'est pas vraiment quelque chose dont je parle facilement, ça fait si longtemps et les souvenirs sont confus, mais chaque fois que j'y repense, avant l'internement en enfer avec maria, ça me rend triste (n/trad : je n'aime pas la traduction de cette phrase mais j'ai pas mieux dsl….), tant de chose m'ont été volé quand j'ai été transformé et je ne pourrais rien récupérer. Même Alice a eu un accès limité à mes souvenirs concernant ce sujet et malgré toute la magie que ce monde à a offrir, l'existence des vampires et des loups, il n'existe aucun moyen pour moi de récupérer cette partie de moi laissé en arrière. Le passé est un endroit ou je ne peux pas retourner. »

« Je suis désolée. » Dis-je ne sachant pas comment le réconforter.

« Ne le sois pas. Comme je te l'ai dit, mon passé d'humain est quelque chose dont je ne préfère pas parler, il n'y a donc aucune raison que tu te sentes peiné, si nous ne nous attardons pas dessus. » Ses yeux avaient encore une certaine tristesse et je souhaitais ardemment la leur enlever.

« Peux-tu faire autre chose pour moi ? » J'espérais qu'en lui proposant un changement de sujet, alors l'humeur de Jasper s'allègerait.

Il me regarda bizarrement se demandant sans doute ce que je préparais, mais ensuite il sourit et hocha la tête. « Quoi ? »

J'ai besoin d'une minute humaine » c'était la phrase que j'utilisais toujours avec Edward chaque fois que j'avais besoin de faire des choses qui pouvait être étrangère à un vampire.

« De quoi as-tu besoin ? » Demanda-t-il inquiet.

« Une salle de bain. » souriais-je maladroitement.

Jasper se leva instantanément, me mettant sur mes pieds en même temps, « je suis désolé, j'aurais du faire plus attention à tes besoins. Etre avec toi est un peu comme une rééducation de mon passé, revivre des expériences humaine à travers toi. As-tu faim aussi ? je me sens si in attentionné de ne pas avoir pensé à tes besoins plus tôt. »

Il prononçait un discours beaucoup trop rapide, presque comme si ce qu'il disait était juste un mot très long. Donc je me mis sur les pointes des pieds pour le faire taire d'un baiser. Jasper me répondit tout de suite et s'est calmé aussitôt que nos lèvres bougèrent à l'unissions. Ses mains étaient toujours empêtrées dans mes cheveux justes comme il fallait, je soupirais ne voulant rien de plus que jouir de l'expérience et bouger mon corps contre le sien. L'envie de me presser d'avantage contre lui était palpable, mais en même temps, il y avait autre chose qui était du à cette proximité et donc je m'arrachais de lui à contre cœur.

« Jasper, j'ai juste besoin de faire pipi et aussi de changer de sous vêtement, vu que les miens sont déchiré et tiennent à peine. » Expliquais-je, dans l'espoir de calmer les inquiétudes qu'il éprouvait après s'être rendu compte qu'il avait oublié mon humanité.

Un sourire timide apparut sur son visage, « hum…oui, la culotte déchiré, c'est de ma faute désolé. »

J'étais aussi timide que lui en me souvenant de la culotte qui me coutait un autre voyage à Victoria's secret et je ne pouvais pas arrêter le fou rire qui montait dans ma gorge. Jasper rit aussi.

« Et bien, si c'est une salle de bain dont tu as besoin, alors je peux te conduire dans un endroit pas trop loin d'ici. » Dit-il alors que nous nous calmions.

« Ou est-ce ? » Demandais-je en espérant qu'il ne parlait pas d'un de ces restos se trouvant au bord de la route, car pour autant que je sache nous étions quelque part au fond de la forêt environnante de Forks.

Jasper tourna la tête vers la gauche. « La ou j'habite. C'est à environ 5 miles d'ici. Tu es plus que bienvenue pour utiliser les salles de bain là bas. »

Je réfléchis à cela, ne voyant pas vraiment ou était le problème jusqu'à ce que l'image d'un autre vampire entra dans ma tête. Après avoir eu ce flash, je sentis une angoisse me remplir. « Est-ce que Rosalie va être là ? » Murmurais-je.

Jasper secoua la tête désapprobateur : « Oui, ma sœur sera là, et non elle ne t'embêtera pas. Bella ne te cache pas devant les intimidations de Rosalie. Tu ne peux pas vivre ta vie dans la peur d'elle. D'ailleurs, je te promets qu'elle ne fera rien de mal. Tu as ma parole. »

Je ne pense pas que mon regard sur mon visage l'ait convaincu que je me sentais prête pour un voyage qui devait me conduire si près de la vampire top model, j'en ressentais un grand malaise. Je l'ai entendu soupirer de frustration, puis d'un mouvement rapide ma main se retrouva dans la sienne et nous marchâmes cote à cote dans la direction qu'il avait désignée.

Sa maison.


	41. Chapter 41

**Note**

Désolé pour la fausse joie, ce n'est pas un nouveau chapitre !!!!!! c'est juste que j'ai un petit message à faire passer. Je cherche quelqu'un pour m'aider à traduire ma fic car je manque de temps. Donc je me demandais si parmi vous il n'y aurait quelqu'un que ça tente !!!!

Merci par avance !!!!!

Bisous à tout le monde.


	42. Chapter 42

**Et voilà la suite tant attendu mdr (enfin j'espère) , bon je remercie tout particulièrement kelly c'est elle qui m'aide à traduire désormais les reviews c pour nous deux elle fait la moitié du travail et quel travail mes ami(e)s lol!!!!!! enfin bref on espère pouvoir poster plus souvent comme ca :)**

**bonne lecture!!!!!  
**

**Chapitre 41**

« As-tu l'intention de marcher à allure humaine les cinq miles ? » gronda Bella fixant mes yeux avec scepticisme.

Je ris, lui retournant son regard alors que nous continuions à marcher main dans la main à travers l'épaisse forêt. Je l'aidais à passer un tronc d'arbre après l'avoir vu lutter pour le contourner et je décidais que sa plainte était justifiée. Les talons que portait Bella entravaient sa capacité à se déplacer même à une allure d'escargot.

« Eh bien, j'avais espérer vivre une expérience humaine en me promenant main dans la main avec toi. Ce n'est pas comme ça qu'on fait ? » Répondis-je

Je ne savais pas exactement comment aborder ce nouveau rapprochement entre elle et moi. Cela faisait trop longtemps que je vivais parmi les vampires et les humains pour la plupart étaient un véritable casse-tête dans ma vie. Dès le début je les ai vu comme de simple récipient pour le sang, un article jetable mis sur terre afin que je puisse me servir. Bien que la forte empathie que je possède a finalement mis un terme à ce mode de vie. Après avoir rencontré Alice, et avoir commencé notre vie ensemble, je vivais en retrait, sauf cas de nécessité. Bella avait été la première de son genre à rejoindre mon cercle intime et ce que j'avais faillit infliger à la jeune fille quand elle est arrivé dans mon monde, restera à jamais ancré dans ma tête.

La scène de moi me ruant sur Bella qui s'était coupée avec du papier et qui saignait me hantera toujours. Cependant, notre relation à toujours été tendue depuis le début. Même si je n'avais jamais eu l'intention de vider Bella de son sang, le soir de son 18ème anniversaire, rien n'aurait changé. Une autre force supérieure nous a réuni.

Le deuil.

Cette émotion partagée a finalement donné place à autre chose et maintenant, aussi étrange que cela puisse me paraître, j'étais tombé amoureux d'elle. J'ai été avec Bella, de la plus intime des façons et je cherchais dans mon cerveau une idée pour donner à la jeune fille une expérience mémorable.

Bella me lança un regard affectueux et je sentais son chagrin s'estomper. « Oh Jasper, c'est gentil d'y avoir pensé et je pourrais être plus enclin à accepter cette offre si mes chaussures ne m'empêchaient pas de marcher sur autre chose qu'une route plate. Il y a aussi le fait que j'ai la vessie pleine qui complique la question. »

« Quel manque d'égard de ma part. » Gémis-je frustré une nouvelle fois avec mon incapacité à voir les besoins qu'avaient les humains comme Bella.

Bien sur qu'elle n'était pas alaise. A quoi pensais-je ? Rapidement je fis le tour de sa taille avec ma main pour ensuite la soulever afin de la tenir dans mes bras. Bella était si chaude et douce alors qu'elle s'installait confortablement contre moi. Alors qu'elle bougeait pour placer son bras autour de mon cou et sa tête sur mon épaule, je remarquais que c'était complètement naturel pour moi de la tenir comme cela et j'ai également admis que lui avouer enfin mes sentiments envers elle avait été un soulagement. Je ne connaissais pas l'ampleur de ce que mon amour était capable de faire, mais au moins, elle était au courant que j'étais amoureux.

Bella blotti son visage dans ma poitrine et je penchais mes lèvres pour embrasser ses doux cheveux brun. Alors qu'elle était si proche, je remplissais mes poumons de l'intense saveur florale de son sang. Cette action mis en alerte chacun de mes sens de vampire. Avant, cette expérience aurait annihilé mes qualités humaines pour laisser place au venin dans ma bouche, mais après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ce soir, je ressentais seulement du désir. Je voulais son corps. Il me fallut toute ma volonté pour ne pas la prendre sur le champ. J'essayais de concentrer. Il y avait des besoins urgents qui devaient être satisfait et je m'étais fait la promesse que je donnerais à Bella une expérience sexuelle inoubliable. Je ne referais pas l'erreur de me précipité comme lors de notre union trop brève dans la prairie.

Heureusement, Bella mis de côté mes pensées « pas très gentleman » en me posant une question qui m'aurait d'ordinaire irrité, mais qui remettait ici de l'ordre dans mes pensées ce dont je me félicitais. Si quelque chose me permettait de ne pas penser au corps chaud de Bella...

« Je trouve que c'était vraiment mignon de ta part de m'emmener en ballade romantique à travers les bois, mais la manière dont tu l'as organisée, et bien… ça me fait me demander si tu as eu de l'expérience dans les rencontres avant Alice… lorsque tu étais humain ? »

Je pouvais sentir de la malice émaner d'elle. Elle se rapprochait de toute évidence du sujet que je lui avais demandé de ne pas aborder quelques minutes auparavant… mon passé d'humain.

Un regard suffit à Bella pour lui faire comprendre que j'étais mécontent de sa méthode sournoise, et que je n'avais pas envie de répondre à sa question.

« Si tu tiens à fourrer ton nez dans mes affaires de cœur, alors je suppose que je te dirais que oui, j'ai courtisé une fille, mais que ça c'est terminé assez rapidement. Elle n'a plus voulu être avec moi lorsque je lui ai dit que je m'étais engagé à me battre dans l'armée pendant la guerre. Et à l'époque, les relations à distance avaient un sens complètement différent et je n'étais pas suffisamment amoureux d'elle pour renoncer, rester derrière, comme elle le souhaitait.

Bella est restée silencieuse pendant quelque seconde une fois mon court récit terminé, puis elle me regarda avec un regard sincère, « je suis désolée pour l'évocation de ton passé. Je sais que cela te rend malheureux d'y repenser…je…et bien, il y a tant de chose que je sais de toi, mais encore plus que je ne connais pas. J'étais seulement curieuse d'en apprendre plus sur tes relations passées, en considérant le fait que tu connais déjà tout de la mienne.

Je l'attirai à moi et posai brièvement mes lèvres sur son front.

« Je peux le comprendre, mais honnêtement Bella, nous sommes tous les deux sur la même longueur d'onde lorsqu'il s'agit de nos histoires passées avec le sexe opposé. Il est vrai que tu es encore vierge et que je ne le suis plus, mais nous n'avons tous les deux pas eu beaucoup de relations avant. Ainsi il semblerait qu'il n'y ait pas de squelette à sortir du placard. Nous sommes à égalité dans cette situation.

Un large sourire apparut sur son visage lorsqu'elle répondit, « c'est agréable de te l'entendre dire, parce que toute ma vie je me suis sentit moins bien que les autres. J'étais tellement banal en comparaison…d'apparence banale, un cerveau banal et une vie banale. Et puis je suis tombée amoureuse d'Edward et à mon plus grand étonnement, il ressentait la même chose pour moi. Mais même là, j'avais cette petite voix dans ma tête qui me disait que je ne méritais pas d'être avec lui, que je n'avais pas ma place à ses côtés. J'aurais pu me sentir comme ça avec toi aussi, à cause des similitudes qu'il y a entre Edward et toi, mais… ce n'est pas le cas. Nous, en tant que couple, ensemble ou peut importe ce que nous sommes, me donne un tel sentiment de paix intérieure ! Je n'ai pas cette anxiété constante qui me dit que je ne suis pas assez bien pour être avec toi. Jasper tu me fais sentir que je suis ton égal. »

Bella était sereine pendant qu'elle parlait mais lorsqu'elle arriva à la fin de son discours, elle esquissa une grimace.

« Euh…est-ce que ce que je viens de dire sonne aussi banal à mes oreilles qu'aux tiennes ? »

« Pas du tout » Rigolais-je « Ca m'as semblé plutôt profond. »

Bella interpréta ma réponse comme une taquinerie, parce qu'elle tira la langue puérilement et pris un ton exagéré pour paraître cynique. « Et bien, tant que tu le penses. »

Je plongeai mon regard dans celui de Bella et lui fit ressentir l'amour profond que j'avais pour elle. Lui transmettre cette émotion était plus facile à faire maintenant que je ne me sentais plus en conflit avec les sentiments que je ressentais pour elle. Je laissais simplement passer les émotions que je ressentais atteindre son corps Je n'ai jamais pu exprimer clairement avec des mots ce que je ressentais pour la jeune fille. Ça a toujours été mon grand problèmeet à cet instant, j'étais très content de pouvoir me servir de mon don d'empathie pour lui faire partager mon amour sans jamais avoir à hésiter sur les mots à utiliser. « C'était très sérieux quand je te disais que je ressentais la même chose que toi, Bella. le fait que tu sois humaine ne change rien à mes sentiment pour toi. Nous ne formons qu'un, et je n'ai aucun doute à ce sujet dans mon esprit. »

Ses lèvres remuèrent, murmurant un « merci ». Et pendant que je les regardais se mouvoir l'une contre l'autre, un besoin urgent me prit. Après quelques instants de blanc, elle répondit à mon baiser, le rendant passionné, et je ressentis le besoin de m'arrêter de marcher. Je profitais de cette impulsion pour poser ma bouche contre la sienne. Après quelque minute enfermé dans la bulle de notre baiser, je ressentais le besoin d'arrêter de marcher. Mes sens étaient sans dessus-dessous, ayant perdus en netteté tant j'étais emporté par la passion, et je n'étais pas sûr d'être à l'abri de m'écraser contre un arbre, lorsque tout mon être était occupé par ce genre de chose.

Notre baiser était si intense que j'aurais bien été incapable de distinguer la droite de la gauche. Finalement la nécessité pour nos bouches de se séparer se présenta lorsque le souffle de Bella commença à être erratique contre mes lèvres.

« Je suis désolé, je ne vais pas nous retarder plus longtemps. » M'excusais-je une fois que mon visage était à une distance suffisamment éloigné du sien pour ne pas être à nouveau tenté, « tiens-toi bien, nous sommes sur le point de nous déplacer à une vitesse excessive. » Plaisantais-je

« Oh non. » Gémit Bella en enfonçant son visage dans mon torse.

Je souris à nouveau, raffermis ma prise sur elle, et pris mon élan avant de totalement me laisser aller, courant plus vite que jamais. Il ne me fallut que cinq minutes pour arriver devant chez moi. Je m'arrêtais au pied du porche menant à la porte, lui annonçant notre arrivée. Elle semblait incapable de mettre un pied devant l'autre sans s'écrouler, et je plaçais un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'aider à se tenir debout.

« Prête ? » lui demandais-je, doutant cependant qu'elle le soit.

Je pouvais dire d'après le regard que me jeta Bella en réponse et aussi par les émotions que je pouvais sentir bouillonner en elle, qu'elle était anxieuse. Tous les signes de son hésitation étaient très certainement dus à Rosalie, que je pouvais entendre parler doucement à travers les murs de la maison. J'entendais également les autres mais c'était sur la voix de ma sœur que je me concentrais. Elle ne s'était toujours pas rendue compte de notre présence dehors, et pendant que j'aidais doucement Bella à grimper les marches menant à la porte, je murmurais à son oreille, « Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis avec toi. »

Elle m'envoya un regard suppliant pendant que j'utilisais ma clé pour déverrouiller l'entrée et je l'embrassais sur la joue pour l'aider à se calmer alors que nous nous passions le cadre de la porte. Mes yeux examinèrent rapidement la situation et je remarquais que dans la pièce adjacente, se trouvait le reste de la famille. Chacun d'eux était concentré sur une activité. Emmett et Rosalie étaient absorbés par un jeu de Backgammon, pendant que Carlisle et Esmé étaient assis en face de l'écran plat de la télévision, regardant la version la plus récente de « Orgueil et Préjugé », le film préféré d'Esmé.

Tous les quatre se retournèrent dans notre direction avant que Bella ou moi n'ayons fait un pas dans la pièce. Une certaine tension s'insinua dans la pièce alors qu'aucun d'eux ne fit un mouvement ou ne prononça un mot. Nous restions sur notre position, les regardant pendant qu'ils faisaient de même. Ce fut finalement Esmé qui brisa la glace en marchant doucement dans notre direction à Bella et moi.

« Bella » s'écria-t-elle, alors que sa voix, n'était pas plus élevée qu'un chuchotement, presque comparable à un soupir soulagé. Elle plus que n'importe qui d'autre connaissait l'importance de ce moment et était pressée de mettre fin à tous les conflits que nous traversions depuis un mois.

Ma mère pris Bella dans une puissante étreinte et je pouvais sentir les émotions incroyablement fortes d'amour et de sympathie émanant d'Esmé. Son action fut comme un signal ou un drapeau blanc pour le reste de ma famille. Elle venait de dissiper une situation pas facile pour nous tous et Bella retourna l'étreinte d'Esmé avec émotion.

Bella se sentait comme chez elle, aussi bien qu'elle pouvait l'être, et il ne fallut pas plus de temps au reste d'entre eux pour rejoindre celle que j'aimais à présent. Même Rosalie, qui avait jusqu'à présent évité ma présence à cause de la culpabilité qu'elle ressentait d'avoir été la cause de tant de consternation et de déception de ma part, vint souhaiter la bienvenue à Bella comme à un membre à part entière de la famille. Et j'étais content de sentir les remords qu'avaient Rosalie alors qu'elle lui disait « salut ». A cet instant je savais que je n'aurais plus à m'inquiéter pour Bella. C'était sa chance de faire la paix et Rosalie l'avait fait de la seule manière qu'elle connaissait. Il n'y aurait pas d'excuses formulées, ma sœur étaient bien trop fière pour ça, mais cette action d'accueillir Bella à bras ouverts sans qu'Emmett, Carlisle ou Esmé y soient pour quelque chose était un signe. Rosalie avait renoncé à ce que Bella ne fasse pas partie des nôtres. Elle l'avait finalement acceptée dans notre famille, ce qui était une très bonne chose pour moi. Je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter une fois qu'elle serait au courant que moi, comme Edward auparavant, était en couple avec une humaine. Il était impératif que Bella n'ait pas à se préoccuper de toutes ses choses autour de nous qui étaient si instables.

Le reste de la soirée passa aussi doucement que j'avais pu l'espérer et ça me rappelait en quelque sorte, comment les choses étaient avant la bataille qui avait coûté « la vie » d'Edward et Alice. Il nous manquait deux membres de la famille, mais ce n'était plus aussi flagrant que ça avait pu l'être à plusieurs occasions dans le passé lorsque l'animosité entre Rosalie et moi avait éclaté. Le film et le jeu étaient toujours là, mais la conversation entre les divers groupes était fluide, aisée, comme au bon vieux temps. Bien que, je réalisais qu'il y avait un autre détail que l'absence de nos amours perdus avait changé.

La proximité que j'avais avec Bella.

Dans le passé j'avais toujours gardé mes distances, la regardant de loin, pour que l'odeur si délicieuse de sang humain ne tente pas le vampire que j'étais. C'était volontaire. Jamais personne ne m'avait ordonné de rester loin d'elle. C'était un choix que j'avais fait pour protéger celle que mon frère aimait.

Mais aujourd'hui, j'avais passé la soirée assis juste à côté de Bella sur le canapé pendant que le reste de ma famille prenait place dans différents sièges éparpillés dans le salon. Il y avait même un moment où je m'étais sentis assez bien pour jouer doucement avec les cheveux soyeux de Bella, m'amuser à les tresser, alors qu'elle grattait une chanson sur ma guitare que tout le monde écoutait. Je me souvenais des taquineries qu'elle m'avait faites au sujet de ma préoccupation sur ses cheveux et instinctivement, j'avais voulu les toucher et les tresser. Je cachais mon amusement lorsque ses doigts trébuchaient un peu sur les cordes de la guitare, comme si mon toucher provoquait à la fois plaisir et timidité en elle, et une fois que mon œuvre capillaire fut terminée, je m'émerveillais de la ressemblance qu'elle avait avec les femmes de mon époque.

Mon esprit commença a s'égarer et je m'imaginais la courtiser et faire par la suite ma vie avec elle, en tant que mari et femme tout au long du siècle dernier. Bien sûr, ce rêve éveillé qui était le mien me rappela également que nous ne partagions pas le même patrimoine génétique, qu'elle était humaine et moi vampire, et je soupirais doucement de défaite, en pensant que ça ne risquait certainement pas d'arriver.

Pendant que je me perdais dans cette fantaisie, j'ai vu le regard soupçonneux de Rosalie tourné dans ma direction. Je m'attendais presque à sentir sa contrariété dû à la familiarité dont je faisais preuve avec Bella mais, contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle était seulement curieuse. Je devinais que Rosalie devait sans doute se poser des questions sur ma relation avec Bella, ainsi que sur notre nouvelle intimité. Puis j'ai vu le regard qu'elle échangea avec Emmett, qui était nonchalamment appuyé contre l'accoudoir de la chaise de ma sœur et je gémis intérieurement.

_Si seulement ils connaissaient l'ampleur des évènements de ce soir…_

Mais, le leur dire n'avait pas encore été décidé. Il n'y avait aucune façon de savoir exactement quand serait venu le moment parfait pour leur révéler la relation qu'il y avait entre Bella et moi. C'était si nouveau… et nous n'étions pas encore prêt à affronter les opinions des autres qui pourraient ne pas comprendre ou ne pas agréer. Et je ne voulais absolument pas que Sam ait vent de tout ceci, depuis que ma famille et moi étions au courant de son sentiment sur le mélange des vampires et des humains. Quelle serait sa réaction s'il savait que Bella était tombée amoureuse d'un autre mort-vivant ? Je frémis en pensant que toute réaction plausible de Sam, ne serait que négative pour Bella.

Au même moment, Bella tourna la tête, un peu comme si elle avait senti mon inquiétude, puis, mettant de côté ma guitare, elle prit ma main.

« Je suppose que nous devrions y aller maintenant. J'ai une soirée pyjama avec Angela et je devrais m'y rendre avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. »

Elle me regarda directement dans les yeux lorsqu'elle parla et je pouvais facilement deviner que Bella voulait que j'appuie sa déclaration.

« Oui, il se fait tard et apparemment, Pearl Jam a joué son dernier set. »

Il y eut un petit rire collectif du groupe, car ils étaient tous conscients de notre petite charade de nuit, et je sortis mon téléphone portable afin de regarder l'heure. Il était près de minuit, heure de notre rendez-vous avec Angela.

Nous avons dit au revoir et Bella reçut quelques embrassade de plus d'Esmé et une tape dans le dos de la part d'Emmett avant que nous ne quittions la maison. Dehors, je me déplaçais à vitesse humaine, main dans la main avec Bella lorsque m'arrêtant, je lui demandais :

« Pourquoi ne prendrions-nous pas la Porsche pour aller chez Angela ? Ce serait beaucoup plus simple que de courir jusqu'à la Mercedes avant d'aller jusque chez elle. »

Bella pencha la tête vers moi avec un regard concerné.

« Es-tu sûr que tu… enfin, je veux dire est-ce que ça ne ramènera pas de douloureux souvenirs à la surface ? »

Sa main vint doucement caresser ma joue et je pris sa minuscule main dans la mienne, la retirant de mon visage afin qu'elle se rapproche de moi. Je l'étreignis fermement. Si elle était avec moi, je ne craignais pas que les pensées d'Alice reviennent me hanter.

« J'irai bien » Ais-je déclaré, sachant sans l'ombre d'un doute que c'était la vérité.

Le chemin du retour a principalement été pour moi, un temps consacré à de calmes réflexions. Beaucoup de choses avaient changés ces dernières heures et ça avait été pour le mieux. J'avais peut-être regretté ma décision de donner suite à mon désir passionné pour Bella au début, mais finalement la situation s'était résolue d'elle-même. Dans le sillage d'un tel moment important, il n'y avait que de l'amour et même si je souffrais encore de la disparition d'un être cher, la douleur bien que présente, s'évanouissait lorsque Bella était là.

Nous étions amoureux.

« Je t'aime, Bella » Ai-je murmuré contre ses lèvres, alors que nous étions assis dans la Porsche, attendant l'arrivée d'Angela.

« Je t'aime aussi » A-t-elle répondu, sa bouche tel un feu, explorant ma peau.

Et à cet instant-là, je sus que rien d'autre que Bella ne comptait pour moi.

* * *

Alors Alors toujours aussi accro à cette histoire????? moi j'avoue que oui toujours autant hihihi


	43. Chapter 43

**Bonjour tout le monde!!!!!!! voilà la suite tant attendu j'espère que vous n'avez pas trouver le tps trop long :) merci au review anonyme et merci aussi à kelly mon aide traductrice!!!!!!!!! la moitié de ce chap est son travail :)**

**bonne lecture  
**

**Chapitre 42**

J'étais assise sur le siège passager de la voiture d'Angela, mes yeux fixant l'extérieur s'estompant dans une constante nuance de vert. La plus part du temps, je restais silencieuse face aux nombreuses questions dont mon amie m'inondait alors que nous faisions route vers ma maison. J'essayais vraiment de ne pas être impolie. Si je pouvais parler à quelqu'un de Jasper et moi ce serait à la fille assise au volant.

C'était la fin de matinée, 10 heures entière s'étaient écoulé depuis qu'Angela m'avait pris en flagrant délit de démonstration plus qu'affectueuse avec Jasper. C'était quelque chose qui m'avait profondément embarrassé et ma bouche était totalement muette à ce sujet. Mon esprit rejouait la scène encore et encore au point que mon visage était en permanence teinté de rouge. Ça n'avait pas le temps de disparaître, parce que depuis qu'Angela nous avait vu, je ne pouvais penser à rien d'autre.

J'étais gênée en pensant qu'elle avait peut-être été témoin des caresses de Jasper sur ma poitrine après qu'il m'est enlevé mon haut en une fraction de seconde. Bien sur, cela s'est passé au moment ou notre invitée surprise s'est approchée de la fenêtre coté passager de la Porsche et à frappé sur la vitre. Nous étions si absorbés par nos préliminaires que même Jasper n'a pas entendu Angela ou même sa voiture arrivée. Je n'étais pas vraiment sur de ce qu'elle avait vu, mais je savais qu'elle en avait vu trop pour que je puisse garder ma nouvelle relation secrète.

Je suppose que j'aurais pu simplement lui demander ce qu'elle avait vu la nuit dernière, mais il m'était totalement impossible de me forcer à parler de cet évènement. Bordel, je ne pouvais que faire une grimace ou un haussement d'épaule en réponse aux nombreuses questions qu'elle me posait. Son soupir frustré attira mon attention et je sentis la culpabilité m'envahir. Pourquoi m'était-il si difficile d'en parler à Angela ? C'était mon amie et c'était une personne que je connaissais qui était en mesure de garder un secret, contrairement à d'autre, que j'avais rencontré à Forks. Plus j'y pensais, plus je me rendais compte que tout se ramenait à une seule chose, elle m'avait vu faire quelque chose qui était à l'opposé complet de la façon dont les gens me percevaient. J'étais innocente et passer à la seconde étape avec le sexe opposé était fondamentalement incompréhensible.

J'avais une réputation provoqué par Edward et son envie me garder en vie. Personne n'a jamais vu les séances de dangereux pelotages entre lui et moi. Il ne voulait pas perdre le contrôle avec moi et cela eu pour effet que mes amis et connaissance pensaient que j'étais soit lesbienne soit prude, en fonction de la personne à qui vous vous adressiez. Je suppose que la dernière expression utilisé pouvait être vrai. C'était le cas avant que je ne trouve quelqu'un à aimer. Alors que la plupart des adolescents découvraient la sexualité, pas moi. Je n'ai jamais aimé personne à Phoenix et pour moi l'amour et le sexe allait de paire. Une fois que je suis arrivée à Forks et que j'ai rencontré Edward, j'aurais volontiers laissé tomber la Bella prude si seulement il m'en avait donné l'occasion.

Maintenant beaucoup de choses ont changé et j'avais une nouvelle relation avec un autre vampire. Seulement celui là ne suivait pas les règles strictes d'Edward. Il était donc naturel que mes hormones se réveillent, bien que ce soit affreux qu'une de mes plus proches amies m'est vue dans une situation ou je n'avais jamais été auparavant avec un garçon. Je sentais déjà mes joues devenir rouge en y repensant, et je les couvris vite de mes mains.

Angela du me voir faire, car peu de temps après elle recommença à parler, mais cette fois, je n'avais pas le temps de répondre. Elle essayait d'être rassurante, « sérieusement Bella, tu ne dois pas être gêné. Il n'y a aucun problème. Je vous ai vu toi et Jasper vous câliner, il n'y a pas de quoi s'angoisser. Oui, c'était gênant pour nous tous, mais un jour on en rira. D'ailleurs si tu savais la moitié de ce qu'on fait avec Ben quand personne ne nous regarde. »

« Quoi ? » J'arrêtais de regarder le paysage pour la fixer.

« Je ne suis pas vraiment la reine des abeilles quand il s'agit de moral, mais je suppose que c'est comme ça que les gens me voient à cause de mes lunettes et de mes vêtements classiques. Je sais que cela rend le sommeil de mon père plus facile de penser que sa petite fille est innocente. » Angela me fit un clin d'œil, avant de se concentrer de nouveau sur la route. Je restais bouche bée.

« Tu n'es pas vierge ? » Demandais-je étonné par la perspective que la gentille fille Angela ait une vie sexuelle.

Mon amie rigola timidement. « Si nous devions utiliser la définition du dictionnaire alors oui, je suis vierge, mais je ne dirais pas non plus que je mérite exactement se titre. Nous allons en rester là. »

Elle rigola encore, mais ça semblait nerveux et je me demandais si c'était pour cacher son embarra de me raconter de telle détail intime sur sa vie. C'est un fait bien connu que toute l'école de Forks pensait qu'Angela était la chef du club de chasteté….Tout le monde dans l'école sauf Ben apparemment. Alors que je digérais ce que venait de m'apprendre mon amie, je me sentais minable de lui avoir caché pour Jasper et moi durant ces dernières heures. Elle s'était confiée sur un sujet qui la mettait mal à l'aise et je n'arrivais pas à faire la même chose.

Je sentis un élan de courage monter en moi, me forçant à me confier à Angela et lui dire la vérité. Soudain les mots sortir comme si je me confessais à un prêtre. « Jasper m'a dit qu'il m'aimait la nuit dernière et je lui ai avoué que moi aussi. Nous n'avons pas eu de relation sexuelle – c'est presque arrivé – mais ce n'était pas le cas au moment ou tu es arrivée. C'est arrivé un peu plus tôt dans la soirée. » Aie…avais-je dit tout ça ?

Mon visage est tombé dans mes mains comme une autruche aurait enfoncé sa tête dans le sable. Peut-être que si je restais ainsi assez longtemps, Angela oublierait ce que je venais de dire. Des clous, parce que j'entendis mon amie rire en disant « si ça arrivait alors je serais vraiment heureuse pour vous deux. Ça me semble naturel vu tout le temps que vous avez passé ensemble et à la façon dont il te regarde. »

Je sortis la tête de mes mains, intéressée par ses paroles, « Comment me regarde-t-il. »

Angela resta silencieuse quelque instant tentant de trouver les bon mots pour exprimer ce qu'elle voulait dire « Quand Jasper te regarde, c'est comme si il n'y que toi. Je sais que ça à l'air stupide, mais les rares fois ou je me suis retrouvée avec vous, j'ai remarqué qu'il ne prêtait pas vraiment attention à autre chose qu'à toi. »

Je n'essayais pas de combattre le sourire qui commença à prendre forme sur mon visage. En fait, j'adorais ça. Mince, ça me faisait vraiment du bien de sourire et d'être heureuse. J'étais euphorique d'avoir entendu ce que pensait Angela du regard de Jasper sur moi. J'étais déjà consciente qu'il m'aimait, il me l'a déclaré de bien des manières la nuit dernière. Je le ressentais dans sa façon de l'exprimer, mais également dans la façon dont il me tenait la main ou encore avec son envie de faire une promenade dans les bois et je l'ai très clairement ressenti lorsque ses lèvres froides se sont posées sur ma peau. Cependant, entendre une autre personne dire qu'elle a vu de l'amour dans les yeux de Jasper quand il me regarde…et bien ça avait une connotation différente qui me faisait sentir tout chose.

« C'est tellement agréable de te voir sourire à nouveau Bella. Je suis contente que Jasper soit dans ta vie depuis… » Angela ne continua pas sa phrase, de toute évidence pour ne pas me rendre triste. Mais elle reparla lorsqu'on atteignit l'allée de ma maison quelques minutes plus tard. « Je sais que je ne suis pas Jasper, mais si tu as besoin de quelque chose, tu sais que tout ce que tu as à faire c'est de téléphoner. »

« Je sais, merci Angela. »

J'enlaçais la jeune fille, mais l'éloignait lorsque je l'entendis dire « On dirait que tu as de la visite. »

« Quoi ? » Je tournais la tête pour regarder à travers le pare-brise dans la même direction qu'Angela.

Mon cœur rata un battement quand je vis qui était assis sur les marches du perron avec ses grands yeux ouverts dans notre direction et j'ai distraitement prononcé le nom de mon invité.

Jacob.

Une fois que nos regard ce sont verrouillés, mon ami est descendu du perron et se dirigea vers la voiture. Puis en quelque seconde je me suis retrouvée enfermé dans son étreinte. Une fois notre accolade terminé, je fis signe à Angela qu'elle pouvait y aller. Si Jacob se trouvait là, c'est qu'il devait y avoir du mouvement du coté de Sam.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? » Lui demandais-je de la manière la plus désinvolte possible. Mais bien sur, il se rendit compte de l'anxiété que j'essayais de cacher.

« Calmes toi Bella. Il n'y rien. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais. » Répondit Jake en secouant la tête face à mon attitude de toujours voir le mal partout, mais pouvait-il s'attendre à moins, après tout ce que j'avais vécu ?

« Je suppose que tu as des nouvelles de Sam. » Lui expliquais-je

Jacob me fixa en haussant les épaules, « non rien de neuf à te raconter. Je voulais juste voir comment tu allais, après la nuit dernière. Tu l'as fait ? »

Il y eut un long moment de panique où mon esprit conjurait des images de mon corps enchevêtré dans celui de Jasper dans la prairie. Non, bien sûr, ce n'est pas ce que Jacob voulait dire lorsqu'il m'a demandé si « je l'avais déjà fait ». Il ne savait pas que Jasper et moi étions ensemble au sens romantique du terme. Je doutais également que celui qui avait dit m'aimer veuille entendre tous les détails de ma vie sexuelle avec un autre homme. Jake faisait simplement référence aux cendres d'Edward. Je lui avais fait part lors de notre brève conversation téléphonique de la veille, de mon intention de les répandre dans la prairie.

« Oui. Je l'ai fait. » Ai-je répondu, essayant de ne pas faire transparaître le panel d'émotion que je ressentais, de la tristesse d'avoir à répandre les cendres d'Edward à l'amour qui m'avait consumée par la suite.

Je fixais mes pieds, qui heureusement n'étaient plus pourvus de talons, en attendant sa réponse. J'avais abandonné mes escarpins après être arrivée chez Angela la nuit dernière et je portais maintenant de confortables chaussures de sport.

« Allons nous promener. C'est une belle journée » Ai-je soudainement entendu Jake proposer et je tendis le cou pour le regarder.

Il avait raison. Le soleil était en grande forme aujourd'hui contrairement au temps gris et humide auquel nous étions habitués. C'était exactement le type de jour où les vampires restaient à l'intérieur.

« Ok » Ai-je répondu. « Mais je dois au moins le dire à Charlie. »

Jake me retint de la main. « Il est déjà parti à la pêche. Il t'a laissé un mot sur la porte. C'est samedi après tout. Penses-tu vraiment que ton père manquerait le levé du soleil, meilleur moment pour attraper du poisson ?

Je haussais les épaules. Avant le changement radical de ma vie avec la mort d'Edward et Alice, mon père aurait préféré mourir que de manquer l'un de ses samedis consacrés à la pêche. J'étais contente d'entendre qu'il reprenait sa routine.

Et si Charlie se sentait assez rassuré pour partir alors que je restais à la maison, cela voulait dire qu'il avait vu des progrès dans ma thérapie. Avec l'aide de Jasper, ma vie commençait à lentement revenir à la normale… enfin, aussi normale qu'il était possible pour une fille qui aimait un vampire et qui avait un loup-garou pour meilleur ami.

Jacob continua de tenir ma main alors que nous commencions à marcher le long de la piste forestière près de ma maison. Il ne parlait pas et le silence entre nous était lourd. Il n'était pas à l'aise du tout et je sentais que Jake attendait le bon moment pour me dire ce qui se passait dans sa tête. J'ai essayé de lui laisser le temps de réfléchir, quel que soit le sujet de sa réflexion, mais après avoir enduré dix minutes de ce silence étouffant, je m'arrêtais net.

« Que se passe-t-il Jake ? Tu ne m'as pas juste fait sortir pour une promenade. Je te connais et je sais qu'il y a quelque chose que tu veux me dire. »

À ce moment, je sentis la main de mon ami de détacher de la mienne. Son corps s'orienta en direction de la piste face à nous et je restais quelque instant face à son dos. Jake refusa de me faire face lorsqu'il parla,

« Très bien, si tu veux de l'honnêteté, alors pourquoi ne pas me dire ce qu'il se passe entre toi et Jasper. D'après tout ce que tu m'as dit avant ça ne devrait être que de l'amitié mais, bon sang Bella, sa puanteur est partout autour de toi et quand je dis ça, je veux dire vraiment PARTOUT sur toi.

Dans un mouvement extrêmement rapide, Jake se retourna pour me faire face et le regard qu'il me lança était comparable à celui que je lui avais déjà vu arborer... lorsqu'il allait muter. Et être témoin de cela me rendit incapable de parler.

Je savais que je devrais lui répondre… peut-être même lui mentir pour faire disparaître cette lueur de haine dans ses yeux de loups mais une autre part de moi était rongée à l'idée d'avoir à faire ça. Et pourtant, mon cerveau me disait de remettre cet idiot à sa place. Il n'avait aucun droit de me faire de la peine en cherchant à savoir avec qui j'étais et ce que je faisais avec.

Quand je trouvais finalement la force intérieure de lui répondre, elle se manifesta sous la forme d'un cri,« Pourquoi est-ce si important pour toi de savoir avec qui je suis ou si je sens comme eux ? Est-ce de la jalousie de ta part ? Bon sang, Jake ! Nous avons déjà eu cette discussion plusieurs fois. Je suis malade de me répéter comme un vieux disque rayé. Ne me fais pas dire à nouveau ce que je ressens pour toi. Je ne veux pas te faire de mal. »

Et honnêtement, je ne voulais vraiment pas blesser Jake. Mais peu importe ce qu'il fait ou ce qu'il dit, au fond je sais que je ne pourrais plus jamais vraiment lui causer de la peine. Il avait déjà traversé tant de tristesse… et je savais que j'en étais majoritairement responsable. Mais il devait aussi se souvenir que c'était ma vie. Si j'étais involontairement tombée amoureuse d'un autre vampire qu'il en soit ainsi, mais je n'avais pas à lui répondre à ce sujet.

Tout à coup, je vis Jake commencer à trembler violemment et mon courage s'évapora rapidement, à tel point que je débâtis intérieurement à l'idée de m'en aller en courant. J'avais mis en colère le loup profondément enfouis à l'intérieur de lui. C'était probablement pour lui la confirmation que j'étais devenue intime avec son ennemi mortel ou peut-être que j'avais ravivé les flammes de la jalousie qui semblaient encore le consumer. Tout ce que je savais était que je devais prendre mes distances avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour moi. J'évaluais intérieurement le chemin qui me séparait de ma maison mais avais-je réellement une chance contre la vitesse d'un loup-garou ? Je devais au moins essayer. Malheureusement, Jake tendit une main pour m'arrêter alors que je m'apprêtais à m'enfuir.

« Attend » s'est-il exclamé, les dents serrées. « Je ne vais pas muter. J'essaie juste de te dire quelque chose que Sam a ordonné à la meute de ne pas faire. »

Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres alors que les yeux grands ouverts, il tombait à terre. Il resta immobile quelques instants et si je n'avais pas été aussi incroyablement effrayée par toute cette expérience, je me serais assise par terre à ses côtés.

Quelques instants plus tard, il se remit à bouger et je soupirais de soulagement alors que Jake semblait redevenir lui-même. Il avait toujours la tête de quelqu'un de souffrant mais au moins, il ne tremblait plus convulsivement.

« Est-ce que ça va ? » Demandais-je, hésitante.

Jake acquiesça, toujours au sol, et prit quelques longues bouffées d'air avant de se remettre sur pieds.

« Bella, je sais que je dois sembler être un abruti totalement jaloux, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Tu as fais ton choix depuis longtemps et aussi stupide qu'il soit, je l'accepte. Je me fiche de ça, c'est seulement… Je dois te dire que si tu veux que Jasper reste vivant ou immortel, peu importe ce qu'il est, tu devras rester éloignée de lui. Tu ne peux pas être avec lui. »

Ce n'était pas le genre de Jacob de dire des choses désagréable ou de faire tout et n'importe quoi pour arriver à ses fins.

« Pourquoi ? » ai-je demandé curieusement.

Jake se radoucit un peu à ma question et la distance qu'il maintenait entre nous s'évapora.

« J'ai essayé de te le dire plusieurs fois depuis plus d'un mois maintenant et même si je suis heureux de m'être forcé à outrepasser un ordre de Sam, je déteste avoir à te dire ça. Mais je dois le faire, parce que si Sam découvre pour toi et Jasper, alors une guerre sans merci éclatera entre nous et son espèce. Bella… »

Il prit mes deux mains dans un geste qui visait certainement à amortir le choc de ses mots.

« Ce n'était pas des nouveau-nés qui ont tués Edward et Alice… c'était Sam. Il s'est apparemment mis dans la tête qu'il était une sorte de Dieu ou quelque chose s'y approchant, mais il a pensé que la seule façon de te protéger était de détruire les vampires que tu aimais le plus. Et si tu ne quittes pas Jasper, il subira probablement la même chose. »

* * *

**Alors est ce que comme moi vous avez envie de tuer sam??????**


	44. Chapter 44

**Coucou tout le monde,**

**voici la suite tant attendu du moins je l'espère lol!!!!!!!!!! merci encore et toujours pour toute vos reviews ca me fait tjs autant plaisir**

**bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 43**

J'étais sur que s'ils avaient été capable de saigner, mes doigts auraient été couvert de rouge maintenant. Les heures s'étaient écoulées depuis que j'avais commencé à gratter sur ma guitare et je persistais dans la création de ma composition à la limite de l'obsession. Quand j'ai essayé de trouver une idée originale pour donner à Bella quelque chose qui aurait un sens pour elle, j'ai réalisé que rien ne lui ferait plus plaisir que de savoir qu'elle m'avait inspiré pour écrire cette chanson. Bella n'était pas du tout matérialiste et elle aimait la musique…surtout la mienne.

La guitare a toujours été un exutoire pour mes émotions. Ça n'avait aucune importance si ce que je ressentais frisait le bonheur ou la tristesse. Si le sentiment était assez fort, alors il pouvait être transféré dans ma musique et sans l'ombre d'un doute, les sentiments que j'avais pour Bella étaient très profonds. L'émotion en elle-même aurait pu me fournir assez de matière pour remplir un CD entier, mais pour l'instant, je travaillais sur ma chanson, je voulais la terminer avant de revoir Bella.

En pensant à cela, je sortis mon téléphone portable pour regarder l'heure. J'étais assis sous le porche de ma maison qui n'avait rien à voir avec celles des contes de fée et depuis que j'étais arrivé là pour composer, j'ai voyagé à travers mes émotions et j'ai regardé mon portable au moins 20 fois. Bella m'avait demandé d'avoir sa matinée pour être seule avec son père afin de le faire gentiment à l'idée de notre relation. Il va s'en dire que ma présence n'aurait pas aidé les choses. Charlie avait très clairement dit qu'il me haïssait. Il ne l'avait jamais dit à voix haute, mais seul un fou aurait manqué l'animosité qu'il y avait, soit dans sa façon de parler soit dans l'expression de son visage. Je n'avais aucun doute sur le fait que s'habituer au nouveau petit ami de sa fille allait prendre du temps.

Je soupirais en regardant l'heure sur mon portable. Il était déjà plus de midi et Bella n'avait pas encore donné signe de vie. Je n'aimais pas le sentiment que cela faisait naitre en moi, mais au lieu de consumer mon esprit avec mon inquiétude, je repris ma guitare et me remis à jouer. Si composer une chanson pouvait m'empêcher de penser au pire alors…

L'idée d'écrire une chanson à Bella ne m'était pas venue tout de suite. Pendant les premières heures ou elle m'avait laissé, j'ai été obligé d'admettre que j'étais resté à la fenêtre d'Angela décidé à écouter sa conversation avec Bella. Je savais que c'était impoli, mais c'était plus fort que moi, je voulais savoir ce que la femme que j'aimais pensait de moi.

Je ne doutais pas de son amour, pas le moins du monde. Bella m'en avait parlé plus tôt dans la soirée. Mais au final, ce n'est pas cela qui m'avait convaincu. Les émotions fluctuaient perpétuellement et au fil des années, j'avais appris à faire la différence entre ce que les personnes disaient et ce qu'elles ressentaient. Bella m'avait dit qu'elle m'aimait, mais elle l'a ressentie également, surtout lorsqu'elle l'a exprimé avec ses mains et sa bouche en caressant chaque centimètre de ma peau.

Même maintenant, je sentais le désir sexuel envahir mon corps quand je me souvins de la sensation de sa poitrine dans le creux de ma main. Sa nervosité explosa lorsque je faisais cela, bien qu'elle le soit bien avant que je commence. Je ressentais son appréhension encore plus intensément lorsqu'elle déplaça ses mains de mon torse en passant par mon estomac pour s'arrêter sur le bord de mon pantalon. Elle hésita pendant un instant et lorsque je me rendis compte de ses intentions, j'ai gentiment retiré ses doigts pour les mettre dans mon dos. Aucun humain ou vampire n'avait jamais été avec elle de manière aussi intime et je savais qu'elle n'était pas prête. Dans la prairie, nous avons été submergé par nos émotions et une fois que j'ai pris le temps de découvrir son corps, j'ai senti sa nervosité et j'ai compris que je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de m'empêcher d'aller plus loin et trop vite. Elle était vierge et je respectais cela.

Malheureusement, notre moment fut interrompu par un coup sur la vitre. L'idée que j'ai pu être ainsi consumé par ma passion pour ne pas entendre les pas d'Angela ou même le moteur de sa voiture me rendait confus. Le simple fait d'être avec Bella me faisait oublier le reste. Elle faisait partie de chaque fibre de mon être. Elle était mon tout.

Donc même si je savais que Bella m'aimait, j'étais curieux de savoir comment elle parlait de moi à ses amies, au calme. Des émotions étranges et inconnues s'emparèrent de moi et je me demandais si c'était ce que faisait un jeune ado après son premier rendez-vous ? Ce n'était certainement pas le cas d'une personne de mon âge, mais je n'étais pas capable d'être raisonnable, je voulais savoir.

Malheureusement, Bella n'a rien révélé à Angela et j'ai finalement abandonné. Il était possible qu'elle ait été trop gênée pour en parler. Nous l'étions tout les deux lorsqu'Angela nous a trouvé dans cette situation compromettante. Pourtant, si Bella avait prévu de parler à Charlie de notre relation, alors je suppose que le reste de notre entourage allait être mis au courant aussi. Angela saurait, puis le père de Bella et ainsi de suite. Je finis par laisser tomber mon espionnage et retournait chez moi en me demandant si moi aussi j'allais en parler à ma famille. En fin de compte, je décidais que Bella serait mon guide. Quand elle sera prête, alors nous révèlerons la vérité sur notre relation.

Je continuais à composer tout le reste de l'après midi tandis que le soleil m'illuminait me faisant scintiller comme si j'étais couvert de diamant. Je regardais parfois mon téléphone et stressais à l'idée que Bella ne m'avait pas encore appelé, parce qu'elle était en danger. Rapidement, je m'imposais d'arrêter d'être si préoccupé par ça, parce que je savais que ce n'était qu'en reflet de ce que mon esprit était devenu depuis la perte d'Alice. Il serait changé à jamais. Vivre un deuil aussi horrible que celui de la mort d'Alice a créé en moi une volonté de ne plus jamais me mettre dans une situation ou une telle gamme d'émotion pourrait revenir. Ma mission était de garder Bella à l'abri du danger. Je me l'étais promis suite à la vision d'Alice qui disait qu'un jour, je sauverais la jeune fille. Et c'était quelque chose que je ferais.

« Jasper »

J'avais entendu des pas et je pouvais dire rien qu'au son que c'était Rosalie. Je supposais que ma sœur voulait tout simplement prendre l'air et que l'entrée était l'endroit le plus près. Même si j'étais heureux qu'elle ait été accueillante avec Bella la veille, je ne lui avais pas encore entièrement pardonné ce qu'elle lui avait fait juste après la mort d'Edward. Donc lorsqu'elle prononça mon nom, je loupais un accord.

Que voulait-elle ?

Je ne répondis rien, mais me tournais vers elle. Mes sourcils étaient levés pour lui montrer que j'attendais la suite, puis je regardais ma guitare. Je me déplaçais afin de laisser une place à Rosalie sur la marche ou je me trouvais. Nous restions là assis dans un silence gêné et j'essayais de scanner ses émotions afin de déceler la vérité dans ce qu'elle finirait par dire. Il y avait seulement de la culpabilité, celle qu'elle ressentait depuis que je lui avais dit ma façon de penser lorsqu'elle avait blessé Bella.

Le silence pris fin lorsque Rosalie prononça deux mot que je n'aurais jamais pensé pouvoir entendre de sa bouche, « Je suis désolée. »

« Pourquoi ? » Répondis-je, incapable de cacher mon irritation qui était proche d'éclater.

Rosalie poussa un soupir et je pus sentir le doux parfum de son haleine. « Je sais qu'il n'est pas toujours facile de vivre avec moi, la plupart du temps je me demande comment chacun de vous fait pour me supporter. Mais je ne suis pas venue ici pour te convaincre que je suis meilleure que tu ne le crois…La vérité c'est que je ne le suis pas, je suis une horrible personne qui fait du mal aux personnes qui m'en font. J'ai blessé Bella et j'ai eu tort, mais je t'ai aussi fait du mal, Jasper, et après tout ce que nous avons vécu, ça a été une grave erreur de vous faire subir ma propre souffrance à tout les deux. Je me rends compte que j'ai faillit détruire le peu de famille qu'il nous reste et je veux que tu sache que je considère Bella comme faisant partie de notre famille. Alors quelle que soit votre relation à tout les deux…eh bien je veux que tu saches que je n'en pense rien de mal. Je suis heureuse pour vous.

Je ne savais pas exactement comment réagir aux paroles de Rosalie. J'étais tellement surpris par le fait qu'elle me fasse des excuses, mais je restais vraiment sans voix face à son discours repentant. Ça ne m'avait pas échappé non plus que ma sœur était au courant de ma relation avec Bella ou à tout du moins laissé entendre qu'elle sentait que quelque chose se passait entre nous. Une personne de moins à qui l'annoncer pensais-je.

« Jasper ? » m'appela Rosalie timidement alors que je ne répondais pas.

Elle commençait à se sentir humilié que je n'ai pas encore accepté ses excuses et je me hâtais de faire partir se sentiment. « Je te remercie Rosalie, cela signifie beaucoup et je suis sur que Bella en sera tout autant ravi que moi. »

« S'il te plait, dit le lui pour moi. Je serais trop gêner de devoir redire ces mots à nouveau. Vas-tu la voir bientôt ? » Rosalie me regarda des ses yeux répercutant les excuses qu'elle venait de me faire.

« En fait, je dois partir maintenant. » Lui répondis-je en me mettant debout.

Bella ne m'avait pas encore appelé, mais je décidais que j'avais assez attendu. Ma chanson pour elle était terminée et après un rapide tour de chasse, je me rendrais chez elle. Rosalie me pris de façon inattendu dans ses bras pour une étreinte, puis elle rentra à la maison, son embarras laissant une trace dans ses émotions. Je secouais la tête. Les choses avaient pris un tournant inhabituel ces derniers jours. Premièrement, Bella et moi nous étions déclaré notre amour et maintenant Rosalie demandais pardon. Cela me fit sourire.

Arrêtant de réfléchir davantage à l'étrangeté du comportement de Rosalie, je descendis les marche et me dirigeais dans les bois ou mon instinct de vampire que j'avais acquis au cour du dernier siècle se mis en marche. Une fois ma soif étanché, je me suis dirigé vers la mercedes de Carlisle. Je savais que mon père n'en n'avait pas besoin aujourd'hui car la météo avait prévu du soleil. Il n'était guère possible de se déplacer discrètement les jours ou votre corps brillait de mille éclats.

Lorsque je suis arrivé chez Bella, j'étais content de voir que la voiture de Charlie avait disparu. Cela signifiait que je pouvais marcher vers la maison de Bella comme un visiteur normal. Cependant, lorsque je suis sortit de la voiture, je me suis instantanément inquiété, car j'ai été envahi par une odeur assez forte. C'était l'odeur d'une personne qui aurait du être mon ennemi et je n'ai pas pu empêcher le grognement instinctif de sortir de ma gorge. Même si je savais que Jacob Black était de notre coté et qu'il allait à l'encontre de toute les lois de sa meute, le soldat en moi me disait de me méfier de mon ennemi. Il avait beau faire partie de notre équipe maintenant, et même si Bella me disait que le désir de Jacob de nous aider était sincère, je n'ai jamais pu totalement l'accepter comme mon camarade. Son odeur entourait la maison de Bella et cela me troublait. Je me suis précipité la tête la première par la porte en criant le nom de Bella.

Je n'ai pas eu à chercher bien longtemps, ses émotions qui étaient aussi reconnaissable pour moi que les miennes me menèrent à quelques pas de l'entrée. Le visage de Bella était enfoui profondément dans les oreillers du canapé ou elle était étendue. Au son de ma voix elle releva la tête surprise que je la prenne en flagrant délit d'épanchement de sa tristesse. A la vue de son visage, une grimace se format sur mes lèvres.

« Oh mon dieu, Bella…que c'est-il passé ? Qu'à fait Jacob ? » M'écriais-je en me précipitant à ses coté, et l'asseyant pour que je puisse l'envelopper de mes bras.

Elle était dévastée, elle me rappelait l'état dans lequel elle était les premiers jours de la mort d'Edward et d'Alice. Ses yeux étaient injectés de sang et son visage était parsemé de tâche de la même couleur, mais en plus prononcé. Ces deux éléments m'indiquaient que Bella devait pleurer depuis un moment, mais pourquoi ? Le seul indice que je possédais était l'odeur de son ami loup-garou qui trainait, quoi que ce soit qui l'ait bouleversé émotionnellement, Jacob Black en détenait la clé.

Bella ne me répondit rien fasse à mon plaidoyer pour obtenir des réponses. Ses sanglots étouffés alors qu'elle pleurait contre ma poitrine étaient ma seule réponse et ce sentiment d'impuissance était terrible. Non seulement, je pouvais ressentir sa tristesse, mais en la voyant en larme et ne sachant pas à quoi c'était du, rendait la chose d'autant plus angoissante. Que dire face à son désarroi. Je n'avais pas l'habitude de ce genre de situation, je n'avais vu de larmes que sur le visage de ceux que je chassais dans le passé. Les pleures et la peur allait de paire pour moi. Maintenant que j'étais amoureux de quelqu'un qui était capable de pleurer, ainsi que de voir le ravage que faisait ces larmes rendait cela difficile à vivre. Voir Bella pleurer me tuait à petit feu intérieurement.

« Bella, s'il te plait, dit moi ce qui ne va pas. Je ne supporte pas de te voir comme cela. » J'ai embrassé le haut de sa tête et essayait de mon mieux de me calmer afin de lui envoyer pouvoir lui en envoyé, mais je devais me battre contre ma propre inquiétude de la voir comme cela.

C'était un terrible combat.

La jeune fille poussa un soupir et s'éloigna de moi. Elle s'essuya les yeux avec le dos de sa main, puis elle leva les yeux vers moi. On pouvait facilement y voir la tristesse qui s'y trouvait, mais elle essaya de ne pas la laisser transparaitre lorsqu'elle parla : « Jacob est passé pour voir comment j'allais. Il n'a…il n'a rien fait. C'est juste toute cette situation avec la meute. Je ne peux rien faire, mais je sens que quelque chose de terrible va se passer. »

Je secouais la tête avec insistance « il ne va rien arriver, tu m'entends ? » Je plaçais une main de chaque coté de son visage et le rapprochait du mien. « Je te protègerais. »

« Mais et toi ? Que ferais-je si je perdais encore quelqu'un que j'aime ? tu peux me protéger, mais qui va s'occuper de toi ? » M'interrompit-elle, la voix brisée.

Je pris une profonde inspiration « Je voudrais…je voudrais trouver un moyen de te faire comprendre que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour empêcher cela. »

Je ne pouvais pas dire si c'était ce qui me donna l'envie de sceller ma promesse d'un baiser, mais cette action me permettait de partir loin de toutes mes hésitations concernant Bella. Peut-être que c'était aussi ma volonté de faire quelque chose pour chasser sa tristesse et raviver l'amour que nous nous étions avoué la veille, mais quelque soit la raison, j'ai été transporté. Et ce n'est que lorsque nous nous sommes retrouvé dans sa chambre sur son lit que je me suis souvenu d'un détail qui m'empêchait de faire l'amour avec Bella.

« On ne peut pas faire ça » murmurais-je alors que ma main était posé sur sa poitrine sous son t-shirt. « Ou est Charlie ? »

Bella bougea son visage de façon à m'embrasser le cou et un soupir de plaisir s'échappa de ma gorge. « Il sera absent jusqu'à ce soir, il y avait un mot sur la porte me disant de ne pas lui préparer à diner. »

Je n'avais plus aucune raison d'écouter la petite voix de la prudence dans ma tête. Mon besoin de Bella était trop fort et mon désir de la voir à nouveau heureuse submergea toutes mes appréhensions. J'allais tout donner maintenant que je savais que nous avions quelques heures sans interruption, je n'avais jamais été aussi sur de moi. J'espérais seulement que je serais capable d'être aussi tendre que je devais l'être avec une jeune fille humaine. C'était à double tranchant. Non seulement j'allais faire l'amour avec quelqu'un de beaucoup plus fragile que moi, mais elle était également vierge. Je n'avais aucun moyen de comprendre la douleur physique que je pouvais causer à Bella.

« Bella, tu devras me le dire si je te fais souffrir. Je vais m'ouvrir pleinement à tes émotions, mais elles ne disent pas tout. Il est impératif que nous soyons prudents donc tu dois me guider avec tes paroles.

Elle hocha la tête en signe d'accord et je me suis penché pour l'embrasser. « Je t'aime » soufflais-je contre sa peau.

Bella tourna sa tête de façon à ce que je ressente son souffle. « Moi aussi. » Elle soupira et nos lèvres se rencontrèrent alors que nos corps commencèrent à se déplacer dans un rythme lent l'un contre l'autre.


	45. Chapter 45

**bonsoir bonsoir! et oui vous ne revez pas la suite est là :)))) désolé pour tout ce temps que j'ai mis mais comme dit le proverbe mieux vaut tard que j'amais hein! lol**

**merci à toute les reviews que j'ai reçu et que je continue de recevoir, je n'ai pas pris le temps de répondre à tout le monde mais je vous lis et ca me fait toujours autant de plaisir d'ailleurs. bon allez je vous laisse profiter de ce chap**

**bisous à tout le monde.**

**Chapitre 44**

Comment les choses avaient-elles pu aussi mal tournées ?

Mes intentions n'auraient jamais du m'amener ici, sur ce lit, sur le point d'avoir un rapport sexuel pour la première fois. En fait, si j'avais suivis le plan, j'aurais lutté contre l'angoisse avant de finalement décider de mettre un terme à tout cela et ni Jasper, ni moi ne serions dans cette situation. J'aurais du l'appeler. J'aurais du rompre avec lui au téléphone. Je n'étais absolument pas capable de briser son cœur et par conséquent, le mien, si je continuais et passait à la prochaine étape, de notre relation – avoir un rapport sexuel avec Jasper – alors, je n'aurais plus le courage de lui faire du mal dans le but de lui sauver la vie. Ses lèvres froides caressaient la peau de mon ventre et se dirigeaient lentement vers un endroit ou personne n'avait jamais été.

Oh mon dieu, il sentait si bon. Mon besoin de lui pulsait à travers moi d'une manière que je n'avais jamais connu avant…des parties de moi qui ne s'étaient jamais réveillées, avant Jasper. Alors qu'il s'approchait du bord de mon jean, sa bouche s'est éloignée et j'ai dû lutter contre l'envie de pousser son visage vers le bas. Non, je devais stopper ça. Je devais trouver la force d'y mettre fin maintenant…. Avant…avant… mais je ne pouvais penser à autre chose. Mon esprit était vide, calmé par l'énergie sexuelle que je sentais couler en moi, ses yeux ambrés étaient brulant de passion tout comme les miens.

« Je vais déboutonner ton pantalon. Ok ? » Sa voix était aussi grave que si il me demandait de l'épouser ou quelque chose comme cela.

Je dû me battre contre mon envie de rire, parce que c'était si mignon de l'entendre demander la permission. C'était bien loin de nos deux précédentes rencontres impliquant des préliminaires. Si je me souvenais bien, je n'avais pas eu besoin de donner mon consentement. Notre besoin de l'autre nous empêchait de parler, mais là, Jasper se contrôlait. Il essayait ardemment que tout soit parfait pour moi et moi je me laissais aller complètement. Je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose qui devais nous empêcher de faire ça, mais c'était si loin de moi à l'heure actuelle. Jasper laissait s'échapper ses émotions et je prenais de plein fouet son amour et son désir. Ces deux émotions pénétraient en moi et se mélangeais aux miennes ce qui fit que je lui répondis « oui ».

Oui, j'étais prête. Il n'y avait plus aucune hésitation. J'étais Bella Swan et j'étais sur le point de faire l'amour pour la première fois avec quelqu'un pour qui je m'inquiétais profondément et je ne voyais absolument aucun mal à cela.

Il me regardait encore dans les yeux lorsque je sentis ses doigts se diriger lentement vers le bouton de mon jean. Son autre main se posa contre ma joue, le coude appuyé sur le lit. Jasper essayait tant bien que mal de ne pas mettre tout son poids sur moi et par conséquent, il planait un peu au dessus de moi. Ma respiration s'intensifia quand j'ai entendu le son de ma fermeture éclaire être abaissé et je me rendis compte de ce qui allait finir par arrivé…une mais froide se glissa sous ma culotte. La sensation était incroyable, rien de comparable à ce que j'avais connu avant et Jasper savait exactement ou aller et quoi faire pour me faire aboutir à un plaisir intense. Je gémissais et soupirais, chose à laquelle il répondit en souriant ravi…ce qui en soit aurait pu me rendre heureuse, mais certainement pas de la même manière.

Mon bonheur semblait rendre Jasper aussi heureux et il s'est constamment et uniquement concentré sur mes besoins, je pouvais sentir son amour pour moi. Cela m'excita un peu plus me poussant plus loin dans un état proche de l'orgasme. C'était quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, n'ayant jamais connu les signes précurseurs. J'étais seulement consciente que la vitesse augmentait jusqu'à ce que j'atteigne le point de non retour et je plongeais dans quelques chose que j'aurais pu comparer à un droguer se faisant un fix.

J'eus honte de mon manque de sang froid lors de ce moment ou le plaisir sexuel avait été si intense. Le son que j'émis ne ressemblait pas à ce que j'avais l'habitude d'entendre venant de moi et mon dieu que c'était fort. Mon halètement et mes gémissements ne cessaient de devenir de plus en plus fort à mesure que Jasper faisait jouer ses doigts en moi, ce qui me fit crier à tout va et qui finalement signala que j'avais atteint le paradis. Mes yeux s'étaient fermés pendant l'extase et quand je suis redescendue sur terre, mon corps encore frémissant, je les ouvris et regardais Jasper. Il souriait et je supposais qu'il avait utilisé ses capacités vampiriques pour augmenter mon plaisir durant mon instant de pure joie.

« C'était aussi bien pour toi que pour moi ? » plaisantais-je alors que mon cœur battait au son de son rire et qu'il me répondit

« Et bien, faire ça émotionnellement n'est pas pareil que le faire physiquement. Les deux sont complètements différents, mais les deux sont agréables, donc pour répondre à ta question….oui »

Ses lèvres s'étirèrent dans un sourire à vous couper le souffle et je me suis soudain sentit coupable de ne pas lui avoir rendu la pareille. J'avais été tellement préoccupé par la nouveauté des sentiments qu'il avait fait naitre en moi que je me suis retrouvé dans l'incapacité de lui donner du plaisir. Jasper avait fait tout le travail alors que je détendais et appréciais. Ça ne me semblait pas équitable. Lentement je me hissais dans une position assise et mon petit ami s'installa à coté de moi.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? » me demanda-t-il, parce que, bien sur, il savait ce que je ressentais.

Je lui fis un sourire timide, avant de tourner ma tête pour regarder mon pantalon déboutonné, « Je veux faire ce que tu viens de faire pour moi. Je veux te le faire ressentir, mais physiquement. Je…je ne sais pas comment faire. » Je bégayais et était embarrassé, bien que mon corps soit encore frémissant de ce qui venait de se passer.

Jasper tendit sa main de tourner mon visage vers le sien. Puis il tenta de calmer mes émotions en appuyant ses lèvres sur les miennes. "Ne t'inquiète pas de ça maintenant. Nous avons le temps, fais moi confiance...ça se fera tout seul." M'a-t-il assuré alors que nos lèvre se séparèrent.

Je déglutis, espérant que ses paroles s'appliquaient aussi bien à l'être humain qu'au vampire. Les rapports sexuel peuvent être naturel pour lui, mais je n'étais pas comme lui. Serait-ce facile pour moi?

"Ca te dérange si je retire ton T-shirt?" me demanda Jasper alors qu'il embrassait mon cou.

Encore une fois, il était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sérieux et je décidais de mettre un peu d'humour dans notre relation. C'est ce que j'avais l'habitude de faire pour me sortir de situation délicate...en plus d'un rire nerveux. "Je pense que oui, si tu peux faire la même chose. Il n'y a que nous dans cette pièce."

"Donc tu veux me reluquer." Jasper sourit et en un instant sa chemise était sur le plancher près de mes vêtements déjà en tas.

Je ne pus empêcher un soupir de s'échapper de ma bouche lorsque je vis à quel point il était magnifique. C'était un spectacle à voir, mais même à travers cette perfection, mes yeux se portèrent sur la multitude de cicatrice couvrant ses bras et sa poitrine. Je ne les avais vu qu'une fois auparavant, lorsqu'il m'avait appris son passé de nouveau né. C'était des rappels physique de tout ce qu'il avait enduré du temps de Maria. La demi lune dentelé semblait luire sur sa peau, alors que je les regardais et que j'estimais combien il en avait exactement. Je me rappelais de celles sur ses bras parce que c'était celles qu'il m'avait montré avant. Maintenant que j'en voyais l'étendu sur sa poitrine, la compassion me remplissait quand je me rendis compte du nombre important qui s'y trouvait. C'était des morsures de vampire qui ne partiraient jamais...un rappel constant de son passé horrible.

"Pourquoi ce changement d'humeur?" Me demanda-t-il tout à coup, même si je pensais qu'il était au courant de ce qui avait causé ce changement de l'exitation à la compassion.

"Tes cicatrices...il y en a tant et ça me rend triste..." Répondis-je finalement.

"Je peux remettre ma chemise si tu veux" Jasper semblait abattu.

"Non, non." Je tendis la main pour arrêter les siennes qui s'apprêtaient à ramasser sa chemise sur le plancher, "c'est bon. Seulement les voir toutes...je ne peux rien y faire mais je suis désolé pour ce qu'il t'es arrivé."

"Bella, s'il te plait, ne pense pas comme ça. Ca correspond juste à mon passé. Je ne peux pas revenir en arrière, alors n'essaie pas non plus." Dit-il calmement et sereinement.

J'hochais de la tête essayant de bloquer les images de son passé violent, que les cicatrices avaient créé dans ma tête. Je me mordis la lèvre et fermais les yeux. J'inspirais et expirais. Quand je les ai réouvert, il ne restait plus que Jasper. Ses cicatrices étaient là mais ne représentaient plus rien pour moi. C'était son corps, cette partie de lui qui était toujours caché derrière des vêtement qui me parlait maintenant. Ce qu'il m'a dit à été plus facile à comprendre et j'ai commencé à passer mon T-shirt par dessus ma tête prête à révéler mon propre corps à ses yeux. J'ai été ravi de voir que sa réaction quand il me vit assise là juste vêtu de mon soutien-gorge noir et de mon jean partiellement baissé était égale à la mienne lorsque j'ai posé mes yeux sur lui. Il haleta et même si sa réponse de tout à l'heure me mettait en confiance, je ne pus lutter contre le rougissement de honte qui apparut sur mon visage.

"Tu es belle." Soupira-t-il en se baissant pour embrasser la base de mon cou.

Il me positionna de façon à ce que mes jambes soient de chaque coté de lui et il commença à embrasser mon cou, ce qui me fit gémir. Puis d'un mouvement rapide, je sentis le froid de ses doigts contre mon dos et avant que j'ai pu entendre le bruit du dégraphage, mon soutien-gorge glissa. Jasper le retira lentement et tout en douceur nous inclina sur le lit. Il passa un temps infini à me caresser la poitrine tout en continuant à m'embrasser, mais ensuite, ses doigts ont retrouvé le chemin de mon jean qui était toujours légèrement baissé.

"Cela pourrait être douloureux, Bella. Si à tout moment tu souhaites arrêter, dit le."

Il essayait de garder un ton calme, mais j'entendais sa voix trembler de désir.

"C'est bon, je veux le faire" j'essayais d'être rassurante, mais je savais que j'avais échoué, parce que Jasper s'arrêta pour me regarder dans les yeux.

"Prête?" Me demanda-t-il.

J'hochais la tête et avant que je sois en mesure de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, je me retrouvais nue devant Jasper. Mon vampire avait utilisé sa vitesse à la fois pour se déshabiller lui, mais moi aussi. Il ne se trouvait plus au dessus de moi, mais sur le coté et je criais de surprise en le sentant contre ma cuisse.

"Oh" soufflais-je

C'était nouveau. Ma brève rencontre avec cette partie de son anatomie dans la prairie avait été si rapide que je n'avais pas eu vraiment l'occasion d'apprécier ce qui faisait de Jasper un homme et pas seulement un vampire. Après aujourd'hui, il n'y avait aucun doute dans mon esprit qu'il était tout autant capable qu'un humain de faire l'amour...croyez-moi.

Quand nous nous sommes finalement unis, l'expérience n'était pas exactement ce que j'avais imaginé. Je ne vais pas mentir et dire que ça n'a pas été douloureux, parce que ça l'a été. Nous savions tout les deux que cela ne serait pas facile et lorsque je me suis figée à cause de la douleur entre mes jambes, Jasper m'a soutenue. Il me disait des mots d'amours, tout en se déplaçant lentement en moi et enfin la douleur a diminué et j'ai pu me donner corps et ame à lui.

Nous avons commencé par un rythme lent, pour finalement accélérer et je pouvais entendre les gémissement de Jasper à chaque mouvement qu'il faisait. Ma réaction après la douleur initiale passée était la même. Nous avons pleuré et soupiré ensemble jusqu'à ce que j'approche de l'apogé, tout comme jasper. Je le savais car il m'a laissé le ressentir. Non seulement je pouvais me délecter de mon propre plaisir, mais du sien aussi. Mon partenaire m'a ouvert à ses émotions, et lorsque je l'ai entendu crié mon nom quand il explosa, je criais moi aussi, même si ça n'avait pas été du à mon propre plaisr. Tout venait de Jasper.

Nous avons continué ainsi un certain temps et Jasper m'emmena au nirvana à plusieurs reprise.

Apparemment, les vampires avaient une grande endurance.

Finalement c'est moi qui ait ressentit le besoin de redescendre sur terre, j'haletais "J'ai besoin de reprendre mon souffle, Jasper."

Au début, il eut l'air confus, toujours perdu dans tout cela, mais j'ai vu son visage se transformer en un sourire qui semblait presque coupable,"euh...désolé."

"Comment te sens-tu?" demanda-t-il après quelques temps ou il avait laissé ma respiration devenir moins hératique, "As-tu mal?"

La réponse était oui, je pouvais sentir la douleur se diffuser du point d'origine à tout mon corps, je n'étais pas vraiment une fille sportive et demain je paierais pour cette utilisation excessive de mes muscles. Pourtant la nécessité de ne pas inquiété Jasper sur mon état me fit lui mentir. S'il y avait une chose que je ne voulais pas c'était qu'il porte le blâme de mes douleurs. Un peu, mais je vivrais" Répondis-je, même si je savais qu'il allait probablement voir que je mentais.

Mais il ne me questionna pas et j'en fus contente. La dernière chose que je voulais c'était qu'il boude. Je venais de vivre le plus grand évènement de ma vie jusqu'à présent et je voulais que celui que j'aimais soit en mesure d'apprécier ce moment avec moi.

"Et bien, je sais ce qui pourrais apaiser ton corp, de la musique." Il souria.

Je restais bouche bée sous le choc. Il plaisantait non? Je ne pouvais certainement pas bouger mes jambes pour marcher et encore moins tenir une guitare et jouer, mais quand il vit le regard effrayé sur mon visage, il se hata de m'apaiser. "Je voulais dire que je jouerais une chanson. Je l'ai écrite la nuit dernière et ce matin...c'est une composition que tu m'as inspiré."

"Vas-tu jouer nu? parce que je trouve cela très sexy." Je ris tout en levant mes sourcils et en lançant un regard appuyé à Jasper.

Il rigola à son tour avant de lentement réccupérer ses vêtements. "Peut-être une autre fois, j'ai laissé la guitare dans la mercedes et si tes voisins jète un coup d'oeil à l'extérieur et me voient...et bien, je ne suis pas sur que Charlie soit vraiment content d'entendre cette anecdote.

"Ouais, je suppose que tu as raison." Lui répondis-je en le regardant s'habiller cachant son magnifique corps, auquel j'avais pu gouter quelque minute auparavant.

"Mais tu peux m'écouter jouer dans la tenue ou tu te trouve. Ca pourrait m'inspirer un peu plus." Il souria en approchant ses lèvres des miennes.

"Je t'aime Bella." Me dit Jasper contre mes lèvres.

"Je t'aime aussi."

Il courut hors de la chambre et j'attendais son retour impatiemment afin de savoir exactement quelle chanson j'avais pu lui inspirer. C'était vraiment surréaliste de penser que j'étais capable de combler Jasper de tels sentiments qu'il avait besoin de les mettre en chanson. D'après ce qu'il m'avait dit, sa capacité à écrire ne venait que lors de moment de grande émotion.

C'était vraiment étrange de penser que quelqu'un comme moi pouvait être la muse de Jasper, mais en même temps je me sentais ravi par cette idée.

Je regardais le plafond au dessus de moi, mon dos contre le matelas et je repensais à tout ce qui venait de ce passer entre nous. Son amour était vrai et je ne pouvais le remettre en question. Ce n'était pas seulement le sexe qui m'avait convaincu, mais tout, au cours du mois, et des semaines depuis que nous avons été amenés à mieux nous connaitre l'un, l'autre. Il m'aimait et je l'aimais. Je me laissais envelopper par se sentiment qui me rassurait et qui m'amenait à voir, qu'il n'y avait aucune raison de nous séparer sous quelque faux prétexte que j'avais créé pour sauver sa vie. Nous pourrions faire face ensemble je devais rassembler mon courage et raconter à Jasper ce que Sam avait fait. Je pouvais le faire.

Pendant que je faisait mentalement le plan de la manière exact de raconter à Jasper les choses qui allait le faire souffrir et le mettre en colère, j'ai entendu mon téléphone sonner dans la poche de mon jean. Instinctivement je bondis sur mes pieds à la recherche du pantalon qu'un amour de Jasper avait jeté quelque part dans ma chambre. Ca pouvait être Charlie me disant qu'il rentrait plus tôt et si tel était le cas, je devais vraiment répondre. Je me dirigeais vers l'endroit ou la sonnerie était la plus forte, et j'ai trouvé mon pantalon. Je sortis le téléphone sans prendre la peine de regarder qui m'appelais, je décrochais et dit "bonjour"

La voix à l'autre bout n'était pas celle de mon père. "Euh, hey, Bella, je me demandais si tu avais déjà rompu avec Jasper. As-tu besoin de moi pour te consoler?"

Je me figeais sur place et ne répondit rien à Jake. Le courage que j'avais réccupéré commençait à partir face à la dure réalité. Mon ami loup-garou et moi-même avions discuté de tous les avantages et inconvénients de chaque décision possible et le résultat me conduisait toujours à quitter Jasper. Entendre la voix de Jacob était comme une sonnette d'alarme qui me rappelais qu peu importe ce qui se passerait ça ne finirait pas bien pour Jasper et moi. La rupture était la seule option pour lui éviter la mort.

L'envie de balancer le téléphone à travers la pièce jusqu'à ce qu'il se brise en morceaux remplie mes veines, mais je suis restée en ligne essayant de répondre quelque chose.

"Bells?"

Je soufflais, " Appel moi plus tard ok? je vais lui dire. J'ai juste besoin de plus de temps."

"Chaques seconde que tu reportes Bella, rapproche Sam. Tu m'as dit que ce n'était pas ce que tu voulais." La voix de Jacob était devenue sévère, mais aimable en même temps.

Mon ami savais combien c'était dur pour moi et il avait raison. Briser le coeur de Jasper allait être la tâche la plus difficile de ma vie.


	46. Chapter 46

**Et oui vous ne rêvez pas ceci est bien un nouveau chapitre! je ne vous oublie pas mais je n'ai pas eu une minute durant mes vacances donc... merci à toute celle qui continue à me lire et à laisser des messages!**

**bon sur ce je vous laisse bonne lecture à très bientot  
**

**Chapitre 45**

Trois mois c'étaient écoulés depuis qu'elle m'avait quitté et que ma vie s'était arrêtée... J'étais là, mais je ne vivais pas. J'étais déjà mort. Je l'étais depuis un certain temps maintenant. Mon corps n'avait plus de rythme cardiaque qui permettait au sang de circuler et à mes organes de fonctionner. Au contraire, désormais, c'était du venin qui coulait dans mes veines.

Ce qui faisait que ma vie était encore plus minable, c'était le manque d'une part de moi, mes émotions. Depuis le départ de Bella, je n'avais plus la capacité de ressentir quoi que ce soit. Je n'étais rien de plus qu'en coquille vide, c'était mon don qui remplissait mes journées depuis que j'étais vampire. L'amour, la haine, la tristesse etc...qui me faisait avancé. Il me faisait vivre et maintenant que cette partie de moi a été détruite sans espoir de guérison, j'étais complètement amorphe. Je restais seul, les derniers mots de Bella se répétant dans ma tête.

Je ne veux pas devenir un vampire, donc je ne peux pas rester avec toi si je ne veux pas de cette vie.

J'avais été choqué dans un premier temps, puis en colère. Ces émotions n'étaient pas dirigées mais contre moi pour ne pas avoir vu la vérité plus tôt alors que c'était flagrant. J'avais été tellement aveuglé par mon désir d'être auprès d'elle que j'avais ignoré la réalité de notre situation. J'avais hésité à me laisser aller avec elle, allant même jusqu'à lui dire que je ne pouvais rien lui promettre pour l'avenir, mais elle a chassé mon inquiétude avec des mots d'amour. Il semblerait que la vérité est finalement finie par éclater. C'était la raison pour laquelle elle pleurait lorsque je suis arrivé chez elle. L'amour que Bella me portait entrait en conflit avec notre situation...Nous étions deux êtres différents et elle avait déjà subit l'incompatibilité des espèces avec Edward. Evidemment elle ne voulait pas recommencer après tout ce qu'il s'était passé. Les embuches qui s'étaient produit pendant qu'elle était avec mon frère était trop nombreuse pour les énumérer. L'amour ne pouvait pas tout résoudre.

J'étais frustré de ne pas avoir remarqué sa lutte intérieure avant que je ne l'emmène dans la chambre oun ous avons fait l'amour. J'avais détecté sa tristesse, mais si j'avais effectué une recherche plus approfondie, j'aurais sentit la raison de cette émotion. Bella était boulversée parce qu'elle allait nous faire souffir. Nous nous aimions, mais ça s'arrêtait là. Les choses entre nous avaient évolué d'un remède pour notre tristesse insupportable à quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. Comment aurions nous pu savoir que notre nouvelle amitié évoluerait dans une situation qui finirait par nous nuire encore plus?

La colère que j'ai ressentie après avoir entendu ses paroles me firent quitter Bella rapidement. Je n'ai pas lutté contre sa décision, mi même essayé de la convaincre qu'on trouverait un moyen pour être ensemble. C'était inutile, parce qu'elle avait raison et mon seul objectif, après qu'elle m'ait dit ce qu'elle souhaitait, c'était de partir avant que la fureur qui bouillonnait en moi explose. J'avais peur de ce que les émotions d'un vampire comme moi puisse faire comme dégât.

Alors j'ai couru sans destination précise. Je voulais simplement que la haine que je ressentais se retrouve loin d'elle. Je ne m'arrêtais qu'une fois que je me suis retrouvé dans une zone boisée. Je n'avais aucune idée d'ou je me trouvais, seulement que je m'étais dirigé vers le nord, probablement dans le désert du Canada. J'y suis resté durant 3 jours et 3 nuits, j'ai laissé mes émotions exécuter une démolition massive des arbres se trouvant autour de moi.

Après avoir laissé libre cour à ma rage, je rentrais chez moi pour constater que Bella était partie. Elle était maintenant à Jacksonville avec sa mère. Je le savais parce que Charlie me l'avait dit. J'étais revenu afin de trouver une façon de dire Adieu et lui dire que j'avais compris, bien que mon but principal était beaucoup plus égoiste que de soulager la douleur de Bella suite à sa décision de rompre. Je voulais juste la revoir. C'était tout et malheureusement je n'ai pas eu cette chance.

Je ne m'étais encore rendu compte de rien quand je suis arrivé à sa fenêtre la première nuit de mon retour à Forks et que j'ai regardé à l'intérieur de sa chambre habituellement rangé. Il était tard et j'ai regardé le lit pour voir si sa forme endormie était sous la couette pourpre que mes yeux avaient fixé tant de nuit durant son sommeil. La surface de son lit était plate, la couette ne cachant riend d'autre qu'un matelas. Son camion était garé dehors, mais elle n'était pas dans sa chambre. Il a fallut que Charlie me le dise le lendemain matin pour que les pièces s'imbriquent enfin dans mon esprit troublé. Son père avait le visage pale alors qu'il prononçait ces mots maudits et c'est lorsque j'ai essayé de ressentir ses émotions que j'ai remarqué que rien n'émanait de lui. Ca ne m'a pourtant pas inquiété plus que cela. Elle était partie et Charlie m'a remis une enveloppe avec une lettre de Bella ains quie ma guitare que j'avais laissé dans ma hate de partir. Et je ne ressentait toujours rien.

Je n'ai pu lire la lettre de Bella qu'une fois, puis je l'ai caché à l'intérieur de la chambre que j'avais partagé avec Alice. Ma guitare placée à coté. Je n'en avais plus besoin, je lui avais joué la chanson que j'avais composé pour elle avant qu'elle ne fonde en larme et qu'elle me dise qu'elle ne pouvait plus être avec moi, c'était ma dernière composition. L'Apathie n'était pas vraiment une source d'inspiration.

_Je t'aimerais toujours Jasper. Je suis désolée que les choses aient tournée de cette façon. Bella_

Je me consolais avec les mots que Bella avait écrit dans sa lettre. De temps en temps le souvenir de son écriture sur le papier s'imposait à moi, et alors je ressentais autre chose que de l'indifférence. Elle m'aimait et ça serait toujours comme cela. Je pouvais au moins croire en cela, parce que je ressentais la même chose. je l'aimerais toujours au même titre qu'Alice. Rien ne changera jamais cela.

"Jasper?"

J'avais entendu les pas léger d'Esmée approcher avant même qu'elle ne prononce mon nom, mais je n'avais pas éprouvé le besoin de réagir. Elle jeta un regard dans la pièce. C'était quelque chose de récurrent entre nous. Ma mère prenait sur elle de me rendre visite au moins trois fois par jours dna la chambre vide qui était maintenant la mienne ainsi que de l'urne d'Alice. J'essayais de ne pas penser à l'autre urne qui se trouvait à coté de celle d'Alice. Ca me rappelai Bella et je ne voulais pas.

J'entendis Esmée bouger alors qu'elle attendait ma réponse sur le pas de la porte de mon lieu d'exile. Je savais pourquoi elle était là. Elle allait essayer de me faire aller chasser. Cela faisait trois jour depuis la dernière fois et j'avais pris l'habitude de me conformer à son désir afin d'apaiser son esprit tourmenté, je ferais probablement la même chose aujourd'hui. Je n'étais plus capable de ressentir ses émotions, mais je pouvais les voir clairement sur son visage. Esmée était malheureusement à cause de la créature inerte que j'étais devenu. je suis sur que la personne qu'elle voyait maintenant était pire que celle que j'avais été après la mort d'Alice. Au moins à l'époque mes émotions étaient assez forte pour me faire réagir, mais c'était surtout la présence de Bella dans ma vie qui avait fait beaucoup. Maintenant je trouvais à peine la force que réagir.

Je n'avais pas répondu à Esmée et comme elle le faisait à chaque fois, ma mère ouvrit la grande porte rouge et entra. Je levais brièvement la tête pour voir qu'elle souffrait toujours. Je ne pouvais pas l'aider, et détournais donc le regard alors qu'elle venait s'assoir à mes cotés dans le coin ou je me trouvais. J'étais peut-être émotionnellement mort, mais ça ne voulait pas dire que la peine que je faisais aux autres ne me touchait pas...En particulier à Esmée qui avait toujours été mon plus grand soutien concernant Bella.

"Jasper, tu as de la visite." Ses mots étaient prudent, comme si elle avait peur que pour la première fois depuis trois mois je réagisse.

J'ai lentement détourné mes yeux du mur vide que je fixais pour la regarder dans les yeux. "Qui veut me voir?" marmonnais-je.

Avant qu'elle ne me réponde, je cherchais dans ma tête toute personne humaine ou vampire qui aurait pu ressentir le besoin de faire appel à moi. Il y avait bien mes vieux amis Peter et Charlotte auprès desquels j'étais très proche, jusqu'à ce que tuer des humains pour me nourrir me dégoute. Ou peut-être que Maria m'avait retrouvé après toutes ces années, mais cette idée absurde quitta rapidement mon esprit. En vérité je n'avais plus de contact avec personne depuis que j'avais rencontré Alice, toutes les personnes que je connaissais vivaient avec moi e n'avaient pas besoin de me rendre visite...Tout le monde sauf Bella.

Bella?

Je commençais à ressentir enfin quelque chose depuis tout ces mois, mes yeux s'écarquillèrent de surprise et d'anticipation. Esmée vit ma réaction et secoua tristement la tête, "je suis désolée Jasper mais ce n'est pas Bella...bien que ce soit quelqu'un qui est un rapport avec elle. je me rend compte que ca peut te sembler difficile, mais il veut parler avec toi et seulement toi."

"Il?"

"Charlie?" Je secouais la tête à cette idée, cet homme me haissait.

C'est lorsqu'Esmée commença à bouger les lèvres que mes sens se remirent en alerte. Et je secouais la tête lorsqu'une odeur me parvint. L'hésitation d'Esmée et l'odeur nauséabonde que je sentais...Il n'y avait qu'une seule personne lié à Bella et qui avait cette odeur immonde.

"Jacob Black est là?" Le ton de ma voix et le sifflement qui s'en suivi fit reculer Esmée.

Je ne savais pas pourquoi me gagna aussi vite alors que je ne ressentais plus rien depuis plusieurs mois. Tout ce que je savais c'est que le loup avait été avec Bella avant qu'elle rompt avec moi. Son odeur était partout autour de chez elle et bien qu'elle m'ait certifié qu'il était juste venu prendre de ses nouvelles, je savais qu'il y avait quelque chose de plus. Mais je n'avais pas ressenti le besoin d'en savoir plus. Bella avait voulu que nous rompions. C'était son choix. J'aurais continué à vivre comme cela sans pensé à lui, mais il était là maintenant…ça m'a fait l'effet d'une claque.

« Tout va bien Jasper. » Esmée essayait de me calmer en mettant une main sur ma joue. « Il veut juste te parler de Bella, c'est peut être bon signe. »

Esmée ne voyait que le bon coté des choses. Elle ne savait rien de ma rupture avec Bella tout comme le reste de ma famille. Ils ne savaient rien des détails de la situation, Esmée ne pouvait donc pas savoir qu'avoir des nouvelles ne changerait rien pour moi. La petite place que Bella avait prise dans mon immortalité était maintenant terminée et on ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière. Je marmonnais quelque chose d'inintelligible en me levant.

« Ou est-il ? » Ai-je finalement demandé en frissonnant à cause de l'odeur qui continuait à remplir mes narines.

« Il attendait en bas, mais son odeur gênait Emmett alors je pense qu'il doit être sur le perron maintenant. » me répondit Esmée en me conduisant vers l'escalier. « S'il te plait, soit gentil avec lui Jasper, j'ai un bon pressentiment sur sa venue ici. » Rajouta-t-elle alors que nous arrivions dans l'entrée principale.

« Pour toi, je le ferais » lui promis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte qui me mènerait à Jacob Black

Il se trouvait loin de la porte d'entrée me tournant le dos les mains appuyées contre la balustrade du porche. Même si nous étions en Octobre le jeune homme était sans chemise et cela me fit rire. Même les vampires qui ne craignaient pas le froid se couvraient chaudement en cette saison, mais Jacob et sa meute semblaient être rebutés par les T-shirt. Ils se baladaient toujours sans haut et je trouvais cela irritant.

C'est alors que j'entendis un rire cynique gronder dans ma poitrine, je notais que ma capacité à ressentir revenait lentement, après les longs mois qu'elle avait passé en sommeil. Non seulement j'avais été capable de ressentir de la colère comme un peu plus tôt dans la chambre, mais aussi des sentiments moins intenses comme de l'amusement étaient revenus. Je n'arrivais pas à l'accepter car cela concernait Bella. Et quelque soit ce que le chien avait à dire sur elle, cela avait déclenché une réaction en chaine en moi.

Jacob reconnu le léger bruit que fit mon rire et inclina la tête pour regarder par-dessus son épaule avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur le paysage devant lui. Je restais à ma place, à quelque pas de lui et attendis qu'il parle. Un long moment est passé sans qu'aucun de nous ne parle et je sentais suinté de lui une légère tension. Quelque soit ce que Jacob avait à me dire, c'était quelque chose avec laquelle il se débattait intérieurement.

« Regarde » finit-il par dire, les yeux refusant toujours de rencontrer les miens, « Je n'aime pas avoir à venir ici pour demander ton aide. Si tu me le demandais je te dirais que c'est une bonne chose que Bella soit partie. » Il s'arrêta pour se maitriser et continua sur un ton beaucoup plus calme. « Mais ce n'est pas le cas. J'aurais du le savoir. Nous parlons presque tous les jours et c'est toujours la même chose. Elle ne peut pas t'oublier et la vérité c'est que c'est moi qui l'ai convaincu que si elle partait cela serait mieux pour tout le monde. Elle ne voulait pas rompre avec toi, et je pense que tu devrais aller la voir et voir ce que tu peux faire pour elle. »

Quelle audace !

Quelque chose avait pris feu dans ma gorge et même si j'essayais de calmer la sensation avec ce qu'il me restait de volonté, cette partie de moi avait été considérablement affaibli par le manque d'utilisation et mes efforts étaient vain. L'incendie éclata dans ma bouche sous la forme d'un cri de haine visant Jacob. Mais avant même que je puisse l'atteindre et lui arracher sa tête de batard, deux bras vigoureux me retinrent. C'est seulement lorsque je luttais contre se barrage que j'ai réalisé que ces bras appartenaient à Emmett et que tout ma famille nous avait rejoint dehors.

« Il serait plus raisonnable que tu partes » entendis-je Carlisle dire à Jacob.

Il s'ébroua. « Je voulais juste dire à l'incroyable Hulk qui est là que Bella était de retour dans le coin. Elle est revenue depuis Septembre et vit sur le campus de l'université de Seattle. C'Je voulais juste dire à l'incroyable Hulk qui est là que Bella était de retour dans le coin. Elle est revenue depuis Septembre et vit sur le campus de l'université de Seattle. C'est tout. »

« Pourquoi ! » Lui ai-je demandé en criant.

Le garçon s'arrêta dans son élan et se retourna pour me faire face, « Je ne peux pas répondre à cette question, sincèrement je ne peux pas mais Bella le pourrait cependant. »

Puis je le regardais s'enfuir à nouveau, j'essayais par tous les moyens de lire les émotions que Jacob laissait dans son sillage. Pourquoi était-il venu? Il a mentionné la détérioration de l'état de Bella comme étant la raison, mais je devais être sur que ce n'était pas encore un de ses stratagèmes. Il avait déjà reconnu avoir forcé la main à Bella pour qu'elle me quitte et cela me fit redouter ses intentions encore plus. Pourtant je n'ai rien pu trouver dans ses émotions qui me donnait la preuve qu'il me mentait. Il disait donc la vérité.

« Lache-moi ! » grognais-je à Emmett, en essayant de toute mes forces de me retirer de son étreinte vigoureuse.

« Même pas en rêve. » Me répondit mon frère avec le même ton que moi.

« Tout va bien. » Dit calmement Carlisle, « Jacob est partit. Tu peux lacher Jasper Emmett. »

A la demande de mon père, Emmett relâcha l'étau de ses bras autour de moi et une fois libre, je me mis à courir vers le garage. Mon objectif était de trouver la moto qu'Edward m'avait offert il n'y a pas si longtemps que cela. Il l'avait acheté pour Bella et quand elle l'a refusé il m'en a fait cadeau. Je savais que si j'allais voir Bella, il fallait que je sois le plus discret possible. Si j'avais pris la Porsche Jaune vif d'Alice, elle aurait pu être effrayée par sa présence. Non, je devais voir Bella de loin pour savoir si Jacob disait la vérité. Elle avait peut être vraiment envie d'être avec moi après tout ? Etait-ce une nouvelle stratégie concocté par Jacob de me faire croire que Bella n'avait eu d'autre choix que de me quitter ? Mon cœur mort eu un sursaut de joie à cette idée.

Non.

Je ne devais pas me laisser entrainer par cette fausse idée. Je voulais simplement observer Bella, rien de plus. Si Jacob disait la vérité, alors j'aviserais à ce moment là, mais pour l'instant il m'était trop difficile de croire à cette révélation sans avoir enquêter au préalable.

Je trouvais rapidement la moto et l'enfourchait afin de partir, alors que je m'apprêtais à démarrer, j'entendis la douce voix d'Esmée à mes cotés.

« Ou vas-tu ? » me demanda-t-elle d'un ton que j'avais pris l'habitude d'entendre à chaque fois qu'elle était sur le point de pleurer sans qu'aucune larme ne soit versée.

« Je dois voir si ce que le loup à dit est vrai. » répondis-je

J'ai stabilisé l'engin, puis en descendit afin d'enlacer ma mère dans une étreinte féroce.

« Je vais revenir, je te le promets. » murmurais-je

Je sentis un hochement de tête sous mon menton alors qu'elle resserrait ses bras autour de moi, « Rappelle-toi la vision d'Alice. Je pense que ce qui s'est passé tout à l'heure pourrait être la voie qui te mène à accomplir ce qu'elle a vu. »

Mon souffle se bloqua dans ma gorge alors que je l'écoutais parler. J'y avais déjà songé. Il était possible que la vie de Bella soit encore en danger et cette idée m'emplissait d'angoisse.

« Au revoir, Esmée. » murmurais-je contre sa joue en lui déposant un baiser.

« Au revoir. » me répondit-elle.

Puis avec la même hâte qu'auparavant, je me suis remis sur la moto et je suis partie, ma destination étant Seattle et Bella.


	47. Chapter 47

**Note**

Bonjour à tout le monde !

Bon j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle voilà je n'ai absolument plus le tps de m'occuper de ma traduction et j'en suis profondément navré pour vous et pour moi ! alors j'aurais souhaité savoir si l'une de vous voulais la terminé je lui enverrai tout mes chap par mail je me suis arreter au chap 45 et le 46 n'est absolument pas commencer et il reste une dizaine de chapitre.

Je m'excuse encore je n'aime pas ne pas finir ce que j'ai commencer mais là je n'ai pas le choix. La première à répondre favorablement à ma demande prendra ma relève !

Merci de m'avoir suivi jusqu'ici.

Bisous à tout le monde


	48. Chapter 48

**Note**

Bonjour à tout le monde !

je suis toujours à la recherche d'une nouvelle traductrice pour celle que ca interesse envoyé un mp!

bisou


	49. Chapter 49

Bonjour tout le monde.

Voilà après l'appel de notre chère traductrice plaixi, j'ai décidé de reprendre la relève et j'espère que ça vous plaira.

C'est la première fois que je m'attaque à une traduction alors soyez indulgent. Je posterais certainement toutes les deux semaines, j'espère que ça ira. Pour plus de facilité, on continuera à poster sur le compte de plaixi mais n'hésitez pas à aller faire un tour sur mon profil et de m'envoyer votre avis.

Sur ce je vous laisse à votre lecture.

Bye.

Megane49

Chapitre 46

Haut du formulaire

Je me regardais, perdue, devant le miroir de la salle de bain que je partageais avec Angela, ma coloc de chambre. La personne que je regardais n'était plus aussi étrangère qu'elle l'avait été quand j'avais quitté Jasper cette nuit là. Celle que j'avais été n'était plus qu'une ombre de moi-même. Je n'étais plus la personne que Jasper avait connue à l'époque où notre relation avait existé.

Bas du formulaire

Haut du formulaire

Depuis notre fin, le zombie que j'avais été quand Edward m'avait quitté était revenu, pâle, cernée, une image que mon cœur blessé avait crée. Serais-je toujours ainsi ? J'avais sacrifié mon cœur pour le sauver, condamnant ainsi mon avenir, aurais-je droit un jour au bonheur ? Je connaissais déjà la réponse depuis un moment maintenant. Non, cette Bella, heureuse, était partie. Il n'y avait aucun espoir pour moi qu'elle réapparaisse un jour. Le seul remède existant pour me sortir de cet état était Jasper mais il était loin maintenant. Les traits du zombie que j'étais devenu et que j'observais dans le miroir s'étaient atténués au fil des jours mais le mal était fait. J'avais changé à jamais.

Bas du formulaire

J'avais du lutter contre moi-même pour faire ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Jasper, c'était la seul solution pour le protéger. C'était la voix de Jacob, au téléphone, qui m'avait rappelé pourquoi je devais le quitter. Il n'y avait aucune échappatoire, je ne pouvais que deviner sa réaction face aux révélations que j'avais à lui faire à propos de Sam, je ne voulais prendre aucun risque. Cela importait peu maintenant mais je ne voulais pas qu'il finisse sa vie ainsi. S'il avait su la vérité, il serait parti furieux pour détruire le meurtrier d'Alice, sa famille l'aurait certainement suivis, et une guerre entre vampire et loup-garou aurait été déclaré. Je ne pouvais pas permettre à cette possibilité d'exister.

Haut du formulaire

Je n'arrivais plus à le voir aussi clairement qu'avant, les semaines et les mois continuaient à défiler et je passais la plupart de mon temps à réfléchir à ma décision, j'en vins même à réaliser que j'avais agi comme Edward l'avait fait avec moi. Il avait usé de mensonge, il m'avait trompé, pour en réalité me protéger du danger, de la mort, comme je l'avais fait avec Jasper. Bien que, à l'inverse de lui, je n'avais pas été capable de lui dire que je ne l'aimais plus. Cela aurait été trop cruel après ce moment si intime que nous avions partagé tout les deux. Il y avait aussi sa capacité à lire les émotions. J'aurais été incapable de lui cacher tout mon amour pour lui, mon cœur lui appartenait désormais.

Bas du formulaire

Je repensais à la souffrance qu'Edward m'avait infligé après son départ avant d'enfin revenir vivre près de moi, je me souvenais qu'en y repensant tout m'avait semblé inutile et bête à cette période de ma vie, alors que j'avais été une victime. La souffrance que son départ nous avaient causé à tout les deux avait été inutile, et pourtant je recréais le même scénario avec Jasper sauf que cette fois, c'est moi qui était la responsable de notre malheur. J'avais détruit une belle histoire pour des raisons qui me semblaient, avec le temps, de moins en moins concrètes.

Je me demandais comment allait Jasper, ressentait-il la même tristesse que moi quand Edward m'avait quitté. Je me mentais à moi-même en me disant qu'il surmonterait cette épreuve, parce que c'était un vampire. Il avait vécu plus longtemps que moi, j'étais une simple humaine de passage dans sa longue vie. J'avais beau m'en convaincre, je savais que ce n'était pas vrai et que Jasper souffrait plus que je ne voulais l'admettre. J'avais vu son regard s'éteindre, son visage se décomposer quand je lui avais annoncé que nous deux, s'était terminé, son angoisse avait cédé à la colère. Il m'avait presque donné la raison de cette rupture. Puis il était parti, sans un mot, ne me laissant même pas le temps de me justifier. Son absence renforça ma résolution, je devais m'en tenir à mon plan. Je fixais toujours la fille dans le miroir, je ne pouvais nier que je regrettais mon choix depuis. Si j'avais pu retourner en arrière et changer ce jour, je l'aurais fait. Mais je ne le pouvais pas. Cette partie de ma vie était terminé, Jasper finirait par m'oublier, il avait l'éternité pour ça…

J'entendis un soupir à travers la porte de ma colocataire et fidèle amie Angela. Elle attendait patiemment son tour pour avoir la salle de bain.

« Désolé » Marmonnais-je en observant toujours mon reflet dans le miroir, j'avais oublié la raison de ma présence dans cette pièce, je ne mettais jamais de maquillage.

« C'est rien » Me dit-elle en entrant, elle pressa gentiment mon épaule avant de retirer son rouge à lèvre de sa trousse et de s'en mettre sur les lèvres, « C'est un de ces jours ? » Me demanda Angela bien qu'elle sache déjà que mon quotidien était toujours un jour sans.

Je sortais de la pièce pour m'asseoir sur un des lits de façon à pouvoir voir Angela toujours dans la salle de bain. J'avais encore une demi-heure devant moi avant mon prochain cours, et je voulais déjà être le soir pour me rouler en boule sous ma couette et rattraper mes heures de sommeil. « Jacob m'a appelé tôt ce matin. C'est dur d'entendre sa voix, ça me rappelle à quel point la maison me manque…qu'il me manque… »

Angela hocha la tête avant de venir s'asseoir à côté de moi, « Bella, je comprends pourquoi tu as rompu. C'était trop douloureux pour toi de rester avec quelqu'un lié à Edward, mais sérieusement, tu ne penses pas que dans l'état où tu es, cela devient mauvais pour toi ?

Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle me faisait cette remarque. Mon amie était quelqu'un de sensible. Bien sûr, je ne lui avais pas avoué la véritable raison de ma rupture avec Jasper. Peut-être que si je l'avais fait, elle m'aurait laissé tomber. Cependant, je savais qu'il était impossible de rester fâcher avec elle bien longtemps. Son jugement était toujours juste et son cœur gros comme ça, elle était incapable de critiquer quelqu'un et encore moins juger les gens. Elle voulait vraiment m'aider à me reconstruire. Il était juste impossible pour moi de vivre sans Jasper, la douleur était toujours aussi vive qu'au début.

"Angela, s'il te plaît. Pas aujourd'hui." Soufflais-je.

Elle inclina la tête et comme tout bon ami, elle me prit dans ses bras dans une étreinte réconfortante, elle laissait tomber le sujet…jusqu'à demain tout du moins. Ma camarade de chambre bondit du lit et pris ses livres qui avaient été soigneusement rangé sur la table de nuit placée entre nos deux lits. Elle les serra contre sa poitrine avant de se diriger d'un pas décidé vers la porte de la chambre, elle s'arrêta dans l'embrasure de la porte et avant de la refermer, se retourna vers moi. « On se voit en anglais ? »

« Ouais. » Lui répondis-je alors que je regardais le tas de livres et de papiers qui s'entassaient au pied de mon lit, me demandant lesquels correspondaient à mon prochain cours.

« Au fait, Ben et moi, on a décidé de venir au Café Solstice ce soir. N'es-tu pas un peu excitée pour ta première scène ? » Me dit Angela d'une voix un peu trop enjouée à mon goût.

Euh oui, ma première scène. Je n'avais pas oublié mais j'avais espéré que Ben et Angela, oui. C'était mon premier concert en guitare solo et il m'aurait été plus facile de joué si tous les visages de la foule avait appartenus à des étrangers. Malheureusement, ce ne serait pas le cas, en plus de Ben et Angela, il y aurait Daniel Dean, un admirateur qui ne cessait de me harceler malgré mes refus. Quelle chance ! Etait-il possible qu'une fille puisse exprimer sa tristesse dans la chanson sans que personne ne soit témoin de son mal être ?

« Angela, on vous permet d'être présent uniquement si vous gardez la bouche fermée. Je ne veux rien entendre, aucun encouragement, aucun cri, c'est clair ? » Ma voix avait pris un ton faussement autoritaire, mais je pensais chaque mot que j'avais prononcé.

Elle imita une fermeture éclaire sur ses lèvres avant de me gratifier d'un sourire sincère et d'un signe de la main en partant. Je doutais que sa promesse de garder le silence ne dure longtemps. Angela était quelqu'un de calme, mais dès qu'on parlait de musique, elle se transformait en vrai pie. Elle avait vu mon changement d'humeur quand je jouais, elle avait vu la musique me guérir de ma dépression au fil des jours. Bien que mon amie ignorait que les notes que je grattais chaque jour sur ma guitare n'étaient autres que celle de Jasper. C'était la seule façon que j'avais trouvé pour le sentir près de moi et c'était grâce aux chansons qui suintaient l'amour de mon ex petit ami que j'avais trouvé un équilibre et que j'étais parvenu à surmonter ma tristesse et mon manque de lui. Ça avait été mon premier achat à l'Université de Seattle, une guitare, et à côté d'Angela, elle était devenue ma plus grande confidente.

Je frôlais l'instrument de mes doigts qui se trouvait négligemment appuyée au pied de mon lit. Je ne savais pas si j'étais vraiment prête à jouer et chanter ce que j'avais écrit en public mais j'avais besoin de le faire. C'était le seul moyen que j'avais pour me rappeler de lui. La musique était une force pour lui, il faisait ressentir ses émotions ainsi et moi, j'utilisais les mots, deux formes d'expression que nous n'emploierions plus jamais ensemble.

Alors que je regardais ma guitare, mon esprit se perdit dans une image de Jasper et moi occupé à jouer de la guitare dans une magnifique clairière. Ces vieux souvenirs me hantaient malgré tout mes efforts pour tenter de les oublier, me rappeler de nous était encore trop douloureux, un sanglot me sortit de mes songes. J'enfouis rapidement ses pensées au fond de mon cœur et décidais de me rendre en cours, je ne pouvais pas louper encore une journée. Mes absences dues à mon chagrin d'amour étaient trop fréquentes et j'avais du mal à maintenir un niveau suffisant. Je devais me comporter en adulte et me reprendre, c'était la seul solution pour retrouver un semblant de normalité dans ma vie et je devais me forcer pour y arriver.

_Va en cours._

Oui, même la voix responsable de Jasper continuait à me parler à l'intérieur de ma tête et m'ordonnait de me rendre en cours. Je levais les yeux au ciel à l'entente de sa voix dans mon imagination. Il n'était plus aussi bavard qu'il ne l'avait été au début mais il continuait à veiller sur moi, à me guider quand j'étais trop perdue, c'était nécessaire pour ma survie mentale.

« C'est bon, j'y vais. » Murmurais-je pour moi-même avant de prendre mon livre de Biologie par terre en soupirant…Je sentais déjà que la journée allait être longue.

Mes cours de la journée se passèrent sans aucun problème majeur, hormis ma tristesse qui ne me quittait jamais désormais. Savoir que j'allais jouer ce soir me rendait nerveuse mais je me concentrais comme jamais sur mes cours pour ne pas y penser et essayer d'éviter Daniel me permis également de rester occupée tout au long de la journée. De ce côté-là, je n'étais pas trop chanceuse, je partageais mes cours du midi avec lui. Malgré le nombre d'étudiants et le peu de place libre dans l'amphithéâtre pendant le cours d'Humanité, mon harceleur parvenait toujours à s'asseoir à côté de moi.

En le découvrant à côté de moi, je souris simplement. Bien qu'il puisse être agaçant avec ses tentatives de drague, j'avais tout de même beaucoup de mal à me lasser d'un tel Casanova. Daniel était lui aussi musicien et quand il avait découvert que je jouais de la guitare, je devins sa source d'inspiration. Nous jouions souvent ensemble et à force d'avoir passé du temps ensemble, il était persuadé que j'étais la fille de ses rêves. J'avais pris également le temps de l'observer, et derrière ses verres de lunette rectangulaire, son visage mal rasé m'avais fait penser à un golden retriever un peu comme Mike Newton, j'avais souris à cette constatation.

Tout comme Angela, lui non plus n'avait pas oublié ma représentation de ce soir. Cela signifiait donc pour moi que parmi tous les étrangers qui seront présent, il y aurait trois personnes, trois témoins que je connaissais qui assisterait à mon concert solo, à ma tristesse. J'avais dû accepter leurs présences sans rien dire, je ne devais pas annuler pour ça, je ferais avec. Je m'étais longtemps battu contre moi-même et après des mois d'hésitation, j'avais enfin rassemblé tout le courage nécessaire pour m'inscrire à une scène ouverte à tous musicien souhaitant partager leur musique au Café Solstice. Je pourrais faire abstraction des clients qui seraient présent, sirotant leur café ou leur bière, je ferrais de même avec mes amis. Je ne pouvais pas céder à la panique. Ce serait l'endroit idéal pour être enfin honnête avec moi-même…J'aimais Jasper et ça ne changerait jamais. La chanson que j'avais écrite mélangé à sa musique en était la preuve.

« On se voit ce soir. » Me dit Daniel avec un clin d'œil quand nous quittâmes l'amphithéâtre.

J'essayais d'étouffer un gémissement montant de ma poitrine à l'entente de sa dernière pique, je ne voulais plus entendre parler de mon solo de ce soir. « Ouais, bien sûr » Bougonnais-je avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir à mon prochain cours.

Je laissais Daniel derrière moi, je n'étais pas trop nerveuses à propos de ce soir, mais quand je vis le Soleil laisser place à la nuit, je n'étais plus du tout sereine, j'étais devenue un paquet de nerfs. J'avais un poids dans l'estomac qui ne cessait d'augmenter au fil des heures, me rapprochant ainsi de mon bûcher. Mais mon stress ne fut à son summum que quand je montais sur scène et m'installais sur le tabouret devant le micro, ma guitare sous le bras, j'avais l'impression que mon estomac allait s'envoler sous l'effet de mon anxiété.

« Salut, je suis Bella. » Ma voix grinça dans le micro et plusieurs voix protestèrent face à l'agression du bruit du micro.

Un type robuste me rejoignit sur scène pour régler le son du micro, j'essayais de ne pas regarder le flot de visage en face de la scène qui n'attendaient que l'échec de ma prestation, à la place, je préférais fixer le bout de mes chaussures de tennis.

_Tout va bien se passer._

La voix réconfortante de Jasper, mon confident, résonna dans ma tête. Il ne voulait pas que je doute de moi-même et je dû me concentrer pour ne pas lui répondre à voix haute.

_Si seulement tu pouvais être ici pour me voir jouer. Tu es celui qui m'a aidé à m'améliorer, celui qui m'a encouragé à écrire ma propre chanson. Je fais ça uniquement pour toi, Jasper._

Je soufflais pour me donner du courage quand l'ingénieur du son s'éloigna. Je regardais droit devant moi pour faire face à la foule, j'inspirais de nouveau quand je vis enfin les gens qui m'observaient de leur table.

_Que diable ?_

L'endroit n'était pas bondé, une poignée de gens était présent mais plus de la moitié portaient un costume. Certains s'étaient maquillés de façon à avoir la peau aussi pâle que celle d'un vampire, d'autre portaient même des canines en plastique bon marché dans leurs bouches. L'image que me renvoyait cette foule me paralysa et je du me battre contre moi-même pour ne pas sauté de la scène et m'enfuir loin de ses fous. Ils étaient tous là à me regarder, attendant que je chante pour mon amour de vampire perdu. Ils me narguaient, c'était fou!

_Calme-toi, Bella. C'est Halloween._

Quoi, vraiment ? Le mois d'Octobre était déjà terminé, étais-ce vraiment le dernier jour du mois avant que Novembre n'arrive. J'essayais de me rappeler si j'avais pu remarquer un quelconque signe du temps qui venait de passer à une vitesse affolante mais la seule chose dont je me souvenais le plus, c'était ma chambre de dortoir et ma guitare. C'était vrai qu'il était rare de me voir sortir pour autre chose que les cours et à cause de ce comportement j'avais manqué beaucoup avant ce jour férié.

_Merde ! Pourquoi ai-je choisis_ ce_ jour pour le faire._

J'essayais de ne plus regarder mon audience et reconcentrais mon regard aux dessus de leur tête, dans la vitrine du café. Ainsi, je ne voyais personne me regarder, bien que je pouvais voir une tête aux cheveux blonds éblouissants mais je ne devais pas y penser, ce n'était pas le moment de songer à Jasper, je déplaçais encore mon regard pour ne plus la voir.

" Vas-y, joue une chanson!" Cria un perturbateur dans l'assemblée, cri qui fut suivit d'un « shhhhh ! » Que je pouvais identifier comme étant celui d'Angela.

Ces deux bruits eurent pour effet de me sortir de mon état ahuri et promptement, je plaçais mes mains sur ma guitare, prêtes à jouer les premiers accords.

Un frisson parcouru mon corps quand je commençais à jouer ma chanson, frisson qui n'était pas rare de sentir pour moi. Il était là, chaque fois que je chantais et aujourd'hui, ce n'était pas différent des autres fois. La décharge électrique qui traversa ma tête jusqu'à mes orteils étaient un mélange entre la surprise à l'entente de ma voix et de la nervosité que je ressentais. Je savais juste que ma voix ressemblait sûrement à celle d'un adolescent de quatorze ans en pleine puberté.

J'estimais encore aujourd'hui que mon jeu de mot n'avait rien de majestueux contre la richesse du travail de Jasper, mais j'avais travaillé sans relâche ma voix pour que les paroles soient plus profondes, que les gammes varient selon les mots jusqu'à obtenir une mélodie reflétant mon angoisse, ma tristesse, mon amour perdu. J'étais parvenue à associer ma chanson sur la perte d'un amour avec la musique de Jasper, même si accordé ma voix à une telle émotion avait été difficile, la douleur de mon cœur brisé était encore là. Je jouais toujours mais au fur et à mesure de la chanson ma voix ne devint plus qu'un murmure et lorsque que j'effectuais les derniers accords sur ma guitare, je sentis les larmes glisser sur mes joues. A la fin de ma chanson, je ne m'attardais pas sur scène pour ne pas entendre les applaudissements et me précipitais dans la loge attenante à la salle pour me cacher. J'étais sur le point de m'écrouler. Cela avait été si puissant, si douloureux, j'avais eu envie de me retrouver en Enfer, mais je n'avais pas faillit, j'avais joué jusqu'au bout. C'était fini et toute la tension que j'avais ressentie venait de s'envoler.

« Bella ? » Entendis-je chuchoter Angela derrière la porte de la loge où je m'étais réfugiée.

Je poussais la porte de la loge et m'écroulais dans les bras de mon amie qui resserra son étreinte autour de moi. Elle me serra contre elle sans un mot. Après avoir vécu avec moi pendant des mois, Angela savait que la personne à qui je dédiais cette chanson n'était autre que Jasper et elle avait dû se rendre compte de l'effort monumental que j'avais fait pour parvenir à chanter ces quelques minutes.

« Tu as été parfaite là bas. Tout le monde est resté muet, même Daniel. » Me dit-elle quand finalement nous nous séparâmes.

« Il est ici ? » Gémis-je aussitôt.

« Sois gentil. » Me réprimanda Angela. "Il est assis dans la salle avec Ben et il a même payé une tourné en guise de félicitations. »

« C'est sûr, c'est certainement mieux d'être alcoolique, parce que c'est vraiment ce dont j'ai besoin en ce moment. » Je lui souris, satisfaite et Angela me tapota gentiment le dos, consciente que je ne buvais jamais d'alcool.

Je contrôlais donc mon irritation avant de rejoindre avec Angela les deux garçons déjà installés à une table du café. Je parvins même à participer à la conversation légère qu'ils avaient tout en sirotant mon coca que Daniel m'avait payé. Je remarquais que mon humeur s'était légèrement améliorée, je ressentais moins la douleur de ma dépression auquel je ne pouvais échapper depuis des mois, à la place, je sentais simplement une tristesse bien plus supportable. Peut-être étais-ce dû au fait que chanter pour Jasper avait enlevé un poids dans mon cœur. Il faudrait sûrement que je continus cette thérapie.

« Cette chanson a-t-elle été écrite pour quelqu'un de particulier ? » Me demanda Daniel négligemment, interrompant ainsi mes réflexions sur Jasper.

Je lançais un regard désespérée à Angela pour qu'elle détourne l'attention de mon admirateur, elle ne compris pas ma détresse. En lui répondant, j'essayais de ne pas regarder dans les yeux l'impertinent. « Je…euh…non. Il a été juste composé…et… » Ma voix n'était plus qu'un chuchotis, je pris conscience soudainement que j'étais pris de vertige.

« Est-ce que ça va, Bella ? » Entendis-je la voix légèrement affolée d'Angela, et quand je levais mon regard vers elle, je constatais que ma vision était troublée.

« Je suis sûr que Bella va bien. C'est juste le contre coup de sa prestation musicale, la première en public. Cela m'arrive tout le temps à moi. » Intervint Daniel à ma place. « Je vais la ramener chez elle. »

Je me sentis soulevée et me retrouvais contre le torse chaud de Daniel. Que diable faisait-il. Je voulus me remettre sur mes pieds mais je ne pus que constater que je n'en avais pas la force. Mon humeur n'était plus celle que j'avais en début de soirée.

« Est-ce que c'est ce que tu veux ? » Me demanda Angela, le cynisme dans sa voix était adressé à Daniel.

« Bien sûr. » Je lui fis signe de la main avant de disparaître derrière la porte avec Daniel.

Je me rendais vaguement compte que j'avais laissé ma guitare au café, mais mon escorte marchait si vite que j'eus à peine le temps de me rappeler qu'en fait il n'y avait pas de soucis puisque je partageais ma chambre avec Angela. Mon monde continuerait ? Je me sentais vraiment bizarre ce que je venais seulement de réaliser avec mon cerveau embrumé. J'étais dans le même état qu'après avoir pris un sirop pour la toux.

Je pouvais entendre Daniel marmonner son irritation au dessus de ma tête, mais j'avais l'impression de l'entendre à travers une vitre, sa voix me devenait inaudible et je sentais ma conscience s'effacer.

« Où on va ? » Lui demandais-je.

« À ma voiture. » Me répondit-il avec brusquerie.

"C'est l'enfer!"

J'avais d'abord pensé que le grondement que j'entendais appartenait à Daniel, mais ce n'était pas le cas, il semblait se disputer avec quelqu'un. Je sentis mon corps être soulevé par d'autres bras…des bras beaucoup plus froid que les précédents. Je forçais ma conscience à rester éveillé et essayais d'ouvrir mes yeux ne serait-ce que quelques secondes. Ma tête était lourde mais je réussis à me concentrer un instant sur la mâchoire très familière de cet homme.

« Jasper ? » Demandais-je, espérant que le seul mot qui sortirait de sa bouche serait un oui.

Seulement, je ne parvins pas à l'entendre, les ténèbres m'envahirent.


	50. Chapter 50

Chapitre 47

« Qu'est-ce que tu lui as donné ? »

Je savais qu'un grondement montait de ma poitrine et de nombreuses personnes dans la rue me dévisageaient et se rapprochaient pour voir ce qui se passait. J'essayais de garder mes distances avec ce mec car je ne pourrais plus m'arrêter si une bagarre devait éclater et je finirais par faire une bêtise. Si j'en étais venue aux mains, j'aurais finis par le tuer et alors comment aurais-je pu aider Bella si j'ignorais ce qu'il lui avait donné ?

Ma question fut suivit d'un grand silence, mes yeux inquiets se posèrent un instant sur la fille dans mes bras. Elle n'était pas tout à fait inconsciente, je pouvais encore sentir ses émotions. J'avais pu également rencontrer son regard avant qu'elle ne ferme les yeux. J'avais alors pu sentir sa joie en me voyant et encore maintenant je sentais ses vagues de contentement même si elle était à demi consciente. Je voyais qu'elle luttait pour les rouvrir mais elle en était incapable apparemment vu son état très affaibli.

« Je te jures que si tu ne me dis pas ce que tu lui as donné, je t'arraches les boules et je te les enfonces dans la gorges. » Menaçais-je le garçon dans un langage qu'il pouvait comprendre, ainsi je pourrais peut être obtenir ce que je veux, ce qu'il avait donné à ma Bella.

Depuis ma soudaine apparition, l'ami de Bella n'était plus qu'un paquet de nerfs, il semblait choqué et surtout incapable de me répondre face à ma colère. Si j'avais suivis mon plan à la lettre, c'est-à-dire, attendre d'être seul avec Bella, nous n'en serions pas là. Mais la situation ne m'avait pas laissé le choix, les émotions du garçon l'avait trahis et mes instincts de vampire avait repris le dessus en voyant mon pire cauchemar se réaliser. Je devais protéger Bella et ce même si il fallait l'éloigner de son ami.

Plutôt dans la soirée, j'avais écouté jouer Bella à l'extérieur du café, j'étais resté concentré sur la tristesse de sa chanson et je n'avais pas réellement prêté attention à l'homme qui se trouvait désormais muet devant moi. Même quand elle s'était assise à sa table après sa performance, je n'avais pas fait attention à lui. J'étais uniquement concentré sur Bella, m'imaginant la retrouver plus tard dans la soirée dans sa chambre au dortoir, essayant de lui faire changer d'avis. Jacob m'avait dit que les raisons qu'elle m'avait dites le jour de notre rupture n'étaient pas sa réelle motivation pour me quitter. Et à présent je ne pouvais plus me contenir, je cherchais ce que je pourrais lui dire, ce que je pourrais faire quand je l'aurais enfin en face de moi.

J'avais sentis une certaine culpabilité émaner de lui quand il avait emmené la fille dans ses bras à l'extérieur du café, cette émotion ne me mis pas la puce à l'oreille tout de suite. J'allais le laisser ramener Bella jusque dans sa chambre si je n'avais pas sentis autre chose de lui…une chose que quelqu'un comme moi ne connaissait que trop bien. J'essayé de ne pas repenser à mon passé, une période noire où j'avais perdu mon âme parmi la dépravation. Cette personne était aussi sombre que je l'avais été à un moment donné. Evidemment, ce n'était pas un vampire meurtrier ni un membre d'un clan de sorcier mais je savais de ma propre expérience que l'on ne pouvait pas faire confiance à ce genre de personne. Rien qu'à pensé à ma fin de soirée gâchée, mes retrouvailles brouillée, je bouillais de colère.

Après avoir soustrait Bella de sa prise, il m'avait fallut quelques secondes pour me rendre compte qu'elle n'était pas dans son état normal et qu'il l'avait surement droguée. Je voyais que son ami n'avait pas eu l'intention de la droguer à ce point mais Bella avait réagit différemment de ce qu'il voulait. Je voyais dans son regard que c'était la première fois qu'il agissait ainsi mais que ça n'avait pas marché aussi bien que prévu. Bella n'avait pas du cédé à ses avances et il avait décidé de pousser les choses en sa faveur. Malheureusement, pour Bella, elle avait été sa première victime, malheureusement, pour le criminel, j'étais son petit ami.

"Putain, mec! Je lui ai rien donné. Elle était juste fatiguée et t'es qui pour me parler comme ça? Je te connais pas. »

Le gars avait finalement retrouvé sa voix. Il avait probablement vu mes regards inquiets pour Bella et les interprétaient comme une faiblesse de ma part. Je n'allais certainement pas lui dire la vérité, je n'avais pas à me justifier devant ce genre de personne. Il voulait se battre, je pourrais le…il ne fallait pas que je pense à tuer, je devais penser à Bella, inconsciente dans mes bras. Ca ne l'aiderait pas si j'agissais sur mes instincts. Elle était ma priorité maintenant et la mort du gars ne servirait à rien.

Le garçon s'est soudainement enfuit, je ne savais vraiment pas quoi faire. Je pouvais le rattraper facilement mais je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella dans son état sur le trottoir. Je devais me décider vite. Chaque seconde comptait, Bella pouvait être en danger dans cet état.

"Jasper !"

Je tournais la tête dans la direction de la voix féminine qui venait de m'appeler. C'était Angela. Elle et Ben venaient de quitter le café et quand elle m'avait vu, elle n'avait pu s'empêcher de m'appeler sous la surprise, l'inquiétude l'avait rapidement gagné quand ses yeux s'étaient posés sur Bella. « Que s'est-il passé avec Bella ? »

« C'est ce type qui l'a drogué mais il n'a pas voulu me dire ce qu'il lui avait donné. » Mon corps fut parcouru d'un frisson, j'étais en colère contre moi-même, je n'arrivais pas à réagir à cause de l'état de Bella.

Angela s'approcha doucement de moi et essaya de prendre son amie de mes bras. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? » Demandais-je durement, ma voix était plus brusque que je ne l'avais voulu à cause de ma colère.

Angela ne s'en offensa pas, elle connaissait mon caractère, son calme commença à m'envahir et à atténuer ma colère. « Jasper, Ben et moi pouvons emmener Bella à l'hôpital. Tu es le seul qui pourra le faire parler. Je sais de quoi tu es capable, n'hésites pas à utiliser tes capacités. »

Ses quelques mots chuchotés me laissèrent pantois. Je connaissais Angela comme étant une camarade de classe puis comme étant l'amie de Bella, j'avais appris à la connaître, c'était quelqu'un de calme et très discrète, elle été aussi très observatrice. Etait-il possible qu'elle ait compris que ma famille et moi n'étions pas…normaux ? Qu'avait-elle insinué en me disant « je sais de quoi tu es capable » ?

Je secouais la tête, Angela continuais de tirer Bella vers elle mais je ne voulais pas la quitter encore une fois. L'idée de la laisser seule juste après l'avoir enfin retrouvé me brisait le cœur, la tristesse me transcendait, mais je parvins à retrouver la raison, cela valait la peine de la laisser à ses amis. Je remettais Bella à ses amis un peu à contre cœur et l'embrassais sur le front.

« Va » M'ordonna Angela en me faisant signe vers le violeur potentiel de Bella, il avait déjà atteint le coin de la rue, profitant de notre inattention.

J'inclinais la tête et me concentrais sur moi-même pour contrôler ma vitesse. Je savais que quelque soit ma vitesse, je finirais par le rattraper, alors autant ne pas faire d'esclandre en public. Je réussis finalement à rattraper le gars, il était à bout de force, il s'était agenouillé à une intersection. Son souffle était haletant d'avoir couru aussi vite pour m'échapper. Il semblait toujours inquiet par la situation mais je pouvais sentir qu'il se croyait en sécurité, ce qui n'était absolument pas le cas. Il ignorait encore que je me trouvais près de lui. Nous étions dans une rue bien fréquentée, je devais trouver un endroit plus discret pour notre tête à tête. Je n'avais pas l'intention de le tuer mais peut-être le voudrait-il après mon interrogatoire, j'avais déjà tout planifié. Le soldat en moi avait ressurgit et j'utiliserais toutes mes capacités, il finirait par parler.

Je décidais enfin de lui montrer ma présence, je devais me déplacer avec agilité et rapidité pour que personne alentour ne se doute de quoi que ce soit. Je décidais de le contourner et de lui rentrer dedans « accidentellement ». Cela arrivait tout les jours et cela ne choquerait pas les gens présent dans la rue. Mon stratagème fonctionna à merveille et je le pris d'une poigne ferme pour l'emmener dans une petite ruelle adjacente que j'avais remarquée un peu plus tôt, idéal pour que notre échange ne se fasse pas remarquer.

« Quoi merde…qu'est-ce qui ce passe ? » L'assaillant de Bella était confus, ne sachant pas pourquoi ni comment il était arrivé là.

Je pouvais sentir sa crainte prendre le dessus sur sa confusion et cela m'excitait encore plus que de sentir l'odeur de son sang. Quand ses yeux rencontrèrent les miens, sa peur l'envahit complètement, il n'y avait plus de place pour ses autres émotions. Nous étions seuls dans une petite ruelle, il avait peur…peur pour sa vie.

« Regarde...euh...je te jure, je lui ai donné que la moitie d'une pilule de Xanax…. C''est un médoc contre l'anxiété. Je le prends quotidiennement et je vais toujours bien. Je voulais juste que Bella se détende un peu. Elle est toujours sur les nerfs. Je ne voulais pas la blesser." Bégaya le gars face à mon regard noir, l'horreur de la situation venait de le frapper.

Il recula lentement, je lui faisais vraiment peur, il continua de reculer et finis par trébucher sur un morceau de carton par terre. « S'il vous plaît, ne me faites pas de mal. » Il commença à pousser de petits cris aigus et protégea son visage de ses bras.

Je le regardais se recroqueviller sur lui-même dans la crainte de ce que je pourrais lui faire et je ne l'aidais pas à se sentir mieux, je sentais mon humanité refaire surface lentement dans ma conscience. C'était un être détestable, c'était certain, mais maintenant que je savais ce qu'il avait donné à Bella, ma colère commençait légèrement à s'estomper. Je me demandais si c'était l'homme en moi qui agissait mais je commençais à ressentir une certaine pitié pour ce genre de monstre. Le vampire en moi avait laissé place à l'homme, mes traits vampiriques avaient réveillé mon humanité.

_Bella._

A la pensée de son prénom, je revenais au présent, je devais prendre une décision maintenant. C'était une perte de temps que de m'occuper de ce déchet, je devais agir vite, cependant il ne pouvait décemment pas s'en sortir aussi facilement. Je lui assainis alors un coup de pieds dans un endroit stratégique. Son cri perçant résonna dans mes tympans, il souffrait, je n'y avais pas été de main morte quand mon pied avait rencontré ses bourses. Pour ma part, je me sentais bien moins frustré, le message avait été clair, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que je l'avais frappé à ce point sensible.

« Ne t'approches plus jamais de Bella. Si j'entends une seule fois que tu t'es trouvé près d'elle, qu'importe la raison, je viendrais finir ce que j'ai commencé aujourd'hui. C'est bien compris dans ta petite tête ? »

J'abandonnais le gars étalé sur le sol, gémissant et jurant dans sa barbe. Il n'ajouta rien à mes menaces, il avait compris que je ne plaisantais pas. La prochaine fois, je ne me retiendrais et je laisserais le vampire agir. Il avait intérêt à ne plus la croiser, je ne serais pas clément la prochaine fois.

« Oui, c'est compris. » Réussit-il à articuler entre ses gémissements, je lui accordais le bénéfice du doute et tournais les talons pour m'éloigner de cette loque humaine.

Je me dépêchais, sans trop me faire remarquer par les gens, à regagner la rue. Je devais retourner au café pour suivre l'odeur de Bella jusqu'à l'hôpital, je pourrais peut-être même les rattraper si j'utilisais un peu de ma vitesse vampirique. Je connaissais maintenant avec quoi il l'avait drogué mais l'état de Bella m'inquiétait. S'il ne m'avait pas mentit, la réaction de Bella n'état pas normale mais le médicament en lui-même n'était pas la pire drogue utilisée par les violeurs. Cela m'avait légèrement rassuré et calmé par rapport à mon état émotionnel du début de soirée.

Je continuais mon chemin à une allure soutenue jusqu'à arriver devant le café. Je voulus faire une pause pour retrouver l'odeur de Bella et ainsi la retrouver plus vite. Cependant je n'eu aucun besoin de mon odorat puisqu'elle fut la première chose que je vis en arrivant ici. Bella se tenait sur ses jambes, auprès d'Angela et Ben, elle semblait affaiblie mais alerte…cela était certainement dû à ma présence un peu plus tôt. Quand ses yeux noisette me virent, son visage se fendit d'un de ses plus beaux sourires.

« Bella ? » Ma voix était chevrotante, je me demandais ce qu'ils faisaient là, n'étaient-ils pas sensés se rendre aux urgences.

« Elle ne voulait pas partir tant qu'elle ne t'avais pas revu. » Me dit Angela en répondant à ma question muette.

« Tu es une fille stupide et bornée. » La réprimandais-je en secouant la tête.

« Peut-être, mais au moins je ne suis pas folle, c'est bien toi que je vois et non le fruit de mon imagination qui me jouerait des tours. »

Bella marcha vers moi et j'en fis de même, réduisant ainsi la distance qui nous séparait plus rapidement. La sensation de l'avoir dans mes bras, la chaleur de son corps contre le mien était une sensation que j'avais attendue sans même m'en rendre compte et qu'aujourd'hui mon corps reconnaissait. Je ne me rassasié pas de son odeur et je ne sus combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi enlacé. Le temps n'avait plus aucune signification maintenant que je l'avais enfin dans mes bras.

« As-tu réussis à obtenir ce que tu voulais de Daniel ? » Entendis-je Angela me demander, bien qu'il me semblait l'entendre de loin.

Je tenais toujours Bella dans mes bras, et j'étais peu disposé à la libérer, mais je lui répondis quand même. « Il m'a dit qu'il lui avait donné du Xanax, ce qui n'est pas trop préoccupant à mon avis surtout que maintenant, Bella semble être sortie de sa torpeur dû principalement au médoc. Cependant, je pense qu'il faudrait voir un médecin pour en être sûr. »

J'ai lentement ramené mon regard vers ma douce Bella et d'une main sous son menton ait relevé son visage pour la regarder dans les yeux. « Je dois t'emmener à l'hôpital. »

"Non."

Je fronçais les sourcils, confus par sa réponse et surtout les raisons de son refus. « Pourquoi ? Tu dois y aller pour être sûr que tu vas bien. »

Bella pinça sa lèvre entre ses dents avant de secouer la tête ardemment. « Je me sens bien maintenant et nous devons discuter de chose bien plus importante…autre qu'ici ou un hôpital surchargé. »

J'ouvrais la bouche pour protester sa décision irresponsable mais je me trouvais incapable de parler quand elle posa sa main sur mes lèvres pour m'arrêter. « Tais-toi, Jasper. J'ai fait assez de dégâts, laisse-moi réparer mes erreurs. Nous allons retourner dans ma chambre. Angela! » Bella se tourna pour faire face à son amie, sa main était toujours sur ma bouche. « Ca t'ennuie de nous laisser seuls ce soir ? »

Je vis Angela nous regarder avec surprise, mais un grand sourire penaud apparut aussitôt quand elle nous répondit. « Bien sûr… Je comptais rentrer à la maison ce week-end de toute façon. On se voit plus tard, vous deux. »

Elle tira alors Ben vers elle pour l'entrainer ailleurs, elle nous montra la guitare de Bella posé sur le devant du café. « Ne l'oubliez pas. » Elle nous sourit avant de s'en aller avec son petit ami dans la direction opposée à la nôtre.

Je relâchais Bella et récupérais la guitare pour la donner à Bella. « C'était euh… beau ce que tu as joué tout à l'heure au café. »

« Je veux pas en parler pour l'instant. » Me dit Bella d'une voix mélancolique.

« Bien. De quoi veux-tu me parler ? Puisque cela semble plus important que ta santé. »J'avais voulu dire ça sur un ton taquin mais je le regrettais aussitôt après avoir parlé.

Elle avait baissé la tête vers le sol et son regard était fixé sur ses pieds, ses émotions étaient brouillon, tristesse, exaltation, agitation et excitation se mélangeaient en elle. J'essayais désespérément de faire le tri pour comprendre contre quoi elle luttait.

« Bella ? » L'interpellais-je.

Elle remonta lentement les yeux pour les plonger dans les miens et c'est alors que je vis ses larmes aux coins des yeux, son mal faisait souffrir mon cœur mort. « Que dois-je faire pour ne plus te voir ainsi ? » Lui demandais-je.

Elle respira un grand coup avant de libérer tous ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur, ses sanglots me déchiraient. « Emmènes nous à ma chambre s'il te plaît et après, refais moi ce que nous avions fait la dernière fois que nous étions ensemble. »

Une dernière larme roula sur sa joue et je posais mon pouce sur son visage pour l'effacer. « Tu n'auras pas à te répéter. »

Je ne sais comment cela fut possible mais durant tout le trajet, je gardais une vitesse humaine, Bella blottie contre moi, avant d'arriver enfin devant sa chambre. Deux inconnus n'auraient pas pu arriver aussi vite et même si notre situation était différente car oui j'aurais pu arriver là en quelques secondes, il fallait me contrôler et arriver ici en plus ou moins vingt minutes. Bella essayait tant bien que mal d'ouvrir sa porte de chambre mais son excitation l'empêchait d'y arriver. Mes yeux regardaient ses doigts tremblant et je ne pus retenir un grondement monté de ma poitrine. Bella se retourna vers moi avec un regard coupable sur le visage et je sentis son embarras m'atteindre. Je pris doucement les clés de ses mains pour ouvrir la porte moi-même avant d'être envahit par notre frustration sexuel, le désir nous enflammait.

La porte se referma derrière nous, je posais sa guitare sur l'un des murs de la pièce et me tournais vers Bella, prêt à lui donner mon corps et toute mon attention, dans ma hâte, je ne cherchais pas à choisir le lit. Je ne contrôlais plus mes émotions quand les douces mains de Bella se sont posé sur mon torse, j'allais la prendre à même le plancher si elle continuait. Je n'étais plus le gentleman que j'avais été lors de sa première fois. A cette époque, j'avais voulu prendre mon temps pour que ce moment reste à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire. Mais aujourd'hui, nous étions dans un besoin urgent de se sentir l'un l'autre. Nos corps voulaient compenser le temps perdu et je n'avais plus besoin de faire les choses lentement avec elle. Bella était aussi impatiente et frustrée que moi et plus rien ne pourrait nous arrêter dans nos retrouvailles.

Bella s'empressa de poser ses lèvres sur mon torse nu, elle était si maladroite dans ses gestes qu'elle aurait pu m'étrangler en essayant de retirer ma chemise, j'avais du m'en charger moi-même, je ne risquais pas de mourir étranglé mais je voulais la sentir contre moi, abandonnée. Je fis de même avec elle, lui enlevait sa chemise mais avec moins de gaucherie et plus de rapidité la laissant avec seule vêtement son soutien gorge. Je l'enlevais également avec empressement mais sans le déchirer et posais ensuite mes mains sur ses hanches. Je remontais sa jupe kaki sur ses hanches. J'étais vraiment content qu'elle se soit habillé d'une jupe et non d'un jean aujourd'hui, cela rendait les choses plus faciles et je pouvais aller plus vite. Je passais mes mains sur le doux coton de sa culotte que je déchirais dans mon empressement et je me plaçais sous elle.

Ses yeux affectueux étaient plongés dans les miens, ses émotions explosèrent quand je plongeais dans son corps chaud. Je lui envoyais mes propres émotions quand nous commençâmes à bouger en rythme, j'avais enfin retrouvé ma moitié. Ce moment que nous étions entrain de partagé était le début de notre éternité ensemble. Je ne pourrais plus jamais me passer d'elle. Peu importe les conséquences.

….

J'espère que ca vous a plu.

Un grand merci pour ceux qui ont laissé une review,

A dans quinze jours.

Megane49.

Reviews ?


	51. Chapter 51

Chapitre 48

Je fus aussitôt écrasé par une vague d'émotions les plus intenses de ma vie. C'était trop beau pour être vrai. Je me trouvais dans la plus intime des situations avec le vampire que j'aimais, chose que je ne pensais plus jamais possible avec tous les efforts que j'avais fais pour nous séparer. Cela devait surement être un rêve. Comment étais-ce possible qu'il se trouve ici, me possédant comme jamais, m'embrassant d'une façon qui devrait être illégale, poussant toujours plus loin en moi, me faisant crier de plaisir toujours plus fort ?

Je repensais à tout ce que j'avais fait pour nous détruire et à l'amour que nous avions partagé la dernière fois dans ma chambre et que je croyais impossible à revivre un jour. C'était déroutant. Comment en étions nous arrivé à nous aimer à nouveau à cet endroit? J'essayais de ne pas mettre le doute entre nous comme plus tôt dans la journée quand nous étions devant le café. Je voulais juste profiter de l'instant présent, de sa présence avant que je ne me réveille et que mon imagination cesse de le faire exister….car oui il n'était que le fruit de mon imagination. Je ne devais pas y penser, pas maintenant, je devais juste vivre l'instant présent et profiter des attentions de Jasper. Je posais mes mains sur son torse avant de coller ma poitrine contre lui, contre son cœur silencieux. Je me mordis la lèvre en sentant une vague de plaisir monter en moi au fur et à mesure de ses coups.

« Tu n'as aucune idée de combien de temps j'ai attendu de revivre un tel moment avec toi, Bella. Je t'aime. » Me dit il contre mon cou avant que sa bouche et sa langue ne se pose sur ma peau.

« Je t'aime aussi. » Haletais-je, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille pour permettre à Jasper de pousser plus profond en moi.

Les mains de mon petit ami se posèrent sur mes côtes avant de descendre sur mes cuisses pour y rester. Sa poigne froide me tira contre lui, me déplaçant en même temps que ses coups ce qui me fit gémir encore plus fort à la sensation qu'il déclenchait en moi. J'espérais sérieusement que personne ne m'entendrait dans le dortoir. Je gémissais de plus en plus fort et je finis par crier quand j'atteignis enfin la jouissance.

Il continua ses mouvements, s'enfonçant toujours plus en moi, me remplissant de joie, je sentis une larme couler sur ma joue. Ce n'était pas réel. Je ne pouvais pas être heureuse après tout ce que j'avais fait. Un poids énorme s'empara de mon cœur, la tristesse m'envahit de savoir que tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve. Peu importe l'énergie que je mettais pour m'arrêter de penser à ça, je savais que quand je me réveillerais, il serait parti. Bien sûr, Jasper sentit mon changement d'humeur même s'il était proche de son orgasme et je pus voir dans ses yeux son inquiétude pour moi, même s'il continuait à gémir et à pousser en moi.

Son orgasme le prit et je sentis le fruit de sa jouissance froide se répandre dans mon corps, je tremblais. J'avais froid. Le sexe avec un vampire était quelque chose de formidable mais la prochaine, je devrais peut-être envisagé de garder un pull sur le dos. Même si j'aimais sentir sa peau froide contre la mienne, il fallait que je trouve une solution pour ne plus avoir froid. Je voulais faire comme dans les films et le garder près de moi après avoir fais l'amour. Si je voulais le garder près de moi, il faudrait que je me rhabille, mais ce genre de réflexion était inutile car à ce moment là, il faudrait que je considère Jasper comme réel, ce qui n'était pas le cas.

" « Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, Bella ? » Me demanda doucement Jasper, il déplaça ses mains pour enlacer ma taille et posa son visage sur ma poitrine.

" Je euh...Non ce n'est rien."

Je ne voulais pas vraiment lui mentir mais j'avais décidé de ne rien lui dire et je m'étais rétractée pour souffler ces quelques mots. Je voulais être honnête avec lui mais je devais le faire différemment. Je ne ferais pas la même erreur deux fois maintenant que j'avais cette deuxième chance. « Non ce n'est pas vrai. J'ai froid et j'ai peur aussi. Peur que tu ne sois que le fruit de mon imagination, peur que ma dépression m'ait rendu folle, peur que tu t'en ailles. S'il te plaît, dis-moi que je ne rêve pas, Jasper. »

« Tu ne rêves pas. » Marmonna-t-il, son souffle froid frôla la peau de mes seins, ses lèvres les embrassèrent me faisant trembler encore une fois.

Quand il comprit ma réaction face à son corps froid, il s'éloigna de moi, il me fit signe de le suivre et s'étendit sur mon lit. Jasper avait détruit ma tête de lit dans notre empressement de tout à l'heure. Je le rejoignis, il m'enroula dans ma couette avant de me prendre dans ses bras. « La prochaine fois, on pourra le faire sous une douche bien chaude, histoire que tu ne te transformes pas en glaçon, et puis il y a d'autres positions pour faire l'amour. Ce n'est pas toujours l'homme qui est au dessus et si ca peut t'éviter d'avoir froid. » Son visage se fendit d'un grand sourire alors qu'il enfilait son boxer.

« Eh bien, je ne suis pas sûr que nous pourrons essayer sous la douche étant donné que nous nous trouvons dans un dortoir pour les filles et il serait difficile d'être discret dans une cabine de douche….Et je ne voudrais pas que l'on nous surprenne vêtu uniquement d'une petite serviette. Si bien sûr tu as ce genre de projet, n'est-ce pas ? » Je ris en pensant aux évanouissements des filles de mon dortoir que cela pourrait engendrer en laissant Jasper se promener nu dans les douches. Je le vis hausser les sourcils en réponse à mes rires.

" Tu ris." Sa main caressa tendrement ma joue. « Cela me rend heureux d'entendre ce son après toutes les émotions que j'ai ressentis quand tu as interprété ta chanson. Peut-on aborder le sujet maintenant ? »

« Je suppose que ce n'est pas vraiment une question. » Répondis-je en haussant les épaules. « Je voulais éviter le sujet, parce qu'il était important que je prenne conscience que tu étais réel. J'étais trop confuse à cause du médicament et j'avais besoin de savoir que tu n'étais pas une hallucination dû au Xanax. »

« C'est pour ça que tu voulais que je te fasse l'amour, pour te prouver que j'étais réel. » Il rit sous cape et passa une main espiègle sur mes côtes. « Alors, ai-je réussis. As-tu repris conscience de la réalité ou crois tu encore être sous l'emprise de la drogue et que je suis toujours un effet de ton imagination ? »

"Je ne suis toujours pas sûr de ta présence. » Dis-je sur un ton taquin. « Je ne suis pas sûr que l'orgasme que j'ai eu était aussi puissant que la dernière fois. Je dois retenter. »

Il fronça les sourcils avant de se pencher vers moi et de presser ses lèvres contre les miennes. Nos bouches se sont mouvées l'une contre l'autre, ce doux baiser est vite devenu plus passionné, plus langoureux. Je pus sentir sa langue contre la mienne avant qu'il ne s'éloigne pour me laisser respirer. Il chuchota doucement contre mon oreille quelques paroles de ma chanson.

_Tu m'as sorti de __l'infini sombre et noir_

_Tu m'as conduis vers une lumière que je n'avais jamais connu_

_Tu m'as attrapé quand je suis tombé_

_Tu es resté à mes côtés_

_Tu t'es battu pour nous pour rester en vie_

Je me sentis rougir, mais Jasper continua sur sa lancé jusqu'à arrivé à la fin de mon ode pour lui.

_L'amour que j'ai pour toi restera inchangé._

_Tout ce que je veux, c'est être dans tes bras de nouveau._

« Arrêtes ça. C'est embarrassant de t'entendre chanter ma composition. » Gémis-je en recouvrant mes joues rouges de mes mains dans l'espoir de les rafraichir.

« Ne sois pas gênée, Bella. Ce sont ces mots qui m'ont appris la vérité sur tes sentiments. Maintenant, ne crois-tu pas que je suis ici, bien réel et toujours amoureux comme un fou de toi ? » La voix de Jasper tremblais quand il me parla et ses yeux s'ancrèrent profondément dans les miens.

Devais-je le croire? Etais-je capable de passer au dessus de ma culpabilité et d'accepter cette deuxième chance que la vie m'accordait avec lui après tout le mal que je lui avais fait ? Il y avait tant de secrets que je devais lui avouer maintenant qu'il était revenu vers moi. Mais avant de lui dire toute la vérité, je devais savoir pourquoi il était là. Je me levais, toujours emmitouflée dans ma couverture, et m'assis au bord de mon lit. Jasper m'y rejoint et passa un bras autour de ma taille, grâce à la couette, je ne sentais pas le froid de son corps. « Pourquoi est tu revenu après tout le mal que je t'ai fait. Je vois que tu m'aimes mais comment fais tu pour me pardonner. Tu as dû supposer que je t'ai menti le jour où je t'ai quitté. Pourquoi serais tu ici sinon ? »

Jasper regarda loin devant lui quelques secondes, cherchant apparemment ses mots. Je n'aimais pas ce silence. Il m'inquiétait, je ne voulais pas qu'il revienne sur sa décision et reparte loin de moi. J'avais toujours cette image de lui explosant en million de petits grains de poussière, disparaissant pour toujours, ma plus grande peur.

« Bella, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je ne compte pas partir d'ici. Je veux rester ici à tes côtés, si tu le permets bien sûr. Etre loin de toi a été l'expérience la plus difficile à vivre pour moi. » Il me calma, il comprenait exactement pourquoi je hochais la tête de gauche à droite, je ne comprenais plus rien. « Je serais un idiot si je décidais de m'en aller. Je cherche juste mes mots pour te dire qui m'a appris que tu m'avais menti et que tu m'aimais toujours. »

« Q-Quoi? Quelqu'un t'a parlé? Mais je ne comprends pas. Personne ne savait, en plus… » Il me vint alors en mémoire qu'une seule personne savait, celui la même qui m'avait aidé et conseillé à quitter l'homme que j'aimais. « Jacob. » Son nom ne fut qu'un chuchotement que mes lèvres laissèrent échappé.

Jasper inclina sa tête, j'avais donc raison, c'était lui qui m'avait trahi. « Il est venu hier pour me parler, il était inquiet pour toi et pensait que tu avais peut-être besoin de moi. Il m'a dit que c'était lui qui t'avais poussé à me quitter… J'ai voulu lui arracher la tête mais j'ai décidé plutôt de venir te voir pour vérifier ses dires. Après avoir entendu ta chanson ce soir et ressenti toutes les émotions qui t'ont parcouru, je ne peux que dire qu'il me disait la stricte vérité. »

J'étais abasourdi. Je ne pouvais pas croire que Jake avait tout raconté à Jasper après notre discussion de cette après midi là. A cette époque, j'avais essayé par tous les moyens de garder ma relation avec mon vampire mais il avait trouvé à chaque fois un point faible dans tous mes arguments. Le quitter avait été la seule façon de protéger les Cullen de la folie de Sam, il avait eu raison et j'avais dû sacrifier l'amour pour les garder en vie. Si Jake en était venu à parler à Jasper, cela signifiait que la trêve était rompue et que Sam allait détruire Jasper malgré ce que je pouvais faire pour le sauver.

« Oh mon Dieu, Jasper, qu'allons nous faire pour Sam ? Pourquoi Jake t'a-t-il demandé de venir ici ? Il les laisse sans défense avec un vampire en moins pour se battre. Ils ne sont pas en sécurité, ils sont seuls et sans protection. Et s'il décidait d'attaquer maintenant ? » Je me levais d'un bond, me débarrassant de ma couette d'un geste, et partis vers ma commode pour m'habiller rapidement.

"Que fais-tu Bella?"

Mon urgence ne sembla pas perturber Jasper le moins du monde, je crois qu'il ne saisissait pas toute la situation. S'il avait su pour Sam, il n'aurait pas perdu de temps en me faisant l'amour et nous serions déjà rendus chez lui. « Tu ne sais pas pour lui ? » Lui demandais-je, mais j'avais déjà compris en voyant le visage impassible de Jasper, la situation devenait embarrassante pour moi.

« De quoi parles-tu, je ne comprends pas. »

J'étais certaine que la seule raison qui avait poussé Jake à aller voir Jasper était de nous laisser une dernière chance d'être ensemble avant qu'une bataille n'éclate entre créature mythique. Si Jasper ne savait pas pour Sam, cela signifiait que Jake jouait à un jeu dangereux avec Sam ou qu'il comptait l'attaquer, une possibilité que je ne voulais pas envisager, ou alors Sam s'était calmé. J'espérais que c'était le cas.

« Bella, dis moi ce qui ne va pas s'il te plaît, tes émotions sont bouleversantes. De quoi parles-tu? Que se passe t-il avec Sam? Nous n'avons pas entendu parler de La Push depuis des mois maintenant. »

« Oui, c'est parce que je suis partie. On avait supposé que mon départ vous garderait en vie et que vous ne courriez plus aucun risque, parce que… il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir. »

Je pris un T-shirt au pif dans le tiroir avant de l'enfiler puis mis un jeans en cherchant combien de temps je mettrais à raconter cette histoire à Jasper. C'était délicat et ma sensibilité ne m'y aiderait pas, mais maintenant je ne pouvais plus lui cacher car il était en danger avec moi. Je devais aussi en parlé à sa famille car ils étaient tous concernés.

C'est quelque chose qui a un rapport avec Sam, je suppose?" Me dit Jasper.

J'acquiesçais et après avoir boutonné mon jeans, je me réinstallais à ses côtés.

" Je sens que cela fait longtemps que tu gardes ce secret pour toi. » Jasper s'empara de mes mains, les massant doucement avec ses doigts. « Quoiqu'il en soit, tu peux tout me dire. Ne t'inquiète pas. »

Je dû contenir la forte envie que j'avais de l'appeler docteur Emo. Il agissait toujours ainsi quand j'avais besoin de parler ou d'exprimer quelques choses de difficile, mais la situation n'était pas à la plaisanterie et je devais rester sérieuse. Les taquineries n'avaient pas leurs places dans notre prochaine conversation même si l'humour aurait pu me soulager un peu du fardeau que je portais.

"Jasper." Je pris une grande inspiration pour me donner du courage et expirais longuement avant de me décider finalement à parler. « C'est Sam qui a tué Edward et Alice. Il a utilisé Alice pour éloigner Edward de moi pendant la bataille et la ensuite détruite. D'après ce que Jacob m'a dit et les pensées de Sam, il avait prévu son coup avant même que Victoria ne décide d'attaquer avec ses nouveaux nés. Ca lui à juste permis de mettre son plan à exécution. »

Je m'arrêtais et essayais de retrouver une voix plus stable. Je n'avais plus le courage de regarder Jasper dans les yeux alors que je continuais cette histoire horrible. J'avais peur d'y trouver du ressentiment, de la colère contre moi d'avoir gardé ce secret si longtemps. « Après les avoir tué, il a ordonné à la meute de ne rien vous dire, mais Jacob est parvenu à me dire la vérité. La seule chose que voulait Sam, c'était gardé ta famille loin de moi. Il prend son travail de protecteur trop au sérieux et c'est Alice et Edward qui en ont fait les frais. Maintenant que tu fais à nouveau parti de ma vie, Sam va vouloir te tuer. C'est sa folie et ma raison qui m'ont poussé à te mentir quand je t'ai dit ne plus vouloir être avec toi. Je voulais te protéger toi et ta famille mais je comprends maintenant que ça n'a pas marché comme je le voulais. Si Jake t'a demandé de revenir vers moi, c'est que Sam à un nouveau plan contre vous. »

Cela devenait difficile de parler, et je commençais à pleurer alors que je m'approchais de la fin de notre drame commun, j'étais proche de la crise de nerfs. J'avais peur de voir Jasper sortir en coup de vent de la pièce, en colère contre moi d'avoir gardé la cause de la mort d'Alice pour moi. Du moins, j'avais peur qu'il me blâme pour son meurtre. Sam avait après tout utilisé comme seul argument celui de me protéger contre eux, des vampires.

Mais, à mon grand soulagement, Jasper resta près de moi. Après mon récit, mes sanglots s'intensifièrent et j'étais désormais dans l'incapacité de parler, je me retrouvais rapidement enlacé dans les bras forts de Jasper pendant qu'il me chuchotait des paroles réconfortantes à l'oreille. « Ma pauvre, pauvre Bella. Comment as-tu pu supporter un tel fardeau aussi longtemps sans pouvoir te confier à quelqu'un. »

« Tu es….tu n'es pas furieux contre moi d'avoir gardé ça tout ce temps ? » J'avais réussis à prononcé ces quelques mots parmi tous mes pleurs.

Mais, bien sûr, Jasper parvins à m'apaiser, engourdissant ainsi ma tristesse comme il le pouvait. Je ne savais pas comment il faisait pour garder son calme dans de telle circonstance, entre ma peine et celle d'apprendre la cause de la mort de sa tendre Alice. Je me demandais comment il faisait pour garder la tête sur les épaules.

« Non, je ne suis pas en colère contre toi. Comment pourrais-je l'être ? Tu as déjà tellement souffert pour des raisons qui ne dépendent même pas de toi. Cet homme ne sait pas à qui il vient de s'attaquer. Il payera pour ce qu'il a fait à Alice et Edward et à nous aussi. Je ne commettrais pas l'erreur de le laisser s'en sortir ! » Jasper parla avec une voix forte et ferme, pleine de rage. Ses derniers mots me donnèrent la chair de poule et refroidir mon cœur.

« Non, tu ne peux parler ainsi. Je ne veux pas que vous vous battiez. Après ce que nous avons vécu, je ne veux pas te perdre comme j'ai perdu Edward, comme tu as perdu Alice, je ne pourrais pas le supporter. Je t'aime et j'aime chacun des membres de ta famille, je ne veux pas vous perdre. » Je débitais ses paroles à une vitesse que j'en devenais incohérente, je me tenais fermement contre le torse de Jasper pour essayer de le retenir.

"Ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi, Bella." Il posa ses lèvres sur le sommet de mon crâne, tentant ainsi de me réconforté et effacer mes soucis. « Je suis excellent dans ce domaine. Je suis un soldat formé. J'ai combattu pendant des années, tu te rappelle, mes cicatrices viennent de cette période sombre de ma vie. Des cicatrices qui t'ont effrayés dans un premier temps. Tu sais comment je les ai reçus. »

Je déplaçais ma tête légèrement pour mieux regarder la morsure qui marquait sa joue. Je la traçais du bout des doigts et frissonnais à la pensée de voir Jasper sur un champ de bataille, et encore plus en imaginant le voir se battre contre Sam, je ne pouvais pas le supporter. Il m'était difficile de le comprendre dans ce genre de situation où il pouvait être tué.

« De plus, » Continua Jasper alors que je caressais toujours ses cicatrices marquant sa peau d'albâtre, « je ne suis pas celui dont il faut s'inquiéter. Tu es bien plus fragile et cassable que moi et tu dois savoir que tu n'es pas la seule à avoir des secrets. Il y a quelque chose que je dois te dire, quelque chose que tu mérites de savoir même si cela te fera souffrir…c'est à propos de quelque chose qu'Alice a vu. »

Je m'éloignais un peu de lui et m'assis à nouveau. « Que veux-tu dire ? »

Jasper était déjà sur ses pieds, remettant ses vêtements en un temps record, je n'aurais mis qu'une chaussette qu'il était déjà vêtu. Il me lança mon portefeuille, renonçant à me parler de son secret pour l'instant. « Je te raconterais quand nous serons rentré à Forks. Nous devons partir tout de suite. »

« Bien. » Répondis-je avant de me mettre debout et de préparer mon sac.

Je venais de fermer mon sac quand je sentis une vibration légère sur ma jambe. C'était mon téléphone toujours en mode vibreur depuis que j'avais interprété ma chanson au café. Il m'indiquait que je venais de recevoir un sms.

« Quelqu'un t'a appelé ? » Me demanda Jasper quand il me vit ouvrir mon téléphone.

« Non, c'est un message de Jacob. » Je n'ajoutais rien, soudain inquiètes par ce qu'il pourrait bien me dire.

Mes doigts sur le clavier tremblaient, le message allait m'apparaitre et un mauvais pressentiment s'empara de moi.

_Sam sait._

…

Voilà, j'espère qu'au niveau de la traduction ca va toujours et que tout est cohérent.

A bientôt.

Megane49


	52. Chapter 52

**Note**

Bonjour, je voulais juste vous dire que je n'abandonnais pas la fic la personne qui m'avait remplacer pour la trad n'a plus le temps de s'en occuper et il ne reste que 10 chapitre à faire donc je reprend la traduction mais il faut me laisser du temps j'ai un bébé de 6 mois qui me prend pas mal de temps plus mon travail bref une vie de famille basic mdr ! soyez patiente je vous promet de finir cette fic j'y tiens absolument pour vous et pour moi ( je n'aime pas ne pas terminer ce qui à été commencer…)

Sur ce à très bientôt

plaixie


	53. Chapter 53

**et oui vous ne rêvez pas voilà un nouveau chapitre! désolé pour cette très très longue attente! sincèrement mais c'est pas toujours facile de se mettre à la traduction et en plus faut que je sois motivé! j'essaierais de faire plus vite pour le suivant mais rien n'est garantie cette histoire sera terminé tot au tard à l'heure actuelle il reste 9 chapitre à traduire je vais faire ce que je peux promis. sur ce bonne lecture et régaler vous!  
**

**Chapitre 49**

Que ce passait-il ? qu'avait-il écrit ? j'ai vu le regard de Bella après qu'elle ait lu le message, tout comme j'ai ressenti sa peur, je ne savais pas ce qu'elle venait d'apprendre mais c'était une mauvaise nouvelle pour nous.

Ses grands yeux me regardèrent brièvement et retournèrent vers le téléphone qui se trouvait dans ses petites mains délicates. Elle secoua la tête et me tandis le téléphone avec des droits tremblants.

Je baissais les yeux pour voir ce qui alarmait autant Bella, mais au lieu de partager ses émotions, j'étais contrarié, « Pourquoi t'a-t-il envoyé que cela ? » je lançais un regard furieux à l'écran du téléphone de Bella, irrité par le manque de précision des mots de Jacob.

Il avait seulement dit à Bella ce que nous suspections tous déjà. Je regardais depuis quand le message avait été envoyé et vit qu'une heure avait passé.

« Peut-être devrais-je essayé de l'appeler. Il est possible que Sam soit dans les parages et qu'il n'ait rien pu m'envoyer d'autre. » Suggéra Bella.

Pendant une brève seconde je pensais la laisser faire, mais ma colère étant la plus forte, j'ai appuyé sur le bouton d'appel du numéro de Jacob et j'ai placé le téléphone contre mon oreille.

«Que fais-tu?" me demanda Bella anxieuse.

Je savais qu'elle n'approuverait pas, donc je restais silencieux, écoutant les sonneries du téléphone qui je l'espérais conduirait à une conversation avec Jacob. Je voulais obtenir les informations directement à la source et en débattre avec lui. Ma colère envers le loup n'avait pas faibli depuis sa visite de ce matin. Si mon désir de voir Bella n'avait pas été plus fort que mon besoin de lui faire payer pour tous ces mois de souffrance loin d'elle, il n'y avait aucun doute pour moi que je me serais battu avec Jacob. Cela n'avait pas d'importance que son intention soit que Bella et moi soyons à nouveau ensemble, parce que dans mon esprit, même s'il est de notre côté, j'avais le sentiment que Jacob avait un tout autre but.

« Oui ? » La voix grave de Jacob répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

«Bon dieu, tu crois qu'on s'amuse là Jacob?" Crachais-je dans le téléphone alors que Bella s'approchait de moi, «Qu'est ce que ca veut dire exactement Sam sait ? Tu n'aurais pas pu nous appeler avant et nous donner plus de détail? Je me demande parfois si tu ne prends pas tout ceci pour un jeu !"

«Ca suffit, Jasper. Laisses-moi lui parler." Me supplia Bella, mais je n'étais pas disposé à perdre l'occasion de dire à Jacob ma façon de penser.

«Qui est ce?" Demanda la voix à l'autre bous de la ligne.

« Comment ça ? Qui est-ce ? Tu sais très bien de qui il s'agit. Qui d'autre peut avoir le téléphone de Bella, que la personne que tu es venu voir ce matin." Ma voix augmentait de volume et je sentais Bella à mes côtés me tirer le bras.

«Laisse-moi lui parler. Tu es en colère et ça ne fera pas avancer notre situation." Elle se hissa et tourna ma tête de façon à ce que je sois face à elle, son seul moyen pour que je l'écoute.

Je détestais contrarier Bella, mais c'était comme si ma colère et ma frustration depuis la mort d'Alice explosait. Ce n'était pas seulement ce qu'il s'était passé avec Bella, C'était tout ce qu'il y avait eu avant. Bella m'avait dit comment Alice était morte et m'avait ainsi fait prendre conscience que Jacob était au courant de l'homicide de Sam via son esprit après que l'incident ce soit produit. Donc même s'il ne pouvait pas me parler à cause d'un quelconque ordre que son chef de meute lui aurait donné, il y avait tellement de colère en moi que j'avais besoin de la diriger vers la personne la plus proche de la mort d'Alice.

"Hmmm ... Ce doit être Jasper." Les mots du garçon étaient presque moqueurs et j'étais certain que si il avait été face à moi au lieu d'être au téléphone je l'aurais étranglé.

"Qui d'autre ca pourrait être?"

Le léger rire à l'autre bout du fil m'a rendu encore plus furieux, mais je me suis calmé instantanément et la détresse à pris sa place à cause des mots qui ont suivi: «Eh bien, il est bon de savoir que tous mes soupçons concernant le fait que Jacob était un rat n'étaient pas faut. Nous nous verrons bientôt."

La ligne a été coupée et j'aurais tout aussi pu le faire, car maintenant tout me retombait dessus. La vie de Bella était en danger et la vision d'Alice prenait forme, tout ça parce que j'avais été incapable de contrôler ma colère. C'était tout moi. J'ai senti ma main serrer le téléphone de Bella, bouleversé par mon manque de self-control. Bella m'a rapidement rappelé à l'ordre.

"Hé, ce téléphone n'est pas à l'épreuve des vampires. Lâche-le avant de le casser et dit moi s'il te plaît ce qui se passe. Qu'est-ce que Jacob a dit?" Dit-elle d'un ton irrité, car elle avait seulement entendu ma part de la conversation et savait qu'il y avait eu un échange virulent.

J'ai rapidement exaucé son souhait en lâchant l'appareil dans sa main, je me demandais comment je pourrais exactement lui expliquer notre situation – situation que j'avais créé.- Comment pourrais-je lui dire ce que j'avais fait, sachant que j'étais la cause de son malheur... que j'avais mis en colère Sam et pas Jacob. Je savais que Sam ne nuirait jamais intentionnellement à un humain, mais de ce que j'avais appris par Bella et des ouï-dire, il avait blessé la femme dont il s'était imprégné. Je ne pouvais pas laisser une situation comme celle-ci arrivée à Bella. Tant qu'elle était à mes côtés, elle ne serait pas en sécurité et je devais trouver un moyen de la convaincre de cela.

Cependant, j'étais bien conscient que ce serait quasiment impossible car nous venions juste d'être réunis, sans parler du fait qu'elle était la personne la plus têtue que j'ai jamais rencontrée. Je doutais fort qu'elle soit d'accord pour me laisser, même si c'était pour une courte période et pour son propre bien. C'est dans ces moments là que je me rendais compte de ce que ressentait mon frère à cette époque là. Il avait choisi de quitter Bella pour sa propre sécurité après mon attaque sur elle. Je me remémorais le combat d'Edward, mais je savais que mes actions différaient grandement des siennes. J'étais loin d'être aussi altruiste. Il n'y avait aucun moyen que je laisse Sam nous déchirer, parce qu'il jugeait notre relation damnée, mais je devais trouver un moyen pour que Bella m'abandonne durant les prochains jours. Peut-être pourrais-je laisser Charlie négocier avec sa fille pendant que j'essayais de garder Sam loin d'elle durant son attaque contre ma famille et moi.

«Qu'est-ce qui se passe? Pourquoi tu ne me réponds pas?" Bella tendit les bras pour me secouer un peu, mais sa force face a mon corps de marbre n'avait pas grande influence.

«C'est…euh…rien. Ce n'est rien. Jacob voulait juste nous voir." Lui mentais-je.

Elle haussa les sourcils, m'envoyant un regard interrogatif, "ça n'est pas tout."

_Oui, Bella tu me connais si bien. Je ments, mais je ne peux pas te dire la vérité maintenant.__  
_  
Je devais mentir. Je détestais que notre relation s'enlise dans les mensonges alors que la vérité avait enfin commencé à être révélée, mais il m'était impératif de protéger Bella. Alice avait vu juste, et je voulais m'assurer de garder la fille que j'aimais vivante. Il m'était tout simplement impossible survivre à la perte d'une autre personne, je ne m'en remettrais pas. Pourtant, il restait encore une chose que je pouvais lui révéler. Si elle apprenait la vision d'Alice, elle prendrait plus conscience des choses et serait moins suspicieuse de ma nouvelle tendance autoritaire vis-à-vis d'elle.

«Jacob veut nous voir, alors allons-y." J'ai indiqué la porte pour faire diversion et Bella leva les yeux au ciel devant mon refus de répondre à la question précédente.

Elle s'éloigna de moi en hochant la tête et voulu éteindre la lumière, mais j'ai tendu la main pour l'empêcher de le faire. Sa main était si douce et minuscule à l'intérieur de la mienne et j'ai senti une légère douleur dans ma poitrine, à l'idée de la perdre une fois de plus.

«Pourquoi as-tu l'air si triste?" M'a-t'elle demandé, en se rapprochant de moi, afin que nos corps soient pressés l'un contre l'autre.

J'avais vraiment perdu ma capacité à masquer mes émotions quand il s'agissait de Bella. Je pouvais lui cacher mes blessures physiques, mais j'étais incapable de ne pas lui montrer mes émotions à travers les traits de mon visage. Rapidement, j'ai transformé mon front plissé en une expression placide et en prenant le visage de Bella dans mes mains, j'ai porté ses lèvres au mienne en réponse.

«Il ya quelque chose que je tiens à te dire avant que nous partions." Dis-je lorsque mes lèvres ont abandonné les siennes.

"Oui?" Répondit-elle, encore chancelante de l'émotion causé par mon baiser.

Je glissais mes bras derrière son dos afin de la stabiliser et Bella m'imita en mettant ses bras autour de mon torse. Je restais là hésitant avant de parler, je prenais tout ce que je pouvais d'elle alors qu'elle se tenait dans mes bras. Je voulais le graver dans ma mémoire au cas ou l'impensable se produirait et que je la perde à jamais. Après quelques minutes je sentis le besoin de continuer: «J'ai besoin de te dire ... avant qu'elle ne meure Alice a eu une vision et en parlé à Esmé qui me la dit à son tour il y a quelques mois maintenant. Cette vision c'est à propos de toi. »

"Est-ce le secret dont tu parlais?"Me demanda Bella, ses yeux sombres plein de question fixés sur moi.

J'ai dû quitter brièvement son regard. En voyant Bella comme ça, si proche et si vivante la peur m'envahi car cela pouvait être la dernière fois. «Oh, Bella» ai-je soupiré alors que je posais à nouveau mes yeux sur elle, «Alice m'a vu te sauver la vie. C'est tout ce qu'elle a dit à Esme. Je ne sais pas quelle était exactement sa vision, car elle n'en a pas dit plus. Elle ne voulait pas que cela influence mes choix. "

Bella s'écarta un peu de moi, "Est-ce pour ça que tu m'as aidé après la mort d'Edward ? A cause de la vision d'Alice?"

J'hésitais à lui dire la vérité. Douterait-elle de mon amour, si elle savait que tout ce qui s'était passé était à cause d'une vision d'Alice et pas vraiment de mon désir de lui venir en aide? Je ressentais déjà une petite tristesse résonné dans tout le corps de Bella.

«Bella, tu dois savoir que tout ce qui à pu me conduire à toi au début, n'a eu aucune incidence sur ce qui est finalement arrivé entre nous. Oui, Alice voulait que je sois auprès de toi, mais j'ai su dès l'instant ou tu m'as proposé de rester la nuit du jour où nous sommes entrée dans la chambre d'Alice ensemble, que j'étais amoureux de toi. C'est quelque chose qui n'a pas cessé de croître en moi lors de nos premières semaines ensemble et que le moment qui a scellés tout ça, je n'ai pas besoin de te dire que c'est la nuit dans la prairie ".

Je glissais mon pouce sous son menton, comme le jour des funérailles quand je lui avais proposé de soulager sa douleur. Je pensais que mon toucher la dégouterait à l'époque, mais elle n'a jamais rien montré de tel, "Je suis toujours amoureux de toi, Bella, tellement que je ne peux pas supporter l'idée que tu puisses être en danger. Alors, je te voudrais que tu me promettes de faire tout ce que je te demande. Quoi qu'il se passe avec la meute, Jacob ou Sam, j'ai besoin que tu me fasses confiance. "

"Bien sûr, que je te fais confiance, mais cela ne signifie pas que je suis assez stupide pour accepter de faire tout ce que tu me demanderas. Pour autant que je sache tu vas probablement me dire de rester ici pendant que tu iras te battre avec ta famille. Tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil ! Je reste avec toi peu importe ce qu'il se passera, Jasper. Tu ne pourras pas m'arrêter. " La voix de Bella avait pris un ton autoritaire, je ne savais pas si je devais me mettre en colère ou en rire.

La jeune fille avait parcouru un long chemin depuis notre première rencontre. Elle était si timide et effrayé quand Edward me l'avait présenté pour la première fois et maintenant que je la regardais, son visage avait pris les traits de ce qu'elle appelait le visage de la Bella déterminée. Je soupirais et abandonnais. On y était. Si je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher d'interférer, je n'aurais qu'à trouver un autre moyen de résoudre le problème.

«Bon, allons-y." Grognais-je.

Nous marchions main dans la main dans le couloir et j'essayais d'ignorer les regards curieux des gens. La plupart d'entre eux étaient incrédules, ils se demandaient probablement pourquoi je me trouvais avec Bella alors que dans le passé elle ne côtoyait personne, sauf Angela. Bien, que j'ai remarqué et sentais que quelques-unes de ces personnes étaient amoureuses. Je ne pouvais que supposer que lorsque nous avions fait l'amour nous n'avions pas été entendus par ceux qui se trouvaient le plus près de la chambre de Bella. Malgré ma morosité à propos de tout ce qui nous arrivait, un petit rire gronda dans ma gorge alors que je me souvenais des cris bruyants que Bella avait poussés quand nous étions ensemble. J'espérais que j'aurais beaucoup plus d'occasion de lui procurer autant de plaisir. Je gardais espoir et la vision d'Alice me donnait un peu de répit. Enfin si j'étais capable de concocter un plan pour que Bella reste loin de moi quand nous aurions atteint Forks.

«Où est garé ta camionnette?" Demandai-je à Bella lorsque nous avions atteint la sortie juste avant de passer par les portes vitrées menant à l'extérieur.

"Ma camionnette? Pourquoi devrions-nous l'utiliser? Je pensais qu'il y avait urgence." Elle me regarda avec étonnement.

Je savais qu'elle avait raison, mais lorsque nous étions dans la cage d'escalier, une stratégie a commencé à se former dans ma tête Et m'a donné un aperçu de la manière dont je pourrais garder Bella en sécurité loin de moi. Conduire sa camionnette était la première étape. En faisant cela, nous pourrions aller jusqu'à la maison de Charlie sans soucis. C'était une idée très confuse, et je n'avais pas tout planifié pour le moment, mais j'espérais que notre longue heure de trajet me donnerait le temps suffisant dont j'avais besoin pour peaufiner les détails.

Nous marchions dans l'air froid d'une nuit d'octobre, le vent tourbillonnait autour de nous et donnait des frissons à Bella. J'ai retiré ma veste en cuir afin de la lui prêter, car c'était pour moi seulement un accessoire. En tant que vampire je n'en avais pas besoin. Je l'ai placé sur ses épaules et tournait Bella pour qu'elle soit face à moi, "Oui, il serait plus rapide d'utiliser la moto avec laquelle je suis venu ici ou même que je te porte pendant que je cours, mais la véritable raison de tout ceci est de faire comme si tout était normal. Nous ne voulons pas risquer de voir se multiplier les personnes impliquées et cela inclut ton père. Je ne doute pas qu'il va apprendre de tu es à la maison, il est donc impératif que nous le voyons d'abord et lui faire savoir que tu es vivante et dans ta propre camionnette avant que nous allions chez moi pour rencontrer Jacob. Il serait plus sûr pour Charlie de savoir que tu n'as pas disparu pour éviter qu'il fasse irruption dans une scène qui pourrait éventuellement dégénèrent. Il pourrait être blessé. Je doute également qu'un appel téléphonique lui suffira, pas après tout ce que tu as vécu cette année. Nous devons faire en sorte qu'il te voit. "

Certaines chose que j'ai dite était vrai et d'autre ne l'était pas. J'essayais de ne pas m'attarder sur la déception que je finirais par procurer à Bella ou à la culpabilité que j'avais à lui mentir. C'était pour son bien, que je raisonnais comme ça. Dans le même ordre d'idées, je faisais essentiellement la même chose que ce que Bella avait fait pour moi il ya trois mois. Je lui mentais pour lui sauver la vie. Au moins je savais que mon absence serait temporaire. Je ne serait capable d'affronter Sam que si elle n'était pas à proximité et lorsque tout serait terminé, nous serions réunis. Je pouvais sentir que Bella me faisait confiance et cela me culpabilisait encore plus.

_Je faisais ce qu'il y avait à faire, me rappelais-je, en essayant d'ignorer la petite voix de mon subconscient.__  
_  
«Je suis garé là-bas."Dit-elle, et nous marchâmes jusqu'à sa camionnette, sa main trouva encore une fois la mienne, nous étions prêt à affronter la longue route qui finirait par nous conduire à une situation tendue, j'espérais seulement que cela tourne en notre faveur.

Une grande partie du trajet fut consacré à la réflexion et au calme. Je conduisais, mais chaque fois que je le pouvais, je tendais la main pour lui caresser les cheveux. J'adorais la sensation que cela me procurait contre ma peau, c'était comme des fils de soie entre mes doigts. Parfois, j'atteignais le bas de son dos tout ça dans un rythme réconfortant. Bella me retournait mes gestes avec un sourire affectueux, mais son esprit semblait ailleurs. Je ne lui ai pas demandé quelles pensées occupaient son cerveau et pourquoi elle regardait constamment avec un air triste par la fenêtre. Je n'en avais pas besoin. Je le savais, parce que je le sentais. Elle était effrayée et nerveuse, mais aussi curieuse. Je me posais des questions à propos de cette dernière émotion qui avait pris forme à l'intérieur de Bella. Je n'ai pas eu à attendre longtemps cependant car la jeune fille finit par me pose une question qui m'a vraiment surpris.

«Jasper» dit-elle, en détournant la tête de la fenêtre pour me regarder: «Il ya quelque chose que j'avais l'intention de te demander depuis un certain temps maintenant, mais l'occasion ne s'est jamais présenté. Considérant qu'aucun de nous ne sait combien de temps il nous reste, je voudrais que tu m'expliques quelque chose. "

"Ce que tu veux." Dis-je, et j'avais conscience de ce que cela signifiait.

Elle mordilla sa lèvre inférieure d'un air absent, «Tu te souviens du matin ou tu étais dans ma chambre et que tu as mentionné que tu as réalisé qu'Alice et Edward avaient toujours eu raison en ce qui me concernait? Tu as fait un commentaire à cette époque sur la façon dont ta famille pouvait se débarrasser de moi. Qu'est-ce que tu voulais dire? "

La question avait été l'une de celle que j'avais esquivé la première fois qu'elle me l'avait demandé. Il m'était difficile de lui répondre car je ne voulais pas qu'elle pense de moi que j'étais un monstre, parce que lorsqu'elle aurait appris ce que signifiait réellement débarrassé, j'étais sûr qu'elle ne me verrait plus que comme l'horrible créature que j'étais. Mais, je lui avais dit que je lui dirais tout. Il me semblait injuste de ne pas répondre maintenant que notre avenir était si incertain.

Je fixais la route pendant un moment, afin que je puisse regarder profondément dans ses yeux, pour lui prouver ma sincérité. J'ai également fait un effort pour combler l'habitacle de sa camionnette avec tout l'amour que j'avais jamais eu pour elle. Puis je répondis, «Tu dois comprendre Bella, que quand j'ai dit à ma famille de se débarrasser de toi, j'étais encore très vampire ... et bien sur, je le suis toujours évidemment, mais quelque chose a changé en moi depuis que nous sommes tombés amoureux. "

«Que veux-tu dire?"

J'ai posé ma main droite sur sa jambe et j'ai doucement commencé à caresser sa cuisse, "C'est vrai qu'Alice m'a appris une autre façon de vivre en tant que vampire, mais nous n'étions toujours que - des vampires Cela faisait que j'étais incapables de rompre les liens que j'avais avec mon ancienne vie. J'avais peut-être vécu différemment avec Alice qu'avec Maria, mais le tueur en moi était toujours là, caché dans ma tête en attente de pouvoir agir dès qu'il pourrait. Bella, lorsque tu es arrivée et que tu as menacé la vie que j'avais construite avec Alice, le méchant vampire à l'intérieur de moi a repris le dessus et m'a fait dire que nous devions te tuer. Le fait même de prononcer ces mots maintenant me rend malade, mais c'est la vérité. "

Du coin de mon œil j'ai vu Bella couvrir sa bouche en état de choc. Je détestais qu'elle ait appris cela, mais néanmoins, je continuais à espérer que le reste de mon histoire amoindrirait le choc de ma révélation, «Les choses ont changé pour moi, depuis. Tu es la cause de ce changement. Ce soir, quand je suis arrivé, après que ce garçon qui t'ai drogué, j'étais bien décidé à le torturer. Je ne voulais pas le tuer, mais je voulais le faire souffrir. Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'attaquer, j'ai ressenti une émotion très humaine m'arrêter. J'ai eu pitié de lui, Bella. La pitié n'a jamais été une émotion que je ressentais facilement même avec mes capacités empathiques et là j'étais désolé pour un homme méprisable. L'expérience a été pour le moins étrange, mais aussi réconfortante, parce que je savais d'où cette émotion était venue. Tu m'as fait redevenir humain ... pas littéralement, mais être avec toi et être amoureux de toi m'a fait voir les choses d'une façon dont je n'avais pas vu depuis très longtemps"

La main de Bella recouvrit la mienne en signe d'apaisement. Je me tournais vers elle pour la regarder et remarquait des larmes sur ses joues ... ces maudites larmes qui me retournait toujours l'estomac et mettaient mes émotions dans la tourmente. Instantanément j'ai garé la camionnette sur le bas coté de la route et je l'ai prise dans mes bras.

«Oh, Jasper. Cette histoire ... c'était juste ... juste ... il est impossible que j'ai été capable de faire une tel chose pour toi." Elle pleurait alors que nous nous embrassions.

«Bella, quand seras-tu consciente de ton importance. Dois-je encore te le dire? Tu le vaux bien. Tu as toujours été importante."


End file.
